18
by emzi-jayne
Summary: He survived when all thought he was dead, killing the man i loved most, and bringing another war, but can my family survive another war? Can i?   SEQUEl to 17, please read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Stretching, I opened my eyes, sitting up and letting the warm sun wash over me. I glanced outside, smiling at the sight of my family grounds bathed in the early mourning sunshine. Today was my eighteenth birthday!

I squealed excitedly, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, having the quickest shower I could manage, before throwing on the first piece of clothing my hands touched and running to my door. I nearly ran into it, before yanking it open and running into the corridor, not taking notice of the house elfs milling around me, and going to my brothers door. "WAKE UP!" I screamed, throwing my brother Lukas door open and jumping on his bed, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I continued to shout, jumping on him, until he woke, smiling up at me

"Happy birthday, sis." He smiled, pulling me down for a hug. If this was any other mourning he would be moaning at me for waking him up this early, but it wasn't just any other mourning.

"Happy birthday." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, hugging him tightly

"Now, go wake Alek, while I shower." I nodded, running out of his room and across the hall into Aleks room, going to wake him up in the same fashion, but he was already awake, sitting up in his bed waiting for me.

"Someone's excited." He laughed, standing to hug me.

"Well duh." I laughed hugging him back "You're up." I muttered, narrowing my eyes at him as I moved out of the hug "Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said, shrugging as Lukas walked into the room

"ITS OUR BIRTHDAY!" He shouted, jumping up and down on the spot, me and Alek laughed at him, before having to join in.

"Well, good mourning." Dad said, as he walked into the room. I smiled, running to him for a hug. He held me tight, kissing my head "Happy birthday baby girl."

I woke in a sweat, panting as my body curled in on itself, trying to stop the pain that a stupid dream had caused. "I've still got Lukas. I've still got Lukas." I repeated, holding myself tightly as I pushed the dream away from me. It seemed that every night my sub conscious came up with a new way to torture me, trying to make me believe that I still had a life. My dad was dead. Alek was missing. I needed to accept it. I knew I did. But how did you except that? Its not exactly easy.

A scream brought me out of my thoughts, jolting me up right. I fell out of bed in my haste to get to the screaming, but that didn't stop hither me, I crawled up right and carried on. I reached my brothers room, throwing the door open as his screaming got worse.

I hated this. Ever since that night at the ministry Lukas had been having nightmares, waking up screaming. I would run to him, pulling him to me and we would both cry over the loss of our family. I thought he had been getting better, he hadn't screamed in about a week. I was obviously wrong.

I threw his door open, running to him. He had tangled himself up in his sheets, and was fighting against something, his screaming not stopping, as his body thrashed "Lukas." I said, trying to get him to calm down. His arms were flailing, his body convulsing as his nightmare got worse. "Calm down. Im here." I repeated, trying to get a hold of his hands. He managed to get a few good hits in, before I managed to get to him, holding him to me, and rocking slightly. "Lukas, wake up." I said, straight into his ear "Wake up. Its just a nightmare. You're safe. I'm here." I held him until he woke.

"Oh, Merlin, Mia." He sobbed, clutching me. I held him as he cried, muttering sweet nothings into his ear to calm him.

"Better?" I asked, easing myself out of his grip when he had stopped crying. Lukas sighed, lying back down, pulling me with him

"It wont ever be better." Lukas said, staring up, as our hands entwined

"But it will get easier." I assured

"How can you be so sure? He was your dad as well!"

"I've lost a parent before." I shrugged, squeezing his hand.

"I love you Mia. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to know. I'm your sister. I'll be here." Lukas laughed, although it was completely empty, and we laid in silence, just staring at his ceiling.

Eventually, I heard Lukas breathe even out as breathing over took him again. I smiled, standing up and tucking him in, before sneaking out the room.

We had gone back home, initially after dads death...but now? Now the house felt so empty, and _wrong _without him around. So, we had moved out, renting a three bedroom house not far from Grimmrauld Place, and we now lived their as our house went to ruins. It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't small. It was the perfect us size, with a decent size garden out front and a patio and garden out back. We had brought the house elf's with us, well they shouted that they would follow us even if we gave them clothes, and they kept the house and gardens in perfect conditions.

"'Appy birthday Miss." The house elfs said as I walked into the dining room. They were all lined up, smiling brightly at me

"We got you this." Thimble, the oldest and head house elf said, walking forward with a package levitating in front of him.

I opened the haphazardly wrapped present, with care

"Thank you." I breathed, holding the necklace up so I could look at it better

"We founds its when we were leaving." He told me "In yours fathers room." The necklace had two silver rectangles hanging of it, with a silver heart in the middle. On either side of the heart was my parents name, and the date of their marriage in the middle.

"Thank you." I repeated, fighting the tears.

"We mades you breakfast!" The youngest elf said practically jumping at me

"Did you know?" I asked, smiling at him, and moving to the table where my breakfast lay.

"I mades the juise!" popsy said, her youth showing.

"Well thank you." I nodded, tucking in to the breakfast that lay in front of me, the elf's eventually popping of until it was just me and thimble left. "Could you get me my brothers present from my room?" I asked, tucking into the plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Here miss." thimble said, handing me the package I had brought for my brother.

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to wake him?"

"No. He doesn't sleep enough as it is."

"Very well misses." Thimble said, before disappearing. I ate in silence, fingering the new necklace every now and then and keeping a constant eye and ear on the door, waiting for my brother to appear.

During breakfast popsy brought in my mail, handing it to me before disappearing. Like usual had letters from numerous magazines asking for an interview, and some letters from people I didn't even know telling me that they were sorry for my lose. I threw them in the fire without even thinking, whittling the pile down. A letter from the ministry asking for me to go and see the minister at my earliest convenience, a letter from the Order, asking me to go and see them and a letter from Harry.

_Mia,_

_ The Order have asked me to ask you to stop ignoring them and come and visit them. They have plans that they need to go over with you._

_ But that isn't the reason for my letter, I want to ask you to meet me. Just us two We have some things we need to discuss, and I need to give you your birthday present._

_ I know you've been going through a lot lately, but we cant forget your birthday, please?_

_Waiting for your reply,_

_ Harry_

I laid the letter down, sighing and resting my head on the back of the chair. "Cant I have just a day to myself? So me and Lukas can spend one single bloody day together? Its our birthday!" I cried, wishing I had someone around who I could vent to, who would listen to me.

Draco had...he was around, and he had made it clear that we were still together, but he wasn't around enough. His father had been sent to Azkaban, meaning that he was now in charge of of the Malfoy estate, and he was trying to set it right after his father had left it in ruins. Meaning a lot of meetings and luncheons with people that meant a lot to something, and not enough time spent with me. And certainly not enough time for me to off load on him my worries, when he had enough of his own.

"THIMBLE!" I shouted, throwing the letter down and having as last sip of my tea.

"Yes missus?" Thimble asked with a bow

"I'm going out, can you give this to my brother when he wakes?"

"Of course, miss?"

"Thank you." I stood, going up to my room to get changed, and make myself look decent before flooing to the Malfoys.

"Mia? I didn't know you were coming round? Draco is not home at the moment." I smiled at Cissy. She was sitting in her chair, doing some cross stitch- a past time that the high class of all worlds seem to enjoy- with a cup of tea in front of her. The war had taken affect on her, and the loss of her husband had made her fragile. It was obvious what the stress was doing to her, her thinness making her bones visible, and her hair seemed lank as it lay on her shoulders. She looked more like a child then the lady of a house.

"I though I would come and see you actually, we never seem to talk any more and-"

"And you've had enough of the real world." I nodded, knowing their was no point in trying to lie to her. "Sit down my dear, and talk to me." I did as I was told, getting myself a cup of tea and slumping into the chair opposite her "Sit straight." She ordered, I laughed, straightening myself. "now, what is the matter?"

"Why couldn't he die?"

"The evil always seem to have away to pop back at us."

"I just...I don't think my family can make it through another war. I don't think _I _could make it through another war. It took such a big toll on us last time, and Lukas, I don't think he will be getting better any time soon. And Draco...with everything going on I hardly get to see him. And I miss him. I miss him terrible, and I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"Shhh, my dear." Cissy stood, coming to me and holding me "It will be al right, no matter how it turns out. Our sort our very good at getting through these things." I laughed, holding her tightly.

"How about we go shopping?" Cissy asked when my tears had dried up "I need to buy you and your brother a birthday present, and shopping-"

"-will help even the biggest of problems." I smiled, moving back

"Put it on my account." Cissy said with a smile, handing yet another bag to the house elf, who disappeared, taking the bag back to her house, before reappearing, waiting for the next bag. We had been shopping for around an hour, and although it had made me a bit happier- hearing Cissy gossip about passing witches and wizards was incredibly funny- it didn't stop me from still knowing I had a real life to go back to, with real worries.

"Back to mine for lunch?" Cissy asked, taking my arm in hers as we exited the store,

"I should really check on my brother."

"Nonsense. He can look after himself for one day, and I'll be having you both round for dinner tonight."

"Will you know?"

"Yes. No arguing."

"Like I could ever argue with you."

"True" We laughed, carrying on down the alley. In the corner of my eye, I saw a large group of people heading straight for us, but only one caught my full attention. I froze at the sight of him. What was he doing out? I wandered, staring as he walked down the street, people starring at him as he walked past.

"Mia?" Cissy asked, coming to stand in front of me

"I'll catch you up."

"What's the matter?" She asked, turning around, following my eye line "oh."

"I'll be back before dinner."

"If you're sure? Just...be careful, dear."

"I will be Cissy. See you later." I leant down, kissing her cheek before standing straight and looking back towards him. As I straightened up, he caught sight of me.

Hi! So, im back! How are y'all doing? I know its been a hwile since i finished 17, but i have wanted to get a few chapters in the done slot before uploading, in a hope to avoid massive gaps between uploads. Once a week will be the aim, might not always happen, but will happen more than not.  
>If you haven't ready 17, the i suggest you go and read that, as this story wont make much sense without it.<br>Another thing, to the haters. In my last story i had some people pm me some rather nasty things about my writing and what not, dont do it. Simple. Constructive criticsm, love it do it, but being plain nasty? No. I know my spelling is not perfect and i am working on it.

Anyway, on a lighter note, hope you all enjoy XD


	2. Chapter 2

Harry. He was laughing with the people he was with, though you could see how tense he was by the line of his jaw, and the way his hand was In his wand pocket, his eyes watching the people that were staring at him as he walked past, waiting for any move that was wrong. But right now, he was staring straight at me, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

I waited for him to disentangle himself from the group, and come to me. The rest of them starring after him. I smiled weakly at him as he got closure

"You didn't reply to me this mourning, I was worried." He said in way of a greeting.

"I was busy." I shifted, looking over at the group of Order members, who were watching us

"Shall we get a drink?" Harry asked, seeing my discomfort at being in such an open place and have this meeting.

"Sure." I agreed, knowing he wouldn't give up until I said yes, and not having enough energy to fight him.

We walked in silence to the Leaky Cauldron, me getting a seat in the back, out of the way of prying eyes, and Harry getting us both drinks.

"So, how are you?" Harry asked, sitting opposite me and passing me my drink

"Been better." I muttered, taking a sip of the fire whisky.

"Course you have, dumb question. Sorry." He look down, spinning his bottle of drink before looking back at me "How have you been, holding up?" Harry attempted again, staring straight at me

"Its been hard." I admitted, lowering my gaze

"It will get better." Harry reached for my hand, that was on the table in front of me. I let him take it "I promise it will."

"I'll hold you to that." I tried to joke, trying to lighten the mood. Harry smiled and moved back, leaning into his chair.

"I got you a present, but its at home. I...urgh wasn't expecting to see you when you didn't reply."

"Its fine Harry. Don't worry about it. How have you been?"

"Trying to find Voldermort, so no real time for feelings."

"Wish he could have just bloody died." I muttered, having another sip of my drink

"It would have been easier on the lot of us." Harry agreed. We sat in silence for a moment, both lost in our own thoughts

"I heard you moved out?" Harry said, making me jump slightly as he broke the silence

"Yeah, to many memories."

"You and your brother could always move in with me? Merlin knows that I have enough room."

"Thank you, but were renting a house. Its perfect for now."

"Well, they offers their."

"Thank you Harry."

"It's no problem. Merlin knows, they Order will have you their enough if they get their wish."

"What do they want to talk to me about, any way?"

"Plans." Harry said, quietly, I nodded. "Do you think you could come back to mine? I mean to get your present?" Harry blushed, letting a weak laugh out

"Sure." I replied, not sure how to say no. I downed the rest of the my drink, and stood, excepting Harry arm as we went out the pub and apparated to Grimmrauld Place.

It hadn't changed that much since my visit this time last year. It was still a damp dark place, that creped me out if I walked around on my own. "Nearly a year since your last visit." Harry commented, bypassing the door to the kitchen and dragging me straight up to his room.

"Hasn't changed at all." I muttered, shying from the heads of house elfs "Still cant get rid of them?"

"And Mrs Black's portrait still hangs."

"Sounds fun." I laughed, as we made it to Harry's room.

As soon as I walked in I was assaulted with memories of my last visit to Harry's room, and as he walked further in I stayed at the door, leaning against the door frame, trying to ignore the memories.

Harry turned, a box in his hand and his smile vanished. "Mia? 'Mione?" He dropped the box and came to me, hugging me "Hermione, please. Forget about it. Were starting new, right?"

"Right." I nodded, pushing the memories away, as Harry moved back.

"Come on." He took my hand, pushing me down to sit on the bed, and picking up the rectangular box. "Open it." He encouraged, passing it to me. I took it and undid the gold ribbon that was wrapped around it.

Under the wrapping paper was a box, and in that box was a single crystal rose "It changes colour with your mood." Harry explained, I admired the Rose, picking it up with delicate fingers

"Harry, it's gorgeous." I muttered, as the rose turned an extremely dark purple.

"Sad, lonely, scared." Harry read of from a piece of parchment that he had taken from the box.

"Guess it work then." I muttered, putting it back in the box, and putting the lid on top of it "Thank you." I muttered, placing a light kiss on Harry's cheek

"Happy Birthday." Harry smiled, standing in front of me, blushing lightly "So...?"

"I suppose I should go and see what they want." I muttered, standing up, holding Harry's present tight to my chest

"I'll come." Harry said, opening the door for me, and following me downstairs

"Better not be looking at my arse!" I laughed at Harry, winking at him over my shoulder.

"So what if I am?" Harry joked back. I rolled my eyes as we descended the stairs.

The kitchen, as usual, was full of Order members, a meeting obviously just finishing a meeting, Harry had to shout to get everyone's attention, and when everyone was looking at us I wished he hadn't.

"Finally grazing us with your presence?" Someone sneered at me

"Hay, lay of her." George shouted, before turning to me "Come sit down, Mia."

"Thanks." I nodded, placing myself in the seat next to him, Harry standing behind me.

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." Kingsley said, nodding to the people who hadn't re-seated themselves.

Most of them left, leaving Kingsley, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall and George. "Well then Kingsley said, as everyone got comfy

"What did you want?"

"You'd know that if you ready our letters." Mrs Weasley snapped

"I'm sorry, but I've had a quite a bit on my mind since...oh yeah my DAD DIED!" I snapped back, practically spitting at the older woman. She shrunk back slightly but stayed glaring at me.

"Well, anyway." McGonagall interrupted "Since Voldermort's back." I noticed that no one so much as flinched at the name "We need to come up with a new plan. From what we can work out, we can still keep you undercover-"

"As much as I love Harry, and wont to defeat Voldermort, I cant pretend to go out with Harry again." I said, knowing that my still healing relationship with Draco would not fix at all if I agreed.

"Mia, we need you to do this." Mr Weasley said, leaning forward slightly "For the greater good." I sighed, leaning my head back

"What if we say we split, but are still good friends?" I asked, after a few moments of silence "I mean, its only Voldie that we need to convince that were in love, and as he's not actively around any more, and we don't know what he wants any more, we shouldn't make assumptions, right?"

They're was a moment where everyone looked at each other, their own thoughts running through their head as to my idea. "That sounds...agreeable." Kingsley said, they others nodding they're head in agreement

*Mia? You around? * I heard Lukas voice in my head, his voice tentative *The house elfs said you had gone out? Where our you? * he gradually got more panicked as he talked

"Well, is that all?" I asked, desperate to get away from them all, and to get to my brother.

"No need to be rude." heard Mrs Weasley mutter

"We will contact you if we need you." Kingsley said, in a way of dismissal

"Thank you." I stood, "I'll see you soon. Maybe you could come and see Lukas soon?" I asked George, hugging him

"I'll owl him. See you later, titch." George laughed, pushing me away

"Well, Mia. I hope your birthday wasn't to bad?" Harry asked as we hugged

"I've had worse. See you soon?"

"See you soon." Harry nodded

*I'm on my way to the Malfoy's. Meet me their. * I ordered, as I went to the fire place

"Well, until the next time." Was my goodbye to the rest of them present, before I let the floo take me.

"Their you are." Lukas sighed, taking me in his arms as soon as I had fallen out of the floo

"You okay?" I asked, even though I knew he wasn't.

"I'm fine know." He said into my hair, holding me close "Where have you been?"

"I was in Diagon Alley, shopping and met up with some friends. Time got away from me."

"Don't do it again...please?"

"Lukas." I sighed, holding him tighter. "I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I was just..."

"I know, Lukas. But you have to trust me." Lukas pulled back, pulling me to sit next to him, I smiled at Cissy as we passed her, and sat opposite

"The house elfs gave me your present. Thank you, I love it."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry, I uh didn't get you anything."

"It's fine." I assured, turning to face Cissy as Lukas pulled me into his side

"Well then you two have certainly got closure." Cissy commented "And I have brought you both a birthday present as well as organising you're birthday ball."

"Ball?" I spluttered

"Ball. Mia, you have not had a birthday in the wizarding world before, you do not know how important a birthday is. You may already be 18, but you have been hauled into the wizarding elite, we need to keep you their. Lukas-" 

"I know." He sighed, nodding his head.

"But I dont want a ball." I whined

"Mia." Cissy voice was firm "You are having one, no arguing. The guests will be arriving at seven, that gives you five hours. I suggest, Lukas you go back home and get ready and Mia, I have organised for Givencha to come around for you in about an hour."

"Whatever." I muttered, acting like a stroppy teenager and crossing my arms with a huff.

"I'll be off then." Lukas muttered, unwrapping his arms from around my shoulders and standing.

"Happy birthday." I muttered, standing as well and hugging him.

"Happy birthday sis." Lukas said back, I rested my head against his chest for a second

"You'll see each other in a couple of hours. Now off." Cissy demanded, her voice cutting us apart.

With one last smile, Lukas stepped into the fire place and disappeared, I turned back to Cissy. "I know you don't understand all this, and I am sorry." Cissy said, holding her hands out to me, I placed one of my hands in each of hers and knelled in front of her. "But in our world we have to present a certain front. To the rest of the families, your mourning period is over-" I went to interrupt, opening my mouth wide but Cissy squeezed my hands, telling me not to "Its not right, and its not fair but that is what they see. I know you will never get over the loss of your father, but you have to get on with your life, it is what he would have wanted. He loved you, Mia Snape, and he would strike me down if he knew that I was letting you get away with not living your life.

"So, now we have to- as the women of the high society- but on a brave face, make ourselves look our best and have a party. Birthdays are a major event in our world, and a unwed women of your age can not get away with not celebrating it, it would be social suicide."

"But I don't care about that all, I coped perfectly well for the first seventeen years of my life not knowing, caring or worrying about what other people said about me, and I will be perfectly fine for the next." Cissy sighed

"No, Mia, you don't understand." She closed her eyes and leaned back, her age and weariness showing

"Maybe you should go and lie down?" I asked, standing up

"Listen, it might make no sense to you but I am doing this for your own good. You a young, rich, beautiful unmarried girl in a world preparing for its third war. You need connections, you need to be high in society to survive-"

"I can-"

"No, Mia, you may think that with your knowledge and your spells and everything else you can survive on your own, but you cant. You need people around you. The Malfoys have survived for centuries because we have been at the top of your world, whether that be through bribery, back stabbing, connections or any other means necessary. And you need connections, connections will keep you alive.

"And you need traditions, people see traditions important, and you blowing them off is going to make them angry, and you don't want that. So please, Mia, please."

"Am I interrupting?" I froze

"Thank you for joining us Draco, only a couple of hours late." Cissy was extremely annoyed with her son, it was obvious to anyone

"I had business to attend to." Draco's harsh words unfroze me, making me stand up I could see how much his words had hurt his mother,

"I think you need a lie down." I said to Cissy,

"No, no, I need to set up for tonight."

"It will be my first test." I persuaded, pulling her up "I'll set everything for tonight and wake you in a couple of hours to make sure everything's OK."

"I am a bit tired." She admitted, though she didn't need to say anything, as her face was telling how tired she was. "Draco, I wont a word with you. Be in my room in ten." She ordered as we walked past,

"Yes mother." He nodded, holding the door open.

"That boy is in a serious need of a good smack." She muttered

"What's the matter with him?"

"He's been acting strange since he started with the business. I thought maybe you could snap him out of it, but he's been talking about you less and less, and seeing you hardly ever." Her words hit home, and I had to bite my lip to stop from doing anything

"Here we are." I muttered, letting Cissy walk into her room

"I'm going to start the preparations." 

"And make sure Draco comes up!" She shouted as I started back towards downstairs.

"Diffy." I shouted, moments later the head house elf was walking along beside me.

"Yes missus?"

"I'm in charge of preparations for tonight, so I want you and they others to start the normal routines, but run everything past me."

"Yes missus." He bowed, the disappeared, just in time for me to come to Draco's study.

The door was slightly open, and I could see him in his their, his feet on the table, and a glass of fire whisky on his hand, as he stared into nothing. He was wearing a suit, his robes thrown on the back of his chair, his crisp white shirt rolled up at the sleeves and unbuttoned. I almost drawled at the sight of his chest peeking through "You going to come in or just stand their and stare at me?"

"Your mother wants to see you." I replied, walking into the room and standing in front of his desk.

"I will go and see her when I'm ready."

"No, you will go and see her now." I stared at him in confusion

"I'm busy at the moment."

"No, you're drinking. Your mother wants to see you." Draco stared at me for a moment. This would usually be the moment where I bowed down to him, leaving with my tail between my legs, but not today. When it was just me he was doing this to it was...I lived with it, but now it was involving his mother.

"Fine." Draco pulled his legs down from the desk and stood. "Is that all?"

"You will be attending tonight?"

"Your birthday celebrations?" He asked, walking around his desk

"Yeah."

"I will try, I have some business-"

"All your business associates will be here." I snapped, feeling my temper bubbling as he walked past me "And will think it weird if you are not at your own girlfriends birthday, especially since it is being held in your home."

"I will be there." He said before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mia, Darling." Givencha purred, hugging me as I stepped into the room "how have you been?" He asked, directing me to he seat he had set up for me, standing behind me and starting to brush through my hair.

"I've been fine, and you?" I asked, staring at him through the mirrors in front of me

"You know me, busy busy busy! Women just cant have a party without Givencha making them look divine!"

"You been busy then?"

"You wouldn't know. Ever since I first did you, the orders have not stop. I've had to get help!"

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"Extremely, now tell me about your dress for tonight." He ordered, starting to twist my hair into different styles.

"Well, its a light pink colour, with a band of crystals just under the bust, and it floats out after that."

"Not as risque as your usual get up." He commented, I laughed

"Cissy picked it out for me."

"Ahh, that makes sense." He commented "Right lets get to work." Givencha said, before he started working his magic.

"Missus?"

"What is it this time?" I sighed. Over the past hour Givencha had been working on me, I had had countless visits from Diffy who needed my input on one thing or another.

"Napkins missus, what colour?"

"What colour is the table cover?"

"Pink miss."

"Black then." I decided, having had enough of all the last minute decisions that I was being forced to make

"Will miss be ready for the final inspection soon?"

"Wake Cissy, and in-"

"I will be done in about five minutes"

"Ten minutes I will meet her at the main stair case."

"Yes miss."

"Deep breathe." Givencha told me. He was sitting in front of me now, putting the finishing touches to my make up as my nails dried, and my hair set.

"I don't know how, Cissy does it."

"She's used to it, as you will be. The Malfoy's hold the best balls around I heard."

"You've never been to one?"

"No, never got the invite."

"Well, you simply must come tonight." I demanded.

"I couldn't!" He gushed, though I could see that he really wanted to

"And why not? Its my birthday, I can invite who ever I want, please?"

"Fine." He shot me a massive smile and stood "Well I declare you done!" With a wave of his wand he removed all the cloths from the mirrors and allowed me to see myself.

"Thank you." I gushed, hugging him.

"No, no, your ruin your make up." He said, pushing me away after a quick squeeze. I turned to the mirror, my hair was curled, pull back so it was cascading down my back, with black flowers acting as clips to keep it back, and crystal hair vine in the front. My make up, as usual was light, Givencha had declared that I was to beautiful to wear heavy make up, but I had pink eye shadow on that went all the way around my eyes, and glitter on my cheekbones, as well as small crystals on my tear ducts. "Well, I need to get home to get ready for tonight."

"Wait." I summoned an invitation for him, quickly writing in his name "Here. See you later." He air kissed my cheeks and I left him.

"You look gorgeous." Cissy commented as I got to the stairs

"Thank you, how was your sleep?"

"It helped." She smiled and took my arm, heading downstairs. Wined down the handle of the stairs was pink and black ribbon, and fairies were flying around the whole house. "Good." She muttered, as we walked from the hall to the dining room.

The table in the centre of the room was set for around a hundred people, in a u shape, with me at the top, the table cloth was pink, and the cutlery was pristine white. In the centre of the table flowers were floating, and occasionally a firework would come out of them, and my name would appear. Cissy went through my seating plan, only changing a few people around before approving.

"What time are the rest of the guests getting here?"

"Nine." I said, as we walked from the dining room to the main room.

"That gives us two hours to eat, you sure that enough?"

"I don't see why not. It's a three course meal right?"

"If your sure."

"Well, what do you think? I wanted to keep it plain, not over do it and the natural beauty of the room should over do it."

The main ball room was mainly a dance floor, with a stage at one end and the stair case at they other, making a perfect entrance for when Lukas and myself walked in, and behind the stage was a large picture of me and Lukas, smiling out towards the floor. Their were pink and black candles floating around the room, and chairs were place methodically around the room, some with pink draping over them and some with black. The floor was charmed to let out a subtle glow as you stood on it, and the doors were open, showing of the impressive grounds, with sheer fabric hung over them.

"You sure you want it so plain?"

"Well, I need to check that Lukas is al right with it all, after all it is for both of us."

"I'm sure he will be fine with it all."

"Right, well its five, I need to put on my dress, and you need to get ready. Is Draco-"

"Getting ready with Lukas, to make sure they both turn up."

"I may go check on them." I muttered as Cissy wandered of to her room. I waited till she was gone and then went to the nearest floo and stepping in, hoping the trip wouldn't ruin my hair and make up.

It didn't, thank merlin. I checked as soon as I had stepped through they other side, and another wrapping my robe around me a bit tighter.

"We weren't expecting missus home." Dilly said, her voice panicked as she scuttled into the room

"I though I'd check on my brother." I narrowed my eyes at her

"Mister Draco is 'ere missus." Dilly said, hoping from one foot to they other

"Yes, I know. Where are they?"

"The library miss." Dilly ducked her head as she said this, and I knew something was wrong.

I rushed to the library, throwing open the door. Lukas and Draco where both in their, lounging on the chairs, with empty bottles around them and a strong smell of alcohol.

"Lukas?" I asked, stepping into the room

"There she issh!" Lukas shouted, standing up and stumbling slightly as he made his way towards me. I caught him as he fell into me "My sishter!" He slurred, landing a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Your drunk." I accused, holding him up

"Draco...OI! Draco, bro, come here, Draco brough drink. But shhh cuz wes not allowed to tell...oh shhhhit Draco she's here, hide!" Lukas scuttled away from me, tripping over the sofa and flipping over it as Draco tried to hide aswell, but fell about laughing at my brother

"Your both drunk!" I screamed at them, walking around the bottles so I was standing in front of them. "You idiots! We've got a ball to be at in an hour! And neither of you are ready, and your drunk!"

"Cor, chhhhhiill." Draco said, standing up and pulling me to him, over balancing us so we ended up on the sofa "I loves you Mias." Draco told me "OI Lukas! I loooves your sister."

"no, she mine." Lukas stropped, trying and failing to get up of the floor as I pulled myself from Draco

"Thimble?" He appeared, not looking me in they eye as I gave him his order. "Could you get these to a sobering potion?" I asked, him my eyes still on the two boys who were shouting to the high heavens about how Draco can not love me.

"Yes Miss."

"Sit up." I ordered, helping pull Lukas to a chair, and then getting Draco to sit up straighter on the seat.

"Here miss." I took the two small bottles that Thimble passed me,

"Can you get Lukas to drink one?"

"Yes miss."

"Drink this." I ordered, holding the bottle towards him.

"No." he said crossing his arms

"Draco, drink."

"No."

"Draco Malfoy drink this now."

"You're evil. I don't like you no more."

"Drink." I held firm, ignoring his words that sliced straight to my heart.

"NO!" I heard Lukas say, and Thimble squeak. I turned just in time to see him turn with a big flourish, throwing his arms out and knocking me in the process. I flew side ways, banging into the side table as I went down.

"MIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!" Draco screamed drunkenly, reaching out towards me, but falling on top of me, his knee going straight into my stomach.

"Mia got owie." Lukas laughed, pointing at us. I pushed Draco of me standing angrily in front of the two boys, my stomach and back killing as I pulled myself to my full height.

Grabbing the bottle of Thimble I held Lukas nose until he had to gasp for breathe and then made him drink it, shutting his mouth to make sure he drunk it. It took a moment for it to work through his system, and when it did I watched as his eyes went back to normal and he stood straighter.

"Welcome back." I said angrily, before turning on my heel and walking towards Draco, who was still lying on his back laughing. Ignoring the pain in my chest and back I climbed so I was straddling his stomach, and did the same to him as I did to Lukas. Once he had sobered up, I climbed of him

"Pain relief potion please Thimble." I said, glancing at the clock. "Half a bloody hour." I took a deep breathe, trying to calm myself before turning to the two boys, one looking sorry and embarrassed they other staring at me as if he did nothing wrong. "You two, shower and get ready we have half an hour. Lukas, you shower first." Lukas nodded, scuttling out the room his head bent as I stared at Draco. Once the door had shut I began

"What the bloody hell has got into you?" I screamed "Not only do you disrespect me and your MOTHER you come to MY home and get my brother drunk when you KNOW your mother has been planning this for us for ages." Thimble appeared, holding the bottle to me. I took it, gulping it down and sighing in relief when the pain eased.

Draco was standing in front of me, his arms crossed as he stared arrogantly at me, smirking. "Why would you do that?" Before he could answer I continued, my lid finally getting to boiling point "But you've been doing ever since you took over that bloody company, walking around as if your better then everyone, and paying no mind to your friends or family. When was the last time you spoke to Blaise? When was the last time you spoke to your mother without her demanding your presence? Do you know how much it hurts her to see you like this? How much it hurts me? I LOVE YOU!" I screamed "And you...I don't know you any more."

"I thought you would be happy I was so stand of ish."

"Why would I be happy? I thought we were going at it again?"

"He' back, your back with Potter arent you?"

"Harry? No. You've been acting like a complete jack ass because you thought me and Harry were going back to it? Your lying Draco." I spat "I'll see you tonight. Get yourself together so you don't hurt your mother any more then you already have. You've got fifteen minutes." With that I left.

When I got back to the manor, I was instantly hounded by the sound of people arriving downstairs, "Shit." I muttered, flying across the landing and into my room.

"MIA! Where have you been? Narcissa's going crazy." Pansy said, hugging me quickly,

"Is Blaise here?" I asked, walking into my wardrobe and undressing

"Yeah, why?"

"Gypsy?" I called "Go get Blaise Zibini." I ordered as soon as she arrived

"Yes missus." Gypsy said, and I slipped some underwear on

"Pansy, come help me with this."

"What's got you so riled up?" Pansy asked, grabbing my dress of its rail and taking it out of its bag

"Ugh, my make up! My hair!" I cried, looking in the mirror,

"We'll sort it, whats up?" I turned towards her, climbing into the dress

"Draco is whats up." I told her, pulling the dress up my body and turning so she could do the ribbons up on the back.

"Whats he done?"

"Mia, where are you?"

"In here Blaise!" I cried, bending over so I could hold onto the back of a chair as Pansy pulled the ribbons tighter

"What you need me for?" He asked, eyeing the position where in "If you weren't my cousin, and their was less clothing this would be hot."

"Not a time for jokes Blaise." I warned "Go to mine, Draco and Lukas are their."

"What they need me for?"

"To make sure they get here. They were drunk when I went to check on them." Pansy gasped behind me

"And now?"

"I gave them a potion so they're sober, but I need you to make sure that their getting ready."

"On it." Blaise nodded, and left the room

"They were drunk?"

"Yeah, both out of it."

"Is that where you got the bruise from?"

"Bruise?"

"Yeah, on your stomach, I thought you noticed it, its big enough."

"No, I was worried about my face. But yeah, I guess so. Lukas knocked me over and Draco landed on me."

"Are you going to tell Cissy?"

"No. It will only upset her."

"LADIES!" Someone called from my room as Pansy finished tying me up "Where are you? The parties started!" We walked out to see Givencha standing at my door, wearing a crisp three piece suit in a midnight blue "What happened!" He gasped, moving towards me "All my good work." He cried, taking my face in his hands and turning it this way then that "And your hair!"

"Givencha, thank Merlin, think you can do something? Save me?" I begged

"I have a good mind to smack who ever did this to you." He muttered, pushing me towards my vanity

"I'm going to find Cissy, and tell her its all OK and make sure Blaise is al right." 

"Thank you." I called as she walked out and Givencha started work.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice quiet

"I fell over, and had an emotional moment." I replied "My nails survived." I held them up, showing the intricate designs on them which were still in perfect shape

"Well, small favours."

"I've had to change your hair a bit." Givencha admitted, moving to sit in front of me to do my make up.

"I can feel it." I admitted. It was nearly the same, except it not only fell down my back, some fell over my shoulder as well

"Sorry about that."

"No its fine. I'm sure I look just as good if not better then I did before."

"Good, now stop talking, we have limited time." I agreed, then closed my eyes.

"You're done. I'm going back downstairs, please don't mess up my work again." Givencha said, before leaving me. I laughed slightly and moved to my wardrobe, grabbing my shoes and going to sit on they end of my bed to put them on.

"Hello Miss Snape."

I snapped up, turning towards the voice, my heart in my mouth as I moved to stand, one shoe on, one shoe off. He smirked at me, looking me over once, before nodding his head at me. He wore perfectly crisp dress robes, his blonde hair tied with a green ribbon at the nape of his head, and his walking stick in his hand.

"Mr Malfoy?" I asked, unsure "I...I thought you were in Azkaban?"

"A night of freedom my godchildren birthday. Money still gets me places." He said, walking towards me.

"How are you sir?" I asked, watching him as he walked past me to sit at the chairs in front of my fire place, looking at the clock on the mantle then at the fire as if he was expecting someone or something to happen.

"As well as I can be. Yourself? Having a good birthday I hope?"

"Yes sir." I asked, proud that my voice didn't quiver as I spoke to him.

"Good good. Well I was hoping you would allow me to walk you down?"

"That would be fine." I answered, wanting to reply in the negative but it seemed I was to shocked to answer the way I wanted.

"Good good. Well, talk to me." He gestured to the chair in front of him "How has my son and wife been since my incarceration?"

"We should be getting to the party sir. They are probably waiting for me."

"They can wait." He said, harshly, looking back at the clock and the fire.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked

"You will soon find out. Now, how is my wife?"

"Ill, sir." I answered honestly

"Ill?"

"Yes sir."

"Poor Narcissa." He said, as the fire turned green and the flames grew, a hissing coming out of it, telling me someone was coming through.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, here we are. Your standing good, I trust you remember the rules?" Lucious asked, getting to his feet.

"Rules?" I asked, confused as the person coming out the fire got clearer.

"My Lord." Lucious said, sweeping to the ground as Voldermort stepped out of my fire place.

I looked him over quickly, before curtsying myself, starring at the ground. He looked different, younger maybe, defiantly not so snake like. He had a nose! From what I saw, he looked...Oh Merlin he looked like he did when he was young. I realised, my eyes wide as I stayed bent, waiting for instructions.

My mind was still whirling over what was happening. First Lucious turning up and now this? Why are my birthdays never simple?

"Mia. My love, rise." I stood straight, still looking at the floor. His hands came up to my chin, tracing my face. He was warm? "How have you been?" I pulled my eyes to his face, shocked to see that, although his eyes were still red, his face was more...human.

"Missing you My Lord." I replied, slipping back into the role of dutiful servant well

"You look exquisite." He said, looking me over

"Thank you." I said, looking at the floor and having to bite my lip to keep from shouting or screaming.

"Please, be seated." He motioned to my bed, and I sat on they edge of it, nervously making shapes with my fingers, which I rest in my lap. "I bet you are surprised at my return?"

"I thought Potter had killed you." I admitted

"Well, he could never manage it. And now I'm back, stronger then ever and ready to kill the brat. But first, I have to make plans."

"Plans?" I questioned, as he knelled in front of me. Having the Dark Lord kneeling at my feet was weird,

"I can hardly just start firing spells at people, I need to plan my moves."

"Of course." I muttered, watching as he pulled my dress up so it rested on my legs "My Lord?"

"I heard you and Potter split?" He asked, lifting my shoeless foot from the floor and massaging it gently. What the hell was going on?

"Yes my lord."

"But you are still seen to be on there side? Fighting for the light, they say you were a spy for them." His harsh words contradicted his soft ministrations on my foot, and had my confused as to what was going to happen.

"I had to survive My Lord, I do not wish to be thrown in Azkaban."

"So you abandoned the course for your own skin?"

"I'm sorry my lord." I muttered,

"Its perfectly al right, dear. I would do the same in your shoes." He grabbed my shoe from the floor and slipped it on my foot slowly, taking his time to buckle it up. With his new looks and...strange new attitude if I didn't detest this man with every fibre of my being I admit I would probably be putty in his hands at this point. He stood slowly, letting his hands drag up my legs as he rose to his full height "Now, my dear I leave you to enjoy your birthday, oh I almost forgot." He clicked his fingers, and Lucious came forward holding a box in his hands "For your birthday, my love." Voldermort took the box of Lucious and handed it to me. "Open it." He demanded, after seeing how slowly I took the box of him.

"Yes sir." I bent down, placing the box on the floor and slowly lifting the lid. "Fuck." I muttered, jumping back slightly. He had given me a SNAKE!

"She is a rare breed, and will make an excellent confidante for you."

"A...snake my lord?"

"I have also asked her to protect you." More like spy on me, I thought bitterly, still not making any move to lift the snake up. "She will make the perfect pet." Voldermort picked her from the box, and stroked her lightly "What ill you name her?" I looked at the snake. She was a small snake, not very long and a green colour with yellow scales every here and there

"What does she want to be called?" I asked. Voldermort smiled at me, and started talking to the snake, who replied to him

"Hissy." He replied with a laugh, I couldn't help but let a small laugh spill out of me, before slamming my mouth shut

"I should really get downstairs sir, they'll be sending a search party for me soon."

"Of course, cant keep you from your own birthday. I will contact you when I need you." Voldermort let the snake down, who instantly slithered to my mantle piece, winding herself around the objects I had up their, and walked towards me. "Until next time." He said with a sigh, tucking some hair behind my ear and placing a soft kiss on my lips. Then he was gone.

"Mr Malfoy?" I asked, my voice quite. I couldn't understand what had just happened to me, my mind was still whirling a thousand miles per hour.

"Yes Miss Snape?" Malfoy asked, getting up and walking towards me, straightening his suit as he did so. I realised how hollow his cheeks look, and how he relied more on his stick now then he ever used to.

"What just happened?" I squeaked. I felt the energy drain out of my body as I slumped onto the seat behind me.

"What happened, Miss Snape was the return of our Lord. One would think you should be happier." He grabbed my hand, which had been resting in my lap, to pull me up, threading my arm through his so my hand was on the crook of his elbow.

"I'm just surprised, sir." We started walking out the room, him practically dragging me

"Well, pull yourself together woman. And do not mention his return to anyone! Heaven knows I tried to tell him not to even reveal this to you, but he was having none of it."

"When did he contact you?" I asked "You've been in prison since the end of the war."

"The demonters are still a major part in the guard at Azkaban." Was all he said, before the dull roar from the ball was heard and my brother came into sight, with a blonde girl I did not recognise hanging of his arm.

"Lucious?" Lukas asked, taking a step forward, the girl practically falling over as she teetered on her sky high heels.

"Happy birthday Lukas." Lucious replied, nodding his head towards my brother

"Thank you, sir. I though Draco was walking Mia in?"

"Their has been a change of plans. As you well know the lord of the manor walks her in, just as the mistress should be walking you in."

"She is...indisposed." Lukas replied, his worried gaze sweeping over to me. I smiled slightly at him, trying to reassure him that I was OK, and probably failing miserable.

"Well, as we are throwing tradition and the respect for our society out the window, I suppose you organised tonight?" Lucious spat at the blonde, she flinched at his words, shrinking back into Lukas

"No, I did sir." I muttered, feeling sorry for the girl "We thought it would be good practice for when I become lade of the manor."

"I agree. What is your name girl?"

"Charis Vain sir."

"Your father is Geoferty Vain?"

"Yes sir." 

"Good choice Lukas." Lucious nodded at my brother "Well, then we shall be on our way." Lucious and I led the way down the stairs, my brother and Charis falling into step behind us. "I hope it is up to the Malfoy standards." Lucious whispered to me, before we walked into the grand hall.

"Presenting Lord Malfoy and his charge Miss Mia Snape." A man's voiced bellowed to the room, bringing it to a stop as everyone turned to look at us. I held my head high as we walked into the room, stopping on the landing to over look everyone for a minute, before Lucious lead me down the stairs on the right "And Mr Lukas Snape and his partner Charis Vain." They did the same, but walked down the left steps as myself and Lucious reached the bottom of the right.

Everyone in the room had stood, as we walked down the edges of the table, smiling and greeting people as we walked past them, until I was as my seat. Lucious left me their to go sit in the middle of the table next to his wife, Draco in his right with me next to him. Lukas sat on the left next to Cissy, with Charis next to him. "Eat!" Lucious commanded, and everyone tucked in, the noise level rising as people begun. Draco bent away from me, towards his father instantly, obviously wandering what he was doing here.

"Happy birthday, Miss Snape." I turned to my right, smiling Minister Kingsley

"Thank you Minister." I smiled at the man, "You have been well?"

"Very thank you, and yourself?"

"I have had a phoenix of a day." I smiled, hoping he'd remember some of the language we used in the order. 'Phoenix of a day' meant we had to talk to the person without others around.

"And I hope you're night is just as conclusive." He replied, he had got the message. I breathed a sigh of relief, taking a drink from my goblet as I observed the room. I would have to keep it together, hold everything in like Cissy's always telling me until I get to the privacy of my own room. "Forget for now." I whispered to myself, downing my goblet and watching it fill itself back up. "Think later." I muttered, doing the same again.

With that I immersed myself in the lie of a world going on around me. I smiled with Kingsley and his companion, laughed at the jokes of the people who came to see me and paid attention to anything and everything Lucious had to say.

Between the main meal and the dessert entertainment arrived, and as it did a fat lump of a man stood from at the far end of the room. Everyone went quiet as he approached, the jewels hanging of him clinging as he walked. From his positioning in the room, I could tell he was at the bottom of this social circle, and was trying to climb.

When he stood in front of Lucious he bowed slightly, "Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Sir Malfoy I bring a gift." He waved his hand behind him and a dozen scantily clad girls ran forwards, before dropping to their knees in two lines of six. "And if it pleases you sir, I would like for my girls to dance for you."

"This gathering is not for me or my wife, Geglo. It is for Master Lukas Snape and Miss Mia Snape, it is them you should be asking, not I."

"Of course, Lord Malfoy. Master Snape, Miss Snape, if you please?"

"Get the girls dancing!" Lukas shouted, waving his hand. I stiffened, straightening myself in my seat as Geglo smiled, walking down the centre of the isle and coming back up before he stood behind me, his hands on my chair.

"Dance!" He commanded, making me jump slightly. Music started playing and the girls started dancing.

I kept my eyes lowered, disgusted at the sight in front of me. "It does not please you?" Geglo asked, leaning down so his breathed washed over me

"No." I answered shortly.

"Behave." Draco ordered, leaning into me. He grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly in his own

"Behave?" I hissed

"Yes."

"I'm angry enough with you as it is, do you think its wise to do this?" I asked, turning my head so I was speaking directly to him, leaning in as well

"Do not anger me, girl." I pulled away at his harsh tone, surprised at how he was talking to me, but he kept a grip on my hand, pulling it into his lap.

When the dancing stopped, cheers and applause rung out, stopping only when Lucious stood. Draco and Lukas stood with him, Lucious waving his wand so the table parted in front of him. The three men walked down the isle, inspecting the girls as they went. I chanced a look at Cissy, she was starring at her husband her face unreadable.

I turned forward, staring at Draco as he made a girl stand so he could look at her better, feeling my heart pang at the smirk on his face. "Geglo?" Lucious called, sending him scurrying towards him

"Yes sir?"

"We will keep the girls, for tonight." Lucious ordered "It can be my present to my Godson. Now, on with dinner, we have a full night ahead of us."

Dessert was served and everything carried on as if the girls had never been showed, Geglo could be heard from his seat as he laughed, obviously pleased with how everything had turned out.

"Now, my friends, if you would all follow the house elfs you see behind you, you will be shown to a room where you can change and then the ball will begin."

"Mia." Draco's voice called out as I walked away from him,

"Later." I ordered "Charis, would you like to get ready with me?" I asked the girl, holding my arm out for her.

"I would love to, Miss Snape."

"Gypsy, could you please find Esemeralda evening gown and move it to my room."

"Yes Missus."

"Thank you Miss Snape." 

"Mia, please. Lukas, we need to talk later." 

"Yes Mia, but please, enjoy yourself." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow and pursing my lips.

"Later." I threatened.

"Yes Mia." Charis laughed as we walked away, Pansy joining us halfway down the table

"Pansy, this is my brothers date Charis Vain, Charis this is my best friend Pansy Parkinson."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Vain."

"And you Miss Parkinson." Pansy took my other arm and we walked to my room.

"So, Charis, how did you meet Lukas?" I asked

"My brother goes to school with him, and I meet him over the Christmas holidays. And we got talking and..." Charis blushed, making me laugh

"You two make a cute couple." Pansy commented

"Thank you. Anyway, you know each other from school?"

"Yes, Hogwarts. What school are you at?"

"My father thought it best to home school me."

"I would never be able to do that." I sighed

"Never knew any different." She muttered, looking down at the floor

"But your brother was sent to school? How unfair is that!" Pansy said, as we approached my bedroom door.

"Pansy." I warned, as she opened my door and we walked in

"GIVENCHA!" Pansy screamed, practically pouncing on the poor guy.

"I've missed you too, sweetie." Givencha laughed "Now, I have limited time to turn you three into gorgeous swans."

"Swans?" I laughed, walking past him to get to my wardrobe, where my second dress of they evening hung.

"Givencha, this is my brothers girlfriend Charis. Charis this is the amazing Givencha. With him you will never have to worry about a hair out of place."

"You flatter me." I laughed, grabbing my dress and walking back into the main room. Pansy was sitting on my bed, unzipping her dress from its bag and Charis was getting her hair re done by Givencha.

"Well then. Charis tell us about yourself." I asked, dropping my dress on the bed and stepping out of my shoes

"I'm 17, home schooled and I like to read."

"Thats...it?" Pansy asked

"I don't really have any friends to do anything with." She admitted

"Well, if my brother likes you then I'm sure I will." I smiled at her, "Pansy, can you?" I asked turning to the far wall, gesturing to the back of my dress.

"Sure." She laughed, walking round the bed to undo the ribbons.

Once out of this dress I slipped into my other one. This one was a silky green colour, with a v neck and a slit up on leg. Around the neck it had bands of diamonds. And a pair of green gloves with silver stitching completed the outfit.

"Now that is you." Givencha laughed, before telling that he had finished Charis. I sat, letting Givencha re do my hair, before moving away so I could put on my shoes.

"Right then, ready for round two?" Pansy asked as their was a knock on the door

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled, nodding to Charis to open the door.

"Good evening Lady's." Blaise smiled walking into the room "You all look divine. And happy birthday to you!" He smiled, coming over to hug me

"Thank you." I smiled back, hugging him

"Well, we have a ball to get to." Lukas said, taking Esmerladas arm and walking out the room

"Shall we?" Draco asked, stepping into the room, reluctantly I walked forward, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." I muttered

"I got you this." Draco said, handing me a small box

"We'll meet you downstairs." Pansy and Blaise said, dragging Givencha out the room with you. I opened the box tentatively, taking care with it. In the box sat a snake broach. It was silver with ruby's down the middle and an emerald for its eye

"Its gorgeous." I gasped, running my hands over it "Thank you." I smiled up at him. This was why I loved him, the Draco standing in front of me now was my Draco. The caring man who would do anything for me. I lent up giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"You out shine it." I blushed

"Corny much?"

"Well, its true." I lifted it out the books, and attached it onto my dress, at the top of the slit

"What do you think?" Draco bent, running his hand up my exposed leg, until it was resting on the broach

"I think I love you." I smiled down at him, tears in my eyes as he stared up at me "and I was hoping you could forgive me for the way I've acted."

"Why?"

"Blaise told me of, and my mother. Both of them ganged up on me, Mother nearly hexed me-"

"-No, why have you been acting this way?" Draco sighed,

"My reasons are stupid, and not for you to worry about. Just please, trust me."

"You've been horrid to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I realised how much I need you."

"Why wont you tell me?"

"I will, just not yet." Draco rose, taking my hands in his "Forever and always?" My heart broke as I looked into his eyes. I could see the hope in them, nearly over shining the love. Nearly

"Forever and always." I agreed

"Thank Merlin. I don't know what id do if I lost you." Draco pulled me to him, holding me against him "And I am so sorry for everything I have said, I will make it up to you."

"You better." I laughed, stepping back "Well, we better be getting down stairs, they'll be waiting for us."

"Shall we?" Draco asked, holding out his arm for me.

"We shall."

Don't get me wrong, I had no where near forgiven him. But he was making leaps towards my forgiveness, as long as he could keep who ever he was at bay.

"I cant wait for this to be over." Lukas sighed, as we joined them in the hall

"Have to agree." I muttered, leaning into Draco "Do you like the room?"

"You did extremely well." Lukas said, pulling away from Charis to come over to me. I moved from Draco and let Lukas hug me "I love you. And I'm sorry for everything. And for being a big sap and not looking after you."

"I love you too, and its fine. I like taking care of people."

"What would I do with out you, hay sis?"

"I honestly have no idea." We laughed and he moved away from me, as the crowds started coming towards us.

"Miss Snape, darling. How are you? I hope you are having a wonderful birthday?" Rita Skeeter gushed at me, air kissing me

"I have been fine, thank you. And my birthday has been amazing. So many friends to celebrate It with, how can it not me?"

"I am sure the rest of our world will be delighted to see the pictures, we must talk later."

"Of course." She moved on, and I leaned into Draco "Who invited her?" I hissed at Draco, my eyes on her as she practically humped my brother

"She has a free pass to all our events, she is in our pocket."

"Well, I hate her."

"And when we marry you can choose who you want to marry our press."

"That sounds good." I said, before smiling at the next person to greet.

"One hour down." I sighed

"That was only the greeting?" Charis said from my left "How many people have I shook hands with?" She asked, stretching her fingers

"That is why you wear these." I told her, holding my hand out "You never know where their hands have been. SEATS!" I gasped, practically pulling her to two seats that I had spotted "Heels are never comfortable, even with cushioning charms."

"You could get away with flats under that."

"I'm short." I answered, and we laughed

"Height does have some advantages." She teased, showing me her flat shoes

"Now that is just not fair."

"Grow." She teased. "Where did the boys get to?" She asked after a moment of silence

"Drinks, but they probably got side tracked."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you." 

"Serious." I muttered, turning to face her

"I know that you don't know me, but I hope that we become friends. I really like your brother and-"

"Charis, its fine. I like you. As soon as my brother introduced me to you I liked you, because its obvious that he does."

"Thank wands for that." She muttered and I laughed.

"Here you go ladies." Lukas said, handing Charis her drink with a flourish.

"Thanks." I smiled at Draco as he handed me my drink.

"I'm going to go see your mother." I told Draco, standing up

"I'll come with you." Draco took my arm, and we began weaving our way through the crowd.

"Draco, my boy." Draco stopped, pulling me to a halt with him, and we both turned to see Geglo standing in front of us, with a sickly looking girl practically nailed into his side

"Geglo." Draco replied, nodding his head at the older man.

"I hope you enjoyed my present?"

"It was not my present to enjoy." Draco replied diplomatically.

"That is true." He replied, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Well we really must be going, lots of people to talk to." I said, dragging Draco away. "That man gives me the creeps."

"He's harmless, just trying to climb to some semblance of high standing."

"Doesn't mean I have to like him." I told Draco, as we neared Cissy and Lucious.

"Mia, Draco, their you are. Are you enjoying your birthday celebrations?" Cissy asked as I embraced her

"Yes thank you. I hope you are pleased with them?" I asked, anxious to gain the older woman's approval.

"You did extremely well." She said, a true smile on her face

"Thank you."

"Draco, son, how have you been?"

"I have been well father, and you?"

"We will talk later son." Lucious replied, and I felt Draco stiffen under my hand slightly.

"You have a mountain of presents." Cissy said to me, trying to ease the tension that had settled around us like a bad smell

"I can not wait to open them." I replied, beaming as my eyes swept towards they open doors that lead to the room where presents had been placed

"You will check for curses and potions first." Lucious ordered

"Their are wards on the room, that will not allow for gifts with anything harmful in or on them inside the room." Lucious nodded in approval at him son

"Well, Narcissa we really must make the rounds." Lucious ordered his wife, before leading her away.

"When is he leaving?" Draco asked, bending low so that he could say it straight into my ear

"He said he only had a nights pass. How a convicted Death Eater managed to get a pass is beyond me." I replied, turning into him

"My father Is a resourceful man." Draco replied, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed, leaning into him "But we wont let him ruin tonight. It is your night." Draco kissed the side of my head, squeezing me against him

"And mine!" Lukas laughed, completely ruining the moment.

"And yours." I agreed, laughing at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"When is it over?" I complained to Draco, practically throwing myself into a near by seat.

"You do this every time we have one of these." Draco laughed, passing me a drink

"Well, that's because some stupid idiot invented heels."

"You wear them."

"Because your mother would kill me if I wore flats."

"That she would." Draco agreed "But you look gorgeous." He said, moving into say it directly in my ear

"Your a sap." I laughed, turning to him. "But I love you." I added, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Love you to." Draco said, giving me another light kiss on the lips before pulling back "Dance?"

"In these?" I asked, showing my ridiculously high shoes off

"Please?" Draco asked, standing and asking for my hands

"But I hurt."

"Please?" He asked once more, his eyes begging me

"Fine." I eventually agreed, taking his hands and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentleman, if you would please clear the dance floor for Mr Lukas Snape and Miss Mia Snape dance with their chosen partners."

"You." I hissed, as Draco spun me towards him

"Yes me, and Lukas. We both planned this little bit."

"You're lucky there are witnesses." Draco placed his hands on my waist letting me wrap my arms around his shoulders

"Small graces."

"Whatever." We swayed for a bit in silence, before my right ankle decided to give out and I went tumbling into Draco, luckily for me he was a well brought up Pure blood male and made it look like nothing had happened, making sure I was not embarrassed in front of everyone, before holding me to him.

"You OK?" Draco asked, leaning down

"My ankle." I hissed, trying to hide the pain

"We just need to finish this dance."

"It hurts!" I complained.

"I know, sweetheart."

"Fuck." I hissed, as we swayed to the right and I put to much wait on my ankle.

"Hold on." Draco told me, before lifting me up, I but my lip to stop the squeal from escaping as Draco placed me onto his feet.

"I feel like a little kid." I laughed, resting my head on Draco's shoulder, as he moved about the floor, him taking my full weight. We were lucky, as my dress covered my feet-with a but of reorganising- and made it look like I was dancing on my own feet instead of Draco's.

"But you defiantly don't look like one." Draco whispered into my ear, his husky voice making shivers go down my spine as his hand wandered down my side, coming to rest on the curve of my spine, his little fingers making circles on my bum.

"Draco, stop, where in public."

"Afterwards?" He asked

"I thought you would be enjoying those...girls with they others?" I asked, referring to the dancers from earlier.

"Why would I want them when I have you?"

"Because I still haven't forgiven you enough to let you anywhere near me?" Draco sighed, letting his head drop to my shoulder.

"I apologised for that."

"And I accepted, but it will take more than an apology and a dance to get me to forgive the way you have been treating me."

"What about if I kissed you?"

"No." I said simply, Draco groaned, before starting to kiss up and down my neck, making me groan "No." I gasped "You wont seduce me. I'm staying firm in this." I said this even though, the feel of Draco's open mouth kisses running up and down my neck was making me seriously doubt the spew that was coming out of my mouth.

"Fine." He sighed, stopping his assault on my neck. "Just know I love you and I am sorry."

"Yet you still wont tell me what was going on?"

"Another time." He promised and held me tighter "But right now, we have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Ready? One...Two...THREE!" On three Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me into the air, I let my squeal out this time, and everyone turned to look at me just as confetti was blasted from invisible cannons. I laughed, opening my arms wide as the confetti fell on me, laughing even harder when I realised that it wasn't all confetti some was small fairies, flying around me.

Each fairy had their own glow ranging from a dark blue to the brightest of yellow, and all the colours in between. They danced around the guests, some landing on my outstretched arms as Draco slowly lowered me back to the floor. "Wow." I muttered, beaming at him as a fairy with a pinkish glow landed on my shoulder "Their gorgeous." The fairy laughed, twirled before disappearing in a puff of pink dust, they others all doing the same. "Where they go?"

"Home." Draco answered "Just as everyone else Is now." He smiled, turning me around and wrapping his arms around my waist, as we walked forward getting ready to do the goodbyes. "And I will heal your ankle once everyone has gone."

"Thanks." I smiled, squeezing his hands.

It took a good hour for us to get rid of everyone and by that time my ankle was throbbing and I was more then ready for bed. "I thought you were staying?" I asked Pansy as she walked towards me

"I can if you want me to, but I though you and Draco would be getting it onnn?"

"No, just no" I laughed "I haven't forgiven him, so how bout a slumber party? I was going to ask Charis as well."

"I would love to!" She gushed, walking up behind us

"Well, that saved me a job." I laughed

"You sure you wont be spending the night with lover boy?" Pansy laughed

"No, him and Draco have already told me to leave the men to be men." She laughed, pointing to where both our boys were sitting. They were talking to each other but their eyes kept coming back to us as they talked.

"They're planning something." I narrowed my eyes at them as Blaise walked over to them, bending low to get in on their plans.

"I don't like it." Pansy added

"Let them be, their just talking." Charis laughed, tugging on our arms to turn us around

"You don't know them." Pansy muttered, but we followed her out the room anyway, and towards where Lucious and Narcissa were standing.

"You of to bed dears?"

"Yes, Cissy. I'm going to open my presents around twelve tomorrow, so if you can be present?"

"I'll see you tomorrow at twelve, have a good night girls." Cissy hugged all of us, giving us a kiss on the cheek.

"You two are staying the night?" Lucious asked, eyeing Pansy and Charis

"I invited them. So yes, they will be."

"You should have run it past me first."

"I'm sorry Lucious, I did not know how long you would be staying." I smiled at him, before leading the other two away throwing a "Goodnight." Over my shoulder before climbing the stairs.

"No, you cant seriously be telling us that you only go out the house for parties!" Pansy screeched at Charis "What about shopping?" We were all lounging on my bed, with an array of sweets and chocolates on in front of us, as we gossipe, music blaring from my wizarding wireless. 

"Witchizine?" Charis asked, picking up a sour wand as she did so

"Witchiwhat?" Pansy asked,

"Witchizine, you go through some parchment that has all the seasons fashions from bags to dresses and write down the number of the ones you like along with any other information and send it of. Then a week later, it all appears."

"Well, yeah we've heard of it, we've used it for heavens sake!" I said, smacking Pansy lightly "But you cant beat shopping."

"Well, I wouldn't know."

"And where going to change that." I decided, with a firm nod to show it was final.

"Shopping!" Pansy squealed, jostling me as she bounced in her seat.

"Stop with the bouncing!" I ordered, sitting up "Your making me sea sick."

"You know, I've never been to the beach."

"You what? Even I've been their!" Charis cried, sitting up next to me

"It's not considered helpful to the bringing up of a pure blood woman."

"That's another thing we need to make right."

"Shopping and the beach?" Charis asked

"Well, we've finished school now, and I know that I have no job to go to. So why not?"

"You're not getting a job?" I asked Pansy

"You plan on getting a job?" Charis asked me as Pansy sat up aswell

"Well, how else will I support myself?"

"By taking the Malfoy name?" Pansy said, as If it was obvious "You see, this is when I remember that she was not actually brought up on our world and has some weird ideas." She explained to Charis, who laughed at the expression on my face

"You see, my lovely." She begun to explain "They only pure blood woman who get jobs are those who come from the lower circles of our society, or those who have been disowned by their family, or have no other way of supporting themselves."

"And, as you are destined to marry the last Malfoy heir you can not get a job."

"I still don't get it."

"If you get a job, then you would be bringing shame on the Malfoy name." Pansy said, putting it simply for me

"but you cant expect me to sponge of Draco?"

"That is exactly what is expected of you. And besides, its not like your father left you completely helpless is it?"

"And Draco will be happy to let you have all that he can give you. It's what men long to do, proved for the one they love. Blaise has already told me of our plans after our wedding."

"Wedding?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. It worked thank Merlin.

"Well, he hasn't proposed or anything, but we've been talking and he's been dropping hints."

"Well tell him to hurry his arse up!" I ordered, throwing some food at her.

"I love weddings." Charis added, just as they're was a loud bang outside the door followed by the sound of people shushing each other

"They're either drunk-"

"-again?-" I muttered, swinging my legs of the bed and grabbing our nightgowns and throwing the girls theirs before putting mine on

"Or going to try something." Pansy finished

"Or both." Charis added, tying her nightdress around her waist.

"What do we do?" Pansy asked

"Bathroom." I ordered, rearranging my bed so that it looked like us three were under the covers, before following the girls into the bathroom

"What are we doing?"

"Finding out where they are planning to do without any harm coming to us." I told her, sitting on the floor and holding the bathroom door open just enough so that I would see out, just in time for the bedroom door to open and Lukas head appear.

"They're sleeping." He whispered, pushing the door open and walking in, followed by Draco and Blaise

"Perfect." Draco whispered, raising his wand as the three of them advanced on the bed. I looked up, to see Charis leaning over me and covering her mouth with her hand to stop the giggles. I bit my lip to stop my own as I looked back at the scene.

The three boys had each taken up a position at the a side of the bed, Lukas at they end "On the count of three." Draco ordered, him and Blaise each grasping a hold of the covers "One. Two. THREE!" They yanked the covers back

"Aguamenti!" The shouted, letting water shoot out of their wand and at the cushions I had placed in our place. At their look of complete confusion my laughter burst out, and Pansy and Charis did the same. I fell backwards onto the floor as my laughter continue.

"What the Fuck?" Lukas shouted, throwing open the bathroom door to see the three of us collapsing in laughter.

"Your face!" Pansy gasped, pointing at the three boys who stood in the doorway. Eventually I calmed down enough to stand up, wiping the tears from my eyes. I walked up to the boys, and put my hands on my hips

"Now, why would you do something like that?"

"It would have been funny." 

"Oh, it was." Pansy laughed, coming to stand beside me.

"You should know that if you try and get the better of us, it just wont work." Charis said, shaking her head at our boys.

"Its good to see you three getting along." Lukas sulked, walking back into my room and sitting on the end of my bed "Where did you get all of this?" He asked, gesturing to the food

"Kitchens." Pansy answered as the rest of us walked into my room, me drying my bed with a swish of my wand.

"What do you want anyways?"

"We got bored." Draco answered, pulling me into his lap as he sat in an armchair in front of my fire.

"Bored doing what?" I asked, leaning into him and throwing my legs over the arm of the chair

"None of your bees wax." Lukas said, getting up from the bed and moving to the chair opposite us as Blaise and Pansy too the last chair. Charis stood awkwardly behind Lukas chair, shifting on her feet as she looked for some where to sit.

"Charis?" Lukas asked, turning in the chair to look at her. I turned away, looking at Draco to give the couple a moment

"You know what you said earlier?"

"What did I say?"

"That I wasn't getting any."

"I still mean it Draco."

"Just checking." He sighed, his hand drawing patterns on my knee

"We're planning a trip to the beach if you're interested."

"And see you prance about in a swim suit? Hell yeah!" I laughed at him, relaxing my head onto his shoulder. "I am sorry you know." He sighed, as he started to play with my hair

"I know you are. But you know that I cant completely go back to how things were until you tell me what had you acting like a dick?"

"In time."

"And that is what has me scared."

"Time?" I nodded "Why?"

"In time." I replied, twisting his own words back at him.

"Guess I deserved that."

"What you two whispering about?" Pansy asked, I turned back around to see Charis sitting very delicately on Lukas lap, obviously uncomfortable, as Lukas tried to comfort her.

"Time." I answered with a sigh.

"Deep." Blaise said, as if he was high.

"So have you two had a good birthday?"

"Its had its ups and downs." I replied

"Sorry about that." Draco muttered,

"Me too." Lukas said, smiling slightly at me

"That reminds me." Pansy said, "Mia, on your feet." She ordered as she did so herself

"Okay."

"Shirt up."

"This is getting good." I heard Draco mutter to Blaise

"Thats my sister!" Lukas shouted, as I held my shirt up for Pansy, who pointed her wand at my bruise before healing it

"Where'd you get that?" Charis asked

"Draco fell on me." I replied with ease, hugging Pansy in thanks.

"When did I do that?" He asked, standing

"Earlier." I replied with a pointed look

"Shit." He whispered, pulling me to him "Looks like im just making it worse for myself."

"Looks like it." Blaise replied, as my door was thrown open.

We all turned to it, stunned to see Lucious and Cissy in the doorway. "I came to say goodbye." Lucious said, walking into the room, Cissy following behind him.

"Mia?" Lucious called "Here." He ordered. Reluctantly I moved to him, tensing as he pulled me into a hug "Remember what is expected of you." He ordered before pushing me away, I nodded, moving back to my seat as Draco walked up to his father.

Words where exchanged between father and son as the rest of us watched on in tense silence. But nothing happened, and Lucious left, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco sighed, falling onto my bed, making the sweets bounce as he did so. The rest of us sat their for a moment looking at each other in awkward silence as Draco ran a hand through his hair as he lay on my bed.

"Pansy, why don't you and Charis come and get some more food with me and Lukas?" Blaise asked, standing up,

"Sounds like a plan." Pansy agreed leading they others out the room, leaving myself and Draco alone.

I stood, and slowly made my way over "Draco? What's the matter?" I questioned as I got closure

"Fathers gone back to Azkaban." Draco said, a small smile gracing his features for the briefest of moments before his mask collapsed back on his face.

"That's a good thing?" I asked, not understanding why this had such an affect on a boy who detested his father.

"Yes and no." Draco replied, sitting up as I came and stood in front of him

"no?"

"With him around it meant that I was not the head of the family and he had to tackle all the important business, easing me into the spot of head of the Malfoy family. But when he is in prison, I am instantly head."

"But that means you can run the family how you want to."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Draco." I sighed, moving to my knees so that I was eye level with him "I don't get what is so bad about this situation."

"They're are certain Malfoy...traditions lets say, that have been up held throw-out the Malfoy line since its beginning. One of those is that the head of the family has to be married to rightfully claim his title, otherwise the title falls to the next eldest male member of the family." I sat in silence for a moment

"Is that what your father said to you?" I asked, trying to avoid the question that was hanging in they air

"He was reminding of that tradition, and the need for its completion."

"Is this what has had you acting so strange these past couple of weeks?"

"Yes and no." He replied, as I shifted nervously at his feet. He sighed before continuing "This is the part where I'm supposed to ask you to marry me, saying that I would even if It wasn't expected of me, that I love you." My heart began to break as he carried on speaking "And I do love you."

"But you don't want to marry me." I stated

"No, Mia, I do want to marry you. Merlin I love you with all my heart, I cant see my future without you!"

"Then...?"

"I thought I would have more time for me, without a wife holding me down. Without having to come back to a wife and eventually children every night. I thought I would have more time to be free, go out with Blaise and have fun, and get drunk when ever I want. But now, now I wont be able to have that. I have to marry and produce an heir otherwise the title gets taken away." I sunk onto my heels as he continued "I thought I had more time." We sat in silence, Draco not noticing my silent tears as I knelled at his feet

"But I have a duty to up hold. So." Draco moved to a kneeling position in front of me, still not looking at me "Mia Snape will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Eighteen Chapter 6

EDITED

"Mia, will you marry me?" He repeated taking my shaking hands from my lap and covering them with his own "I don't have a ring on me at the moment, but I can get you one tomorrow." He sighed, looking at the floor instead of at me. "Mia?" He asked, finally looking up at me

"No." I said, with a shake of my head

"No?" Draco asked, confusion on his face "Why not?"

"You really have to ask?" When Draco didn't reply I pulled away from him, moving to a standing position "You just told me I would be a burden to you, and any children we would have as well! You just told me they only reason you're asking me to marry you was because of some stupid tradition! That as a wife I would hold you down! Stop you from having fun! And you have the...the...gull to ask me to marry you!"

"Mia...I-"

"I suggest you leave my room Draco, and let me calm down before I do something I regret, or you make matters worse for yourself."

"I do love you." Draco told me, ignoring my advice and standing. "I stand by what I said, I love you with all my heart and I do not see a future without you." He told me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back against his chest "This is my life, my future. You and me."

"Draco-"

"And I admit I hadn't thought about asking you to marry me for another year, but I had thought about it, and I do want it. I'd come up with so many scenarios and this was defiantly not on the list, but you know me, I do stupid things when I'm in one of my moods, and Father got to me, and I am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't sound half as good as it used to." I whispered, resting my head against his shoulder as he rested his against the top of mine.

"So, Mia, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" 

"No." I answered again without a seconds thought "Even after that explanation, I still can't say yes." I swivelled in his arms, looking up at him and letting him wipe away the tears with the pad of his thumb "I want to, but I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because, Draco, because." I sighed

"I buggered it up didn't I?" I laughed at him

"Yes, you did."

"But I will make it right, wont I?"

"Yes, you will." I agreed, wrapping my arms around him, and pushing myself into his chest.

"Shall we lay down?" Draco chuckled at me, moving me onto my bed without waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." I agreed even though I was already lying on the bed, Draco next to me. "Sleep time?"

"Sleep time." Draco agreed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him.

"I didn't realise I was so tired." I muttered, trying to work myself as close to Draco as I could.

"Just sleep." Draco commanded, and I did as I was told.

"Cissy?" I asked, my voice quiet as I walked into her parlour. She was sitting, facing the open French doors doing some cross stitch

"Yes my dear?" She asked, not turning to face me

"How are you?" I questioned walking around to sit in the chair on her left.

"I am fine, and you?"

"Cissy." I sighed, reaching out to stop her from do any more cross stitch "You can talk to me you know."

"I know I can."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I am fine, my dear." I sighed at the older woman "Draco came to talk to me earlier, when you were saying goodbye to Pansy and Blaise. Lovely couple they are."

"Draco came to talk to you?" I reminded, setting her on the right track again. She tend to do that, venture off when she began talking.

"Oh, yes he did, and told me about last night. He really is sorry that he didn't do it properly, and came to ask me how he could set it right."

"What did you say?"

"That he would have to figure it out for himself."

"Thank you."

"Lucious told me about your visitor last night." I nearly had whip lash at the rate of the conversation changes going on. "It seems that we are not out of the darkness yet. Have you decided on a plan yet?"

"I have not had a chance to think about it yet. What with everything happen with Draco last night."

"Understandable. Don't give him too much of a rough time, my dear, he has a lot going on lately. And his reason for acting the way he did is completely plausible."

"He told you that?"

"Of course he did, I am his mother. He has not told you?"

"Not the full reason, no."

"He will in his own time." Cissy comforted, though I couldn't help but feel that there was something going on, and she was trying to cover for her son and in the process pushing me out slightly.

"I should go and see how Lukas and Charis are doing."

"I will see you at dinner dear." I stood, kissing Cissy on the cheek as I left her, wishing that Pansy and Blaise hadn't left just after lunch so that I could talk to her about everything. I hadn't had the chance this morning, and had been left with my own thoughts on the matter.

"Mia!" I stopped walking, and turned on the spot to face my brother "I wanted to talk to you." 

"About?" I asked, as Lukas put his arm around my shoulders and lead me down the corridor.

"Charis."

"What about her?"

"What do you think of her?"

"I like her. She seems like a really nice girl."

"She seemed to fit in with you and Pansy well."

"We had a laugh, yeah. Why? You getting serious?"

"I was thinking of asking her to marry me."

"What!" I practically screeched, turning to face him

"Well, with Dad and Alek gone I'm the head of the family, and I need a wife." Oh how I'd had enough of hearing that "And I really like her."

"Like is not enough to marry someone for."

"What if I said I'm pretty sure I was in love with her?"

"Then I'd squeal and hug you, but you didn't you said you like her."

"Mia, I'm not asking for your approval here."

"And I'm not giving it to you, but if she makes you happy then go ahead. I might not approve, but I'm not going to abandon you."

"Fair enough," he sighed, giving me a hug. "Now what?" he asked, when we pulled apart. I shrugged.

"Never done this." I admitted, feeling the awkwardness creeping up on us. With a sigh I smiled and turned Lukas around, jumping on his back, "TO THE GARDENS!" I shouted, kicking him with my ankles as if he was a horse.

"I cannot believe you are related to me." Lukas said with a laugh, but trotting forward with me on his back anyhow.

"Do I want to know?" Charis asked, trying to stifle her giggles, as Lukas walked onto the patio with me still on his back.

"It was fun." I answered simply "Wooooo horsey." I laughed, pulling on his hair slightly to get him to stop "Good boy." I said as I climbed down. Charis laughed, going to Lukas and whispering something in his ear that made him blush. "SISTER!" I screamed, waving my hands about in front of me as Lukas pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Mood killer." Lukas hissed at me over Charis shoulder. I pulled a face and stuck my tongue out at him, pouring myself a drink from the jug of pumpkin juice on the table. "When we opening prezzies?" Lukas asked, excitedly

"Soon!" I agreed

"So, I was thinking we should go to the beach on Thursday, providing that the weathers nice." Charis said, sitting down when she had pulled away from Lukas.

"Thursday sounds good. I'll owl Pansy and Blaise later, and tell Draco when I see him."

"Tell me what."

"Beach, Thursday." Lukas summarised, from his seat on the step in front of us.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Draco told us as he carried on walking past us.

"You're not going to talk to us for a bit?" I asked.

"I have work to do."

"Oh. We'll I'm going to just go home then."

"I'll come and find you when I'm finished?" He offered, although he didn't actually turn to face me.

"No, it's fine." He didn't reply, and I sighed hating that he was probably going to turn back into a bastard again. "You two coming home?" I asked, standing up and finishing my drink.

"We're going to head out for a bit. See you later?" Lukas asked.

"Sure." I walked past Charis, stopping when she grabbed my wrist.

"It will be fine Honey. He would be a fool to lose you."

"Thanks." I smiled at her, and continued on my way.

"Are you leaving dear?" Cissy asked as I stepped into her parlour for the second time that day.

"Yeah, going to check on things back home." I replied, walking towards her fireplace.

"Okay, I'll see you later dear." I heard her say I stepped into the fireplace throwing down the floo powder and shouted, "Snape cottage!" letting the flames engulf me.

"Sniffy!" I shouted, once I had steadied myself against a chair.

"Yes missus?"

"Can you please go to Grimmauld Place and tell Harry Potter that I need to see him?"

"Yes missus. Shall I bring him here missus?"

"No, it will probably be better if I go there. Can you tell him to call McGonagall and Kingsley and then tell me the time? And I will meet them all? I have important news."

"Yes missus." She disappeared, and I walked further into the house.

"Missus?" Thimble called, appearing at my feet, he looked up at me, a massive smile on his face.

"And what has you so happy Thimble?"

"Missus Thimble is pregnant Misses!" Thimble practically shouted. I had found out that when two house elves bonded the female becomes known as her bonded name, but with a missus in front, among other elves. I called her Missus T, and when she told me this I couldn't help but laugh at the muggle reference to Mister T. Lukas gave me a funny look when I was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Well congratulations." I smiled down at him "Is there anything I can do?"

"Do you know much about elf pregnancies missus?"

"No, not really."

"Well they be a lot shorter then peoples. Missus Thimble will be having elf within 3 months."

"Wow." I breathed, as we walked into the library and I took a seat.

"Would Missus Thimble be able to have the last month and first month of her pregnancies and elf's life as a holiday missus?"

"Of course Thimble. Five Missus T my love, and anything you need let me know and I will provide." 

"Miss is a generous Miss." Thimble said, bowing before leaving.

"It's like elf motorway." I laughed to myself as Sniffy reappeared, bowing before talking.

"Master Potter says he called meeting for tonight at four."

"Thank you. Can you let me know when it is half past three?" I asked, grabbing my book and wandering over to the window seat.

"Yes missus." Sniffy replied, leaving me to enjoy my book.

"It be half past missus!" Sniffy squeaked as she appeared in the room, I jumped slightly not expecting anyone to intrude on my reading, before remembering that I needed to get dressed for the meeting.

"Thank you Sniffy. I will be getting changed and then leaving for Harry's, I don't know when I will be back."

"Okay missus." Sniffy said, this time I was leaving before she had time to.

Once in my room, I changed into a simple red robe and through my hair up, before flooing to Grimmauld place.

Exciting the fireplace in Grimmauld Place, I dusted myself off, letting the soot from the fire fall off me and into the floor, before looking up and finding all the rooms occupants looking at me.

"Hi." I said, waving at everyone and plastering a big fake grin on my face.

"Mia!" Sirius called with an even bigger grin then mine, and his was real. "I've missed you girl." He told me, hugging me tightly

"Missed you to, where ya been old man?" I asked with a laugh.

"Less of the old you." I looked up at the last remaining Marauder, feeling my heart sink when I saw all the pain he was holding inside himself hidden behind the laughter he put on "What about you? How you holding up?" I shrugged, stepping away and offering him a small smile.

"I have news!" I shouted, instead of answering his question, side stepping him to face the rest of the Order that had been called. I moved to the nearest chair, sinking into it quickly.

"Al right, 'Mione?" Fred asked, sitting in the chair next to me, Sirius sitting on my other side.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, as Molly Weasley waved a tray of cookies into the room, setting them on the table.

"He's on his way." Mr Weasley replied, as he, followed by Ron, walked into the room.

"How long is he going to be?" Professor McGonagall questioned, taking a sip of her tea.

"I have to get back to the ministry," said the gruff voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, his imposing figure at the far end of the table to me.

"I'm here, I'm here," Harry huffed, skidding into the room and taking the last remaining seat on the other side of Sirius.

"Right, well what's your news?" Molly asked.

"Voldermort visited me yesterday." I stated, as if I was commenting on the weather.

"Voldermort?" Ron hissed, going pale as he looked at me from across the table.

"Explain." Kingsley ordered.

"I was going into my room at the Malfoy estate, and when I got in their Lucious Malfoy was waiting for me."

"But he's in Azkaban?" Ron asked, confused.

"He was let out for a night." Fred commented, waving his younger brother off.

"I asked him what he was doing and he told me about his outing, when asked him how he said that the Death Eaters were still a major part of Azkaban and money still has it uses." I continued. "And then Voldermort flooed into the room. He's changed, from the pictures I have seen of him as a teenager, he has managed to get his looks back."

"He no longer looks like a snake?"

"He no longer looks like a snake." I confirmed, laughing at Fred "He told me that he had plans to make, before he made any moves, and would call me when he needed me." I told them, leaving out the part where he gave me a snake.

"When was this?"

"Just before my birthday ball yesterday." I said patiently, letting my eyes sweep the room.

"We can't act until we know his plans." McGonagall said with a sigh

"I will tighten Azkaban and search for the people letting bribes persuade them. Arthur, I assume you will help me in this?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course," Arthur assured, nodding at the Minister.

"Well, Mia, when he next contacts you, you will contact us immediately."

"Not the day after." Molly snapped, interrupting McGonagall, who gave her a scathing look.

"And we will act accordingly. Until then we can do nothing more, at least we know that he will not act as of yet."

"Dismissed?" Ron asked. McGonagall nodded.

"Come talk to me?" Sirius asked, standing and offering me his hand.

"I have to get back soon, but sure."

"Fred?" Sirius asked, looking at the younger man.

"Give me two." Sirius nodded, before pulling me out the room and up to the library.

"What's up?" I questioned, settling onto the sofa and pulling my legs under me.

"This will probably come out completely wrong," He warned, waving his arms in front of him as he paced in front of me. "But, in two months the Weasleys will be moving out, and I want you to move in."

"Why?" He sighed, coming to sit next to me.

"With Severus gone and your brother missing I don't want you to be on your own. It's too dangerous."

"You're worried about me?" I laughed.

"Remus might have shown it more than I ever did, but you my dear are a Marauder pup."

"A what pup?"

"Marauder pup. It basically means that the Marauders will look after you. Remus and myself saw you as a daughter, and now with Remus dead and your dad as well, it's my duty…"

"I don't need another dad." I hissed.

"No, that's not what I meant! I knew I would do this wrong." The door opened, and Fred let himself in

"You said something wrong didn't cha?" Sirius sighed, nodding at Fred "What he means is, he wants you to know that if you need anything, he is here."

"And you are here because...?"

"He and I both knew he would say something wrong, and we both love you."

"More like ganging up on me." I mumbled

"Mia." Sirius sighed

"Sirius, Fred. I know you care for me, and I know your here for me, and when and if I need you I will come running, but right now, I'm good and am needed at my own home."

"Fine." Sirius huffed, "But if I hear you're in trouble and you haven't come to me." 

"Give me a hug." I laughed, jumping onto him and practically burying myself in him. We all laughed as Fred joined us, squashing me in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, blame christmas! the shopping and general christmas spirit has put me behind in writting this and everyhing really.

Anyway, i would like to thank JuanitaNicola for being my new beta, she started on the last chapter, and i completly forgot to thank her at the start, so im doing it now. :)

My review counts gone down guys! I'm still getting story alerts through, but hardly any reviews? Spread the christmas cheer and send me a review?

"Shoo, snakey! Missus not want you! Shoooo!" was what I woke up to the next morning. My head was pounding as I pulled the covers tighter to me, feeling the cold morning air lick at my skin.

"Thimble?" I asked my eyes closed "What are you shooing?"

"There be a snake on your bed missus." I turned my head, opening my eyes. Indeed, lying next to me was a small snake, his tongue licking at the air near my face.

"It's my snake Thimble. The Dark Lord gave her to me as a gift. Her name is Hissy."

"Hissy not like Thimble." Thimble mumbled.

"You're going to have to put up with him. That goes for both of you." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Is missus feeling ill?"

"A bit" I admitted.

"Thimble will get you a potion, missus. Masters wants missus in the dining room to open missus presents."

"Thanks Thimble, could you tell my brother that I'm not feeling up to getting out of bed today, and to open his presents without me."

"Yes missus." I sighed, turning on my side, and pulling a cushion down to hug it to me as I let sleep creep up on me.

"Stop hissing, Hissy." I sighed, before actually falling asleep.

"Mia? Wake up." I groaned, moving away from the annoying person who was shaking me awake. "No, up."

"Why?" I complained, trying to hit whoever was shaking me.

"Because I have been gone for two days now, and they elves are saying you have not been completely conscious since I left."

"Two days?" I asked, rolling onto my back and realising that my throat was actually really dry. I looked up to see Lukas, leaning over me, a concerned look on his face as he stroked the hair of my face.

"We need to get you a healer." He sighed, feeling my forehead.

"No, no, I'm fine." I tried to tell him. He ignored me, rolling his eyes at me as I tried to lift myself up but failed, not having enough strength or energy to hold myself up. Next to me Hissy hissed, as if she was laughing at me.

"Thimble." Lukas called, lifting me up so I could sit in bed.

"Yes masters?"

"Could you call a healer for Mia?"

"Yes masters." Thimble said, hurrying from the room.

"Where's Charis?"

"She went home for a couple of days."

"I thought we were going to the beach?"

"No." Lukas laughed, tucking the covers around me. "Not until your better."

"Spoil sport." I sighed, closing my eyes as a wave of nausea hit me.

"Healer says he will be here tomorrow, and to keep missus comfortable until he arrives." Thimble said, with a frown on his face. "Missus T says she will look after missus, if that be okay with you masters." Lukas took a deep breathe, and I felt the anger rolling of him.

"That would be fine thank you, Thimble." He eventually gritted out, throwing an arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him.

"Calm down, and you better stay away, you might get sick." I complained, trying to move away from him, but failing yet again, as I realised I had no energy left in my body.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Tired." I sighed, having only just heard but not registering what he had said.

"Sleep, sis, I'll be here when you wake up."

"'Kay. Night Hissy." I sighed, rolling into Lukas, and falling back into bed.

"Night." Lukas sighed, kissing my head.

My sleep was filled with dreams, well nightmares. Everything that had ever made me sad or upset in my life seemed to be coming back to haunt me, ten times more real and scary then it ever was when I first lived through it, but I couldn't wake myself up. I knew I was dreaming, it was always there, the knowledge of my unconscious state, but I never was able to grasp the whispers of consciousness that danced before me as death itself seemed to haunt me.

Once my mind had had enough of its self-torture I woke, my body weak and sweaty, my covers wrapped around me, cocooning me to my bed. When I had caught my breath, and calmed myself, casting the dreams aside, not wanting to dwell on already lived nightmares, I realised that I was alone. Not even Hissy was here.

"Hello?" I whispered, as shapes swam in front of me, colours swirling and making me sick.

I lurched to the side, spluttering my guts onto my bedroom floor, as I hung onto the edge of the bed, retching until I was coughing up nothing, and simply hurting my throat.

"Missus." I looked up, falling back onto my bed in exhaustion as Mrs T cleared the floor with a wave of her hand, and climbing onto the bed. "Drink this missus." She ordered, holding out a vile of green liquid to me. I downed it without question, not noticing the taste as it slid down my throat.

Instantly my throat felt less dry and my stomach less heavy as a cool wave spread through my body. "Thank you." I sighed, taking a deep breathe. "Should you be near me in your state?" I asked weakly, waving a limp hand at her bulging belly.

"My first duty is to you miss. I looked after you and your brothers when you were a baby, before you were taken missus." She told me, nodding her head as she sat on the bed.

"But what about your baby?"

"She will be fine missus."

"You know it's a girl?"

"Of course I do." She told me, as if it was an insult I had even asked. "Master Lukas told Missus Thimble to tell missus that he is sorry, but he had to go out, and will be back before the healer man leaves in the next half of day."

"I slept for another day?" I asked, surprised.

"Missus was very restless, but would not wake."

"When does the healer come?"

"Hour, Missus."

"I need to dress." I sighed, trying to get up. Mrs T jumped to her feet, coming up to me and pushing my shoulder back down.

"Missus, will stay here."

"But we have visitors." I complained, falling back down. Mrs T gave me a stern look, which surprisingly had me doing as I was told. "Can you at least get me a drink?"

"Will missus stay in bed?"

"Yes." I whined like a little girl.

"Good." Mrs T says, hopping of the bed and scurrying out the room. I took a moment to wonder why she didn't just disappear like most house elves did, but then thought it must have been because of the baby.

I didn't mentally feel ill, that was the weird thing. Mentally I was ready to go out and do a dance, but physically? No. Physically, I couldn't move to sit up without help. My body was completely exhausted, and any fast movement caused me to be sick, that I was sure of, and I was seeing things. Not like giant elephants prancing across my room, but swirls of colours and shapes dancing in unforeseen patterns.

"Hissy?" I called out, when I remembered that she wasn't in the room with me, and I didn't want her slithering through the house, disrupting the house elves. "Hissy?" I shouted again, not as loud as my dry throat made me cough.

"Here you go missus." Mrs T told me, handing me a glass of ice cold water, and taking it from me when I had drunk it in one.

"Do you know where Hissy is?" I asked,

"Hissy miss? Last I saw the snake was in the garden miss. THIMBLE!" Mrs T replied, before calling for her husband, who appeared instantly "Can you get Missus a jug of cold water?"

"Of course." Thimble disappeared, before re appearing seconds later, with the jug.

"Thanks." I muttered, not really taking a second thought on how quick Thimble was being.

"Has he left the house?"

"Who, Miss, Hissy?"

"Yeah."

"No Miss. If he wasn't with you he was in the garden miss. He is very good at keeping the mice away missus."

"You have been keeping an eye on him?"

"Of course Missus."

"Thank you Mrs T."

"It is my job missus."

"The Healer man is here to see you missus." Thimble announced, walking into the room with a lanky man with a pudgy face walking in after him.

"Where my brother?"

"He will be home soon missus." Thimble said, moving to the side but staying in the room as the healer carried on towards me.

"Hello Miss Snape. My name is Healer Gompson. What seems to be the problem?"

"Mentally I feel fine," I explained, "But physically I am tired, with no energy, I am seeing colours and shapes and I have been sick."

"She has been unconscious for three days straight as well." Mrs T told him, climbing onto the bed, they opposite side to the healer.

"When did this start?" He asked, pulling the covers down slightly.

"A few days ago. The day after my birthday." I told him as he started applying pressure to my stomach.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"PAIN!" I screamed, as soon as he put the slightest bit of pressure on my stomach.

"Intense?"

"What do you think?" I hissed "Can't you just wave your wand over me?" I asked.

"That is what happens next." Gompson replied taking his wand out of its holder and starting at my feet, worked his way up my body, making different limbs turn different colours.

"Well, it's obvious to me what has happened, but I need to check some facts before I can tell you anything." Gompson said, before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"STOP HIM!" I screamed after a moment of shocked silence, both elves disappearing to go after the healer.

"He got away missus." Thimble told me, upon re-entering the room.

"I need you to find an elf that can go after him. I need to know what is wrong with me!" I screamed at the poor elf who nodded and disappeared, his wife coming back into the room.

"That healer will not see another days work." I promised, before noticing that Hissy was following Mrs T into my room "And where will have you been?" I questioned the snake as he slithered up my bed post to come and lay next to me. She rested her head on my stomach, and I reluctantly stroked her head softly.

"Can I get you anything Missus?" Mrs T asked me, from my door. "You haven't eaten in a few days miss."

"I'm alright, can you just keep my water topped up?"

"Of course missus."

"Thank you Mrs T." I sighed, lying back into my cushions, I sighed.

"What's wrong with me Hissy?" I asked the snake closing my eyes to let sleep wash over me once again.

"I do not care is she is asleep or DEAD! OUT OF MY WAY!" I jolted awake, instantly regretting my sudden movement as dizziness took over me, weird shapes dancing in front of my eyes as the shouting voice grew closure. "Mia!" the voice shouted, as my door banged open.

I clenched my eyes shut, desperately trying to keep the bile that was rising in my throat from coming out as the dizziness got worse. I failed, and fell to the left, throwing up in the well placed bucket. "Mia." The voice said again, this time a lot quieter, as someone grabbed my hair, pulling it away from my face as whatever was left in my stomach came up.

"Well, isn't this pleasant." A new voice said, as someone began rubbing soothing circles on my back as I dry heaved.

With a painful moan, I moved back, and the person at my side moving me to a seated position. "Mia?" I opened my eyes, to see Draco standing next to me, a concerned look on his face.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me sweet."

"Where have you been?" I questioned.

"At work?" He replied, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion "Lukas owled me earlier to say you were ill and I came over as soon as I could."

"I'm too tired to argue." I sighed, leaning into the cushions. "What are you doing here?"

"He is here to see his fiancée."

"You got engaged since I have been bedridden?" I asked, not noticing the owner of the voice.

"I am engaged to you."

"In case you forgot, I said no to you." I practically snarled at him.

"That is of little importance." With a huff I looked towards the man at the door, ready to tell him exactly where to go, when my words where stuck in my throat upon seeing who it was.

"Mr Malfoy?" I asked, shocked.

"Hello again Miss Snape."


	8. Chapter 8

"What…what are you doing here?" I questioned, staring at the older man.

"I heard you were ill, and thought I would check on you myself." He replied, moving further into the room. I shot Draco a look as Lucious summoned himself a chair, placing it next to the bed, as Draco got comfy on the bed next to me.

"When did you get a snake?" Draco asked, ignoring the look I had sent him.

"It was given to me as a birthday present." I replied, looking at the snake that was slithering of the bed at that moment.

"You got given a snake as a present?" He asked, shocked.

"The snakes name is Hissy thank you very much." I told him, as Hissy slithered onto my mirror on my dresser "Mrs. T?" I called, "Would you like a drink or something?" I asked my guests, as I sat up in my bed a bit further, preparing myself to get up.

"A glass of fire whisky would be nice."

"That would be pleasant." Draco agreed.

"Yes missus?" Mrs. T asked as she walked into the room.

"Could you please ask one of the other elves to bring up some fire whisky for my guests, and some more water for me? And could you also run me a bath in ten minutes."

"Yes missus." Mrs. T said, bowing before exiting the room.

"Mrs. T?" Draco asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and holding me to him.

"Thimble and she are expecting a baby." I explained.

"Ahhhh."

"Have you found out what is wrong with you?" Lucious asked, interrupting us.

"I had a healer come visit me, he casts some spells and said he knew what was wrong with me, but then left without telling me what the problem was."

"What was the name of this healer?"

"Erm…Healer Gompson." I replied, resting my head on Draco's shoulder.

"I will find him." Lucious replied, nodding at me as he stood and walked over to my bookshelves.

"We will find you another healer." Draco promised, kissing my head.

"You really shouldn't be this close, in case what I have is catchy."

"I'll be fine." He promised.

"You really don't want this thing. It's horrible."

"I would be fine." He promised, laughing slightly.

"You need to update your book collection."

"We have a library down the hall Mr. Malfoy."

"I think I will go and porous that. Come find me when you are ready to leave Draco." After a moment of silence, I asked.

"Why is he out?"

"You haven't seen the papers then?"

"I've been unconscious for the past few days Draco. I haven't even open my birthday presents. Why is he out of Azkaban?"

"They held a re-trial of him and some other convicted death eaters, and found them not guilty. IT has caused uproar in the wizarding world." Draco informed me "Just trying to work out how he actually got out of there. It's obvious that he was a death eater, and yet he is now free."

"That's a good thing though, right?" I asked, sitting up and turning to him quickly, trying to convey that the snake was more than likely a spy then just a pet.

"Yes?" Draco asked, dragging the word out to show he knew he didn't know why he was saying that.

"Your bath is run missus." Mrs. T told me, coming out of my bathroom.

"Can you carry me in their?" I asked Draco

"Sure." He replied, picking me up bridal style.

"Stay in here Hissy." I said over his shoulder, as Draco kicked the door shut behind us "Hissy was a present from the now alive, apparently never actually dead Dark Lord." I informed him.

"Voldermort?" Draco hissed, setting me down on my toilet "But Potter killed him."

"No, he didn't. He turned up in my room before my birthday ball, announcing his now alive state." Draco sighed, as I undressed, him leaning against my sink watching me.

"It can never be simple."

"Apparently not." I replied. Grabbing onto the side, I lifted myself up, slowly working my way to the bath and lowering myself in it. "And he still thinks that I and he have something going."

"I can't deal with that again." Draco told me, coming to sit on the floor next to my bath.

"Nor can I. But I don't know what to do. I don't feel like dying any time soon."

"And I don't want you to die."

"So what do we do?"

"Get married." He replied, as if it was the most obvious answer to every problem anyone could ever have. I sighed.

"This may sound ridiculous to you, but I won't marry you until you get the proposal right."

"Your right, that does sound stupid. But I will get it right."

"You better." I muttered, sinking into the bath "How is your mother?"

"You're naked in a bath, with me staring at your soaking wet body and you ask about my mother?"

"I'm ill. There is nothing we can do. So yes." Draco laughed, dipping his hand in the water, running it up my arm.

"I could always make you feel better." He offered, his voice turning husky as his hand drifted over my collarbone.

"I'm tired Draco." I told him, curling up slightly in the bath, as my stomach began to cramp.

"It's fine sweetie." Draco laughed, playing with my hair. "You ready to go back to bed?"

"Please?" I asked, suddenly feeling tired.

"Just sleep. I'll take care of you." He informed me, and I felt him lift me out the bath, as sleep took over me.

"Time to wake up, my love."

"Let me sleep." I muttered, rolling away from the voice. The voice laughed slightly.

"No, it is time to get up." Hands griped my shoulders, rolling me back onto back, and shaking me slightly. "Wake up now. Or I will do something you will regret." With a sigh, I opened my eyes, looking up at the person who had woken me.

"Fuck." I nearly shouted, seeing the blood red eyes of the dark lord staring down at me. "My lord?" I asked, wishing that I could move away from him, his youthful expression scaring me more than his eyes.

"Hello Mia." He replied, as if the situation was perfectly normal.

"What are you doing here My lord? Where are Draco and Mr. Malfoy?"

"They went home just before I arrived. That was an hour ago. Did you know that you have the most amazing mind when you are asleep?"

"You read my mind while I was sleeping?"

"Entertained me for a good hour my dear." He smiled at me, showing his set of perfect teeth.

"How are you my lord?" I questioned, grabbing my covers and pulling it up higher, to cover my chest.

"I am fine my dear. Been missing you, but I have kept myself busy with plans of my grand re-entrance into the wizarding world."

"Surely killing my father and releasing him at the Ministry ball was enough?" I said, having to tense my body so my anger was not shown.

"I admit, that was a very good plan of mine, but not all is as it seems"

"My lord?" I questioned.

"Why would I kill one of my most loyal servants?"

"You…didn't…kill him?"

"Of course not!" He laughed, "I had him make a poly juice potion that lasts up to three days, and we killed a muggle man."

"My…dads alive?" I asked, feeling myself choke up.

"Of course he is!"

"I thought you no longer trusted him?"

"There was a point where I did doubt him. But I have come to realize that he is one of my most loyal servants. And he is your father my love." He told me, rubbing my head as if I was a pet.

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet. First we need to find out what is wrong with you."

"My Lord…I…please?" I begged, sitting up, tears in my eyes as I looked at him.

"You should show no weakness." He ordered.

"He's my father." I begged, taking his hand in both of mine and crying over it. Voldermort stared at my hands, and then to my face. He sat on the bed, pulling me to him and holding my head to his chest. "Please." I begged, crying into him.

"You will see your father, as soon as I have figured out what is wrong with you, I promise you that my dear." He told me, after letting me cry into him. I pulled away, wiping my eyes embarrassed, ashamed and in total disbelief that one I had cried on the Dark Lord and two the Dark Lord had let me cry on him. "As I have told you before, I can be nice to the ones I hold closest." We were silent as he watched me lean back in the bed, letting the pillows take my weight "Now, I have a healer in mind, and have already sent for him. He should be here within the hour, providing he does not make too much of a fuss."

"When you say sent for…" I asked, uncertain.

"I have sent some of my followers to go and collect him." I nodded.

"Are they bringing him here?" I asked.

"No, they are taking him to a safe house I have set up for you." I nodded, wishing that I could understand the new Voldermort and what was going on with him "We should really be on our way." He muttered, looking at the grandmother clock on my wall before turning back to me "I'm going to put you under a sleeping charm until we arrive, my dear, so just relax." How you can relax when the evilest man in the world is holding his wand in your face, I will never now. But I had no chance to find out as the spell hit me and I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Have you finished yet?" A voice hissed, for a moment I thought they were talking to me, before hearing another voice answer.

"I have my lord." The male voice replied. My mind reeled as I remembered what was going on, and my eyes shot open as I realized that I was in a completely foreign place with Voldermort and an unknown man.

"Welcome back Mia." Voldermort told me, with a smile, stepping forward and placing a hand on my shoulder. "What is wrong with her then?" He asked, looking back up at the man on the other side of the bed I had been placed in.

"She was poisoned my lord." He explained "It's a slow acting poison that was drunk, and is affecting her blood, weakening her defenses and calling surrounding bacteria to her body. In her weaken state most of the bacteria is affecting her and causing her illness."

"Poisoned?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes Miss Snape, within the last week or so."

"You can treat her?" Voldermort asked, ignoring me.

"There is a potion that can be made to treat her. But I do not have it, its ingredients are rare and experience and the potion itself is quick to make, but hard and very delicate."

"What potion is it?"

"The Mens sana in corpore sana potion My Lord."

"Very well, you have done well, you are dismissed." The healer left with a bow, not saying another word.

"FRIGGLE!" Voldermort called, as soon as the healer was gone "Get me all the information on the Mens sana in corpore sana potion, and a list of all the guests invited to Miss Snape's birthday ball." He snapped as soon as the elf appeared, he squeaked his reply before disappearing, leaving me and Voldermort alone.

Voldermort turned his gaze on me, and yet again I was amazed by the change in him. He seemed taller, and his chest broader under his immaculate robes, his rolled up sleeves showing his muscled arms. His eyes were still heart stopping red, contradicting perfectly against his pale skin, his dark hair falling into his eyes slightly, hiding some of his now gorgeous face.

"You are staring." Voldermort told me, snapping me out of my thoughts, I blushed and looked down embarrassed at being caught.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"An hour and a half. I need you to tell me anyone who you think might want to poison you."

"There is no one that I know of." I replied, my mind spinning as I tried to think of anyone I had upset.

"Anyone who had access to your drink then?"

"Just about everyone that attended that night." I replied, confused "All the people there are friends of the Malfoy's. They wouldn't dare hurt me." I told him, certain that I was right.

"A lot of people will do dangerous things for power, status, money." He replied, sitting on the edge of the bed he had placed me in. "But don't worry, I will find out who has done this and I will punish them for it." He took hold of my hand, squeezing it as he looked down at me, care and love shining in his eyes.

"Can I…can I see my father now?" I asked quietly.

"You may." He replied, my face lit up in a smile and he laughed slightly, letting go of my hand to cup my face with it

"Thank you My Lord." He stood, flicking his wrist so the door opened.

"You may come in Severus." He stated, I looked towards the door my smile widening as I started to cry. My father appeared at the door, looking straight at me, tears in his own eyes.

"Daddy?" I gasped, not believing that it was really him.

"Mia." He whispered, walking towards me. I tried to sit up, having to grab Voldermort so that I could kneel on the bed without falling over. My father reached me, wrapping me in his arms and holding me tight, I ripped my arm out of Voldermort's grasp, wrapping my arms around him and crying into his chest.

"Daddy." I gasped, holding him tighter.

"My baby girl, I've missed you." He told me, holding me tighter.

"I will leave you two alone. I will be back to take you home Mia." Voldermort said, though I ignored him, as he left.

Eventually I pulled back, staring up at him with tear filled eyes "What happened?" I asked. He sat on my bed with a sigh.

"His Lord turned up at our house, and I thought I was going to die. He was still convinced that I was a traitor and tortured me for hours, until he was convinced of my loyalty."

"What about the whole death thing?"

"He wanted to shock the world" He replied "I do not know the reasoning's of our Lord and I do not question him."

"Okay." I accepted, knowing that as soon as we were in a more private place I would make him tell me the true answer.

"How are your brothers?"

"Alek is still missing." I sighed, sinking into the cushions "And Lukas is just about keeping it together-"

"Just about?"

"He has nightmares, and gets nervous and annoyed if he does not know where I am for a prolonged length of time. He thinks I am going to leave him."

"He is paranoid?"

"Extremely, but he is looking to ask his girlfriend to marry him."

"And who would that be?"

"Charis Vain. She is a nice girl."

"You have meet her?"

"I have. She fits in well, and would be good for Lukas." Dad nodded slowly.

"And you?"

"Well, apparently I have been poisoned." I told him.

"I know, I will be making the antidote personally." He told me, with a hard glint in his eyes.

"Draco proposed, but I told him no." Father started, shocked "He told me he was only doing it because it was his duty."

"He does love you."

"I know, I have told him that he needs to find a better way to propose to me. But I will be saying yes to him."

"There is no surprise there." I smiled at him.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"I did, would have been better if you were there."

"I know, and I am sorry baby girl." He smiled sadly at me "I see you got the present I left for you." He nodded to the necklace around my neck; I raised my hand to hold it.

"The elfs said they found it in your room when we moved."

"You moved?"

"The manor was too big for just the two of us, and we thought you were dead and it held too many ghosts for us." He nodded in understanding "We still own it, but we have brought a small house for the two of us."

"We will move back home when I am allowed out of here."

"Do not make assumptions." Voldermort said, walking back in.

"I am sorry my lord." Father said, rising to his feet and bowing to Voldermort.

"It is okay Severus. Do not let it happen again."

"I won't My Lord."

"Good. How are you feeling Mia?"

"Tired." I replied honestly.

"I should be getting you home before you are missed."

"I do not wish to leave yet." I replied, begging him to let me stay.

"You will return here soon enough, now say goodbye to your father." I turned to him.

"I will see you soon." He promised holding me tight.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." He pulled away and laid a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"I have put the information in my study, go and read it Severus." Voldermort ordered, with a final squeeze he left. I wiped my eyes, before turning to Voldermort.

"Thank you." I told him.

"It is alright, I would do anything for you." He admitted, offering me a soft smile. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"What about my brother?" I asked, knowing that he would love this.

"Not even your brother. You need to keep it quiet, and if you can't then I will make you forget." He warned. I had so many emotions running through me at that time, with the reappearance of my father, and Voldermort now being nice that I did not know how to react to it all. "Shall we take you home?" He asked, slipping his arms under me, and lifting me up.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm BORED!" I shouted, looking around my room. I had been stuck in my bed since Voldermort brought me home, which was about three days ago. Pansy had come and seen me, having to leave because she had a date with Blaise, who had also visited the day after. They were going strong and Blaise had gone and brought the ring, and was trying to find the right time to purpose. Lukas had been home most the time, annoying me so much that I kicked him out. Draco hadn't visited me yet.

"Missus." Mrs. T said, announcing her arrival as she walked in, carrying a silver tray with a letter on it "A letter arrived for you missus." She said, walking closure and holding the tray out for me to take the letter. I took it from her, thanking her before opening it, my hand resting on Hissy's head as I read it, stroking her lightly.

_Mia,_

_How are you? I heard that you weren't well, what's the matter? Sirius is worried about you, as am I. Although, he is about ready to come and drag you home. Everyone is tense here, waiting for something to happen. _

_I can't wait for this to be over, yet again. I'm sorry that I have not written in a while, things have been busy. Training is hard and McGonagall is making me read the whole library, something I am sure you would love to help me do. _

_Ron's fine, getting more annoying by the day but Mrs. Weasley is keeping him in his place. Ginny is always around, she and I have become good friends._

_Anyway, I'm sorry that this is such a short letter, and I promise to write more, even if you do not write to me._

_Yours,_

_Harry._

I smiled, setting the letter down on my lap, looking at the snake lying next to me "Seems that Potter is still hanging onto our friendship." I laughed, wishing that I had someone I could talk to about my true feelings, and not have to lie to everyone. Even my own pet. "I suppose I should reply." I sighed, reaching under my pillow to pick up my wand, with a wave I got my writing desk and some parchment and a quill, settling down to write my reply.

_Hey Harry,_

_I'm fine, apart from this stupid illness. I drunk something funny at my birthday ball and it has had the same effect as poison._

I wrote, hoping he would be bright enough to get my message.

_So, I am stuck on bed rest until my stupid healer can get the potion that will get me better. It is incredibly boring. I have had to kick my brother out, having had had enough of him and his love sick babble._

_Anyway, how are you? And the rest of them? Tell Sirius that I am fine and there is no need to come and get me. Tell him to remember my promise._

_You realize what Ginny is doing right? It feels like a different time when I told you of her desires with you, like I was a different person. I only say this as your friend. Give Ron a smack from me._

_Mia._

"Mrs. T!" I shouted, sealing the letter in its envelope "Can you get an owl to send this to Harry Potter?"

"Yes Missus." She said, with a glare at Hissy, and the usual noise of her disappearance.

"That should keep him off my back for a while." I told her, stroking her head and snuggling down into my bed, letting sleep over take me. "Night Hissy." She flicked her tongue out on my cheek as I feel asleep.

"She is asleep." A harsh voice hissed from somewhere above me.

"I will wait for her to wake up."

"You will do no such thing. You will get out of my house, before she wakes up."

"I want to see her."

"My sister is ill, and you will only make it that much worse."

"You can't stop me from seeing her."

"I can and I will. This is my house, and I won't you out of it." I rolled over, opening my eyes to see who was arguing with my brother.

"Draco?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Mia." He sighed, walking closer to me.

"Not another step." Lukas hissed, stopping Draco with an arm. "Do you won't him here?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Mia, I need to talk to you." Draco begged, as my silence stretched on.

"I will see you in the living room." I agreed with a sigh.

"Mia-"

"Lukas, can you help me? Draco, go down to the living room please." Draco nodded, leaving me and my brother alone.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as I rolled down my covers and through my legs out of the bed.

"Getting out of bed."

"You know what I mean."

"I have to talk to him." I said, as Lukas helped me stand up

"Mia, not only are you ill, he has caused you so much pain!"

"I know!" I hissed, walking into the bathroom and getting Lukas to start the shower "But I love him." I told him as he left.

After a quick shower, I got dressed and let Lukas take me down to where Draco was waiting for me. He was sitting on the sofa, starring at the door as we entered. As soon as he saw us he rose to his feet, coming to take me from Lukas and deposit me in the seat nearest the fire. "I will call you when I am done Lukas." I told him, allowing no room for arguments.

"Where have you been?" I questioned, staring up at him as he took the seat opposite me

"I…business." He sighed. I swore that he was about to say something else then, the truth, but another lie was spilled from his mouth.

"Of course." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"How have you been?"

"I was poisoned." I told him, looking up to his face.

"Poisoned?"

"At the ball."

"Do you know who by?"

"No, not yet."

"I will get someone onto it."

"Why are you here Draco?" I asked, after a minute or two silence.

"To see you." He replied, as if it was obvious "I don't want things to get like they did before."

"They got like that because of you."

"Mia, please."

"No, Draco. I don't want things to go like that either, but you are the one who needs to make sure that it does not."

"I swear, it will not. As soon as you are better, I am taking you out. For the whole day, just you and me doing whatever you want to do."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I smiled at him, pulling myself out the chair and moving to him, climbing onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him.

"I've missed you." I told him before we fell into easy conversation.

"Do you think you could stay the night?" I asked Draco as he helped me up to my room.

"You really feeling up to that?"

"Not for that you dipshit." I laughed, swatting his arm lightly "Just to be together?"

"I don't think your brother would like that."

"I don't care what my brother would or would not like. Please?"

"OK." Draco said, with a smile and a kiss to the cheek. We got changed for bed me into some normal sleepwear and Draco slipping down to just his boxers, I sat on the bed, staring at him as he pulled his top of, his muscles flexing as he moved, drool coming out my mouth as I looked at his pale body. "See something you like?" He asked, I just looked up at him, a pout on my lips. He kissed it away, his hands tangling in my hair as he moved to kneel on the bed in front of me.

I groaned into his mouth, my face tilting up to get a better angle, his hands holding my head to him. My hands went to his stomach, my nails running up and down his stomach, flicking over his nipples and causing him to hiss into my mouth. One of his hands moved to my neck, the kissing getting desperate as I feel backwards, landing on my back with him on top of me. I ran my hands down his back, coming to the top of his boxers and fingering the material.

"Mia." He sighed "I've missed you so much." He told me, moving down to my neck. He pressed his groin into mine, biting onto my neck lightly making me groan and arch into him.

"Draco." I cried, pushing on his shoulder to flip him onto his back.

"This is new." He commented, running his hands up and down my thighs.

"We can't." I told him, looking down on him.

"And why not?" he asked with a pout and a thrust. I bite my lip, trying to ignore the shot of pleasure that ran through me at his movements.

"I'm ill. You might catch it." I told him, leaning down to give him a kiss on the lips.

"You can't leave me like this." He told me with another thrust. I looked at him.

"I'm not sucking you off." I told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." He sighed, though his hands didn't move from my thighs. "How about some-" He thrust up into me again.

"Draco." I laughed.

"Please?" He begged.

"You…are…a…horny…fucker." I punctuated each word with a roll of the hips, feeling his hard length rubbing up against the perfect spot.

"And you are the perfect girlfriend." He told me, pulling me down to kiss me. I continued moving on him as our lips connected, his tongue forcing his way into my mouth. Even in this position he was still in charge, one of his hands on my hips was controlling my pace, the other slipping under my top. I moaned, arching into his hand as it came to cup my breast, pinching my nipples and rolling my breast in his palm.

"Fuck." I cried, his hand digging into my flesh as he fastened my pace "Please!" I begged, biting my lips, pushing myself to a sitting position as I continued to move on him.

"Just like that Mia." Draco said, staring up at me "Don't stop baby, fuck." He growled, as my belly tightened and my toes curled.

"DRACO!" I cried, my orgasm taking over me, they only thing keeping me moving was his hands, both now on my hips and moving me backwards and forwards on him.

"Fuck, Mia." Draco cried, his movements stopping as he came. I fell onto his chest, panting as we both came down from our high. "That was amazing." Draco said into my hair, kissing my head.

"Mhm." I replied, snuggling deeper into him "Time for sleep." I told him, as his arms wrapped around me.

"I fell like a school boy, coming in my pants after some dry humping." Draco laughed, hugging me tight, as we both feel asleep.

I woke up with Draco pressed into my back, his body molded to mine, his arm wrapped around my waist holding me to him and his other arm under my head. I smiled, moving back into him "Mourning." I jumped, not having realized that he was awake

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." He replied, holding me tighter.

"We should really get up." I muttered, closing my eyes again.

"I know." He replied, not moving either.

"Do you have work today?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"What do you think?" I asked, placing my hands over his, as if holding his hand would make him stay.

"Then we can stay in bed for as long as we want."

"I think a shower is in order, though." I told him, rolling onto my back.

"Have to agree." He said, nuzzling my neck and pressing his erection into my leg.

"Alone." I laughed, pulling myself out of his hold and standing up. "I'm still ill, Draco." I reminded him, as I walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, and I'm still horny!" He shouted after me.

"You've got a hand, have you not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I closed the door to the bathroom.

"What's this?" I asked, walking out the bathroom to find Draco sat in bed, trays of food surrounding him.

"The house elves say that you haven't been eating, so I asked them to make you some breakfast." I walked forward, noticing that Hissy was slithering out the door.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, sitting down and picking at some toast.

"I'm going to take a shower." He told me, leaving me to the food. Without a seconds thought I vanished some of it, knowing that I would never be able to eat as much as he wanted me to. I carried on with the toast, only eating small bites at a time.

"Draco's still here then?" Lukas asked, walking into the room and standing near the door with his arms crossed.

"He's in the shower." I replied, Lukas nodded "What's that?" I asked, looking at the small vial he held in his hand. He through it to me, and I held the clear liquid up.

"The healer came this mourning and gave us your potions."

"The same healer?" I asked, confused. I though Dad was making my potion?

"No, a new one, said that yours had told him your symptoms and he knew the potion. I checked it through, and it all checks out." I nodded slowly "You have to take one of them twice a day; the elves have the rest of your vials."

"Thanks." I smiled at him, uncorking the vial and drinking it in one, expecting a vile taste and being pleasantly surprised when I tasted strawberries "Not bad."

"Well, I'm going to visit Charis for a while. I will owl you in a couple of days."

"Lukas!" I shouted after him, but he was gone and my doorway was empty.

"No, I'm Draco." Draco said, waking out the bathroom with only a towel on.

"No, Lukas was at the door." I told him.

"Where'd he go?" he asked, not noticing my expression as he sat on the bed, digging into the food.

"To visit Charis." I informed, closing my eyes and making myself not think about how upset Lukas was with me.

"What about you?"

"I'm old enough to look after myself for a couple of days." I told him, opening my eyes.

"But your ill."

"I will be fine."

"How about you come to the manor for a few days?"

"Draco, I will be fine."

"What about if I move in with you until he comes back?"

"DRACO!" I shouted throwing my toast at his head "I will be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do, now, can you take me out?"

"No."

"DRACO!" I whined, "Please, I need to get out of this bloody house."

"There is a reason you haven't been out."

"And if you don't stop arguing with me, I will kick you out."

"Mia, I'm only looking out for you, I don't won't you to get any worse."

"And a bit of fresh air will do me good."

"How about we go and sit out in the garden?"

"How about we go to Diagon Alley?"

"How about we go to Malfoy Manor?"

"How about we go shopping?"

"You sure you can manage it?"

"I will be fine."

"As soon as you feel tired or ill, you need to tell me."

"Yes, yes." I waved him of, standing up and going over to my wardrobe, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, running a brush through my hair and putting on some make up to make sure I didn't look as bad as I felt. "You ready?" I asked once I was dressed.

"Remember, as soon as you feel ill, tell me."

"I know, I know. Now take me OUT!"

"You need a coat, or at least a robe." I walked back into my wardrobe, grabbing the robe that was hanging on the back of the door and throwing it over my shoulders.

"You're such a little kid!" Draco laughed, walking to my fire place so we could floo to Diagon Alley.

"Where to first?" Draco asked me, my arm in his.

"Can we just walk and see what takes our fancy?"

"Is your cloak done up?" Draco asked as we began to walk.

"Yes it is. I am fine." I told him, as we walked forward. Diagon Alley had defiantly picked up since my last visit even. It was buzzing with people, the shops bright and children crowding around them.

We stopped at the bookstore first, me making Draco trail behind me with an ever growing pile of books in his arms, his head disappearing by the time we got to the till. Then I let Draco drag me into the quidditch store, letting boredom overtake me as he owed and awed at the quidditch junk that surrounded us.

When I eventually got him out of there, I pulled him into the dress shop, buying another load of clothes that I probably didn't need, but would look gorgeous on me. Draco sat outside the changing room, a glass of fire whisky in his hand as he gave his opinion on each item.

"That would have been a lot better if it was underwear you were trying on." Draco told me, as we walked out the shop, Draco carrying the bags, I laughed and with a roll of the eyes I felt a yawn creep up on me.

I was having a great time, and even though I was getting a bit tired I didn't want to admit it, so I tried to hide it with a cough, covering my mouth with my hand "Shall we have some lunch?" I asked, wanting to sit down and recover a bit.

I had a feeling that Draco knew what I was doing, but went along with it, leading the way to the Three Broomsticks and seating me before ordering us some food.

"You haven't taken your cloak off, you cold?" Draco asked when he came to sit back down, eyeing the black fur that was around my shoulders.

"A bit." I admitted with a nod.

"You should have told me." Draco said, untying his own cloak from his shoulders and throwing it around mine.

"It's just a bit of cold." I laughed, though I accepted his cloak with a grateful smile, pulling both his and mine tighter.

"Mia," Draco sighed "You are ill, and we don't want you getting worse."

"Nonsense, I am fine." Draco eyed me, his tense jaw showing his anger. "Really." I took hold of his hand that was resting on the table "I am perfectly fine." I tried reassuring him, squeezing his hand. Draco didn't say anything. "So, your perfectly fine with humping me, but not with this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Point." Draco laughed. With a roll of my eyes, I pulled my hand back, picking up the drink he had brought me and letting the warm liquid do its job as it slid down my throat.

"Well, anyway, I have had a wonderful time."

"So did I."

"You might want to tell your face that."

"What do you mean?"

"You've looked miserable all day." I informed him, taking another drink.

"I have been worried about you."

"I get that, but you are my boyfriend, and I am old enough to know what I can and can't do. So, please stop acting like my father and leave me alone!"

"Well sorry for caring about you."

"And sorry for wanting a boyfriend not a possessive jerk!" I hissed at him.

"I just won't you to get better."

"This is the fourth time that you have had a conversation with me that does not include you being drunk or walking out before I have finished since school ended! Do not try and act the perfect boyfriend now!"

"I apologized for that." Draco told me, as Tom appeared with our food. I eyed the double flobberworm burger he held in his right hand with greed, hoping that it was for me. My heart dropping when a bowl of soup was placed in front of me, accompanied by some dry bread that looked weeks past its throw out date. The burger and chips of course went to sit in front of Draco.

I sent him a nasty look, before picking up my spoon and starting to eat, trying to ignore Draco tucking into his meal. The silence around us thickened, as the meal continued the clinking of cutlery the only sound around us.

"Draco," I sighed, setting the spoon in my hardly touched bowl. He didn't stop eating, only sign that he had heard me was that he slowed down slightly. "I know you apologized, but you really hurt me and it will take longer than this for me to accept-" My talk was interrupted by a house elf appearing, handing Draco a piece of parchment before disappearing. "What is it?"

"I have to go." Draco told me, taking a final swig of his drink and standing.

"Where? Why?" I asked, standing as well.

"Business." He sighed, waving me off. "You can get home OK?" Before I could answer he had thrown some galleons on the table "I will owl you." He told me, bending over and giving me a brief kiss on the cheek and disappearing before I could say anything.

I slumped into the seat, confusion running through me. What the hell just happened? I wandered, taking a sip of my drink, and looking around at the busy pub. Tom was taking orders from the cloaked men at the bar, a couple of women sat in the corner talking, a group sat in the middle of the room laughing loudly.

"Mia?" I jumped at the voice, looking up to see who had interrupted me

"Oh, hey Blaise."

"What are you doing out alone?" He questioned, sliding into the seat Draco had left

"I was with Draco, but he had sudden business come up and I haven't finished my drink yet."

"You cold?" He asked, eyeing my two cloaks.

"A bit." I laughed "What you doing here?"

"I'm meeting mother." He told me, dryly.

"Well, that sounds like fun." I said "And I am so sorry that I can't join you." I told him, with a fake smile "How you been?"

"Not bad, Pansy has been keeping me busy."

"Have you proposed yet?"

"No, not yet, I am going to the vault to get the ring, that's why I'm meeting mother."

"So, soon?"

"Yes soon." I smiled at the look of absolute happiness that was on my cousins face "How have you been?" I shrugged, "Well, you have obviously been too busy to write." He accused.

"But I have-" I started, about to tell him of my illness, surprised that he had not heard about it like everyone else to have.

"Oh, Mia! Darling! How lovely it is to see you again! It has been an awfully long time, how have you been sweetie?"

"I have been fine, Mrs. Zabini, yourself?" I asked, kicking a sniggering Blaise under the table.

"Oh, I've been great dear, just meet a new man!" She squealed, I let my eyes wander to Blaise, just in time to see a flash of anger flick across him, before his mask fell back into place.

"Oh, how nice." I smiled. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I really must be going."

"Of course dear, don't leave it so long next time." She said, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek

"See you soon Blaise."

I left the pub, walking out into the muggle streets of London, ignoring the strange looks I was getting as I walked forward with two cloaks, fluttering around me. As I walked, I fished in my pockets for my wand, once it was found, turning to the road and holding it out.

The Knight Bus appeared almost instantly, making me scuttle back as it came to a screeching halt in front of me. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, I am your conductor Cliff Clivden." He looked up from his cards looking me up and down "And you are Mia Snape!" He gasped, practically pulling me onto the bus "OI!OI! Look! It's Mia Snape! On our bus!" He said, showing me off to the driver.

"Let the poor girl alone, man." One of the swaying heads said, "Where ya to?"

"Grimmauld Place, London." I told the head, pulling my arm out of Cliff's grip "It's urgent, I'll pay extra if you can get me their first." I whispered, eyeing the mass of passengers.

"Gotcha." The head said, turning around "Hold on tight!" Remembering Harrys story of the bus, I grabbed onto the nearest pole, nearly screaming as my body was pushed of its feet, trying to fly backwards, as my hands held onto the pole. I looked over at Cliff to see him happily sitting in a chair, his eyes looking up at me more than at the paper.

I sighed, closing my eyes and concentrating on keeping hold of the cold metal as we swerved from side to side, sending my body flying, abusing it in ways that I knew would leave a mark.

"Grimmauld Place!" The head called, the bus coming to a halt

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the bus!" The head laughed.

"Thanks!" I called back, maneuvering around the beds and chairs that filled the floor of the bus, eager to get off the bus as quickly as I could.

As soon as both my feet were on the curb, the bus went, leaving my cloaks flying after it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Its so much easier coming in through the floo." I muttered as I raised my fist to knock on the door. With a deep breathe I knocked three times, waiting only a moment before the door was opened and a shirtless Sirius was standing before me. I looked him over once before coming to look in his eyes, my eyebrows raised

"See something you like?" Sirius teased, pulling me in for a hug, I kicked the door shut behind m, wrapping my arms around his middle

"No, just an old man trying to relive his hay days."

"Less of the old you." I warned, tapping me on the head lightly, pulling me further into the house "What brings you to our humble abode."

"Can't I just pop round for a visit?" Sirius gave me a look as he sat himself at the table "Where is everyone?" I asked confused, the house was usually so full and loud, but today it seemed empty and as quiet as the dead.

"Gone to Diagon alley. Something about raising spirits or something."

"You not into spirits." 

"Not this sort of spirits." I laughed, making myself a cup of tea

"You have two cloaks on."

"And the medal for stating the obvious goes too." I sat at the table, pulling faces at him

"Stop picking on me. Heard you were ill, that why you got two cloaks on?"

"No, I was and yes. In that order."

"Harry said you write to him yesterday, and that you hinted at being poisoned?"

"I was, at my party. We have people on it." I told him, before he could explode "And I am getting better, taking potions and resting. This is the first time I have been out since I became ill."

"Why didn't you floo and avoid going out?"

"I made Draco take me out today, I was going mad at home."

"Wouldn't have that problem if you lived here." 

"No, I'd be mad from putting up with you without a break."

"You're so mean to me today." He pouted, as I took a sip of my drink and we settled into silence. "What's up with Fred?" I asked, thinking about my last visit

"He feels about lost. He needs someone to look after." Sirius told me honestly "He started with Ginny, but she's changed. When Harry and her mother are not around she is a heartless bitch." 

"Sirius!" I shouted,

"I'm sorry but It is true and everyone but those two can see it. Poor Fred, he tried so hard to get her two see right but he failed. And now, he has moved onto you." 

"Me?"

"He will look after you, and I am begging you to let him do it. He needs it. And I just won't to look after you."

"So you recruited him."

"To put it one way, yes." I rolled my eyes, taking another deep sip "Serious talk coming, I can feel it." He said, settling further into his seat. I nodded, putting my drink down

"I saw Voldermort the other day."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing much." I admitted "It wasn't him."

"The who was it."

"My father."

"Your father?" He asked, confused

"Is alive. Apparently the guy thrown into the ministry was under some new type of polyjuice potion, that lasts longer, and my father is alive and well and living with Voldemort."

"Severus is alive." Sirius said slowly

"And I have seen him." I told him, nodding

"Where is he?"

"With Voldermort."

"When did you see him?" he asked, leaning forwards in his seat

"Couple days ago I guess." I shrugged

"I don't know what to say."

"I don't know how to feel." I confided "I'd just started to accept that he was dead and now he's alive again."

"You have talked to him them?"

"Briefly, and Voldermort was around so not probably but yes I have."

"At least you got that." I nodded, slumping into the seat "How did he convince Voldermort of his loyalty?"

"I do not know, but he has managed it." I looked up at him "I don't know how to feel. Tell me Sirius, what should I be feeling? Happy he's alive? Sad I can't see him?"

"Oh, pup." Sirius sighed, getting up and moving to hold me. I leaned into him, letting my tears flow "I can't tell you how to feel, I don't know how you should be. But you need to calm down. He is alive and that is good, however you feel is up to you, just know you have friends here who will help you in anyway."

"Thanks." I whispered, resting my head on his chest

"Its alright. Anytime." He replied, running his fingers through my hair. When I had pulled myself together, wiped my eyes and finished my drink I looked up at him

"When will they others be back?"

"Anytime." He shrugged "You going to wait for them?"

"Maybe." 

"Wont Lukas be missing you?"

"He's staying at his girlfriends for a couple of days." 

"You home alone then?"

"Yeah, me and the house elfs."

"Why don't you come stay here?" He asked, gesturing to the space around him with his arms

"Because I have a perfectly good house. A couple of days of no one around will do me good."

"Mia." He sighed

"I'll be fine." I promised rolling my eyes at him "now, do you have any food? I had some soup earlier and I'm still hungry." 

"Kreacher will make missus something." The small elf said, appearing at my side, making me scream in fright.

"Thank you, a bacon sandwich would go down a treat."

"Mia, you have been ill, I don't think a bacon sandwich-"

"I want a bacon sandwich!" I demanded, pouting at him

"Get the lady her sandwich." He said to Kreacher "If you get worse after this, do not come crying to me!"

"blah blah blah." I told him, waving him of and adding a sticking out of the tongue for the finishing affect.

"You're such a child." He laughed, tapping me on the head.

"ABUSE!" I cried with a laugh

"I'll show you abuse young lady." Sirius said, his voice harsh but the massive smile on his face showed his joke. He launched himself at me crashing into the chair as I moved of it. "Owie!" Sirius cried, scrambling to an upright position.

I watched him, tears in my eyes as he turned to me "You better run." He hissed. I squeaked running to the other end of the kitchen, laughter following me as I ran.

"You're chasing a sick girl!" I cried, running out the kitchen and up the stairs, Sirius storming up the stairs behind me.

"I don't care!" He shouted, as I ran, I into the library, hiding behind the settee. I heard a loud bang and a crash followed by some swear words causing me to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I pulled my wand out, crawling so I was under the table next to the door. Once there I transformed a book that was behind the settee into a mannequin of me and waited until I saw Sirius feet came into the room. "Mia, come out come out where ever you are." He said, slowly walking to the sofa. I could only see his feet, but knew what he was going to do, with a silent giggle; I got myself into a position where it would be easy to get from my hiding place and waited until he was right in front of the sofa.

I climbed out silently, pulling myself to a standing position and leaning against the door "GOTCHA!" Sirius shouted, diving over the sofa

"Who he got?" I jumped, turning to see Harry and Fred standing behind me, looking at the older man who had just disappeared.

"You scared me." I whispered, turning back around and assuming my position.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, resting his head on my shoulder as we listened to Sirius making noises.

"He thinks I'm there." I told him

"And he is grunting because…?" Harry didn't get his answer as at that moment Sirius head appeared over the top of the settee, he looked around confused, before he spotted my smirking form

"How did you do that?" He asked, amazed as he stood

"Magic." I said, adding jazz hands for affect. Fred and Harry laughed at Sirius face, me trying to hide my giggle.

"I will get you back for this." Sirius said, standing u fully and brushing of his robes, trying to make himself look demure.

"Sure you will, know I'm going back to the kitchen so that I can have my sandwich." I informed them, twisting away from Fred and leading the way back to the kitchen.

I knew they were following me, as I could hear them laughing at Sirius, their teasing voices leaving a smile on my face.

Walking into the kitchen was like walking into heaven, the smell of bacon reached my nose and I took a deep breathe, practically falling into the place Kreacher had set for me, and taking the first bite of the bacon sandwich.

"That smells heavenly." 

"Mine." I growled, looking over at Harry from the top of the sandwich

"Someone's protective." Fred laughed, as they all took their seats.

"If you had this sandwich, you would be as well." I said, my head nodding.

"I'm pretty sure you have reached new heights of weirdness."

"Had to happen one day." Harry said, throwing me a smirk, I stuck my finger up at him, before going back to eating.

"So, why you here?" Harry asked, I looked up at Sirius, who looked at me, my pain evident in his face "Mia?" Harry asked as my silence stretched on.

"Wont me to tell him?" I nodded, covering my not talking by concentrating on eating and zoning out of the conversation going on around me.

I should really tell Lukas about father, knowing that when he did found out and it wasn't by my mouth I might just lose my brother. But I doubt he would believe me, and I need to do it without Hissy hearing, which means probably out of the house. But he's mad at me at the moment anyway, so getting him to talk to me let alone go out with me will be a problem. I sighed, taking a drink before continuing my thoughts. I really need to find Ale, I mean I know he's alive I can still fill the connection but he's put his wall up-

"MIA!" I jumped, nearly dropping what remained of my sandwich as I was pulled out of my thoughts

"Yes?" 

"Sirius has told us what you told him." I nodded as Harry talked "he is living with Voldermort you say?"

"Well," I answered, "Voldermort took me to a safe house to get a healer to look over me and he was there." 

"So we could save him?" I shot Fred a confused look, he never cared for my father

"I don't know if he lives there of if Voldermort has another house, but no I don't think we could. Where ever he is he is with Voldermort." I said with a defeated sigh

"Well, wherever he is, he will be safe." Fred said, getting up and walking over to me, coming down to my height "He is a clever man," He told me, holding my hands "And knows how to survive." I offered him a weak smile and he pulled me into a hug.

"Right, I should be off." I said, pulling away from Fred and standing up

"Are you sure you won't stay tonight?" Sirius asked as I moved towards the fire place

"Yes, yes, I will be fine. I will owl you tomorrow." I promised giving him a kiss on the cheek as I moved pass

"You better." I rolled my eyes stepping into the fireplace and going home.

"Missy is back just in time!" Popsy squeaked

"In time for what?" I questioned, trying to decide between taking my cloaks off or leaving them on for a bit longer

"Her potion!" Popsy said, as Thimble appeared holding the vial. I took it downing it in one

"Well, Popsy can you please go and worm up my bed? Mr Thimble can you run me a bath, and I will not be needing dinner tonight."

"Yes missus." The two elfs said before disappearing.

"Mrs T!" I shouted, throwing myself onto the nearest chair, the softness a welcoming feeling

"Yes missus?"

"How far along are you?" I questioned looking at the old elf. Her stomach was definatly begger then last time I saw her "Never mind." I sighed "I wont you to take now until three weeks after the elf is born off." 

"Off missus?"

"Yes, I do not want you to be doing any work. No arguing."

"Yes missus." She disappeared, and with a sigh I lifted myself up, heading up to my bathroom where Thimble had run me a bath.

I shed my clothes, climbing into the bath with a content sigh letting the water wash over me. "I'm fed up with being ill." I muttered, resting my head on the soft edge of the bath and closing my eyes.

I woke with a soft pair of lips on mine and a hand in my hair, without opening my eyes I responded to the kiss, opening my mouth so the kiss could deepen.

The hand in my hair tightened, and I heard shuffling as the mouth moved from my mouth to my neck, biting lightly on the skin below my ear "Merlin" I sighed, opening my eyes as a hand ran down my sides.

"My lord?" I cried, shocked at seeing the dark hair instead of Draco's blonde.

"Mia." He sighed into my neck, leaning up on his forearms so he was balanced over me "You are awake."

"It would seem so. How did I?" I asked, looking to the bed I was placed on

"When I arrived you were asleep in the bath, I brought you to bed."

"Thank you." I told him, looking to the muggle clock on my bed side table, it was seven am. "I slept a long time."

"You have been taking your potion?" Voldermort asked, rolling of me and onto his back next to me.

"I took the first two yesterday." I replied, looking down at my body and realising I was naked "Thimble." I shouted, grabbing the cover and pulling them up as far as they would go.

"I have it here miss." Thimble said offering me the vial

"Thank you." I said, downing it in one before giving it back to him. "What are you doing here sir?" I asked trying to stand up and not show any more skin then necessary

"Do I need a reason to see you?" He asked with a smile, holding the cover so that I could not use it to cover me, I tugged at it trying to keep this playful side of Voldermort on the surface.

"No sir. I just was not expecting you." I told him, giving up on gaining anymore of the cover and using what I had already gained to cover me with "I need to get dressed!" I cried with a smile

"Now why do you need to do that?" He asked back

"To be ready for the day?" I asked "To go out?"

"Who says you're going out?" With a quirk of the lips I realised what he wanted and that there was no way I wold be able to get out of it. Ignoring any self-consciousness I felt, I dropped the cover and climbed back onto the bed leaning over him

"Maybe later?" I breathed,

"Maybe." He responded, leaning up to capture my lips with his, his hands tangling in my hair. I closed my eyes letting only thoughts of pleasure and wont past my barrier, knowing that even in this state of semi-bliss I presumed him to be in, he would read my mind. His tongue dominated mine as one of his hands untangled from my hair and ran down my naked body, grasping an arse cheek and using that to pull me onto him. My mind flew back to just a few days ago when I had been in the same position as this but with Draco. I quickly grabbed the thought, throwing it to the back of my mind as it floated forward.

Without realising it, I had undone the buttons on Voldermorts robe and was now resting my hands on his naked chest. I looked down, amazed that the once pale flat surface was now toned with muscles that just begged to be licked. I started at the thought, since when did I, well anyone apart from the deranged Beatrix LeStrange, fin him attractive, in any form of the word?

A squeeze to my arse brought me back and I realised that I was now straddling his very prominent erection. I looked down at him as he brought one of my nipples to his mouth at the same time as flipping us over.

The sudden motion made bile rise to my throat and I had to throw Voldermort of me, ignoring his startled hiss as I ran to my bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time for my sandwich yesterday to make a reappearance.

I felt my hair being pulled back, and a hand rubbing my back as I continued to heave until there was nothing left. I leaned back into Voldermort resting my back against his chest, grabbing a nearby towel to wipe my mouth "Sorry." I muttered as he passed me a glass of water

"Do not apologise." He ordered, taken the glass away once I had finished it "I should not have expected you to be ready for that. Now, do you won't to go back to bed?"

"I need a shower." I told him, standing up

"Then have one, I will be here when you come back." I nodded, watching him leave before turning on the shower. I washed my mouth out, waiting for the shower to get hot, trying to get rid of the foul taste before climbing into the shower and letting the water me.

"I had the elves bring up some food." He told me as I walked back into the room.

"I'm not hungry." I answered honestly, throwing my wet hair into a messy bun and wandering to my wardrobe to grab a robe to put on

"You must eat, no matter how Ill you feel." I rolled my eyes, throwing the first robe I touched on and walking over to the the bed where the food was

"You know, we have a perfectly good dining room." I teased

"I know." He replied. "But I preferred to use this room, less chance of getting caught." I nodded, settling down opposite him.

"I have a favour to ask of you my lord." I asked, looking down at my hands, hoping that my voice sounded subservient

"Oh?"

"I trust you know that my brother is missing?"

"Alek?"

"Yes, Alek."

"What of it?" He asked

"I was wandering if you knew anything, My Lord." The silence stretched and I chanced a look up at him. He was looking at a bowl of oranges, a thoughtful look on his face. I picked up an orange and began peeling it, waiting for his answer

"I have found the healer that abandoned you." He finally said, ignoring my request

"Sir?"

"He has been dealt with."

"You…killed him My Lord?"

"Sometimes there is a fate worse then death, my dear." He answered, confusing me. I put the orange pieces on the plate in front of him, he nodded his thanks

"But what of my brother?"

"How do you know he is not dead?" Voldermort asked, picking up a piece of orange

"My brothers and myself have a connection." I explained, grabbing a goblet of juice "We can talk to each other through our minds, my lord."

"Why have you not told me of this?" he hissed

"I thought I had my lord." I said, looking down at the goblet and taking a sip, when silence rolled out I continued "I can feel him, My Lord. He has cut of the active part of the connection, I can't talk to him and he has not been talking to either me of Lukas, and Lukas has told me that he can't talk to him either. But I can still feel him. It's like I am in a tunnel and it has two turnings, one leading to Lukas, and the end of his part is bright and the other leading to Alek, which is dark apart from a slither of light." I tried to explain. Voldermort nodded slowly

"I will look into it."

"Thank you, Milord." I said, smiling over at him

"But you know that I do not do this for free."

"You already have my undivided loyalty sir." I replied, taking a sip of my juice

"I will get back to you with my price. I can't have people, even you thinking that because of your closeness to me I allow you to get away with things."

"I understand sir."

"Good. Now eat." Voldermort ordered. I nodded and began picking at the food infront of me, my mind elsewhere as I ate the smallest of bits.

This new semi nice Voldermort was really starting to weird me out. I mean, it was sort of nice being able to relax slightly around him, but it was unnerving. And his new look. I admit I would do him and not have to imagine Draco anymore. And that's what scares me. If he stopped trying to kill the people I loved and Draco carried on being the total prick he is being, I would quite happily swap him for the man in front of me now, and that is wrong on so many levels.

"You seem troubled." Voldermort said, pulling me out of my thoughts

"No, my Lord." I answered, looking up at him "I am merely worried about my brother."

"There is no need to be." I nodded

"Is their anyway I could see my father today, sir?" I asked hopefully.

"I do not want you travelling."

"It would only be a short journey, and I would rest when we reach the house." I tried to persuade, but he was having none of it, with a shake of his head he stood, pulling me with hi.

"Will you accompany me to the library?" I sighed

"I will be along shortly." I said, forcing a smile on my face as I looked up at him. He nodded and disappeared out my door.

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to relax and calm down. I couldn't push this, no matter how much I wanted to see him. He may be acting nice, but he is still the Dark Lord and would but me under a cruciatus without a moment's hesitation.

With another deep breathe; I stood, straightening my robes before leaving my room to go to the small library I had insisted on when looking for a house to rent.

Voldermort was already here, sitting in the high back brown leather chair that I usually curled up in. He looked up when I came in, smiling at me as a yawn took over me "Still tired?" He asked with a small laughed,

"A bit." I admitted, walking further into the room

"Come here." He half ordered half suggested, opening his arms for me to go and sit in his lap. I walked to him, climbing on and curling up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on mine and continued reading the book he had picked. I read a bit of the book, noting that it was a potions book, before sleep over took me.


	11. Chapter 11

I had been taking the potion for a couple of weeks now, and was almost completely better, they only sign I was ill being the tiredness that I still slightly suffered from, but an earlier bed time had that sorted. Draco had come and seen me for an hour or two and Voldermort spent nearly every other day here, most days ending up like his first, me curled up on his lap as he read in the library. He had started hinting that a plan had been formed, but I still had not certain details to relay to the Order, and their constant badgering for information was annoying me to no ends. Lukas had not returned yet, but from my few talks with him he wasn't angry with me anymore, which I was grateful for. There was still no sign of Alek.

I was currently getting ready to go to Malfoy Manor, Cissy had owled me, ordering my presence for a luncheon of some sort, and that smart dress was a must. So, me being the good girl I was, I was currently adding the final touches to my makeup. "Thimble." I called, turning in my mirror to make sure that the red dress I was wearing was perfect from all angles. It was a simple red day dress, with flowers sewn into the design with black stitches.

"Yes missus." He said, bowing as he appeared

"I'm going to the Malfoy's." I informed him, turning to face my head house elf

"Yes missus."

"If I am their when my potion time comes, can you or one of the other elf's bring it over?"

"Yes missus."

"Thank you." I told him, as I walked to the fire place, stepping in and disappearing.

"Cissy?" I called, stepping out of the floo

"There you are dear." She smiled, stepping towards me. "You look fabulous." She told me, stepping in for a hug

"Thank you." I replied, hugging her back "How are you?"

"I am fine, you?" she asked, taking my arm and leading me out the room

"I'm better. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Very criptic." I laughed, letting her lead me down the halls of the manor. We walked in silence to the door of the music room, where we stopped and she turned to face me

"Come find me in the dining room when you are finished." She ordered, walking away before I could reply. Confused, I looked around for some sort of clue as to what to do. Hanging on the door handles was a small piece of black cardboard, and the words open in swishy silver writing. I laughed, opening the doors and stepping inside the room, gasping at the sight that greeted me.

The room had been filled with butterflies, each a different colour. The ceilings had been charmed to be dark, with stars twinkling to create a night look. The room was filled with plants, creating a small pathway towards the middle of the room. I walked, letting my fingers dance across the flower tops. It was like a homemade wood land scene, the smells gorgeous as dried leaves crunched beneath my heeled feet. In the centre of the room stood a white archway, and under it stood Draco, dressed in black dress robes, with a crisp white shirt.

"You did this?" I asked, looking around, he nodded "It's gorgeous." I breathed, walking towards him

"I am glad you approve." He told me, pulling me in for a kiss "But you out shine it." He told me, resting his forehead on mine

"Of course I do." I laughed "Now what made you do all this?" I asked, turning in his arms to look upon the room

"I wanted it to be perfect."

"It is." I told him

"Good." I felt his arms leave my waist, causing me to turn "Draco!" I gasped, seeing him down on one knee, holding a black box to me

"Mia Snape." He started, as I beamed down at him "I love you with all my heart. I can not see a future with out you by my side, and know that one without you is not worth living for. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Tears were streaming down my face as he opened the box with a click revealing a massive round diamond, set in a pink heart shaped diamond side stones "Mia?" He questioned, taking my hand in his

"Yes." I cried, my tears streaming. Draco smiled at me, taking the ring out of its box and sliding it on my ring finger "I love you." I told him, pulling him up to give him a heated kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck

"Not as much as I love you." He replied, deepening the kiss, his hands resting on the small of my back.

"Your mother wanted to see me." I told him, pulling back

"Mia." He groaned

"She would kill us if we didn't go see her."

"She just wants to see the ring and plan the engagement party." He told me, his lips moving down to my neck and nipping at it slightly

"And we will both go with a smile." I replied, pulling myself away from his mouth "How long will this last?" I asked, looking around the room

"The elfs are going to take it down when I leave." I sighed, taking one last look around, before pulling Draco out the room and to the room his mother was waiting for us in. "I don't want it to go. I love it in here." I told him, walking out the room

"Mother would kill me." Draco joked, as we walked towards where his mother was

"But it's so pretty in there."

"Did I do well?"

"You did perfect." I told him, squeezing his hand.

"Let's see the ring!" Cissy ordered as soon as we arrived in the dining room, Lucious sitting in his seat

"Mother, it's your ring!" Draco laughed, his hand on the small of my back as we walked forward

"Still." She gushed, as we reached her. I held out my hand and let her take it "It looks gorgeous." She told me, pulling me into her arms.

"Thank you."

"Well done son." I heard from the other end of the table, as I sat in my seat, Cissy sitting next to me.

"Well, now we have to organise the engagement party." Cissy told me,

"We haven't even set a date yet." I laughed

"That doesn't matter, you can do that after." She told me, waving me of like a fly. "Now, obviously it will be held here."

"Could you bore her ear of after I have had some time with her?" Draco asked, coming to stand behind my chair

"You can have her when we have the-" 

"Mother." Draco said, his voice whiny

"Fine, fine. But I won't her back in an hour."

"You will have her when I have finished." I rolled my eyes, excepting Draco's arm as he led me towards his father

"Welcome to the family." He said, leaning in for a hug, I returned the hug, shocked at him slightly.

"Thank you." I told him when he had realised me, letting Draco move me away

"Where to?" I asked when we got outside the dining room.

"I was thinking my room?" Draco said, as if it was obvious

"You always have your mind in the gutter?" I asked with a laugh, letting him pick me up and carry me up the stairs "I thought this was supposed to happen on the wedding night?"

"Yes I do, and practice makes perfect." He told me, carrying me up the stairs. With a laughed, I rested my head on his chest "Hay, no sleeping until later, missus." Draco told me, jostling me in his arms slightly

"No, no sleeping." I replied, though my eyes were closing.

"That's an order." He informed me, I laughed

"An order? I'm the boss in this relationship, thank you."

"You think?"

"I know."

"You know nothing." Draco joked, before throwing me in the air. I screamed as I bounced on his bed

"Don't you ever do that again!" I cried, as Draco kicked his shoes of

"Maybe." He said, climbing onto me, his forearms coming either side of my head to balance himself

"Never." I told him, leaning up for a kiss

"Whatever you say." He laughed, returning the kiss.

"I will withhold sex if you do it." I threatened, as he moved to my neck

"You wouldn't dare." He asked, sucking my earlobe into his mouth

"Maybe." I told him with a moan

"Your too easy." He laughed returning to my mouth. My answer was swallowed and my hands tangled in his hair. His tongue swiped my lip, and I let it enter my mouth with a moan, my hands moving to his back, as we battled for dominance. With a moan, Draco won, one of his arms, coming down to play with the strap of my dress

"Don't you dare." I warned

"Too late." He replied, as he pulled, ripping the strap "Might as well do the other one now." He told me

"NO!" I cried, but he ignored me, ripping that side as well

"I'll buy you thousands of more dresses." He told me, going back to kissing me. My hands moved round to his chest, slipping the robe of his shoulders, he sat up, straddling me and allowing me to pull it all the way of before starting on his shirt. As my fingers undid the small buttons, he slipped the dress down to my waist, letting it pool their as his eyes moved over my bra clad breasts "This is new." He told me as he eyes the front clasp red bra

"You like?" I asked, slipping his shirt over his shoulders

"Look better on my floor." He told me, laying me back down

"I'm sure it will." I laughed, lifting my hips so he could pull my dress all the way of. I watched as Draco kissed his way back up my leg, his hand holding my knee up and placing it over his shoulder as he settled in-between my legs.

"I can smell you." He told me, rubbing his nose along my panty covered slit. I moaned, my back arching at the small contact. "I love how you react to me." He said, his fingers playing with the edge of my panties

"Draco," I moaned "I need you." I begged, my fingers threading through his hair and pulling slightly 

"Mia." He moaned "This is about you." 

"Later." I told him, my lips attacking him, while my hands went to his belt buckle.

"You sure?" he asked

"Extremely." I replied, pushing his trousers of as much as possible, before he took over.

"Love you." He told me, kissing me, as his left hand rolled my left nipple, his right arm holding him up.

"Please." I begged, feeling myself growing wetter

"With pleasure." He said, before thrusting into me. I moaned, arching into him as he began thrusting. His mouth lowered my right breast, sucking it as my fingers scratched down his back

"Fuck." I moaned, meeting each one of his agonizingly slow thrusts "Faster." I begged as he released me. He complied , his thrusts getting harder and faster, one of my legs around his hips. He picked it up, raising it to his shoulder and hitting the perfect spot.

"Please." I screamed, fisting the sheets as my eyes closed, my release getting closure.

"Shit." Draco muttered, his head dropping to my shoulder as his hips stopped moving

"What?" I asked, my hips still trying to get him to move

"Owl." He moaned

"Ignore it." I begged, looking over to the owl that was at the window. I looked up to see Draco looking at it

"Don't you dare." I hissed

"I have to." I locked my legs around his waist, stopping him from getting up.

"You can leave it until after." I half begged half ordered.

"Mia." He sighed, grabbing his wand that lay on the bedside table, and opening the window

"If you dare Draco Malfoy." He ignored me, grabbing the owl and taking the parchment, my legs still wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, unrolling the parchment and reading it above my head.

"That better say that the end of the world is happening."

"I have to go." He sighed, dropping the parchment, his hands going to try and unhook my legs from behind him

"Why?"

"I am so sorry, I just can't say." I dropped my legs

"If you leave me, so help me merlin!"

"Mia, please." He begged, sliding himself out of me "I can't get out of this."

"You just proposed to me! Surely whatever business deal can wait an hour after I become you fiancée!" I nearly screamed, watching his stand up

"Its not business." Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, I pulled the covers around me, holding them in a fist as I sat up, watching him walk towards the bathroom

"If it's not business then what is it?" I asked, confused

"It's private."

"PRIVATE!" I screamed at him, jumping of the bed "What the HELL does that mean?"

"I can't explain it to you." He told me, walking past me and into his wardrobe, not looking at me "I just have to go and sort this out."

"Sort what out?"

"Private stuff."

"Oh…oh merlin." I cried, my hand raising to my chest "Are you cheating on me?" Tears sprang to my eyes as I asked

"No!" Draco cried, turning to face me "Merlin no! How could you think that?

"You disappear, you're hardly ever at home, you won't tell me what's going on. What else am I supposed to think?"

"That I love you, and would never do that to you?" He asked, taking my head in his hands "And I do, otherwise I wouldn't have proposed. I just need to take care of something, and then I will be back. I promise."

"Then let me come with you." He paled furthermore, if that was possible "Draco Lucious Malfoy, I swear on my wand if you say no then I am giving you back this ring right now and you will never see me again." I promised. Draco stared into my eyes for a moment, before slowly nodding

"Get dressed." He ordered, letting go of my face and walking back to his wardrobe." I watched for a moment

"What am I going to wear?"

"Something comfortable but smart, and muggle" He said, his back to me.

"I'll be back in ten." I told him, leaving him and heading to my own wardrobe in the manor.

I grabbed the first shirt that came to hand, and through on a pair of skinny jeans and some heeled boots. My mind was reeling as I made myself look decent. Where were we going? And why was I dressing muggle? I wondered, running a brush through my hair, before throwing it into a messy bun.

"You ready?" Draco asked, appearing at my door in his own shirt and jeans, just as I was putting on some lipgloss

"yeah." I nodded, grabbing my wand and stepping towards him "Were we going?"

" We will need to floo to Diagon alley, and then apparate." He told me, leading me towards the floo.

"I'll meet you their." I told him, stepping away from him and into my fireplace. I let the flames fly me to my destination, landing with only a slight wobble in a bursting three broomsticks. I stepped out the floo quickly, as Draco came through.

"Ready?" he asked, not giving me time to answer as we apparated.

Once we had landed, I gasped for breathe, pulling away

from Dracos grasp and leaning against a wall to get my breathe back "A bit of warning next time." I ordered, my hand on my chest

"Sorry." He replied, though he didn't sound it. He gave me a minute to get my breathe, before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the alley we had appeared in.

"Where are we?" I asked, observing the general muggleness of the street we were walking down.

"A muggle city." He told me, not looking at me as we walked

"I can see that." I told him. The street we were on was filled with muggle houses, all looking exactly the same in structure, three windows, one door and an alley down the side, leading to the back garden. The gardens were uncared for, but not overrun, each filled with children's play toys. "But what muggle city? And where are we going?"

"We're here." He said in answer, turning to face the biggest house on the street. Unlike they other houses it had five windows, two of which were boarded up.

"What's here?" I asked, walking behind Draco as he walked into the building, stepping over the remains of the broken gate. We reached the door and Draco pressed the door bell, before turning to me

"Mia, I need you to walk in here with an open mind." He told me, putting a hand on my cheek, looking straight into my eyes "It's not as bad as it will look." He said, before the door was swung open by a small boy. He looked up at us his eyes going wide when he look at Draco

"DWACO!" He screamed, throwing himself at Draco's legs. I smiled in confusion as Draco bent down and picked up the small boy

"Why hello Terry." Draco replied walking into the house. I followed behind, my eyes scanning the hallway we had walked into. On both sides of the small hallway were wooden doors, hanging of their hinges, the carpet was sticky beneath my feet and the amount of dust that was on the small furnishings I could see was disgusting. "Terry, where Mrs Hillson?" Draco asked, taking the second door on the right. I walked in behind him startled to see that this was a childs play room. There were dolls lying around, some broken and some dirty, jigsaws pieces scattered around the room. Cars were buried into the carpet and a small broken bookshelf held a couple of books. There was one old leather settee that had defiantly seen better days.

A series of screams of "DRACO!" brought me out of my thoughts and I realised that there was children in this sorry excuse for a room. Said children were currently jumping on Draco, until all I could see of his was a foot.

I stood back, laughing as Draco grunts of pain and effort reached my ears and the children's squeals of happiness had me covering them for fear of going deaf.

A noise behind me made me turn on the spot where a boy of about sixteen stood, his messy brown hair hanging in front of his gorgeous green eyes. He was tall for the age I guessed him to be, and muscular his baggy shirt showing of some impressive muscles. "You must be Mr Malfoy's missus?" He asked, looking behind me before back to me

"Yes, I'm Mia Snape." I told him, offering him my hand. He took it "What's your name?"

"Aaron." He replied, letting go of my hand. His eyes went down, and I followed his gaze to where a small blonde haired girl stood, tugging at his jean leg. Aaron bent down, leaning in to hear what she had to say.

"Tell her yourself." He said, looking at the girl. She turned to me, still holding onto Aaron

"Your pwetty." Her green eyes stared up at me,

"So are you." I told her, kneeling in front of her "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Ava." She answered quietly, hiding behind a curtain of blonde hair that was almost the same colour as Draco's.

"That's a pretty name." I told her, smiling

"Thank you." She told me, looking at Aaron then back to me. He smiled at her and before I knew what happened she had thrown herself at me, hugging me.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around the small child.

"What is with all the noise?" A voice shouted, making me jump and the girl in my arms freeze. I looked up to see Aaron moving aside so a small fat woman could waddle into the room. Her hair was pulled into a bun that would rival McGonagalls, her black clothes not hiding her obese body and her ankles swaying in the slippers she wore. "Oh it's you." She said, looking at Draco. I turned; Draco was pulling himself to his full height, crossing his arms in front of him as he stared down the older lady.

"You brought your friend." She said, looking at me.

"My Fiancee, yes."

"Oh, you proposed?"

"Today." Draco informed her.

"O, I hope I didn't interrupt." She told him; although it was clear she hoped he had. "Shall we go through to the office?" She asked, not giving him time to reply.

"yes." He replied, walking forward. I stood, still holding Ava in my arms as I stood, balancing her on my hips

"Shall I come?" I asked, stepping forward. Draco looked at me, and something in his eyes changed as he saw the small girl in my arms, a smile started playing on his lips

"No, no, you stay here and talk to Ava. I'll be back in a bit." His voice was soft as he said this, still looking between the two of us.

The other children gathered around, all shouting different things at me as Ava dug herself into my shoulder. "OK, ok." I smiled "I can't understand you if you all shout at me." I laughed, looking at all their smiling faces "Shall we sit down?" I asked Ava, rubbing her back

"Yes." She squeaked, and I moved over to the sofa, sinking into it as the merlin knows how old thing ate me. Ava got comfy on my lap, her head still on my shoulder.

"Is Aaron your brother?" I asked her, as the other kids got busy doing their own thing

"He's the bestest biggest brother in the world." She informed me "He protects me from the nightmares." She whispered, like it was some big secret.

"Shall we get him to read us a book?" I asked her, gesturing for him to come over

"AARON!" She shouted "READ TO US!" The order was strong, and like a good boy Aaron walked over to the book shelf, picking one of the battered and bruised books and coming to sit next to us.

It was like a vac had started, because all of the children gathered round and settled down in front of us as he opened the book and started reading. "Once upon their lived a fairy princess…"

"NO!" I screamed turning to face the evil wizard who had taken my favourite teddy bear prisoner "You can't take Missus bear from me! Please give him back!" I begged

"No, he is mine forever!" Aaron said, in his best impression of an evil wizard. We had abandoned the book and he and I had taken to acting out our own story. Aaron let out a made cackle, holding the bear, that only had one eye, above his head "I will use him for my evil plans to take over the world!"

"Oh, no!" I cried "Who will help me?" I gushed, looking towards the children who all stared at us, enraptured in the play we were putting on.

"I will save you!" A new voice cried, making me jump as Draco came running into the room, pulling me behind him "Unhand the poor bear, you vile evil wizard!" He cried, brandishing his wand at Aaron

"Never!"

"Then I, Lord Kickessyourbuttess." The children laughed, some clapping "Will have to make you." Draco jumped forward and Aaron met him, and a small fake fight broke lose. The children screamed happily as they watched the men fight and I watched on laughing, until Draco broke loose, holding the poor bear up like a medal

"My hero!" I told him. Draco came to me, sweeping me in his arms and landing a kiss. I could hear some children moaning while some of the older girls sighed at how romantic it was. When Draco eventually released me, he rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes

"What's the matter?" I asked him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I will tell you later." He promised, moving back but keeping hold of my hand "I believe this belongs to you." He swept down on Ava, handing her the teddy and picking her up in one arm. I moved forward and rested my head on Draco's chest

"Didn't he do well?" I told Ava, holding her bears other paw as she held one

"Well, don't you three look like the perfect family?" A voice cackled. I felt Draco stiffen as I turned to face the woman from earlier

"Mia, this is Miss Hillson, she owns this house."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Snape." She smiled walking forward.

"Miss Hillson." I smiled back, not liking the woman.

"I understand you do not know why you are here?" She asked, not looking at Draco

"I have not explained, no."

"Well then let me tell you, your fiancée here is a very generous donator to our childrens home." I looked up at Draco, confused at why he would keep that from me. "Because he might have a child here."


	12. Chapter 12

I froze, looking at the old woman as she smiled happily at us "He has child here?" I asked slowly, my mind whirling.

"you…"Draco began, stepping forward, I turned on him and realization hit me.

"Ava?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Let's take this somewhere private." He said, putting Ava down and taking my hand, leading me out the room and into the one opposite. This one was nicer slightly bigger than the play room with not a broken toy or dirty item in sight, with a fireplace and a new set of chairs. I was placed in one and Draco sat next to me. He sat watching me.

"I don't get…" I began looking at him "Please tell me…"

"Before I meet you I had an affair with a muggle stripper." He began. I nodded slowly "and then things happened and I left her. A while ago I got an owl from Mrs Hillson, shes a squib, saying that Ava was mine."

"the stripper." I filled in

"Exactly."

"A couple of months ago?" I asked, slowly "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you need to know." I took a calming breathe, staring at him. "I didn't need to know?" I asked, my voice low

"Mia, please." He sighed. I closed my eyes, moving away from him slightly and tried to calm myself

"Is she?" I asked, my eyes still closed

"We're getting the results of the parentage test we did, today."

"Oh." I muttered, opening my eyes and looking down "Why didn't you tell me?" I repeated

"In case it's nothing." He told me, honestly

"But what if it isn't? What if she is your daughter? What are you going to do? Move her into the manor? What about her brother? She adores him. What about your mother? She'll hate you for it? And what about me?" I asked, firing questions at him

"I haven't thought about it." He admitted

"Well you need to."

"But she might not even be mine."

"But she might." I whispered, turning to face him fully.

"And what if she is? Do I through her into a world that is about to be thrown into its third war? She's so young and innocent; she doesn't need all of that." Draco sighed, turning to look at me "Forget what my parents would say, forget how disappointed they would be in me. Forget everything that anyone would say about you, me, us. And think about what we would be putting that sweet, innocent little girl through. A life of war, prejudice, death can we really put her through it all?" I sat silently, watching the man I love pull himself apart and not knowing what I could do about it. "But there is no way I could leave her here in this hell hole. I tried giving them money but she spends it on herself, I tried forcing her but she knows too much. I don't know what to do." He turned to me, his eyes, brimming with tears "Tell me what to do." He begged. I sighed, looking into his eyes and wandering what the hell he wanted me to say.

"Wait until we get the results." I told him "If it's a no then…" I shrugged hating the hurt that flashed across his face "And as soon as the war is over, we will try for a baby." I promised "and if it is a yes then you need to forget everything and look at that little girl. Just look at her and you will know exactly what you need to do." I let my words sink in "Now, take a deep breathe." I ordered "Because those kids need some serious fun moments in their child hood, and for the next couple of hours that is what we are going to do."

"Are you sure?" He asked, calming himself "How are you taking this so well?" He asked, pulling me in for a hug "I was scared you were going to flip out at me."

"later." I promised, breathing him in.

"So, you're giving that woman money?" I asked, leaning against him

"Yeah."

"Then why is this place such a shit hole?"

"I'm pretty sure she spends it on herself, rather than the kids. But it has improved slightly since my first visit."

"It was worse than this?" I asked, completely shocked

"Extremely."

"whoa." I sighed, taking a deep breathe "You smell nice."

"Men don't smell nice. We smell masculine."

"yada yada. I've seen the price of your aftershave, mister masculine." A cough at the door took our attention of each other

"Aaron?" I asked, moving away from Draco

"I was wandering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure." Draco agreed standing up and motioning the younger boy into the room "What's up?"

"I knew I recognised you." He said, sitting next to me "As soon as you walked through the door that first time I knew I had seen you around, and now I remember you were with my mother for a bit. She would tell me all about you and how brilliant and rich you were. But then she stopped talking about you." He looked up at Draco accusingly "And you disappeared, and a couple months later she was pregnant and then Ava was born. Then mum went." I watched the look on his face as he said this, he was obviously still upset "To cut a long story short if you are Ava's dad, which I'm pretty sure you are, you have to get her out of here."

"What about you? She loves you, and it's obvious you adore her." I said, putting my hand on his, he flinched away from me and I moved back, confused

"You're what's best for her. Your rich, I know that and you can give her things I can't." I went to say something, but Draco stopped me, coming to stand behind me and resting a hand on my shoulder. Aaron was staring up at him and nodded, I guessed he did the same.

"So, it must be around lunch." I said, trying to relieve the tension.

"Yeah." Aaron said, standing up. I stood as well and lead the way out the room

"Where's Mrs Hillson?" I asked as we walked into the room, where the children were still sitting

"She went out." One of the older girl said "Said you and Draco could look after us while she went and had some time to herself." I turned looking at Draco who shrugged at me.

"I'll show you where the kitchen is." Aaron said, leading the way. Draco stood back letting me go with him.

"Cook us something nice." He said, swatting my arse as I walked past

"Might poison it." I laughed, walking out the door.

"This is going to sound rude, but is the whole house this dirty?" I asked Aaron, trying to walk with only my feet touching things

"Apart from Mrs Hillsons rooms, yes. She makes us clean them for chores."

"Even the kitchen?"

"No, that's considered one of hers room, that's cleaned." I sighed in relief as we walked into the furthest door on the corridor, opposite the stairs.

"Well, I can work with this." I told him, eyeing the perfect kitchen. It had all the modern appliances that I used to see on the TV, each shining as much as the next. "Anything I should know about? Allergies? Illness?"

"No, we all eat what we're giving. Do you won't some help?"

"No, you go up and play. I work best on my own."

"Call if you need anything." He told me, leaving the room, the door shutting behind him. I turned back to the kitchen, pulling out my wand and making an apron out of a stray napkin. After a quick check of the cupboards I got started on a spaghetti bolognaise.

"LUNCH!" I called, opening the door slightly. Wanting to give the kids a treat I had set the table each of the fifteen children having their own seat plate and cutlery set, and called Gypsy and got her to get me some juice for them, as well as some ice cream. Sometimes I loved magic.

The children ran in, all halting at the doorway too look at the treat "Smells good in here." Draco said, bringing up the back of the pack with the youngest, Bethany, in his arms.

"You really are a magic fairy." I heard one of them mutter, another agreeing. I smiled, happy that they were happy 

"Well come in, sit down before it gets cold." I smiled, they moved forward taking their places "Everyone ready?" I asked, going over to the big saucepan, they all nodded "Well then, on the menu today is a very nice spaghetti bolognaise, with the funny looking Draco Malfoy as your waiter."

"How come I'm, the waiter?"

"Because I cooked it." I told him, starting to serve the meal. He took two plates, and placed it in front of the two at the furthest end before returning to take the next two. Once served we each took a jug of juice and filled their cups, before standing back and eating our own food.

"You did really well."

"Magic does wonders." I laughed.

"It's when I see places like that woman that I have to wonder whether the Dark Lord is right." I turned to him sharply "I'm not saying that he is, just thoughts."

"Thoughts that need to go." Draco nodded, kissing me on the lips lightly.

"No kissing! Trying to eat!" Someone shouted from behind us. We laughed turning back around

"Theirs seconds if anyone wants it." Hands shot in the air "But not until you finish what's on your plate. And there is ice cream for dessert." I told them all.

"Ice Cream!" They shouted, before devouring the food in front of them. Draco and I laughed.

"I'm going to start putting some of them to bed. They usually have a nap around now." A girl named Brittany told me. She was the oldest girl in the house, and from what I could gather Aaron and she looked after the younger ones most the time.

"Wont some help?" I asked, looking at some of the half dead kids that sat in the play room, ice cream still smeared around their mouth

"Can you put me to bed?" Ava asked, crawling into my lap. I looked up at Brittany, making sure this was okay before agreeing.

"Course I can gorgeous." I said, lifting her up and putting her on my hip "I'm taking her to bed." I told Draco, who was trying to clean up the faces of some of the boys, who were determined to stay dirty. "Where's your room then sweets?" I asked her, heading out the room and towards the stairs.

The second floor was almost worst then the first, the floorboards creaking under foot, making me worry that they were going to collapse. Ava directed me to a fading pink door, a small sign saying 'Girls' on it. Opening the door I almost choked at the smell. There were about ten beds in the small room, just enough room for someone to walk down the middle and between each bed. A window at the far end was they only light in the room apart from the small single handing light fitting. The sheets on the bed were dirty and stained, but all made. "What bed's yours?" I asked her, walking down the middle isle.

"That one." She said, pointing to one near the end of the left isle. As with the rest of the beds, there was a trunk at the end, which I presumed held all the girls belongings.

"You need to get changed?" I asked putting her down on her own feet.

"I sleep in my vest and knickers." She told me as I turned down the bed. Once done and she was changed she slipped under, letting me tuck her in. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Maybe." I answered, kissing her on the head as Brittany started bringing more girls in

"Ok." She said, trying to fight her tiredness as her eye lids started shutting.

"Just sleep Ava." I told her, moving the hair out of her face as she fell asleep.

"Are you a mum?" Brittany whispered, as she walked past me

"No, why?"

"You're really good with her is all." She said with a shrug, turning her back on me. I took that as my dismissal, leaving the room.

As I walked down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, I could see Draco standing by the door and I stopped on the second stair, watching him. I saw him nod, his posture tense as whoever he was talking to spoke. I stayed on the stairs, wandering if this was the man with the news, and trying to see who it was but with no luck as Draco shut the door.

I walked up behind him, resting my hand on his back "Who was that?"

"No one." He answered quickly, turning to face me. "A next door neighbour." He said, when facing me, his hands behind his back. He placed a kiss on my fore head before leaving me standing their.

"I really like those kids." I told Draco as we sat in his office later that day. I had changed into some shorts and a top, and curled up on one of his high backed chairs near the fire, watching as he sat at the desk doing some work.

"Yeah their really nice." He replied, only half listening to me

"I was thinking that maybe I would start up my own orphanage." I told him "A charity for children without parents."

"Sounds nice."

"It would take a lot of work though."

"Well, you will have a lot of free time."

"Not if…" I began, trailing of before I could say anything.

"Not if what?" Draco asked, looking up

"The war lasts much longer." I covered up, smiling at him. I smiled at him, before he went back to his work.

"I'm going to go bed, will you join me?" I asked, standing up and moving in front of him, moving myself between him and his desk. Draco looked up with a sigh, taking a moment before speaking

"I'm still waiting you, know."

"What for?" I asked, confused

"You to have a go at me."

"I'm still getting my head around it." I admitted, pushing myself onto the desk

"Are we ever going to be normal?" He asked,

"No." I told him with a laugh. "But where's the fun in normal?" I asked, resting my feet on the arms of his chair.

"True, but a couple of weeks even of just us would be loved."

"It will happen soon enough. We've got our honey moon remember?" I reminded him with a smile.

"Oh, I remember."

"I was thinking Rome?" I asked

"No, no no!" He said, hitting my thigh lightly "You get all your fun out of planning the wedding, I get to plan the honey moon."

"But how will I know what to pack if I don't know where we are going?"

"I'll pack for you." Draco said, standing up and resting his hands on either side of my hips

"I will need actual clothes. I do wont to go out while on the honeymoon."

"Don't worry." He said, laying a light kiss on my hips "I'll look after you."

"That's what I'm scared of." I laughed, before being silenced by his lips.

"Where you going?" I asked Draco the next morning, watching as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom

"I was going to go back to the orphanage." He admitted "I wanted to spend some more time with Ava."

"Can I come?" I asked, sitting up

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wont you getting to attached, and then we find out that actually…"

"And what about you?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I climbed out the bed.

"Don't worry about me." He told me, watching me approach

"Its my job. Give me ten and I will be out the shower."

"How about we shower together?"

"Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"No, it's in the shower at the moment." He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pushing me forward. I rolled my eyes, allowing him to pull the sheet that was covering me out of my grasp. His mouth was instantly on mine, devouring it with such force I was having trouble keep up.

A knock at the door had Draco pulling away with a moan, resting his fore head on mine "You better get that." I told him, pushing him lightly

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm naked." He looked down, and smirked

"Oh yeah."

"Door!" I ordered, pushing him away

"Cock tease!" He shouted over his shoulder

"I'll be waiting!" I replied, stepping into the shower and turning it on, letting the instantly perfect water drench me. I smiled up into the stream, closing my eyes as the water pounded down on me. I grabbed my shampoo, the smell of strawberry's hitting me as I squeezed it onto my hand and massaged it into my hair. With a sighed, I turned back to the water, letting it wash out before grabbing the conditioned. I rubbed it in, and left it grabbing a cloth and lathering it up with my body wash only to have it removed from my hands by a very naked Draco "Who was it?" I asked, watching him move behind me so he could be under the spray

"Doesn't matter." He replied before starting to wash me.

His movements were soft and tender as he moved over my body washing every inch of me. I moaned as he moved to my chest, cupping each of my breasts individually "You're a very dirty girl." He told, his tongue coming out to flick my hardened nipple. His hand moved down to my area, the roughness of the cloth he held making me moan and arch in an instant. Draco laughed slightly, his mouth moving up to mine. As his tongue slipped into my mouth, his hand dropped the cloth and he let a finger slip into my soaking pussy. I moaned, arching into his hand as his thumb started to rub my clit

"You're so responsive." He told me "I've barely touched you." He added another finger, his other hand coming up to play with my breast

"Please." I begged as he picked up pace.

"Of course." He replied, before going back to snogging me senseless, his fingers getting faster.

"Draco…Im gunna-" I began but was cut off when he pulled away, turning me around to face the other wall before I knew what was happening "Draco?" I asked, my thighs twitching with the want of release. He grabbed my arms, moving them to my side

"Let's get you clean." He told me, kissing my neck before his hands moved to my hair, his fingers slowly massaging the conditioned in, as the water washed it out. I moaned, trying to rub my legs together to create some sort of friction.

"Draco?" I sighed, my hands itching to move forward so I could give myself the release

"Yes, love?" he asked innocently "Tip your head back." He ordered, pulling it back slightly "I've nearly done."

"Draco!"

"What's the matter?" he asked, his fingers massaging the last of the suds out of my hair. I shuffled back slightly, grinding my arse against his prominent erection.

"Please?"

"Maybe later." He replied with a chuckle moving away from me. I turned to face him in the large shower cubicle, wandering what he was playing at "I need to get clean to you know." I smirked, grabbing the cloth of him.

I started on his shoulders, working the cloth in circles as I kept eye contact with him, slowly moving to his right arm. Once at his hand I sucked each of his fingers into my mouth, before letting it drop and repeating the process on the left. Draco groaned, his eyes dark with lust as he watched his finger pop out my mouth.

I moved to his chest, running the cloth over it, flicking my tongue over his nipples, like he had done to me earlier before moving to kneel in front of him. With a smirk if my own, I ran the cloth once over his dick, before sucking it into my mouth, ignoring the taste of the soap buds that had landed on it. "Fuck." He groaned, one of his hands coming to my hand, the other holding him up. I sucked harder, scraping my tongue lightly over the bottom of the shaft, my hand moving to cup his balls. I took the whole of him in, deep throating him with only the slightest of a gag. "That's it." He told me, starting to push my head with a bit more force.

"Mia…Mia…Im" I pulled away before he could finish, smirking up at him as I stood

"Its not nice is it?" I asked, looking down at him

"No." Draco growled, pushing me against the wall and wrapping his legs around me. "It's not." He said, thrusting into me. My hands went to his shoulders, my nails digging in as he thrust into me hard and deep.

Both of us being so close already, it wasn't long until we were riding out our orgasms, panting into each other's shoulder as we came down. "Tease." Draco muttered, pulling out of me gently and opening the glass door to allow me out

"You started it." I told him, grabbing a towel as I did.

"And finished it!" He told me as I moved into the wardrobe, grabbing some clothes for the day.

We arrived at the nursery at about ten, the children all greeting us with hugs as we stepped inside. "You all seem happy." I laughed, pulling Ava onto my hip as we moved to the back garden where they were all playing.

"Mrs said you were going to get us ice cream!" Ava told me.

"Did she?" Draco asked, having his own child in his arms and another one on his leg

"Yeah, and take us to the park." David, one of the boys called. I looked over at Draco, my eyes wide in panic, how were we going to take all these kids out?

"Well then what you all doing out here?" Draco asked "Go and get your coats!" He called. The children squealed in delight and ran, Ava wriggling out of my arms to get to the floor. Once they were all inside I walked over to Draco

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my voice showing my panic

"How hard can it be, their just a bunch of kids."

"You obviously don't know kids." I told him, walking past him and back into the house. "Right, some rules." I said, walking back into the dungy hallway and towards the children "I want everyone to partner up. When we walk to and from the park you will be walking with your partner." I told them, moving to be on my knees so I can help some of them do their zips up.

"You all have to stay within the park when we get there, no running of." I ordered as Aaron walked in, carrying what looked like pushchairs under his arms. He set them down, and started assembling them so we could use them.

Another ten minutes passed and we were ready to go, the children were all partnered up, the older ones with the younger ones and the youngest ones in the pushchairs. I was at the front, pushing Ava, Terry and a pair of twins named Jeremy and Jennifer, while Draco was at the back, pushing another push chair, Aaron walking beside him.

"Misses Dwaco?" I turned, smiling at Ava

"It's Mia, sweet."

"Mia," She said with a smile

"What's the matter Ava?" I asked her. She was they only one without a partner, their being an odd number of children so I said she could be my partner. She was walking just in front of me, standing on the back of the push chair and holding onto the handles with me.

"Aaron said that you and Mister Dwaco might take me away."

"Did he now?" I asked, not knowing what else to say

"And he said that if you did I should be happy because I'd get my own family, and I will be, I pwomise." She told me, looking up at me "But, Aaron said he might not be able to come with me." I smiled down at her, before returning my gaze to the street in front of us

"Me and Draco are not sure what we are going to do, and if when we decide you, me, Draco and Aaron will all sit down and talk."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." I replied, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Tyler!" I called, watching as he started to run towards the gat

"Yes missus?" He replied, turning around slowly

"Come here." I ordered, watching as he walked towards me, his head bowed "What did I say about leaving the park?"

"Not too."

"And where were you going?"

"No where." I laughed, shaking my head at him

"Come and play on the swings with me." I laughed, grabbing his hand and leading the way over there. He climbed onto the swing, squealing happily as I started to push him.

"Mia look!" Ava called, running over to me, her hands cupped. I let Tyler swing on his own, and moved back a bit, allowing Ava to she me what she was holding "What is it?" She asked, opening her hands to reveal a ladybird.

"That is a Ladybird." I told, kneeling down

"Its small, like me."

"Yes it is." It fluttered its wings, flying out of her hands

"Where's it going?"

"To look for food." I told her, pulling her into me for a hug

"I've never seem something smaller than me." Ava told me, looking up at me. I smiled down at her

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, her, moving some of her gorgeous blonde hair out of her eyes, she nodded "At my house I have these little people, elf's they are, and they help me look after my home. And they have big floppy ear and eyes bigger than your fist but they are all smaller than you." I told her, she gasped

"Real life elf's, like the ones in the book?"

"A little yes." I replied "But these ones look funnier." She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck

"I would like to meet them." She told me, with a very serious voice

"Maybe one day I will show you to them." I told her, picking her up, she placed her head on my shoulder, burying it under my chin

"Can we get ice cream now?" She asked quietly, a yawn taking over her small face

"Of course." I said, quietly, walking over to where Draco was sitting as I felt her eyelashes flutter closed.

"You ok?" I asked, sitting down on the bench, rearranging Ava so she was comfortable.

"How can a bunch of kids, who look so nice, be so much hard work?"

"Says the man who thought a bunch of kids couldn't be that my hard work."

"I was wrong." He admitted, pulling Ava into his own lap "you're attached." He told me, as I stroked her head

"I am."

"So am I." He admitted, looking at the small child in his arms. We looked down at the tired girl, fighting to stay awake "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I said with a sigh, looking out to the playing children "But right now, I think we should deliver on the promises of ice cream."

"I agree." Bethany said, coming to sit beside me, I laughed at the girl

"Can you go and collect them in?" I asked her, walking to where we had left the pushchairs and setting them up for some of the children.

It took us half an hour to get them all ready to leave, some had lost shoes, some thrown their coat and some were just shouting about having to leave the park but after threatening them with no ice cream they all came silently.

"You have money, right?" I had whispered to Draco as we walked towards the van, he nodded

"But I have no idea what it all means." I laughed at him, promising him that I would deal with it. And I did. Thirty something pounds later and we all had an ice cream, me choosing strawberry and Draco going for plain vanilla, not wanting to try anything to outrageous in his muggle surroundings.

We walked back to the home happily; the younger ones with ice cream around their mouths, asleep in the push chairs, the older ones chatting happily as we walked. We eventually made it back, and after checking that Mrs Hillson was back we left, with promises to return soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next couple of weeks Draco and I spent as much time as we could at the home, getting to now Ava and Aaron. Ava was the sweetest little girl I had ever met; her angelic look was the first clue as to just how nice she was. She accepted me and Draco straight away there was a hug waiting for us each time we saw her and her smile seemed to always be in place. Aaron was a bit more stand-offish but his love for his sister showed, and he was always hovering nearby. The few conversations I had had with him showed just how caring he was. He preferred me to Draco that much was obvious. He didn't really get along with any of the older boys in the house and his distrust of Draco was obvious by the shady looks he gave Draco.

*Mia? * I jumped, my thoughts scattering as the voice of Lukas entered my head

*Hey, you still mad at me? *

*No. * Lukas sighed *I'm not mad at you. And I am sorry. Charis has put me in my place. *

*Good. So, when you coming back? *

*Not yet. I am trying to win Charis's dad over at the moment. * At the mention of dad I thought of our own, my heart racing

*Lukas? * I asked, quietly

"Mia, look I'm sorry but I need to go. I'm taking Charis and her dad to dinner, can we talk later? *

*Yeah sure. Love you. * I ended with a sigh, having got my courage up just enough to tell him, go against Voldermort's orders, but to have the door slammed in my face.

"Mia?" I jumped as Lucious walked into view,

"Hello Sir." I smiled "I was just on my way over."

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, settling into the chair opposite me "You really need to get this library expanded." He said, looking around the room

"I will be moving into the manor in a couple of months, it will be up to my brother. And I think him and Charis will be buying their own place pretty soon." I informed him "Or moving back to the manor." I finished "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, I won't be staying long."

"Well than, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to keep the smile on my face as I looked upon the man

"I wanted to make sure that you and Draco will be wed."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, with the recent updates to the situation, and with Our Lord being back in the picture, I need to make sure my heir will be happy and married soon."

"I can assure you Mr Malfoy that everything between me and Draco is perfect."

"And it will stay that way?"

"I don't see why not." I replied, flattening my skirt over my legs

"Good." We both stood "I will see you at the manor for dinner than?"

"Yes sir."

"I will see you shortly then Mia." He said, moving to the fire place. I watched the flames engulf him before following him through.

Lucius had disappeared by the time I stepped into the mansion, leaving me to find Draco on my own. I eventually found him lounging by the pool, a file in his hand. I rolled my eyes, transfiguring my clothes into a bikini "Mind if I join you?" I asked, sneaking up behind him

"You made me jump!" He laughed, putting the file down and grabbing my hand, pulling me to sit next to him "You look good."

"Don't I always?" I asked, turning to him

"Of course."

"Good answer." I laughed leaning in for a kiss "How about a swim?" I asked, pulling back

"Sure." He replied standing up and leading the way to the pool. I sat on the edge, lowering myself in as he dived him, his body hitting the surface with barely a splash.

We spent a relaxing afternoon by the pool, the worries of our world not entering our minds as we laughed together.

"OI!" I swirled in the water, my smile growing as Blaise and Pansy walked in "Cissy said you'd be here."

"We'll we did tell her." Draco laughed, lifting himself out the pool to greet our friends

"How you been?" I asked, climbing out as well

"We've been- MERLINS SAGGY PANTS!" Pansy screamed, running towards me "IS THAT AN ENGAGMENT RING?" She asked, grabbing my hand to examine the ring I held on my left hand

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry." I muttered

"It's gorgeous." She told me, lifting it higher to look at it better. "You're getting married!" She squealed, grabbing my other hand as we started jumping in circles, our squeals making the boys cover their ears.

Pansy and Blaise joined us in our afternoon of fun, all of us laughing together, like we did before things got really bad last year.

They eventually went home, with promises that we would see them all again soon. Pansy ordered me to make sure that she was involved in the wedding preparations.

"I had fun today." I told Draco, as we were lying in bed later that night

"Yeah, it was a good day."

"We need to do it again some time." I said with yawn

"We will." Draco promised, kissing my head and pulling me closure "Night." He whispered

"Night." I replied, stretching before falling asleep.

"Draco." I sighed, rolling onto my back, my arm flinging to the side, expecting to feel Draco there. When all I encountered was the coldness of a long time empty bed, I sat up, pulling the sheets up around my naked body as my eyes searched the rooms for signs of my fiancée. "Draco?" I called, louder this time, but it got stuck in my throat as I saw the parchment attached to my mirror.

Climbing out of bed I gathered the covers and walked over, pulling the parchment out of the gild mirror and reading it.

Mia,

I received word from the orphanage. I have gone to get my news. I did not wish to wake you. See you when I get back. Please do not come to me.

Draco.

I gulped, why wouldn't he won't me their? I wandered, re-reading the hastily write note, before flinging it into the fire. As if I wasn't mad enough with him already! I let out a scream of annoyance, turning to face the empty room. "Gypsy!" I cried, jumping in fright as the elf appeared

"Sorry, miss. I have your medicine." She told me, handing me the vile, I downed it, handing it back "And Mistress wants to see you in the west meeting room." She told me, before disappearing again.

I collected myself, bottling my anger at Draco up, promising myself that I would release it on him later, before going to the have a shower and get ready to see Cissy.

"He has told you." Was Cissys' greeting to me, as I walked into the room indicated. This room was defiantly more feminine then some of the others. It was light and open with a look out onto the gardens, but not quite as relaxed as Cissys own rooms.

I nodded; sitting in the seat next to her at the table she was perched at "I have been going with him to the orphanage."

"Is that where he is today?"

"Left this morning." I replied with a nod

"Well then, I have something that will take your mind of the whole matter."

"Oh?"

"Bring her in Tatty." She called. Straight away the door reopened, and an old woman with a kind face walked in. She was tall and well dressed, with a bag floating behind her. "Mia Snape, I would like you to meet Madame Toluna. She is a wedding planner." Cissy told me, standing. I stood as well, shaking the woman's hand in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you." I smiled, before sitting down again.

"And you dear. So, Mrs Malfoy tells me you and Mr Malfoy are newly engaged?"

"Yes we are, we haven't even set a date." I laughed, shooting a look at Cissy.

"Well, that is why I am here." She laughed, "It depends how long you can wait." She told me, pulling some books out of her bag

"See, I love the idea of a summer wedding." I told her "But a year is too long to wait, and we only have a couple of months left of summer."

"Well then, we travel." Cissy said, as if it was obvious "We could go to one of the houses in France or Italy or Greece."

"Italy would be just darling." Madame Toluna sighed

"But I would like to be married before the New Year." I sighed, the idea of a summer wedding flying from my head

"Why are you so desperate to have a summer wedding?" Cissy asked, looking at me

"The dresses are always nicer, and the colours are warmer." I sighed, flicking through a magazine

"Well then, we go against tradition." I gasped, looking at Cissy, the witch who did everything by tradition "Not completely." She said quickly "But it's your wedding, you will have what you won't. And if that means I have to use some of the Malfoy contacts, then so be it."

"Oh, thank you!" I gushed, pulling her in for a quick hug

"Right then, how about November?" Madame Toluna asked, "That gives us two months to plan everything."

"Will we be able to do it?"

"We are witches with power and contacts." Madame laughed "We can do anything."

"Mia?" I looked up, pulling myself out of the catalogue of table placemats to look at the person calling my name from the door.

"Draco." I stood, and watched as he walked towards me, his face hard. His mask was in place. As soon as he reached me, he took me in his arms, kissing me hard and holding me close.

"Draco," Cissy called from behind us, breaking us apart "I would like you to meet your wedding Planner Madame Toluna,"

"Pleasure." Draco drawled, holding me by the waist, while reaching a hand out to shake Madame's hand.

"We set a date." I told him, looking up at him carefully

"Oh, when?"

"November third."

"So soon?"

"We thought it would be best." Cissy said, my concern for Draco echoed in her eyes as he held me tight to him. Draco nodded

"Have you finished here?" He asked me, looking down straight into my eyes

"Go." Cissy ordered "I will finish up."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Madame." I called, as Draco practically pulled me from the room and to his office.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shutting the door behind me "Did you get the news?" Draco nodded slowly, walking over to his bar and pouring himself a large drink "Draco?" I asked, walking up behind him as he downed his drink, pouring himself a second one "What's the answer?"

"I'm a dad." He told me slowly, not looking at me.

"Oh, Draco." I sighed, wrapping myself around him "It's going to be ok. We'll sort it out." I said, resting my head on his back "It will all be ok."

"Will it?" He asked me "How will it? If we leave her their…you've seen that place we can't! But if we bring her here…with Voldermort coming back, it's not safe." He told me, taking another long drink, before refilling the glass "Mrs Hillson wants her out as soon as though, so we have to take her in."

"She wants her out?"

"It seems that she has some friends in high places and had started the proceedings long before I showed up, and now it's proven she's given me two weeks to take Ava away before she throws her out."

"What about the order?" I asked quietly

"If she is here than it will be me protecting her, not some bunch of do gooders."

"Draco, calm down." I sighed

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" Draco shouted, spinning round so fast I was hit by his arm, causing me to fall into the chair behind me "How the FUCK do you expect me to calm down! I've got a fucking DAUGHTER Mia! A daughter! And I have to look after her!"

"You've got me." I sighed, standing back up, ignoring the throbbing in my cheek

"You? You'll run of the Voldermort the first chance you get!"

"Draco!" I cried

"What? We all know you will. And I can't follow you, not this time, not with a child to think about."

"Draco Malfoy, I am your fiancée, we are to be married. I will stand by you above all others, I love you!" I cried, my voice betraying how hurt I was "And if you can't see that, then maybe we should just cancel the wedding." I took a deep breathe to calm myself "Owl me when you come to your senses."

"Where you going?" Draco asked, watching me leave

"Owl me." Was my reply, as I left him. Slamming the door behind me, I walked to the nearest floo point, desperate to get as far from him as possible.

"Hello?" I called into the old house, surprised to fine the kitchen empty "Anyone home?" I shouted louder this time, walking through the hallway of Grimmrauld place.

"Why hello, Miss Snape." I jumped, turning to find a smirking Fred just behind me

"Fred, you scared me." I laughed, lifting my hand to my chest

"What you doing here?" He asked, pulling me in for a hug

"Things got to hectic." Told him "And I needed a break."

"So you thought you'd come and see us?"

"Exactly, where is everyone?"

"Sirius and Harry are upstairs. The rest are…." Fred shrugged to show me he didn't know

"Well, let's go up and see them." I laughed, grabbing Fred's arm and pulling him up the stairs

"What happened to your face?" Fred asked as we climbed the stairs

"I fell." I told him, lifting the hand that wasn't holding his to my face

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I laughed, trying to show him that I wasn't actually hurt

"Don't believe you." Fred told me as we neared the library

"Fine then, don't." I replied

"I will find out what happened."

"You've already found out."

"I found out a lie." I rolled my eyes, opening the door to the library and dropping Freds' hand.

"Alright boys?" I cried, walking towards Sirius and Harry, who were both busy playing chess.

"Mia!" Harry cried, standing up to hug me

"Alright squirt." Sirius said, taking me of Harry for his own hug "What happened to your face?" He asked, pulling me back slightly

"I fell!" I told him, raising my hands

"That's what she told me." Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"How have you all been?" I asked, changing the subject

"We've been fine. Not really much to do." Harry told me, settling back down in his chair. Sirius sat as well and I fell into the nearest chair, Fred sitting next to me

"Sounds like fun."

"What you been doing that so interesting then?" Harry asked

"Got engaged." I told them, showing them my ring. "And Draco's a dad." All eyes widened at that, look at my stomach, then back to me "Not me you Dumbo's." I laughed, waving them of "Some chick he was with before he met me."

"What's he going to do?" Sirius asked

"Not sure." I replied "I left him to it."

"You just left him." I nodded

"He needs to figure this one out for himself." I explained with a shrug

"And you're not upset about it?"

"Course I am." I laughed "But it's not exactly the time to be crying now is it?"

"I will never understand the women's mind." Harry said, shaking his head

"I've been trying for years mate, still don't." Sirius advised his godson

"Idiots." I muttered, rolling my eyes at them.

"Hermione." My heart picked up at hearing my name, spinning In my seat to see Harry walking towards me, making sure the door was shut behind me

"Harry, don't do that!" I complained

"Sorry." He muttered, sitting next to me "So, you and Draco are finally tying the knot then?" He asked, looking at my hand, which was resting on the table, as my other clenched a mug of tea

"Yeah." I smiled "We're doing it before Christmas."

"That soon?"

"With everything going on we can't really afford to wait." Harry sighed, but agreed. "Harry." I sighed, taking his hand in mine "You know me and you were just a ploy, right? A mission from Voldermort which I had to do to keep myself alive."

"Yeah I know." He replied, running his free hand through his hair, the other clenching mine "But before all this, me and you had some good times right. We were good together?"

"We were Harry." I agreed with a gentle smile "We were really good together."

"I really am sorry for messing it up, you know."

"I know you are."

"And if I could take it back I could."

"Harry, stop." I ordered, though my voice remained soft as I looked up at him "We were really good together, once, a long time ago. And then we both changed, and grew up. And now we make really good friends." I stressed the word friends "And I don't want to mess that up by having to shut you down at the end of your speech." Harry laughed

"As usual, you are right." He told me, rolling his eyes at himself. "You staying tonight?" He asked after a deep breathe, the mood lightening instantly

"I was hoping to yes." I replied. It had been hours since I had left Draco, and no matter how much fun the boys at Grimmrauld place could make me have, the thought that he had not owled me was always their

"Good. I'll have Kreacher set your old room up. And then maybe we could go out tomorrow? Do a bit of shopping in Diagon?"

"That sounds nice, Harry." I smiled, just as the door flew open and a smirking Sirius walked through

"What have you done?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea and looking up at the old prankster over the top of my mug

"Got Fred back." He told me with a smirk

"I thought you two had stopped?"

"Stopped what?" I asked, looking between the two men

"They're trying to out prank each other." Harry told me "And believe me, having walked into the traps they set up for each other, it is not fun." He informed me

"Oh, don't worry this one won't affect either of you." Sirius said, falling into a free chair at the table

"What have you done?" I asked, intrigued

"You will find out in 5…4…3…2…-"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Was shouted from upstairs, and we all burst out laughing "I am going to kill you!" He informed us, storming his way down the stairs

"You haven't seen me." Sirius said, legging it out the back door.

"Well, this could be fun." I told Harry, my eyes on the door

"It could." He said, his eyes also on the door

"Where is he?" Fred Weasley asked, walking into the room in what only could be described as a banana hammock. A banana hammock which was currently screaming obscenities about what it was covering.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked, trying to cover my laughter

"Where is he?" Fred growled, as his underwear cried 'I've lost it people!' before flashing and turning a sickly shade of yellow. I pointed to the door, my laughter bursting from my lips. Harry joined me in my laughter, and soon we both had tears running down our face, our hands clenching our sides as our laughter died.

"Well that was certainly different." Harry said, when he could talk

"That it was." I laughed "How long the been doing this for?"

"A couple of weeks now."

"Wow." I muttered, shaking my head. "They're like a couple of kids." I laughed


	14. Chapter 14

'_**You're Perfect and You're mine.'**_

_The only way to describe the love that Mr Draco Malfoy holds for his love Mia Snape, soon to be Malfoy. That's right folks, you heard it heard first! Draco Malfoy has proposed to his sweetheart Mia Snape._

_For all you now heartbroken women out there, it's time that our favourite bachelor falls of the market and into the awaiting arms of Mia Snape. And for you all Romance followers out there, well this is the place to find out all the gossip on the two love birds._

_Will our favourite war heroine be able to survive Draco Malfoy's play boy image? Or will he prove too much for her? Don't worry; your favourite woman is on the case. Read back next week for an update on the two love birds!_

_Rita Skeeter _

With a sigh I glanced at the picture of me and Draco underneath the article, we were at one of the many Malfoy balls, looking at each other with love in our eyes. He still had not written me.

"Anything good?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen in only his boxers, scratching his chest

"The usual. Draco and my weddings announcement is the only excitement." I replied "Kreachers out done himself this morning." I commented, looking at the abundance of food in front of me.

"You're announcing it already?" Sirius questioned, dropping into a chair opposite me and picking at the breakfast

"We're rushing it." I explained with a shrug

"Right. What you up to today then?"

"Me and Harry are going to hit the Alley."

"Oh, shopping!" He squeaked like a girl "Can I come?"

"You sure you're not gay?" I asked, he chucked a bit of his food at me,

"Defiantly not." He told me, pointing his finger at me "But plllllease can I come shopping with you?"

"I swear you're gay." Harry muttered walking into the room in the same state as his god father

"I am NOT!" He told us, putting on his most manly voice "I just enjoy the finer things in life." I laughed "Can I?" he asked, pouting. I looked over at Harry and shrugged

"Fine." He sighed, taking his own food

"Well, I am going to get ready for what I am sure will be a media circus-"

"Why?" Harry asked, watching as I stood up

"The two saviours of the wizarding world our going out together, the day of my wedding announcement without the man I'm getting married to. There's going to be reporters crawling all over us. And for that, I need to look my best."

"We don't have to go." Harry offered

"No, no. I want to." I assured him "I just need to go with a face on." I told him with a sigh "You two will be ready by eleven." I told them, looking over to the clock "That gives you just over an hour."

With a final simile I left the room, my tea in hand and walked to the room I had slept in. "Gypsy!" I called, walking through to the bathroom to start the shower

"Yes missus?" the house elf asked, appearing in the middle of the room

"Can you please get me a dress suitable for a day shopping, but that will look good, I have a feeling I am going to have my photo taken today. And can you tell Draco that I am going to the Alley with Sirius and Harry and if he has got over himself, to come and meet me?"

"Yes missus." She replied, disappearing with a crack. With a sigh I stripped of my night clothes and climbed into the shower, washing myself and my hair quickly. Once out I did a quick anti-hair spell on the lower half of my body and brushed my teeth.

I was determined to keep my mind of Draco, he was the one that was being silly. I know it was hard for him, and I know he has a lot to think about, but he should know that I was not going to leave him.

"Missus?"

"Gypsy." I smiled, walking to pick up my wand from the bedside table and going to sit in front of the mirror on the wall. Gypsy laid a dress on my bed

"Would miss like Gypsy to help her get ready?" She asked, standing behind me

"Please. Could you dry my hair? And put some light waves in?" I asked, watching as she walked over to me "What did Draco say?" I asked when she had started her task

"He was drunk missus." She informed me "He's been drinking since yous left us last night missus." I nodded slowly

"Thank you." I muttered, eyeing my finished hair. It was simple, all waved and I ran my hand through the side parting and flipped it over to the side of my head, letting the hair fall their and pulling the rest round so it rested on my shoulder.

"Is that all missus?"

"Yes. Can you make sure that Draco doesn't do anything stupid please?" I asked the small elf

"Yes missus." She replied, before disappearing. With a heavy sigh I waved my wand over my face and sorted my make up, it was light, just foundation and mascara and a bit of blusher. I stood, walking to the bed and picking up the simple dress. It was red at the top, until my waist where a black ribbon pulled it in and it flared out, the material white. It ended about mid thigh and I grabbed a pair of white wedges and a whit small soldier bag, throwing in my wand and some galleons as well as my lip gloss.

With a sigh I grabbed a robe and shrunk it, fitting it in the bottom of my bag, before wandering of to find Sirius and Harry.

They were waiting for me in the Kitchen, and we were soon all of to Diagon Alley, ready for a day of shopping.

I was walking between the two men, both of them holding some of the bags of things I had already brought. We were lucky, the press were not around at the moment, but then we had only been in the Alley for a short time, diving from shop to shop as quickly as possible.

The people in the street were openly gaping at us, whispering behind their hands as we walked, a smile on my face as I listened to the two boys talk.

"I wish they would just stop talking." I muttered "I'm fed up of having to keep a smile on my face, knowing that these idiots are all talking about me." I told the boys

"We know, believe me I know what you're going through." Harry reassured me "It will past soon, and then they will find the next thing to gossip about."

"Wish they would hurry up."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sirius said, smiling at a witch "What shop next?"

"We haven't hit the quidditch shop yet."

"Ugh." I groaned

"We've gone to all your shops, even holding your bags!" Sirius said, a smirk on his face as he knew I would give in

"Fine, fine. But not too long, please." I begged "I don't-"

"MISS SNAPE!" Was called making me jump slightly and turn, a sigh on my lips as soon as I realised who had called my name, my peace had ended.

"Mia?" Harry asked, turning just in time to see a horde of reporters running towards us, their voices already shouting and their cameras flashing

"Knew they'd find us." Sirius sighed, turning me around so I wasn't facing them and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling my into him just as they reached us, circling us. Harry and Sirius stood tight either side of me, taking the hits an jolts that was happening around us

"Miss Snape, where's your fiancée?"

"Miss Snape, how did he propose?"

"Can we see the ring Miss Snape?"

"How does it feel to be getting married without your father?"

"Have you any leads on your brother?"

"Harry Potter! Have you been asked to be part of the wedding?"

"Mr Potter what are yours Miss Snape's and Mr Black plans today?"

"Where is Mr Malfoy today Miss Snape?" Sirius pulled me tighter to him as the questions kept coming and the flashed blinded me, pushing his way through the crowd and into the nearest shop, the sales assistants slamming the door closed as soon as we were inside.

"I knew it would be bad, but really?" I muttered pulling away from Sirius "You two ok?" I asked, looking at my two protectors

"Yeah were fine, just some bruises. They are some rough people." Sirius said, looking out the window where they were all perched, trying to squash themselves against the window to see what we were doing.

I took that time to look around the shop we were in. "Well, this is embarrassing." I muttered, a blush on my cheeks as I realised we were in a lingerie shop.

"Need some new undies, love?" Sirius asked with a smirk as Harry blushed

"Do you have a floo I could use?" I asked, ignoring Sirius who was looking around the store and Harry who was bright red

"It was shut off." She muttered "They were using it to get into town." She told me, nodding towards the reporters, and offering me an apologetic smile.

"Looks like were going back out there, boys." I called, pulling Sirius away from some leather underwear.

"But I like it in here." Harry shrugged and pulled me back, allowing Sirius to go first and Harry put me between them.

We pushed our way through the crowd, my head down to block the flashes of the reporters. I could feel Harry behind me and see Sirius in front of me.

Sirius was pushed back, so he was now beside me, the force of the reporters too strong for him alone. But we kept walking, me lifting my head so I could see where I was going now I did not have him to use for direction. Harry took hold of my hand, making sure he knew I was there, as Sirius started shouting at the people surrounding us, trying to get them to move.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, a flash from below me making me jump in fright as I realised that there was actually a reporter on the floor, trying to get a picture up my skirt.

"GET AWAY!" A new voice shouted, as Sirius jumped into action, pulling the reporter up by his shirt and throwing his camera to Harry, who smashed it, destroying all evidence of the photo, as Sirius laid into the man. I stumbled back slightly, confused as to what the hell had happened, why would someone wont a picture up my skirt? I wondered before moving forward, trying to get to the fighting men.

My effort was stopped as the reporters pulled me back, this time keeping me out of harms way, instead of trying to get their answers.

I looked briefly towards the new voice and let out a breathe of relief as I saw Draco running towards us.

Sirius was still punching the unknown man, and Harry was trying to pull him of, but the look on his face made me think that maybe it was because he wanted a go at the man.

Draco pushed past me, pulling Sirius of the man with one hard pull from both him and Harry, and the reporters moved in, getting pictures of all the men involved in the scuffle, shouting questions so loud my head was buzzing.

I was still in shock from what the man had tried to do, shaken up slightly as Draco wrapped an arm around me and barged his way through the crowd. We walked silently to the Leaky cauldron, the reporters not following us in and Harry and Sirius following us. It had all happened so quickly my head was still spinning, my hands shaking slightly from the shock.

Draco pushed me into a booth, ordering Harry to get me something with sugar in it as he sat beside me. "You OK?" He asked, pushing my hair back and taking my hands in his

"She's pale." Sirius commented, standing behind the chair opposite us "Here." He took his coat of and passed it to Draco, letting him wrap it around my shoulders, and wrapping my arms. "I'm going to talk to Tom, make sure they are not getting in. You ok?"

"Thanks" I mouthed as he walked away, turning towards Draco.

"They are getting too lenient." Draco muttered "I will have father look into it." I nodded, looking up at Draco

"You ok?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him

"Me? I haven't just been-"

"You know what I mean Draco." He sighed, and pulled me to him

"I am so sorry for the way I treated you." He told me "I realise now that I was wrong to do that, and i know that you would not leave me."

"Never." I assured.

"Now we just need to decide what to do."

"Do you really need to think about it?" I asked, checking to see we were actually alone

"No." He breathed "Looks like we're going to be parents."

"Thought so." I replied with a smile, moving closure to him.

"Mia." Draco called, walking down the hallway to where I was resting against a doorframe, looking into a room "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking?" he asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "About what?"

"The room."

"What about the room?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder as we both looked into it. It one of the many rooms in Draco's wing a couple of doors down from our own room.

"Well, were going to be redecorating for Ava right? And maybe Aaron?" I asked, leaning back into his body

"Yes we will be, you won't to do this room as well?"

"Yeah." I nodded

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, you have your rooms and Cissy has hers and Lucious has his, and I don't."

"Because you don't live here, yet." Draco muttered, holding me tighter

"Exactly, yet. And I'm here most the time anyway, so I was wandering if I could make this room mine?"

"You could make all the rooms yours if you really wanted to."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes." I smiled "What were you thinking?"

"Rugs, pillows, a bookshelf on that entire wall, the fire place will stay, a nice big chair in front of it. The entire floor redone with a shag pile carpet, and pillows and other soft things thrown about."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." I nodded with a smile

"I was thinking something like an Arabian theme."

"Sounds great." I smiled, turning in his arms

"I was also thinking we could get Ava to help with the decorating of her room, let her pick things out. The colours and that."

"That's a great idea." He smiled "You can go over it all with her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I gasped

"I'm going to bring them here today, and take them home maybe tomorrow, I'm trying to let the old hag give me more time, so we can ease her into this life."

"You said them." I told Draco, taking his hand as we walked down the corridor

"Ava and Aaron."

"You're going to take them both?"

"We're going to take them both." Draco informed me

"That's a lot of responsibility." I told him, turning to face him

"Then we need to sort ourselves out."

"And we have a wedding to plan."

"No, you have a wedding to plan, I have a wedding to pay for." He laughed, I hit his arm, turning and starting our walk again "Speaking off, mother wants you in the dining room. Something about wedding dresses." My smile widened as I quickened my pace

"What you going to do?"

"I've got some papers to go over, and then I'm going to go get Ava and Aaron."

"Wont me to come with you?"

"No, you be here for a welcoming face. Maybe keep the parents away until tomorrow; we don't won't to overwhelm them."

"That's going to be hard. Cissy is dying to meet her."

"You'll do it." Draco said, stopping outside his office, and giving me a kiss "I will see you in a couple of hours."

"Good luck." I smiled, before turning my back and walking to where I was meeting Cissy.

"Mr Malfoy!" I smiled, watching as he walked towards me

"Mia." He replied, nodding towards me

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked,

"No, I thought we would meet Draco's barstard." I flinched at the word but kept my face neutral

"Do you think you could take Cissy out for the night? We don't won't to thrust the poor girl into to much at once."

"Fine." Lucius said "I am not looking forward to meet her anyway." He told me, walking away

"Thank you." I said after him, watching his back.

"Mia, sweetheart." Cissy smiled, greeting me with a hug at the door "I have some bridal magazines, a bottle of the finest elf wine and a girl prone to squealing in here."

"Pansy?" I asked happily

"The one and only." I moved past Cissy and ran to Pansy hugging her tight

"Well you two, we only have a couple of hours, let's get to it." Cissy ordered, sitting down and passing us both a glass of wine. "Now, we will all look through the magazines, and write down what we like and what we don't like." She said, handing us a parchment and quil "The wedding is not far away so we need to get the dress maker as soon as possible, which means knowing what you want."

I grabbed the nearest magazine and started flicking through, writing down all the things I didn't like, and the things I did, sipping from my glass and having to laugh at certain dresses.

In under an hour we had finished, the task taking half the time we thought it would, and we were now designing a dress. My dress.

"Three dresses?" I gasped, shocked

"One that you will wear during your ceremony, one for the meal and then one for the after party. And of course we will have to keep the making of them top secret by commissioning some fake ones." I was still getting my head around the fact that I was going to have three dresses,

"But I don't even know what I want for one!" I cried "Let alone three!"

"That is what we are here for. The day after tomorrow Madame has booked for a dress maker to come and see you and we will sit down and discuss it all." I nodded slowly, tears coming to my eyes as I thought about it all.

"What is the matter?" Pansy gasped, running over to me and wrapping me in her arms

"I always imagined going dress shopping with my mother!" I cried, my body slumping into hers "You know, spending a whole day just going in and out of shops trying on dresses until I found the perfect one."

"But yours having your made, especially for you." Cissy said, coming to kneel in front of me.

"I know, and I am so grateful." I appeased "But…" I shrugged not knowing how to explain it. Pansy let me cry myself out in her arms until all that could be heard were a few hiccups.

"Calm yourself dear." Cissy told me, soothing my back as I pulled myself up, straightening my back "Do not worry, everything will be exactly how you won't it, it is your day after all."

"Thank you." I smiled, wiping my eyes with my fingertips.

"No worries dear. No I need to send an owl, and Pansy it is time for you to go. You will be coming back for the fitting?"

"Of course I will." She smiled standing.

"I will be around, Mia." Cissy told me, looking at me seriously. I nodded and she left.

"Pansy." I sighed, taking her hands and pulling her back done to sit next to me

"What's the matter?" She asked, taking my hands in hers

"Draco's got a daughter." I told her, looking down

"A daughter?" I nodded slowly "What? When?"

"Apparently before we knew each other, with some muggle."

"What is he going to do?"

"It's already been decided." I told her, looking into her eyes

"It has?"

"The place she lives is a complete tip and the woman that runs it is an ass, so Draco is going to take responsibility of her and her brother."

"So what? You're going to adopt her?"

"And her brother." Pansy eyes widened as she took this in

"Wow."

"I know." I agreed, pulling my hands from her and fiddling with my skirt. "He's bringing them here today, in-"I looked up at the clock, then back at Pansy "about twenty minutes. And they're going to spend the night here, and then." I shrugged "Were going to try and ease them into it."

"Are they both magical?"

"Well I assume Ava, that's her name, but Aaron, her brother." I sighed, shaking my head "Ava has Draco for a father, so she should, but we don't know who Aarons father is. So who knows?"

"What if he isn't?"

"We haven't even thought about it." I admitted

"How are you holding up?" I shrugged

"Fine, I suppose." I looked up to the clock "You should be going." I commented standing up

"Owl me if you need me." She ordered, hugging me

"What would I do without you?" I laughed, walking her to the fireplace

"Who knows?" She agreed, and with a final hug she was gone.

I sighed, turning back to the room and clearing it with a wave of my wand, sending the magazines to my room as well as the picture, me walking up slowly, in its wake.

When I reached my room I changed quickly, throwing on a red maxi dress and a pair of wedges, throwing my hair into a pony tail and starting the journey to the front door, as Draco was going to apparate them to the gates. I stood waiting for them, pacing, my nerves getting the better of me as I paced, my gaze continuously flicking to the driveway, waiting to see them.

When I eventually did see them, I heard them first. Ava's excited squeal reaching my ears as she saw me waiting for them. I smiled and descended the steps to meet them. "MIA!" Ava screeched, pulling her hand from Draco's and running to me. I bent, collecting her in my arms and pulling myself up, holding her tight

"How are you little one?" I asked her

"I'm fine. Are you a princess?" She asked, looking around

"No." I laughed "I'm marrying a prince." I told her, look at Draco with a smile on my face. He reached us and leaned in to place a kiss on my cheek, taking Ava of me so I could go and see Aaron. He was walking with his arms crossed across his chest, a sour expression on his face.

"Hey." I muttered quietly, standing in front of him

"Hi." He replied, looking down at me

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." He replied with a shrug

"You don't look it." I informed him as we turned, following Draco and Ava to the house

"You have a nice house." He told me changing the subject

"It's not mine." I laughed "Draco's going to inherit it."

"But you live here?"

"I have my own place, me and my brother. But I spend a lot of my time here."

"Well its very nice."

"Well, I hope you like it. Your be living here soon enough."

"Me?" He asked, stopping and facing me.

"Yes, you." I replied confused "You and Ava."

"I thought you would just take Ava. That I was here to ease her into living here." I laughed

"Draco didn't explain much then?" He shrugged, turning to the house. I walked next to him, pushing my arm into the crook of his elbow "We're taking you both. Can't have one without the other." I informed him "Ava wouldn't be able to live without you."

"She would cope."

"Well now she doesn't have to. Because you, young man, are not going anywhere." I informed him as we stepped into the entry hall.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ava, this is your room." Draco told his little girl, holding her in his arms as we walked through his wing. We were only showing them the main rooms, so that we didn't confuse them. We walked into the plain room, which held nothing, and I saw her face drop and Aaron's, who was standing next to me, hardened "We wont you to tell us exactly what you wont in here." Draco carried on

"me?" She asked, her eyes wide, I smiled

"Yes, you get to choice the colour, the bed, the carpet, everything." Draco told her, walking around the room

"Shall I show you your room?" I whispered to Aaron, not wanting to disturb the two. He nodded and we walked out the room "That's Draco's room." I said, pointing to the door a bit further down the hall, "And on the other side of that is mine, but I spend most nights with Draco." I informed him with a blush. He laughed at me, causing me to smile up at him. The few hours that he had been here he had been silent, only talking when Draco was not around, and I was sure that he hated it here. "And this is yours." I said as we walked to the room next to Ava's

"I get to decorate as well?"He asked, stepping into the blank room

"yes." I said, following him in "Tonight you two will sleep in a guest room and then tomorrow we will get everything done."

"Just like that?" He asked, turning to face me

"Just like that." I replied

"Because your magic." He stated

"and Draco's rich." I replied, watching his face, waiting for the outburst.

"I'm not going to shout or anything." He told me, seeing me watching him "Mum knew, and said that he was. I thought she was high." He said, a sad laugh on his lips "But I was obviously wrong. And I'm pretty sure Ava is. She used to do things I couldn't explain."

"We can help her with that." I assured him with a smile. He nodded towards me and turned back to the room. "What do you think of the house?" I asked him when the silence had stretched on for long enough and the sounds of Ava's and Draco's voices had disappeared from our ears

"Its nice." He said, walking to the window "I thought houses like this were only in films."

"So did I." I told him with a laugh, joining him at the window

"Didn't you grow up in this world then?" He asked, looking at me out the corner of his eye

"No. I was a muggle- that's what we call non magic people, like yourself- until I was eleven when I got my letter to Hogwarts- that the school where children with magic go to learn how to control it-" I explained "And thought I was a muggle born- someone with non-magical parents- until I was seventeen. When I found out I was adopted and actually a pureblood- someone with two magical parents." He nodded slowly

"Whats Ava?"

"Half Blood. Your mums a muggle and Draco's a pureblood, that makes her a half blood."

"And she will go to that school when she is eleven?"

"Yes." I replied, nodding my head "But she's only young, we've got years before we need to start thinking about that all." I told him, resting my hand on his arm

"When will I be thrown to the side?" He asked, looking down at my hand

"What?" I asked, confused

"I'm not magical, you all are. When will you leave me in the gutter?" He took hold of my hand, holding it tightly

"We're not going anywhere. You're not going anywhere." I assured him, ignoring the pain in my fingers from where he was squeezing them "Your as much as part of this family as I am."

"That why you got a black eye?" he asked with a laugh

"That was an accident." I told him harshly, yanking my hand from him and holding it to my chest "We are offering you a family here. We won't you to be part of our family, how bigger part is up to you." I walked away "Come find me when you have made up your mind. You know where the door is if you wish to use it." I said, as I reached the door, I stopped just before I left him completely "I hope you don't." I said over my shoulder, before leaving him completely, shutting the door behind me.

I took a deep breath and walked into Draco's room, straight through to the bathroom so I could use the mirror to cover up the bruise that I had completely forgotten about. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment before pulling myself together, and going to find Draco and Ava.

"Dwaco?" Ava asked, as I walked into her play room, the only room that was actually ready for her. It was filled to the brim with toys, all charmed to stay muggle until we could explain to her

"Yes sweetie?" Draco asked, as I came to sit beside him,

"Guess what." She mumbled, standing up and twirling

"What?" Draco asked, leaning back

"I'm like Mia." She told us, putting her hands on her hips and looking at us with a small pout

"Are you?" Draco asked, looking at me, confused

"I'm a witch." She said proudly

"Yes you are." I said slowly, how had she known?

"How do you know you're a witch Ava?"

"I can make things do things." She told us

"Can you show us?" Draco asked, sitting up straight. Ava looked at the toy at her feet, her tongue poking out at the concentration she was putting on it. Slowly it rose, coming so that it was eye level with her, twisting in the air as she turned her head. Draco smiled, and clapped, jumping up and down as it dropped to the ground. "That is really good." Draco said, moving to hug her

"See, I'm just like Mia. I'm a witch, like all those in the books, but I'm a good witch." She told us, moving so she was out of Draco's hold.

"Just like me." I smiled, hugging her aswell. "But Ava, you know that having powers you have to be very grown up with them."

"Like what?"

"Like only using them in the house, and not telling anyone unless we say you can." Draco said

"Are their others like us?"

"Theirs lots of people like us. A whole secret world." Ava's eyes widened as Draco spoke "And you are now apart of that."

"Can I learn spells? And have a wand? Like yours?"

"When you are old enough yes. And when you are 11 you will be sent to a special school to learn new spells and potions and lots of other new things."

"Can I go now?"

"No, not until your older." I told her, pushing some hair out of her face

"Can I live with you until I can go?" She asked "And Aaron."

"Of course you can." Draco said, with a smile "You remember what we talked about before I brought you here?"

"You're my daddy."

"And that means that I will never leave you."

"Shall I get Gypsy to bring us some dinner?" Draco asked me, sending a quick look Ava's way. We were currently sat in Draco's quidditch room, Draco having explained to Ava some of the game, and her falling in love with it.

"No, too much for one day." I replied, looking at the little girl who was playing with some of Draco's Quidditch figurines.

"Right." He muttered, running his hands through his hair

"I'll go and get them to set it up in one of the other rooms." I mumbled, standing up and turning towards the door. "Aaron." I mumbled "Will you be joining us for dinner?" I asked, moving forwards

"Yes." He mumbled "I'm sorry about earlier." He told me, looking down

"It's alright, you've got a lot going on." I told him as I walked past, patting him on they arm. "Go join them." I told him, before walking into Draco's private dining room. "Gypsy?" I called, sitting down

"Yes missus?"

"I am guessing that you and they other elfs know we have company?"

"The new misses." Gypsy nodded

"Good, her and her brother will be living here now."

"That is good news missus." She replied, a massive smile on her face.

I smiled at the elf "But right now can we have dinner for four brought up here."

"Yes missus." Gypsy smiled, disappearing with a crack.

Not five minutes later and the room was set up for dinner, food already set up on the table. When the elves had finished, I called the rest of them into dinner, and we sat done for our first family dinner.

"Yesterday was good right? We didn't put too much on them at once?" Draco asked me, as we got ready the next mourning

"Yesterday was perfect." I assured him "And today will be even better." I told him, walking out my closet and to Draco who was sitting on my bed, "Can you zip me up?" I asked, turning around

"Sure. So what do we do? Just let them choice their colours and what they won't and then we'll go out and get it all?"

"No," I told him firmly "You will go to the furniture store and get two brochures and bring them back. We let them tell us what they want from said brochures and then next time they are here we go out, as a family and get it all."

"Do you not remember what happened last time you went to the Alley?"

"You will go in tomorrow, when they are back at that so called home, and go straight to the furniture store and make an appointment for them to shut the store for a day and we will floo in."

"You know so much." Draco mumbled, his hands falling from the zip of my dress. I turned to him and he rested his head on my stomach

"I think a lot." I laughed, running my hands through his hair. A clearing of the throat caught my attention, and I looked towards the door where Aaron was standing Ava on his hips

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

"No." I assured, moving back "We were planning what we were going to do today." I smiled "and while we have breakfast, Draco is going on a little trip."

"Can I come?" Ava asked, excitedly

"No, no. You need to stay here and look after Mia for me." Draco told her, walking forward and taking her in his arms for a hug

"Can I have pancakes?"

"If you ask Mia nicely enough she might take you down to the kitchen."

"Do you have elfs?" She asked, looking at me

"Yes, we do." I told her, nodding

"Let's go! Let's go!" She squealed, jumping up and down in Draco's arms.

"Right then, little missus." I said, "Say bye to Draco, and then we will go and find pancakes."

"Bye bye." She called, scrambling down Draco and grabbing mine and Aarons hands and pulling us down the corridor. I followed, laughing.

When we made it to the kitchens I stopped Ava, and made her calm down slightly, before opening the door.

All activities in the Kitchen stopped, as the house elfs heads turned to look at us waiting a second before all scurrying forward to greet us. I bent down beside Ava, smiling at Aaron as he looked in, a mask on his face but his eyes twinkling "Ava, these are house elfs." I told her, smiling "If you ask them to do something then they will do it, but you have to ask them nicely." I ordered, raising my eyebrows at her. Ava nodded eagerly "Say hello then." I told her, pushing her forward slightly

"ello." She muttered, although she had a big smile on her face as she looked over the creatures in awe

"Hello missus." The elfs chorused

"Can I have some pancakes please?" She asked, looking at me for confirmation, I smile as the elfs answered eagerly

"Lets go to the dining room," I told her,

"What about my pancakes?"

"They will bring them to us." I told her

"What about Aaron? He hungry to." She said, looking from me to her brother

"Could I just have some toast?" He asked me

"Ask them." I ordered with a smile, he repeated his order and an elf wen t scurrying of.

"What about you missus?" Gypsy asked, walking forward and smiling up at me

"Cup of coffee and some toast please." I smiled down at her, before leading the way out the kitchen. As we walked back up the stairs to Draco's wing Ava pulled on my skirt, looking up at me. I bent down, picking her up before carrying on walking

"They have funny eyes, and ears." She told me, her voice low and serious

"I know they do." I replied with a nod "But, I bet they think you have a funny nose and ears." I told her, tapping her on the nose, she laughed shaking her head away from my fingers.

"So, they like slaves?" Aaron asked, picking up his pace to be level with me.

"That's what I thought when I first met them." I told him, dropping Ava to her feet as we walked into Draco's wing. "I was so against the way we treated them I started a whole campaign about elf rights, but no, they live to serve us. As long as they're treated well…they get very upset if we do not ask them to do stuff for us."

"Sure." Aaron muttered, looking away from me

"Ask for Gypsy, and ask her." I told him "I would say ask any of them but I'm pretty sure she's the only one who won't start punishing herself if you ask her." I told him before walking into the dining room, where our food was waiting for us. Ava was already sitting in her spot, eating the pile of pancakes in front of her.

I sat and took a sip of my coffee, buttering my toast as Aaron tucked into his own breakfast. We ate, Ava's constant chatter filling the time. I kept an eye on the clock, wandering what had taken Draco more than half an hour.

Once breakfast was eaten, Ava and Aaron went to their rooms to have a shower and get ready for the day, and I went to Draco's room, sitting at the desk and going throw the post for the day, which we had ignored that mourning.

"Mia?" I turned, to smile at Ava, who stood in front of me in a pink dress, two ribbons in her hand "What's up sweet?"

"Can you do my hair?" she asked, holding out the ribbons to me.

"Of course." I told her, pulling her onto my lap so I could put her hair into two pig tails.

"Why does Draco live in such a big house?" Ava asked, sitting on my knee

"Because his family is very very rich."

"His mummy and daddy?"

"Yes."

"Will I get to meet his mummy and daddy?"

"Yes you will."

"Will they like me?" I sighed, finishing her hair and turning Ava to face me

"Draco's mum, Narcissa will love you." I told her "But his dad isn't a very nice man, but we must not tell him that. So he might not like you, but that does not matter, not one bit."

"Does he like you?"

"No." I answered simply

"And what are my two favourite ladies talking about?" Draco asked, walking into the room and throwing his cloak on the floor. Ava jumped of my lap and flew to him, scrambling up his body so she could wrap her arms around his neck

"Mia did my hair." She told him, moving back so she could see his face

"Very nice." Draco smiled, moving towards me. "I've got someone for you to meet." He informed me, meeting me to give me a kiss on the cheek and passing me the two books he held in the hand he was using to balance Ava.

"Oh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows

"Mhm, but first I have some magazines for you and Aaron." He told Ava, walking out the room and to the room Aaron had slept in last night. I followed, walking over to sit on the bed when we entered the room.

"You alright?" I asked Aaron he was sat at the top of his bed, his ankles crossed by my hips. He nodded and eyed the catalogues I had placed on the bed

"What's this?" He asked, and I stayed quiet, letting Draco explain

"I need to speak to Mia for a moment, so while I do that I want you two to go through these books and mark of all the items you won't in your room." He explained, lying to quills on the bed. Aaron stared at the quills and I laughed

"Just use them like you would a pen." I explained "It's exactly the same."

"Sure." He laughed, sitting up and pulling Ava towards him once Draco had put her on the bed

"If you need us, call for Gypsy and she will come get us." I told them, standing "We won't be long, I think." I muttered, pulling a face over my shoulder at them as I followed Draco out the room. "You and Aaron need to spend some together." I informed Draco, hooking my arm through his as he led me down to meet the mystery person

"We do?" He asked, surprised "I don't think he likes me, though."

"Exactly the reason you should. Teach him to fly or something, just go out one day soon, just the two of you."

"I suppose." I sighed, rolling my eyes at Draco "Still don't see what that will accomplish."

"Draco, Aaron has been the only man that Ava trusts for her whole life, and now you have turned up and you have this amazing connection after only knowing her a few months. I'm not saying that's bad." I told him hurriedly before he could kick up a fuss "On the contrary, it is truly amazing. But to him it's like you're taking her away, and he doesn't know what to do. So now it's time for you to be a dad to him, so he can be a kid."

"I'm only three maybe four years older than him!" Draco hissed as we walked down the main staircase

"And your only twelve years older than Ava." I hissed "You had a child when you were twelve Draco, this is your mistake, and you need to deal with it." Draco sighed and looked down at my hand in his arm,

"As usual, you are right." He told me, looking back up to meet my gaze as we stopped outside a set of doors that led to one of the more formal living rooms. Draco smiled at me, opening the door and waiting for me to step through.

Sitting in the room, in the chair opposite Lucious sat a man mountain, he was defiantly the biggest man I had ever seen. He had long dark hair, tied back from his face with what looked like a piece of leather. His dark skin only added to his threatening look, his black robes making me know for sure that he was deadly.

"Mia, I would like you to meet Damien Letoto." He stood and stretched out a hand for me to take

"Pleasure to meet you." I smiled, taking his hand and shaking.

"He is you Wizard Guard."

"Wizard Guard?" I asked, taking a seat next to Lucious, Draco remained on his feet

"We have hired him to protect you." Lucious informed me

"I don't need protecting." I told them, trying to remain calm "I made it through a war perfectly fine on my own."

"This is not up for discussion." Draco told me "Damien will be with you whenever you go out the manor."

"Every time? What if I'm not even going out?"

"He will still be with you." Lucious told me. I smiled at him, hiding my anger from them all. I know they meant well, but I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, as I said I made it through a war with all my limbs attached. I knew how to handle myself.

"Well." I said, standing up, deciding I wanted out of the room "It was very nice meeting you all. If you excuse me, I have two children to look after." I went to walk out, but Draco caught my arm and pulled me back towards him

"Mia, this man will be spending the rest of who knows how long with you, you should get to know him." I stared at him, trying to get him to understand just how upset with him I actually was by my gaze. He backed down slightly

"Gentleman," I smiled turning to the room. I turned, and approached Damien, who had sat when I had. "I will gladly get to know you, but at the moment I have other things to do. I am sure you all understand."

"Of course, ma'am." He nodded, respectively

"Thank you. Now, I need to get back to my rooms." I told them all, moving out of Draco's reach "Lucious, I am sure I will be seeing you and Cissy for dinner?" He nodded, his disapproval on his face "Draco, I will see you upstairs." I told him before walking out the room, and back upstairs.

I was angry, that I was sure of. How dare they not think I could take of myself! I had got myself through a bloody war without any of their help! And I was about to do it again!

But then again it was sweet that Draco wanted me to be protected at all times. I sighed, running my hand along the walls as I walked; my warring emotions given me confused feelings.

"I'm not going to apologise." I swivelled on my heel to see Draco approaching me

"I never expect you too." I told him

"But I thought you were not happy with me?" He asked confused

"I am, but I can see your reasoning." Draco laughed

"You know that I am right."

"You're not right." I huffed, stomping my foot, causing Draco's laughter to grow.

"Course I'm not right." He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Don't be patronising." I huffed, pulling away from him

"So, you're not going to argue with me on this one?"

"Don't think I'm happy about it though." I told him, turning my back on him and continuing my walk

"Not for a second." I heard the smirk in his voice

"Don't smirk at me!" I called over my shoulder

"What?" he asked, confused "How did you know?"

"I'm a woman." I answered with a smile, stopping outside the room Aaron had slept in "Now, remember what I said earlier?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I remember everything you say."

"Course you do." I rolled my eyes and opened the door, plastering a smile on my face as Aaron and Ava looked up. "How you two doing?" I asked, walking closure to the bed

"DONE!" Ava cried, climbing to her feet and bouncing on the bed

"And you?" I asked, looking past the bouncing girl to her brother

"Done." He nodded, passing me the two catalogues.

"Great, well then I will leave you in the very capable hands of Draco." I told them

"Where you going?" Draco asked, catching my arm as I went to leave the room

"To talk to your mother." I answered with a sweet smile.

"Ah shit." I heard him mutter, as I left him.

"No swearing!" I shouted over my shoulder

"Women." I heard him mutter

I found Cissy in the green house, tending to her plants, and singing quietly to herself. "Cissy." I greeted

"Mia dear, how are you?" She asked, standing up and hugging me "Would you like some tea?"

"Please." I smiled, following her to the table at the far end of the green house. The green houses were completely Cissy's, her hard work and care was what went into this place. She had Lucious build it for her when she first moved in here, and could be found pottering away most of the time. The plants are all from different places, and she had cared for them all from seeds "I need to ask you a favour." I spoke, as she sat down and ordered us some tea.

"Oh?" She asked,

"I have two catalogues here." I told her, placing them on the table "And both Aaron and Ava have marked what they like. We need to go through and decide what to put in their rooms."

"So I'm not allowed to see my grandchildren, but I am allowed to decorate their rooms?" She asked with a laugh

"You will meet them soon, I just don't want to overwhelm them."

"Children are very adaptable." She told me, grabbing one of the books and getting to work.

"I know, but it is a lot for them to take in." I waved my hand in front of me,

"How are they?"

"Ava's fine, it's Aaron I'm worried about."

"He's older and used to his way of life, give him time but he will get used to it."


	16. Chapter 16

"I thought they were going back to the home tonight?" I asked Draco, upon finding him leaving a sleeping Ava's room.

"I went over there to check that it was all Okay, and that old cow through their stuff at me, and told me that they were my problem now." He informed me, as he quietly shut the door.

"So, what? They're living here now? So soon?" I asked, as we moved to Aarons room

"Looks like it." Draco shrugged, "Lights out by eleven." He informed Aaron, before heading to our room.

"You alright?" I asked, walking into his room

"Yeah." He told me with a shrug "I've been waiting for the old fart to kick me out for years, it's not surprising."

"If you're sure." He nodded. "Night then." I placed a kiss on his fore head and left the room, shutting the door behind me. That boy really needed to be a child. I thought, walking to Draco's room. "You haven't spoken to Aaron yet then?" I called, shutting our own door so we could speak without waking Ava

"Not yet." He called back from the bathroom "I'm going to tomorrow."

"Make sure you do." I told him, walking to the bed and stripping "Your mother and myself have ordered the stuff for their rooms. We can go and pick it up in two days." I informed him

"I have a fitting for my tux on Friday."

"You've got your tux already?" I asked, shocked

"Yeah." He replied, walking in the room in nothing but his underwear

"I haven't even started looking at dresses." I muttered, walking past him.

"Father told me that you had someone coming tomorrow to get fitted?" He asked, confused

"I'm having my 3 dresses made." I informed him "And so, I need a fitting so they know my sizing and we can talk over what I wont."

"Well, how about tomorrow, you take Ava to your fitting, and I'll spend the day with Aaron? And then he can come with me on Friday to my fitting, and of course well have to get him fitted, since hell be in the wedding now. And Ava will need a bridesmaid dress." He told me, as I went about my business in the bathroom "So she can meet mother and Pansy, as I expect she'll be there, she is your maid of honour, and Aaron can meet father and Blaise tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." I told him, walking back in the room. I climbed into bed next to him, and laid on his chest, his hand going to my hair "Who's going to be given me away?" I asked him quietly

"Lukas or father." Mentally I realised that he hadn't said Alek "Why?"

"Would it be weird if I had Sirius do it?"

"Sirius Black?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you want him?"

"He's the closest thing I had to a father for years." I informed Draco "It would feel right."

"But not seen right." Draco commented

"That's what I was afraid of." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Is there a reason I'm locked out the bathroom?" Draco called to me through the door, as I stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around me

"I don't have time for any funny business this morning." I told him, looking in the mirror as I grabbed my tooth brush

"Ok, but why lock the door?"

"Because I know you." I shouted, taking the tooth brush out my mouth to reply to him.

"But…but…MIA!" Draco cried, I could imagine him the other side of the door, stamping his feet and crossing his arms with a pout on his perfect face.

"You're going to have to get used to it Draco."

"WHY?"

"We've got kids now." I told him. That was the first time I had said it, and that was the first time it had really hit home. I was a parent. I had a little girl and a harmless boy in my care; they counted on me to look after them.

"Mia." Draco muttered, his voice quiet, and I realised that it had been the same for him. It had just hit him that he was a dad. I throw down my toothbrush and rushed to the door, throwing it open. Draco was standing there, his face pale and his eyes wide, staring at me "Were parents." He muttered, a smile slowly creeping its way onto his face. "Were parents!" He repeated, moving forward and tacking me in his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck, lifting my legs up as he swung me around. I laughed with him, our joy overflowing as we spun around the room.

Eventually Draco lowered me to the floor, my feet touching the ground just as his lips touched mine. I only let him have a brief kiss, before pulling back, my smile still in place "I have to get ready." I told him "Can you go and make sure Ava is ready?"

"Just because you can't handle me." Draco smirked, moving past me to a door

"Oh, I can handle that; I could handle it with my little finger." I smirked back, crossing my arms as Draco turned "Now go and see to your daughter like a good, _little_ boy." I told him, raising an eyebrow as he eyed me

"You're damn lucky." He muttered, walking out the door

"I know I am." I replied, walking to his wardrobe and grabbing one of my dresses it held, I stepped further into the wardrobe, and shut the door, getting changed in the wardrobe instead of in the main room.

Once in the plain pale pink dress I grabbed the matching heels and moved back into the main room. I took longer than usual on my hair and makeup, taking care to pin my hair so it would be out the way, and making sure my makeup was perfect. I was going to find my wedding dress today. I thought to myself with a smile. The dress I was going to get married in. _The _dress.

"Mia?" I turned on the seat I was on, to see Ava standing in the door way, her hair in lopsided pig tails "Draco did my hair." She told me, walking into the room "But he didn't do it right."

"Shall I do it?" I asked, reaching out for her.

"Please." She smiled, running to me, pulling herself onto my lap. With a laugh I started pulling her hair out of the lopsided pigtails, threading my fingers through her golden locks to make sure there were no knots in it.

I carefully re-did them, tying them with the pink ribbons she wore, and once done I turned with her on my lap, to allow her to see it for herself. "Pwetty." She told me "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, has Draco told you what we are going to be doing today?" I asked her, turning her so she was facing me. She shook her head "Well, me and Draco are getting married soon." I told her "And when a man and a women get married lots of special things have to be organised. And one of the special things is the dresses." I told her with a smile on my face "So, today we are going to go and see the people that are going to make our dresses."

"I get one as well?" She asked, awe on her face

"Of course you do, sweet. You're going to be in the wedding." I told her, lifting her up as I stood up, and placing her on my hip.

"I'm in the wedding?"

"Of course you are." I told her, carrying her out the room "As well as getting the dresses today, you are going to meet Draco's mum and my best friend." I told Ava, carrying her towards the room we were meeting in.

"Do I have to?" She asked, dropping her head to my shoulder

"Yes." I laughed "But they are both very nice women." I assured her "And they are going to love you."

"You sure?" She asked

"I am. Very sure." I assured her, as we got to the room, "You ready?" I asked her. She shook her head, but said yes, and we walked in.

As predicted, sitting in the room were both Pansy and Cissy, their eyes shooting to us as soon as I had opened the door. They both stood, and I felt Ava try and bury herself in my neck, with a small laugh I walked forward "Ava, I would like you to meet Draco's mummy, Cissy-"

"You can call me Nana." Cissy said with a bright smile, Ava lifted her head and smiled back at Cissy slightly "Well, aren't you gorgeous." Cissy gushed,

"And this is my best friend Pansy." I told her, a Pansy stepped forward

"Why hello gorgeous." Pansy smiled

"Hello." Ava replied to them, a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you." She told them, and I saw the two women's face melt as they accepted this little girl instantly.

"Well then, where is the dress maker?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Well, we thought of something more fun." Pansy said, walking to a pair of double doors opposite the ones I had just come in

"Oh?" I asked, lowering Ava to the floor.

"Some champagne?" Cissy asked, handing me a flute with the sparkly liquid in it

"And how about some dresses?" Pansy asked, throwing open the doors.

"Dresses?" I asked, walking forward so I was standing next to her. In the room she had revealed where dresses. The room was filled with dresses, all different shapes and styles, a curtain hanging in the far corner for changing and three women standing against the far wall. "Wow." I muttered, walking into the room of white, my fingers running along the soft material of the dresses my eyes were admiring. "Their amazing." I told them, turning to face the girls. "But what happened to getting them made?"

"We were thinking that we could get the dress for the actual wedding made, and the other two." Cissy said, opening her arms to gesture to the dresses. "And too make your dress we have Mrs Gullet." The woman standing in the centre of the three at the back came forward. She was a small portly woman, with brown eyes and brown hair cut into a bob. Her robes looked eccentric, but seemed to work, somehow.

"If I could have you step onto the platform." She asked me, gesturing to the raised circle in the centre of the room. I did so, "I'm going to take your measurements, and then we can start trying on dresses. When you find something you like in a dress, tell me and I will make a note and then at the end of the session we can use the notes to design your dress." She waved her wand and a tape measure came at me, taking the measurements so Miss Gullet could write them down.

"Ready to find your dresses?" Cissy asked, once Gullet had finished

"Ready." I nodded a massive smile on my face as I looked upon the woman. Ava was sitting in-between the two women, looking excited as she looked up at me. "Here we go."

For three hours I tried on every single dress in the room, taking bits I liked from different ones and telling Gullet, a picture starting to form in my mind. I had managed to narrow it down to three dresses, all gorgeous in their own right, but I had to cut one of them.

"You should defiantly have that one." Pansy said, clapping

"I could see you eating your first meal with Draco in that one."

The dress I was currently holding in one hand, and sweeping about, looking at it from all angles in the mirrors that had been put up behind the podium I was made to stand on every time I put a new dress on was chiffon with a sweetheart strapless neckline it had a lace up rouched bodice, black silk sash and skirt with chapel train. I did a final sweep, admiring it from the angles I could see and smiled "I have my dress for the meal." I agreed, nodding.

The two women who had not spoken for the entirety, apparently they would never speak to me, followed me back into the changing room to help me change dresses.

The next dress I tried on was a satin dress with a sweetheart strapless neckline it was an a-line wedding dress with a lace up rouched bodice with beaded embellishment accents and gathered skirt with sweep train. I stepped out of the make shift changing rooms, a massive smile on my face "I found the dress for the party." I informed the room "I don't even need to try on that last dress, this is the one."

"I have to agree."

"You look pwetty!" Ava exclaimed, I smiled at her

"Right then, let me get changed, and we can discuss the actual dress."

Half an hour later and we were onto the bridesmaids dresses. We had decided that they would be sky blue and a cerise pink, and were just finishing on the designs, Pansy was head brides maid, Ava had decided that she would be a bridesmaid instead of a flower girl; it hadn't bothered me either way. I still had to organise to see the other girls I wanted in my party.

"I'm so excited!" I smiled, my legs jumping slightly as I leaned forward to look at the final designs of my dress and the bridesmaid dresses.

"Well, we still have a lot to plan." Cissy told me

"I know, I know." I waved of, my smile still in place as the dress maker backed her stuff "Have we got some other designers making fake dresses?" I asked, looking over at my After Party and Dinner dresses as they hung. Madame Gullet was taking them with her to make a few alterations, and I was sad to see them go.

"Yeah, they don't even know that we are not going to be choosing them" Cissy smiled

"Isn't that a bit mean?" I asked, standing to move to the sofa were Ava was laid, she had fallen asleep a while ago, the excitement making her tired.

"They know by now that even though someone has ordered a dress, does not mean that it is the actual dress, everyone does it." Pansy told me

"Right then. How's Blaise?" I asked, picking Ava up and carrying her limp body out of the room

"He's fine. He's with Draco today."

"What?" I asked, spinning to face my best friend

"Draco owled him earlier asking to come round." Pansy asked, confused "Why? What's wrong?"

"He's supposed to be spending a day with Aaron today." I muttered,

"He is." Pansy tried to console

"Just those two, not with Blaise aswell."

"At least he's doing it." I didn't reply, and Pansy carried on "Well, I'm off then. I'll see you soon." She walked forward placing a kiss on both mine and Ava's cheeks

"Bye Pansy, and thanks. I'll be owling you with a lunch date soon, get the old girls together, telling them that their in the wedding."

"That'll be fun." She said, before disappearing in the floo.

"Cissy!" I called quietly, trying not to wake Ava

"Go and put her to bed." Cissy told me. "I will see you at dinner?"

"Maybe, I'm incredibly tired." I told her, placing a kiss on her cheek before turning and walking to Draco's wing, Ava tucked in my arms.

I decided I would join Ava in her nap, and I placed her on my bed, curling up beside her and closing my eyes.

"Mia, Mia, time to wake up." I opened my eyes slowly, to find Draco leaning over me, his face soft as he looked at me

"No." I muttered, shaking my head

"Yes, dinner Is going to be served in ten minutes, you need to shower and get changed."

"I'm not feeling well." I lied, I was incredibly tired and wanted nothing more than to curl back up and fall asleep

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern flickering on his face

"I'll feel better with some sleep." I assured him with a smile

"OK, I'll come and check on you after dinner." Draco told me, placing a kiss on my forehead before leaving me. I turned away from the door, curled up and let sleep take me over.

"MIA! MIA!" the second time I was awoken it was to Ava jumping up and down on my bed, her dress flying around her as she bounced.

"Hello to you too, Ava." I laughed, pulling myself to a sitting position

"I tried to stop her." Draco told me, from the edge of my bed

"It's fine, what time is it?"

"Eight, you slept through the whole night." Draco informed me, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Eww, no." I muttered, pulling away "Mourning breath."

"I don't care."

"But I do." I told him, climbing out of bed, "And why aren't you dressed?" I asked Ava, catching her

"Draco said I didn't have to be!" I gasped, pretending to be shocked by the news

"You don't want to come shopping with me then?" I pouted at her

"YES! Yes I do!" She squealed, throwing herself into my arms. With a laugh I caught her

"Then you need to go and get ready, and we need to have breakfast."

"Pancakes!" She squealed, sitting in my arms, happily

"Pancakes it is, why don't you go and wake Aaron and I'll get the Elf's to do breakfast." I told her, leaning down so she could reach the floor. Without answering me she ran out the room, shouting for her brother. "You and Aaron have a good day yesterday?" I asked Draco, walking towards the bathroom to turn the shower on

"Yeah, I taught him the basics of Quidditch, he doesn't really like flying though." Draco replied

"Not surprising, Muggles aren't used to flying except for in big metal machine's. But you talked?"

"Yeah, we talked, I think we are nearly friends."

"Just the two of you all day?" I asked, wandering if he would own up to Blaise coming round.

"Yeah, just the two of us." I scoffed, and climbed into the shower.

"Bet that was fun." I shouted over the noise the shower created

"Yeah, he opened up."

"Good. Are you meeting Blaise today?"

"Yeah, at the fitting. When are you going to get the rest of your party?" he changed the subject and I let the sound of the shower cover up my laugh. Yes I was mad at him, but as long as he was spending time with Aaron I didn't care who was around. But I would check with Aaron tonight that everything was fine.

"I was going to owl them all tonight."

"Good, you need to do it sooner than later."

"I'll do it tonight." I shouted "Can you sort breakfast out, I wont to get going with Ava as soon as possible."

"Don't forget your guards."

"I told you I am not bloody taking them!"

"Yes you are."

"Draco! You can't make me!"

"I can and I will!" He shouted, his voice getting louder, I could only imagine that he was getting closer to me

"Draco!"

"No, you remember what happened last time you went to the Alley? You were moped and the only reason you weren't hurt was because you had the mutt and Potter with you, this time it is just going to be you and my daughter. I will not put either of you at risk."

"What if I took your mother?"

"Even more reason for you to take the guards."

"How did dinner go last night? I feel really bad I missed it."

"Everything went swimmingly." Draco assured me "Both of them are loved by mother and I'm almost positive father smiled."

"Really?" I asked, shocked, standing next to him to grab my toothbrush

"Really." Draco assured me, stripping

"Did you order breakfast?"

"No." Draco told me, climbing into the shower

"Men." I sighed, before calling an elf and ordering pancakes for everyone, as well as some toast and fruit.

I walked into my wardrobe, deciding that today I would need to look good, this was Ava's first trip into the public eye, and although I might be able to get away with not telling anyone who she was, we would both be in the papers tomorrow. I slipped on a red strapless floor length dress, grabbing a denim shrug in case I got cold later. Picking a pair of denim wedges as well I walked back into the bedroom, placing the shoes on the floor and going over to my dresser to do my hair and makeup.

"Mia?" I looked up at Draco, who had just come out the shower, and still had water dripping down his stomach. I licked my lips as I watched him approach, my heart race picking up

"Yes?" I practically growled at him

"Do you realise that we just had an entire shower moment without either of us getting sexual?"

"Yes?" I asked confused

"We're not old enough for this!" Draco exclaimed "We haven't done anything remotely sexual in like a week!" I laughed, turning away from him

"It's because we've got Ava and Aaron now."

"I miss it."

"It's only been a couple of days."

"Mia." He groaned

"I'll tell you what, you get Ava and Aaron to bed and sleep by ten I will let you do what you want."

"or?"

"or what?" Draco shrugged

"I fell like I should have two options here!"

"Ok…" I thought it over for a minute "Or you get your parents to take them for a couple of hours." I shrugged, that being the only other thing I could think of.

"Right then." Draco nodded, "I'm going to get ready." He walked out the room and I was left alone to get ready.

"Aaron says hes with Dwaco all day again." Ava told me as we sat down for breakfast

"That's right, their going to get their suits for the wedding."

"Why cant I go too?"

"Because men look for the suits without women, just like we looked for our dresses yesterday. We get to do something better." I assured her, cutting her pancake up into pieces

"Shopping?" I nodded, passing her plate back

"And maybe we'll get ice cream." I whispered, as Aaron walked into the room "Mourning, sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." He replied, sitting down

"Good, did you have fun yesterday?"

"I don't like flying."

"I heard, don't worry, I don't either." I confided in him "I need you sizes."

"Sizes?" he asked, packing up his plate

"Yeah, shoe size, clothes size, underwear, all of that."

"I don't need any more clothes." Without my permission my eyes glanced down to his shappy clothes. What he was wearing was obviously his Sunday best, and he had been wearing it most days of being here everything else he had had holes in.

"Just give her the sizes before she sneaks into your room and goes through your stuff." Draco told him walking into the room "She loves to shop." Draco told him as he sat down "And will take any excuse to do it."

"I'm not that bad." I huffed,

"Sure you're not." Draco leaned over to give me a kiss before starting his own breakfast. "Damien will be going with you today."

"Who's Amien?" Ava asked from her seat beside me

"Someone that will be there to look after you and Mia." Draco told her. I stayed silent, glaring at Draco "I'm not backing down on this one." Draco said, leaning over to whisper it straight in my ear

"Wish you would."

"Well I'm not." I pushed him away and went back to my breakfast.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, I happily ignored Draco and spent my time talking to Ava and Aaron. And when it was time to go I walked straight past Draco, stopping just in front of Damien as he stood at the entrance to the room we were flooing from. "Mourning." I smiled, reaching my hand behind me slightly to rest it on Ava's head, she was hiding behind me from Damien

"Mourning, Ma'am." He smiled "And little miss." He bent down to get level with Ava, I pushed her forward slightly

"Ava, this is Damien. He's going to come shopping with us today." She looked up at me, pulling my hand so that I would crouch down so I could be level with her

"He's scary." She whispered, but not quietly and so Damien had to bite his lip to stop the laugh from escaping

"He is isnt he." I agreed with a nod "But he likes us, so it's OK." I smiled

"You like us?" She asked, turning to face him. Damien nodded, and Ava launched herself into his arms. An instant friendship forming.

"Shall we get going then?" I asked, standing up.

"Where going in the fire?" Ava asked, looking at the fire place I had moved next to

"We're going to floo." I informed her "Its how magic people travel sometimes." Her eyes widened "What I need you to do Is hold onto me very tightly." I told her, picking her out of Damien's arms and into my own "And don't let go of me." She shook her head. I turned to Damien "Can you go through first? I'm not that steady when I land and I don't want to drop her." I smiled. He nodded and went through, Ava watched intently and gasped when he disappeared.

"We're going to do that?" She asked

"Yep, ready?" I asked, taking a step towards the fire place. She nodded, but was obviously nervous. "Here we go." I smiled before throwing the powder into the fire.

She squealed in my ear as we were swept away, and gripped me tight. I held her tight as well, trying to reassure her that I was here when I couldn't speak myself.

As usual I nearly fell out the fireplace, Damien steadying me by catching my elbow. "How was that?" I asked, turning to Ava.

"AGAIN!" She screamed, bouncing in my arms. I laughed, shaking my head at her and turned to Damien. Behind him stood the shop assistant, her dark hair pulled away from her face and her black uniform looking pristine.

"Miss Snape." She smiled, eyeing Damien as she stepped round him "How can we help you today?" She asked.

"Mrs Malfoy ordered some things from your catalogue, I am here to pick them up." I told her, walking into the store. I saw her eyes drift to Ava, who was still in my arms, admiring the store and the different objects

"Of course, I shall go fetch them." She disappeared out the back and I turned to Ava

"So, once we have finished here we are going to get you and your brother some new clothes."

"I want ice cream." She pouted

"You can have ice cream, when we've finished shopping, if you behave yourself."

"Ice cream!" she shouted

"Ava." I warned. She silenced, but her adorable pout stayed in place, and with a shake of my head I turned to Damien. He had moved so he was by the window, standing so he could see both me and what was outside

"The press arrive yet?" I asked

"No." He answered "But we have only just got here, no one else has seen us." He informed me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the room, where the girl was hurrying back to me, boxes levitating behind her

"Is their anything else I can do for you miss?" She asked, lowering the boxes to the floor, I looked around the room, taking in the furniture that was scattered around the shop.

"No, were fine thank you. Can you have them sent to the Malfoy Manor?" I asked

"Of course Miss. If you could just sign some paperwork." I nodded and followed her to the desk, keeping an eye on Ava who was talking to Damien.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, as I bent down to sign the papers

"I put it all on the Malfoy account." I nodded, thinking I should have known that they would have accounts, as they seemed to in just about every shop on the alley.

"Thank you." I smiled at the young girl, handing her a couple of galleons from the money pouch I had on the belt around my waist. "Gypsy." I called, standing up straight "Can you take these boxes back to the manor? Then can you set it all up in the appropriate rooms?"

"Yes missus." She nodded, clicking her fingers so the boxes disappeared, before she did herself

"Where to next miss?" Damien asked, as I walked towards him

"Twilfitt and Tattings." I nodded, knowing Cissy would have a fit if I went to Madame Malkins instead of their for robes "And then Madame Malkins. And finally Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour." Ava's face broke out into a smile when she heard this,"Come on then." I smiled, "I'm going to carry you sweetie." I told her, lifting her onto my hip "You'll be able to see everything better." I told her, adding in my head that she also couldn't wander of if she was in my arms.

We walked out the shop, Damien walking next to me, his eyes shooting everywhere as we walked down the street.

The look of complete amazement on Ava's face had my smile widening, her head was swivelling around, trying to get a view of everything, I was walking slow, and close to the shops that lined the left hand of the streets, letting her peer into the windows. She would giggle and gasp, pointing at different things. I enjoyed stopping, explaining as much as I could about the objects she was looking at.

It reminded me of my first trip to the alley, my absolute wondering as I saw the things I had only imagined, eager to by books about them all, so I could figure out how they worked, what made them so magical.

We finally made it to Twilfitt and Tattings. It was a pureblood clothing store, making the best robes in the Alley, and as soon as we arrived we were being shown to seats, offered drinks and food. Damien stayed by the door, keeping an eye out the window again

"Hello Miss Snape, my name is Mr T Tattings, and It will be my pleasure to do what I can to help you today." I looked at the man infront of me. He looked to be in his fiftes, his perfect black robes with the shop name on the breasts, giving him an impressive figure

"Thank you." I smiled "I would like five boy Malfoy occasion robes, these measurements" I handed him a piece of parchment with Aaron's sizings on "And fourty day robes, and the same number dinner robes."

"All in these measurements? For men?"

"Yes, in an assortment of the usual colours." Blacks, greens and silvers, mostly black. "As well as some robes for Ava here." I nodded towards the girl who was sitting next to me "Occasions, day, play and dinner."

"Yes ma'am, and particular colours?"

"No, any." I nodded, knowing that he would know the right colours for her

"If little miss could stand here." Mr Tattings stood, offering Ava his hand. She looked to me for the Okay, and with a nod from me she accepted his hand, letting him lead her to the podium. As she was measure I walked to the rail of robes, looking through it, enjoying hearing her giggles as she was measured.

"The robes will be finished in two hours." Mr Tattings informed me as we prepared to leave "Will you come and pick them up or shall I have them sent to the Manor?"

"Sent to the Manor, if you please." I nodded, before picking up Ava and going to walk out the shop.

"The press have arrived." Damien told me, holding his hand out to stop me. I looked out the window, and indeed their was a group of wizards and witches, with camera floating around them, ready to jump us. "I need you to stay close to me. Hold Ava's head to your neck." He ordered me, taking his jacket of and wrapping it round me, doing it up as much as he could, so it hide Ava from view as much as possible.

"Whats going on?" Ava asked, panicked

"Nothing wrong sweetie." I assured her "Theirs some people with cameras that flash very bright, we just don;t want them to hurt your eyes, so I need you to put her head right their." I lowered her head so it was close to my neck and looked to Damien

"Ready?" he asked, before I could answer he had opened the door and ushered me out to the street.

The press instantly started shouting at us, their cameras flashing. I heard Ava whimper as we rushed down the street, and picked up my pace, my anger growing as we walked down the street. It was one thing doing this to my, but another when they could see I was holding a child.

We eventually made it to Madame Milkins, and dived into the shop, me instantly chekcing over Ava, making sure she was OK. She was shaken up by it all but OK. And with a sigh I turned to Madame Milkin, who looked the same as ever, ordering some everyday robes, and more casual clothes, as she also sold muggle clothes.

"Ava, sweetie, we can floo back home and have Ice Cream at home if you would like?" I asked, looking at the window. The press were pressed against it, their cameras still flashing as I bent down to talk to the little girl. She looked as well and nodded, not liking her last experience.

So we flooed back, cutting our trip short. "Are you OK?" Damien asked as we followed Ava to her room.

Her room had a pink princess theme, everything soft and girly for her. Her carpeted was pink, your feet practically being eaten by it as you walked in. Her bed was like a castle, a princess castle loft bed, the catalogue had described it as, the bed was underneath the loft, a set of stairs on the side leading to the balcony above the beds alcove, with a slide at the other side. Their were shelves and boxes for her toys that we were keeping in here, a rail for her dressing up clothes. In general it was the ideal room for her, and it was obvious she loved it as she twirled around, touching the furnishings.

"Amie!" She shouted, as she dragged him towards her toys, I laughed "Play with me!" She ordered, grabbing a wand and thrusting it into his hold. He laughed and joined in, and I left them to it, going to my own room to write to the girls to invite them out for lunch the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, guys. Hay :) I'm running freelance at the moment, I cant seem to get hold of my Beta. If your out their please let me know whether your dumping me or if were just on a break?

Anyway, were are all of my reviews? Lots of you lovely people are reading this little creation of mine, and putting me on Story and/or Author alerts, but my reviews have disappeared :'(

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. The action is going to start again soon, the build up is starting

XD

I had owled the girls to meet me in a restaurant just of Diagon Alley for lunch. The restaurant in question was named Pearl, one of the most exclusives restaurants in wizarding London.

I was currently sitting in one of their private rooms, the black charmed curtains blocking out all sounds and sights from they outside world, and not allowing them to see or hear us. I was sat at the head of the black and white table, leaning back against the plush black chair. The girls coming today had all been in Slytherin, and were all my friends, but I knew that most of them would not think twice of stabbing me in the back, meaning I had to be on my best behaviour.

Pansy was the first to arrive, taking her seat to my right, my right hand woman, and we dropped into easy conversation, the wine starting to flow as they other girls arrived. Leonie Gertady, Tracey Davis and Frances Lockey where the next to arrive, smiling at me as they slipped into their seats, gushing as I showed them the ring. Yes I knew them, but they knew they were here more for show then for friendship. As much as I hated it, apparently it was tradition for the girls of Slytherin to have all they other girls in their year in the wedding. Luckily for me my year only had a hand full of girls, otherwise I would have argued it.

Millicent Bullstrode was next in, her man like looks still in place "Your wedding pictures with her in will be burnt." Pansy leant over to whisper to me, as Millicent walked towards me, to great me.

"How are you?" She asked, air kissing my cheeks

"I am perfect, you?" I asked back, a smile plastered to my face

"Great thank you." She replied, before moving to her seat next to Leonie.

"Sorry I am late." Daphne Greengrass told me, as she walked towards me "And I had to bring my sister, Astoria."

"Shouldn't she be in school?" I asked

"Yes." Daphne snapped, not letting Astoria talk to me before ushering her to the seat that had been placed at the end of the table for her.

"What have I missed?" I asked Pansy, sliding into my seat

"Well, everyone knew that Draco and I would never be married, no matter what front we put on." Pansy replied, "And the Greengrass got it into their heads that one of their daughters would do the honour."

"Then why are they both here?" I hissed

"Daphne is promised to some French bloke."

"How come I don't know this?" Pansy's eyes practically bulged from her head

"Their was a scandal, she ran of with him a couple weeks after we graduated, and only came back a few weeks ago. I cant believe you don't know this." I looked over to the girl, eyeing her as she looked around the table, giving each of the girls a once over "I will fill you in probably later." I nodded and turned to the table.

We ordered and ate our starter with happy chatter, and between the starter and the main I stood, clinking my glass to get everyone's attention. They all turned to me "As much as I have loved having you all here, catching up with old friends is always fun." I smiled at them all "I have my reasoning. As you all know, myself and Draco are now officially engaged." A round of cheers erupted and died quickly "And, as my closes friends and classmates, I would love you all to do me the honour of becoming my bridesmaids." They cheered, and smiled, all saying yes. I noticed how Daphne and her sisters smiles were fake and forced, their cheers not as loud as they others "And, Pansy." I turned to her, grabbing her hand "You have been my closest and dearest friend since I arrived here, and I honestly don't know what I would do without you to keep my cousin in check." I laughed, my tears watering up as I looked down at her, who was also nearly crying "Would you do me the honour of being my chief bridesmaid?" I asked, and even though she had already agreed, we were both in tears as she nodded, pulling herself into my arms.

We all settled back down, and the main arrived, myself and Pansy wiping our eyes as we started wedding talk. "Pansy is in charge of you all!" I laughed, shaking my head as they asked for details of their dresses "She will owl you with your dates for your fittings."

"At least tell me what colour they are?"

"Nope." I laughed, wagging me finger down the table at them all "Ah, our main course has arrived." I said, trying to divert their attention as the waiter walked in with our plates floating behind him. We had all ordered the same thing, garden salads, our glasses of wine being refreshed before the waiter went away. We descended into idle talk, asking how each other were, what we were all doing, general talk, me trying to get as much information about the two Greengrasses at the end of the table as possible, without seeming suspicious.

We eventually went our own ways, deciding that we would have to go out soon, before my hen night. Pansy and I flowed back to the manor, quickly calling Cissy and dragging her to the garden for a few drinks in the afternoon sun, the patio and paths had a heating charm on meaning it could be in the minus and we would still feel nice and warm, on the patio.

"How was the dinner girls?" She asked, taking a sip from the lemon water she had

"It was good." I nodded "The girls are all excited."

"Enough about that!" Pansy interrupted "Cissy, I am disappointed in you." She said, sending her and an accusing glare

"Me?" Cissy asked, raising a hand to her heart.

"Yes, you. How come Mia here is completely uninformed on the gossip? She didn't even know about the Greengrasses!" Pansy cried, appauled

"I though she would keep up with these things." Cissy replied, equally as shocked "You havent got them involved in the wedding have you?"

"Bridesmaid." I nodded

"Oh, this is a disaster." Pansy sighed

"Not quite..." Cissy said, leaning forward

"What are you planning?" I asked

"Well, she is managing to cling onto some social standing." Cissy muttered, her fingers on her chin "And her sister is certainly still not affected by any of this."

"She brought her sister along." Pansy interrupted "To the meal. Im pretty sure they still think they have a chance with Draco."

"Even better." Cissy laughed "We keep them in the wedding for a while, let them think they have a chance at Draco, and then we drop them." Pansy laughed

"Isn't that a bit mean?" I asked. The two women turned to me, shock on their faces "I mean, they haven't done anything to me, us, so why should we...destroy them?"

"Its what we do." Pansy answered with a shrug

"Well, I wont no part of it. Pansy, you are in charge of the bridesmaids, I'm letting you take the lead in this, just don't do anything stupid. Please. And if you dare ruin my wedding..." I left the sentence hanging and stood, leaving them to their scheming and going in search of they other occupants of the house.

They had all gone out, Draco taking both Ava and Aaron to get ice cream according to the elfs. I took this opportunity to have some me time, I got the elf's to run me a bubble bath, went to the library and selected a couple of books, turned the radio on, got a glass of wine and relaxed in the bath, letting the water wash over me.

_I was sitting in the library in the Manor, engrossed in a book when I heard my name being called "Mia?" I stood turning, to see Harry walking towards me, Draco a step behind him_

"_Hey." I smiled, reaching out for Draco. He walked towards me, wrapping an arm around my waist, but no emotion was shown on his face. "What's the matter?" I questioned, turning to face Harry_

"_Nothing." Harry told me. Behind him I saw Aaron approach. _

"_Aaron?" I gasped, going to him "What's happened?" I asked, seeing the tears running down his face, his pale skin giving him a haunting look as the crackling fire "Aaron, talk to me." I begged, holding him to me as he broke down. The full weight of him landed on me, dragging me to the floor with me_

"_Ava." He cried, holding me tight to him, his body shook mine with the force of his tears, and with a panicked look I turned to Draco_

"_What has happened?" I hissed, stroking Aaron's head, trying to calm him_

"_Ava has been killed." He told me, with no expression what so ever. _

"_No." I denied, shaking my head, while holding onto Aaron tighter_

"_Mia-" Harry sighed, walking towards me "I am so sorry, if their was anything I could do-?"_

"_How?" I asked, rocking with Aaron, as my own tears escaped me. I was in pain, my body was in pain from the news that Ava, my daughter, was dead._

"_Later." Draco growled "Take Aaron to bed, get him a dream less sleep potion, and then come back down." He ordered, the only tone he used being a harsh one. I did as I was told, heaving Aaron to a standing position and letting him lean on me as we walked. It was like I was in a zombie state, doing as Draco told me, while my insides died, yet moving as if I was fine._

_The potion was waiting for Aaron in his room, all the way their he was crying, clinging to me as he sobbed, crying his sisters name. I got him into bed, tucking him in tight, kissing his head before giving him the potion. He drank it easily, falling asleep almost straight after, clinging to my hand. I eased away from him and went back to Draco, clinging to the wall as I walked, so I did not fall over._

"_Tell me." I demanded, as soon as I had closed the library door behind me_

"_Voldermort." Harry informed me._

I woke with a gasp, a scream trying to escape me, but I forced it down, instead opting for tears "I thought I told you to show no weakness." I heard growled to me, somewhere near the edge of the bath. I turned to the voice, to see who it was, covering myself in the process. I was still crying, the dream replaying in my head as I looked up.

"Voldermort!" I cried, scrambling away from him. His eyes turned into slits as he looked at me, and I took the few seconds he was silent to compose myself, pushing the dream to the back of my head for later thoughts. "I am sorry sir." I grovelled, moving forward slightly, still covering myself with my arms and legs "I have just woke from a nightmare, and you scared me." He looked me over, but calmed slightly, his blazing eyes opening from the slits.

"It is al right, my dear." He told me, sitting on the edge of the bath, reaching out a hand to stroke my cheek "I have not seen you in a while, and I apologies."

"It is al right, my lord." I smiled, leaning in to his touch, when all I wanted to do was smack him away, killing him preferable "May I ask why?"

"I have been planning my grand re-entrance into the wizarding world." He told me "Have you finished your bath?" I nodded, and excepted his hand up, imaging that I was not naked in front of him, as he leered over me. I wrapped a towel around me as soon as it was to hand, hiding everything I didn't want him to see, but unfortunately had no way to argue against.

"Do you have the final plan?" I asked, leading to the main room

"I have the outline, yes." He told me, following. He went to sit on the bed, pulling me with him so I could not get dressed

"May I know?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I have not told anyone." He informed me "But I suppose I could tell you. Diagon Alley." He informed me "I am going to storm Diagon Alley."

"But that place is always crawling with Aurors?" I asked, shocked at how brazen his plan was.

"We are going to create a diversion near Hogsmead, make them think I am going to Hogwarts, get them all their, place a few anti-apparation charms, then go for the Alley." His hands were creeping past my towel, his finger tips touching my skin as he slowly eased his hand in, his head looking up at me.

"Clever." I smiled,

"I am." He nodded

"Will I be part of this plan?" I questioned

"No." He shook his head, pulling on the towel so it slid from me "You are in the perfect position."

"I am?" Wandering if the conversation had moved onto sexual, or not.

"The public loves you, the Order loves you, I am not going to cut my nose of to spite my face." I had to do my very best not to laugh at that, yes he had a nose now, hell now he was damn right sexy, but really? Only a year ago he had no nose to cut off.

"Am I allowed to know when it is at least?"

"Two weeks." He muttered, his voice low and dangerous as he leaned forward, placing light kisses on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair, and closed my eyes, getting ready for what was going to happen.

He grabbed my hand, bring it to his mouth and running kisses down each finger- "What the hell is this?" He spat, clenching my left hand in his. I looked down, to see my engagement ring sparkling up at me "Answer me!" He roared, standing up, but keeping hold of my hand

"My engagement ring." I whispered, looking to the floor.

"Engagement?" He whispered. I was more scared now then I was when he had shouted at me, his deadly low voice giving me chills.

"Draco purposed." I told him "And I said yes."

"Why?"

"I-" I stopped myself, knowing if I told him I loved Draco I would be in trouble "It is what is expected of me." I told him "The whole of the wizarding world has been waiting for our marriage since we got together." I tried to reason "They would know something is wrong if I...we did not get married." He nodded slowly, "You are still angry with me, My Lord." I looked down, trying to show my submissiveness to him

"I am." He brought his fingers to my chin, making me look up at him "But I understand your reasoning. That does not mean I am happy, by any means."

"I am sorry My Lord."

"I will be in touch soon."

"You are leaving?" I asked, bending down to grab my towel

"I am. I have business. Goodbye, my dear." He gave me a kiss before flooing away. I stared at the fire place for a minute, wandering what the hell had just happened.

"Hay." I screamed, spinning on the spot "Merlin Mia." Draco cried, moving towards me, a concerned look on his face "What's the matter?" He asked, pulling me into his arms

"You scared me." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist as he rested his head on my shoulder

"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in, I was calling for you."

"I didn't."

"Sorry." He muttered again, running his hands up and down my back, calming me "Why where you staring at the fire place?"

"Voldermort came for a visit." I mumbled into his shirt. I felt him tense under me, and buried my head further into him, trying to relax him. "He told me of his next attack, found out I was engaged and left." I whispered "I need to tell the Order what Is going on, and they we can forget about it." I sighed

"Its starting all over again."

"No it isn't." I assured, pulling away so I could look up at him "We are going to be married soon, a family."

"Family." He agreed. We hugged, him holding my head to him

"Where are Ava and Aaron?" I asked

"Damiens looking after them for a moment."

"Damien?"

"He loves them, and Ava loves him." He shrugged, moving to sit on the bed "So, that means." HE smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him,

"No." I told him, turning

"Why not, you said-"

"Pansy and Blaise or you Parents. Nothing was said about Damien." I smirked back "So, the shower is free if you have a problem, I have a letter to write." I laughed

"Then why are you going to your wardrobe?"

"To get dressed."

"I like how you look-"

"Draco Malfoy!" I shouted,

"You love me." I snorted, picking out a random dress and underwear, throwing it on. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head, and my make up was gone, but I didn't care as I walked to my desk, pulling a piece of parchment from the pile and writing a letter to the Order.

"You know something?" Draco asked. We were cuddled on the bed, having put Ava to bed and said night to Aaron we were enjoying our time

"What?" I asked, playing with out entwined fingers

"Today was the first day you have not done your hair and make up and not run from me."

"No its not." I denied.

"Yes it is." He nodded, I closed my eyes, hating that he was right. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"You looked beautiful." I smiled, turning so I was on my stomach and facing him

"Thank you." I told him, stretching to give him a kiss

"Truth." he muttered against my lips. I shuffled up the bed, so I could kiss him easier, sitting up and throwing my leg over his. "Don't." Draco muttered, his hands on my hips

"Don't what?" I asked, leaning back

"Were going to kiss and your going to get me all excited, and then stop because-" I silenced him by smashing my lips to his, invading his mouth with my tongue

"Mia." He growled, ushing me of him

"I organised Damien to look after them if they have any problems." I told him with a smirk

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Maybe." I laughed "But what you said set me of." I admitted, leaning back down for another kiss.

"Merlin, I love you." Draco muttered against my lips.

I woke the next day with Gypsy shaking me, telling me she had an urgent owl addressed to me. I accepted it with a sigh, annoyed to be moving out of Draco's arms so early, when he still looked so adorable wrapped up in the cover, hair in his eyes.

_Mia,_

_Come to Headquarters. Urgent._

_T.O.O.T.P_

I throw the letter into the fire and set about my mourning routine, being careful not to wake Draco until I was dressed and ready to go.

"Draco, baby." I said, straight into his ear, kissing his cheek

"What time is it?" He asked, his eyes still closed

"Doesn't matter." I told him, sitting on the edge of the bed "I need to go out. I'll be back as soon as I can. Go back to sleep. The kids wont be up for another hour or so."

"Where you going?" He asked, opening his eyes and pushing himself so he was leaning against the head board

"Harry." I sighed "I'll be back as soon as I can." I promised.

"Its too early to argue."

"Agreed. Later?" I asked, hesitantly, hoping he would argue with me at all.

"Maybe." He shrugged, I stood from the bed, leaning down to give him a light kiss on the lips before going to the fire place. With a final look at him I flooed away.

"We sent you the letter an hour ago." Was my greeting at Grimmrauld Place.

"I was asleep." I replied back to Molly, rolling my eyes "And some coffee would just be amazing." I smiled at her, noticing the steaming cups on the table "Mourning everyone." I said to the rest of the room, as she waved her wand in the direction of the kitchen.

"Mourning." The room replied. Kingsley was sitting at the head of the table, Arthur next to him. Sirius with Fred leaning towards him, whispering something to each other. Harry and Ron were also present, though both hardly awake and getting over a heavy night if the way they were slumped over their drinks was anything to go by.

I slumped into the spare seat between Fred and Harry, accepting the mug that was handed to me, and taking a long sip of the hot liquid. "Right then, what's up." Molly spluttered at me "Oh, yeah, my encounter last night." I nodded, taking another drink, slowly waking up

"So, he is going to attack Diagon Alley?" Kingsley asked, leaning forward

"Yeah, with a diversion at Hogsmead, make it look like their heading towards Hogwarts."

"Its very clever." Arthur mumbled

"Yes, but we know about it, so we can do something about it."

"I'm they only one who knows, so if you wait around he's going to know its me." I told the room "If you want me to carry on spying, you need to think of a way to get their, without it making it look like you knew what was going to happen."

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Harry told me. The look in his eyes told me his mind was already planning

"We don't need to." Molly told the room

"He'll kill her!" Fred cried, appalled at his mother.

"One life for the life of many."

"Heartless bitch." I mumbled under my breathe

"She is to important to the cause to let him kill her." Sirius put in "The information we are getting through her is valuable." I stared at the older man, wandering where his brains had suddenly appeared from.

"So what do we do? And mum, whens breakfast?" Ron asked, looking towards his mum, before lowering his head, his hand going to his temple

"We plan. We have two weeks to come up with something, we have time." Arthur told the room "Mia, we thank you for coming."

"You called me here for this?" I asked, confused. I hadn't even been here for twenty minutes yet, I hadn't even finished my coffee

"We wanted to check we had the facts right." Molly smirked.

"At this time? Couldn't you have asked me to come after working hours?" I asked, standing up.

"We'll ask The Dark Lord to wait for working hours when he attacks next, shall we?" Molly snapped at me. I sent her a look, ignoring her comment and moving to Sirius

"How are you?" I asked, leaning down to give him a hug

"Hung over." Was his mumbled reply.

"Heavy night?" I asked, looking at the other male occupants of the room, all except Arthur and Kingsley looked as if they had been up all night, and had drunk the entire cellar of the Hogs Head.

"You have no idea." Fred muttered, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his lap for a hug.

"And mum wont let us have any hang over potion." Ron told me

"And she is right. If you are all stupid enough to get into this state, then you can deal with the consciences." I told them with a nod.

"Evil." Fred muttered, letting me stand up

"Well, I am afraid I have to leave you all." I announced to the room "I have a wedding to plan and a family to run."

"We saw." Molly smirked

"You saw?"

"It was in the prophet yesterday, didn't you see it?" Harry asked, glancing up at me

"No, have you still got your copy?"

"No, sorry." He shrugged

"Right then." I nodded "I will see you all soon. Ciao." I waved and walked to the floo, ready to go on a hunt for yesterdays copy of The Prophet.

Luckily for me, the elfs always kept the articles that mentioned the Malfoy's in them, in case we ever needed them, and as I had only been gone for half an hour, at most, no one else in the house was awake. So I was free to sit in Draco's office, with a cup of coffee, as I hadn't finished my first, and read the article.

_Malfoy's Love Child!_

Was the title, a picture of Ava underneath, in the picture she was peaking out from my neck, before quickly looking back down, but you had just enough time to see her features, and her gorgeous blonde hair

_Yesterday, while out shopping, Miss Mia Snape, soon to be Malfoy, was spotted with an unnamed child in her hold. _

_As shown in the accompanying pictures, the child has very similar looks to that of Miss Snape's Fiancee, Draco Malfoy. Which leads to the question, does Draco Malfoy have a love child that has come out the wood work?_

_After some investiagtion, The Daily Prophet, can exclusively reveal that YES he does. That's right readers, Draco Malfoy DOES have a love child, by the name of Ava Malfoy. _

_Ava's mother, an un named suspected squib, left the Malfoy child in the care of a muggle orphanage, along with the childs older brother Aaron. The woman in charge of the home, a Mrs Hillson, can reveal that Draco has adopted Aaron, and has taken Ava into his care. The two young children have yet to be seen out with their father, Aaron yet to be seen at all. _

I threw the paper down, of course I had known it would come out soon enough, and with the reporters that had seen me and Ava in Diagon Alley, I should have suspected that it would be sooner rather than later, but I hadn't thought about it.

"Whats the matter?" I looked up to see Draco in the door way, his boxers slung low on his slender hips, giving me a tantalizing view of the v that lead to him

"Ava is in the prophet." I told him, licking my lips "And that vile Hillson woman has given them details."

"I knew she would." He told me, walking forward "I had her sign a contract constricted what she could and couldn't tell people." He sat on the desk in front of me, forcing me to move the chair back a bit so he could get a leg either side of the chair I was on

"Clever." I mumbled, moving forward in the seat so I was eye level with his bare chest

"Thank you." His voice had turned husky as he looked down on me, and my hands rose, to rest on his inner thighs

"I owe you for leaving."

"Yes you do." His hands reached to my hair, threading his fingers through it, and I watched as his boxers tented

"Lock the door." I mumbled, standing to give him a kiss. He reached into the waist band of my jeans and used my wand to lock the room, and put a silencer up as his mouth devoured mine.

"How you going to repay me, then?" he questioned, as I pulled back for air. "Because we don't have enough time for foreplay." He sighed, his hands skimming down my sides, a smirk on his face.

"I can think of something." I replied, dropping into the chair in front of him. I head his breathing hitch as I started pulling his boxers down, easing them down his legs until they fell to the floor.

"You don't have to." He mumbled, but the way he said it let me know that he wanted me to. I didn't reply, instead taking his hardening length into my mouth.

His hands went to my hair again, controlling my speed, getting faster as time went on. Soon I was gagging on him, my hands fingering his balls as my mouth took all of him. His hold was tight in my hair as he guided me, hitting the back of my throat.

"Merlin, woman." He growled "Fucking...fantastic." He spluttered "Faster...that;s it." I yanked my head back, swirling my tongue over his head before working my way back down his length "Shit baby." He muttered, I raised my gaze to see him through his head back, his eyes on my head "You look so fucking sexy." He told me. I smiled around him, groaning at the view I was having of him. "Again." He begged and I made another noise, feeling him start to pulse in my mouth

"Right their." He groaned, pulling my head down so my nose was buried in his soft blonde hair at the end of his shaft, as he spluttered straight down my throat.

I took it all, swallowing as he did this, and pulling of him with a smile. "Merlin I love you." He told me, pulling him to me for a heart stopping kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, just to clear some things up if I haven't already Ava is 6 while Aaron is 14, Draco and Mia are both 18. And I know this is shorter than my usual updates, sorry about that but I wanted to get one out as im not sure when the next one will be. Hopefully not to long away.

Hope your all still enjoying it, Review to let me know?

"Mia?"

"Yes sweetie?" I asked, resting the book I was reading on my lap and turning my face to see Ava walking towards me, climbing onto the bench beside me. I was sitting in the gardens, enjoying the afternoon sun, with a muggle book that I had found In the very back of the Malfoy library

"Where's your mama and papa?" She asked, looking up at me

"My papa is away at the moment." I smiled

"Where? When is he coming back?"

"He I staying with...a friend of his." I lied "Doing some top secret work." I whispered, bending low so it would seem like a secret "It is important that you do not say anything, because it is so secret." She giggled "and I do not know when he is coming back, because it is so secret."

"What about your mama?"

"My mother is dead."

"Oh." She lowered her face, her smile disappearing

"But Nanna Cissy is as much as a mother as I could ever want for." I told her, pulling her onto my lap

"I like Nanna Cissy." She agreed, her smile appearing

"She likes you." I tapped her on the nose, causing another giggle to escape her lips

"But I don't like Grandpa Lucy." I laughed at the name

"Don't let him hear you calling him that." I told her "But, no not many people like him." I shook my head,

"Their you are Mia." I looked up to see Draco and Aaron walking towards us. I stood to greet them, Ava running at them, Draco bending down to pick her up.

"You two been spending time together?" I asked, looking between the two men

"Draco showed me some family stuff." Aaron shrugged "And a bit more of the manor. The swimming pool is cool."

"It is." I agreed, sitting back down, Aaron sitting next to me, as Draco bent to see what Ava was showing him "Are you enjoying it here?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm glad." I smiled "But," I sighed, and his head swivelled to me "We have to talk about your schooling." His shoulders seem to relax as I said this, and I realised he thought I was about to kick him out, I shook my head, but ignored this "You should just be finishing secondary school right?"

"Yeah."

"Right then, do you want us to put you into a school, or private tutor?"

"Can't I just...not go?" He asked

"No, you need some sort of education." I replied, firm

"How come Draco hasn't brought it up then?"

"Because he hasn't got a clue how the muggle education system works, I on they other hand, do. So, school or tutor?"

"School." He sighed, surprising me. "At least I can make friends their." I ignored that comment and nodded my head,

"Can you tell me what school you used to go to? I need to get your paperwork."

"Sure, Dunraven School, London."

"Right, I'll get right on it." I nodded

"Aaron, can you walk Ava back to the house please?" Draco asked, coming over to us

"Sure." Aaron shrugged, taking Ava of him and starting the walk, Draco taking my hand and pulling me up so we could trail after them

"What were you two talking about?"

"Aarons schooling."

"Glad some one thinks of these things." He laughed, slipping my hand through his, so it was resting in the crook of his elbow.

"Well, some one had to land upon brains in this relationship." I laughed

"Well, could you use those brains to get Rita Skeeter of my case? I've had countless articles from her since that article came out"

"What does she want?"

"An interview about Ava and Aaron."

"Of course she does." I sighed, rolling my eyes "Are we going to give her one?"

"She wont leave us alone until we do."

"But...what about Ava?"

"Better we can get it all over and done with then prolong it and make it worse."

"Who says leaving it will make it worse?"

"When does it ever make it better?" He asked, staring straight ahead. I sighed, knowing he was right and searched for an topic to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to start looking for a school for Aaron." I told him, Draco didn't say anything at my comment "Obviously the ones around here will be my first look, will you come with me?"

"For what?"

"Looking around the schools."

"Why would we look around them?"

"To make sure their the best."

"Ofcourse they'd be the best, a Malfoy woudnt go to any old school. And besides I was going to get him a tutor."

"He wants to go to a school."

"You talked to him?"

"Just now."I nodded, realising Draco was really not interested in what I had to say "I was going to call around and make some appointments."

"Fine."

"You will come?"

"Yes."

"You will have to wear muggle clothing."

"Sounds good." I sighed and rolled my eyes, looking up towards the house, were Ava and Aaron were just walking in through one of the glass doors "Draco?" I asked, looking up at him "Draco?" I tried again, squeezing his arm. He turned to me, smiling slightly "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing." 

"You should know by now I can see through your lies."

"Sorry Mia." He offered me a small smile "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Like?" I asked, stopping and turning to him

"Like...How I'm going to have to start taking an interest in the family business." He looked down at me, and I could tell that he wasn't lying to me this time, but their was something else on his mind.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked slowly, raising a hand to brush some of his hair out of his face

"I know I can." he smiled, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a small kiss on each of my fingertips "But you dont need to worry about this one." He told me

"Promise?"

"Promise." He swore "Now, what were you saying?" returning my arm to its place in his and turning so we could continue walking

"Nothing." I laughed "I'll plan and then tell you."

"Sounds good to me." He agreed "Have you talked to mother about the Christmas ball?"

"Christmas ball?" I asked, confused

"Yeah, the ball."

"We will be back for it?"

"Back?"

"Our honey moon Draco!" I gasped "You said you were planning it!" I saw his face pale slightly

"And I am!" He lied. I shook my head, but let the subject drop. "This wedding is coming around so fast." He muttered "I mean, its almost a month away!"

"A month tomorrow." I smiled "You looking forward to it?"

"Yes." He nodded

"Good." I smiled as we reached the steps that lead to the house. "Draco?" I asked, turning to him

"Yes?" He asked back, looking down at me.

"Love you." I muttered, with a smile

"Love you too." He chuckled, leaning down to give me a peck on the lips.

"Nice to see you again Madame Toluna." I smiled, walking into the room herself and Cissy were currently based in, parchment scattered around them

"You as well Miss Snape." She smiled back at me "Now, we have a lot to get done today. So, get comfortable." I sat opposite her and looked at some of the parchment in front of me.

"Have you and Pansy talked about your Hen night?" Cissy asked

"She has total secrecy on that one." I sighed "Wont tell me a thing."

"Do you at least know the date?" Madame Toluna asked

"Nope." I shook my head

"Helpful."

"I'll floo her." Cissy told us, as she stood.

"Good." Madame said, shuffling some papers infornt of her "We need to talk about your wedding shower."

"Wedding shower?" I asked, looking up at her

"Yes. Wedding Shower."

"Whats a wedding shower?" 

"Its like a baby shower." She explained "We invite every witch with a foot on the social ladder, and they all give you wedding presents and celebrate your wedding."

"So its like the hen night?"

"Yes, but its what you would invite your mother-in-law too." She smiled "Its going to a high class tea party, to put it simply."

"Got it." I nodded

"Now, themes."

"I only just found out what this is." I sighed "I don't have a clue"

"Afternoon tea." Cissy said, as she walked in, Pansy beside her. I stood to great Pansy with a hug

"That sounds like a good idea." I nodded

"We could have it overlooking the rose gardens." I nodded as Cissy sat and talked "We'll get caterers in to do the food and have small party favours."

"Sounds perfect." I nodded

"Great, we'll get the invites sent out, next Tuesday?" Madame Toluna asked, bringing out a large black diary with bits of different coloured paper sticking out of it.

"That sounds perfect." I nodded. She wrote something down, before putting the book by her feet, and passing me another black book

"Choose the invites from in their."

"Choose?" Pansy asked, sounding outraged

"All of the invites are of my own design." Madame Toluna soothed "And once used, I get rid of straight away. If you see nothing you like, tell me some of the ideas you liked, and we'll make a new one up." She said turning to me.

I took the book, turning through it, examining each of the invites. "I like this one." I finally said, having flipped through the book at least ten times. I had picked a simple black card, the writing in pink elegant script.

"Right then, what shall it say?" I snatched a piece of parchment and a quill from the table and started writing out ideas, finally deciding on:

_We would be pleased _

_to have you join us_

_in honouring _

_Mia Snape,_

_fiancee of Draco Malfoy,_

_at her Bridal Shower_

_On Tuesday 9th October_

_At 1pm_

"I will get them printed and sent of tonight." Madame nodded, taking the wording from me "Here is your diary." She told me, handing me a smaller version of her own black book "I have write in all your appointments, and added notes as to anything you should know." I nodded, flicking through the book quickly. "You have a busy month ahead of you." She smiled "I'd go and spend some time with your soon to be husband before the only people you see is in this room." She suggested. I looked up to see they other woman all nodding

"I think I will." I smiled, standing "I will see you ladies-"

"In two days for the menu tasting." Cissy told me,

"See you then." I left them all, clutching the book in my hand as I walked to Draco's wing. I found Draco laid out on his bed, a book in his hands "Where are the kids?"

"Damien took them to the pool." I glanced a look at the clock

"Its nearly their bed time."

"He'll have them back." He sat up "What's that?" He asked, nodding at the diary in my hands as he put down his own book

"My wedding Diary." I sighed "You have me for two days, before I immerse myself in this wedding." I smiled, putting the book down and walking to him

"Just two days?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and looking up at me when I got close enough.

"Yep."

"Well then, we have to make the best of it." He smirked up at me

"Draco." I laughed, pushing his head away "Serious." I ordered. He frowned but let me talk "It means, if you want to put Ava and Aaron in the public eye before the wedding we need to do it in the next two days, or I wont be able to be their."

"Just so you know, I hate serious talk, and lets have a look at that diary of yours." I nodded and walked to where I had put it. "Come here." Draco smiled, I turned to see he had moved to one of the chairs, and was pointing to his lap. I rolled my eyes and climbed into his lap, bringing my knees up to rest the book on.

"Your hen nights the same night as my stag night." Draco commented. "A week before the wedding." He commented, planting a kiss on my head

"Is Blaise planning it?"

"Yes, although he wont tell me what he has planned."

"Same with Pansy." I laughed "I don't care what you do, as long as you don't shag anyone."

"Like I would." he laughed "But the same goes to you." I shook my head

"Yeah, yeah." He kissed my head as I laughed at him. "But that doesn't bring us any closure to when we are going to introduce Ava and Aaron."

"We call Rita." He told me "Two days time, at ten o'clock, that gives us plenty of time to sort anything out she might ask us, and still get you to your meeting."

"You know, its says your name here to." I laughed, pointing at the writing. In two days time it had the date and time of the menu tasting, written underneath in red, it said that Draco could come if he wanted to.

"Maybe." He shrugged "But does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds like the best its going to get." I shrugged, leaning back into him.

"Good." A knock at the door brought us out of our bubble and I stood, to answer it

"Bed time?" I asked, upon seeing Ava and Aaron at the door

"I dont wanna go bed!" Ava shouted, pouting at me from her brothers arms. I looked down the corridor to see Damien standing at the door to his room, watching us. I nodded to him with a smile, before he disappeared

"Everyone has to go to bed." I smiled at the young girl

"Aaron doesn't have to go bed!"

"Yes he does." I argued "But he is older, so he gets to stay up later."

"Not fair." She pouted, as we walked across to her room, Draco following. We all said our good nights to her, tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the head, Draco being the last one to leave her.

"Aaron." I called, walking into his room.

"Hey." He smiled

"We're going to organise a meeting." I told him "With a woman from a magazine to introduce you the world."

"When?" He asked, sitting up

"A couple of days."

"And then what?"

"Then their no more hiding."


	19. Chapter 19

Its been sooo long since i last upadated and i am truly sorry, life caught up with me. But anyway, i am back!

Enjoy, review :)

"When did you first find out about your children, Draco?" The witch, and not in the literal sense of the word, purred towards my fiancee, completely ignoring my hand on his thigh

"Just after I left Hogwarts." Draco replied, throwing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me into him. Rita looked at us with a raised eye brow

"And when did you tell Mia about it?" She asked, a smirk forming

"When I was certain that it was true and not some witch trying to get money out of the Malfoy family."

"And how did you take the news Mia?" She asked, taking her gaze completely of Draco for the first time in the half an hour we had been sitting with the woman.

"I was shocked, of course, but willing to stand by him." I answered with a smile "More tea?" I questioned, looking at the cup on the glass table in front of her.

"No, thank you." She replied, sitting a bit straighter in the chair. We had shown her to one of the living rooms in the main section of the house, wanting to show her that we were not threatened by what she was here for, but wanting to keep it away from our lives. "When will I meet the darlings?" She asked, looking towards the camera floating beside her "I can not wait to get some family pictures."

"They are on their way." Draco told her, "But we will need to keep it quick, Mia has some wedding business to attend to after this meeting."

"Oh, yes the wedding, the appearance of the children has not hindered the planning then?"

"Not at all." I smiled "If anything it has made us hurry up, wanting to be a real family for the children."

"Well, me and Draco can always carry on without you." She laughed, although I was sure she wasn't joking "Are you planning for you own children?" She asked, looking between the two of us

"We consider Ava and Aaron as our children." I smiled, trying to keep my anger down

"But, yes, when Ava is a bit older we will be having more children." Draco told the woman, squeezing my shoulder in warning. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder

There was a knock at the door, "the children have arrived." Rita squealed as we all stood, the door opening to reveal Damien with Ava in his arms and Aaron just behind him

"Rita, I would like you to meet my daughter Ava." Draco said, walking over to Damien and taking the young girl from him "And my son Aaron." He pulled Aaron forward slightly, Damien moving to stand at the side of the room, watching.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, walking forward "And aren't you a gorgeous thing." She squeaked, practically jumping at Ava.

"Shall we take the pictures?" I asked

"Yes, yes of course." She said, flustered "Mia, if you could sit down, Draco stand behind her right shoulder, Aaron her left, and Ava sweetie can you go stand by her knee." We moved into position, not knowing that she wouldn't stop taking pictures for another ten minutes, different potions and sequence of people changing.

"I'm afraid this is all we have time for today." I smiled clapping my hands

"I was wandering if I could get some pictures of just Draco and the children." Rita told me, as I stood. I glanced around at them, and could see poor Ava's eyes dropping as her head rested on Draco's shoulder

"No, I'm sorry." I smiled, walking forward "I think Ava's had enough excitement for one day." I laughed, looking at the dozing child. Rita agreed, but was not happy about it as I sent her on her way.

We put Ava down for a nap, Aaron going to his room so he could change out of the dress robes we had put him in "You coming with me?" I questioned Draco,, as we walked into our room.

"Coming with you?"

"Food tasting for the wedding." I sighed, hitting his arm "You forgot didn't you?"

"No?" He lied

"Well, you don't have to come, your mother will." I shrugged, looking down at the floor

"No, no, I'll come." He assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him. "Just let me change out of this and I'll be right with you."

"I need to change as well." I smiled "Meet me in my room."

"You're not getting changed with me?" He asked, pulling my hand so I flew back to his chest as I tried to walk past him

"No." I laughed, standing on my tip toes to kiss him gently "Did you remember to find someone to watch the children?" I asked, leaning back in his hold. He didn't say anything but I could tell by his face that he had. I sighed "Maybe you wont be coming them." I muttered, stepping out of his hold.

"Damien will watched them"

"It's not his job. You hired him to look after us, not to play baby sitter." I ran a hand through my hair as I looked him over

"What about mother?"

"She's with your father today."

"I thought you said she was coming with you?"

"I did, that was only if you didn't."

"They've met my father." Draco told me, although I could hear the doubt in his voice. "An elf?"

"They only just discovered elf's a while ago, as comfortable as they are with them, I think it's a bit much, don't you?" I sighed "I'll floo Pansy." I muttered "But if she can't, then you're staying."

"Why can't you stay? And I'll go?"

"Because." I hissed, turning from him "Now, stop pouting and get changed." I ordered him, going to my room. Once in my room I went straight to the wardrobe, picking out a plain green wrap dress, dark tights and some black heels, laying them out on my be. As I did this I called Gypsy, asking her to see if Pansy was home, and if she was to come over.

I was slipping my dress on as my floo came to life, Pansy stepping through, greeting me with a smile and a hug "So, what's the matter?"

"Draco forgot to get someone to look after the kids, and I don't want an elf to do it. You free?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Jeez, what would you do without me?" She laughed

"So, you will?"

"Course you will!" She laughed

"Oh, thank you." I smiled, hugging her again, as I sat down at my dresser. Pansy stood behind me and pulled some of my hair back, holding it in place with a diamond hair comb. "Mia's gone down for a nap, you should wake her in half an hour or she won't go down tonight. Aaron will look after himself mostly, just make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. And Damien will just sort of float. He;s a good listener."

"You're like a real mother, aren't you." Pansy laughed

"I am a real mother." I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Aww." Pansy squealed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and squeezing me.

"What are you up to tomorrow?" I asked, standing up and walking to my bed, so I could slip my shoes on.

"I'm guessing wedding stuff?" She asked me

"We need to pick the tables."

"Is this your diary?" She asked, picking up my wedding diary, which was sat on the table infront of my fire place.

"That's the one."

"Right then, let's see." As we waited for Draco Pansy marked down all the appointments she would be able to come with me.

"You ready?" Draco asked from my door way as he walked in.

"Yep."

"Alright, Pans?" He asked,

"Im good yourself?"

"Good." He nodded "Has Blaise asked you anything recently?"

"Nothing of importance." She replied, narrowing her eyes as is stood, grabbing my bag "Why?"

"Just wandering." He replied "Lets go." He told me, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from here

"Thanks for doing this." I shouted over my shoulder as Draco pulled me out. "What was that about?" I asked him, as we walked down to the floo. Although just about every fireplace in the house was connected to the floo, there was only one we used for travel outside of friends and family. This was also the one that people who weren't friend's used.

We arrived at the restaurant, the caterers and Madame Toluna were already there, waiting for us to arrive.

"You're late." Was the greeting we got from Madame

"Give him the stink eye!" I told her "I was ready ages before him." Her gaze was directed to Draco, who pulled me tighter to him

"Shall we start?" I asked, grabbing him and pulling him forward. We sat at the only table that was set up in the entire restaurant. It was obvious they had shut the restaurant for us, another perk of being a Malfoy I suppose, I thought to myself as Draco pulled my seat out.

"Right, we have four different chefs for you to try today, each with their own three course menu." I nodded as Madame talked "We will go through a course at a time, the chef will explain what is in it, and you will decide if you like it or not."

"What if we like a mix of chefs?"

"Then we mix the chefs." She told us.

"What about the drinks?" Draco asked.

"Each chef has a drink they feel will go best with that course." She smiled "Ready?"

"Yep." Draco smirked.

We had a small bit of each plate, the chefs taking their time to explain to us what was on our plates. It took us at least two hours to get through it all, even though they were less than a quarter of the meals we would actually be serving.

I was feeling a bit light headed from the wine we had been drinking, but grateful that we had decided on a menu.

"Right then, I will be see you tomorrow for the table choosing?" Madame asked as we packed up "Is Draco coming with you?"

"No, Pansy will be with us on that one."

"Right then, and I will have the menu lay outs for you to choose from as well." I smiled and took Draco's arm allowing him to lead me out.

"I can come with you tomorrow, you know."

"No, its fine." I told him "You can watch the kids." I smiled, before we stepped into the floo to go back to the manor.

The days drawing up to the wedding flew past, my time with Draco restricted to the nights I spent wrapped in his arms. Pansy spent most of her time with me, Cissy enjoying her role in the wedding, but kept her time with us to a minimal.

"What is the plan for today?" Draco asked, walking in. I sat at my vanity Givencha behind me, pulling and teasing my hair into some intricate design as Pansy sat on my bed, catching me up on everything I needed to know about the attended witches.

"I have my bridal shower." I told Draco "You need to take Aaron and Damien and get lost."

"Such a loving fiancée I have!"

"But she is right. Blaise is at home, go over there." Pansy ordered, standing up

"And I'll be going back to my cottage tonight! Lukas is coming home!"

"But-Mia!" Draco complained, fighting against Pansy

"Draco, out!" She shouted, before I could respond. I heard him mutter, but he left. "How do you put up with him?" Pansy sighed, returning to her place at my bed. "So, Lukas is coming home?"

"Yeah, he's been with his fiancée for a while now."

"Everything good their?"

"Yeah, I think so. Find out tonight I suppose."

"Time to put your dress on." Givencha told me, moving so I could stand. Pansy held the dress up and helped me put it on. It was a pink and white polka dot dress, based on the 1950's style, with a wide white belt under the boods. I feel just above my knees and a pair of pink heels and pink and white charm bracelet completed the look, as well as a love heart necklace that Draco had got me was the finishing touch.

Pansy, and the rest of my bridesmaids were all in similar dresses except theirs were blue and white. "I've been so exhausted with wedding planning." I told them, as Givencha slipped my heels on "That I haven't had time to get excited…but." I stood "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed, grabbing their arms and jumping up and down, a massive smile on my face and squeals escaping my mouth.

"Yes, yes you are." Givencha said, after a few moments of jumping around my room "And right now you have a garden full of witch's ready to celebrate in a purely pureblood witch way. So smile, link Pansy's arm and get down there." He ordered. I did as I was told and waved to him as myself and Pansy walked to the garden.

As expected the garden was filled to the prim with every pureblood woman that has an ounce of social standing-including the Weasleys- all dressed in their finery. When myself and Pansy entered, they all turned, clapping as we made our way towards them.

The garden looked gorgeous, the smell of roses in they air as the ladies flittered between the tea tables that had been set out. Their was a giant chocolate fountain in the centre, with the tables going out in circles around it.

"You look gorgeous." Cissy greeted me

"I try." I smiled back

"We have half an hour before we will be eating. Its only a small course, as there is a finger buffett that will be set out." She informed me, leading me forward "The speeches will be held before, so we have about twenty minutes."

"Speeches."

"You just need to thank everybody." I let out my breathe and smiled, throwing myself into the socialising that I knew was expected of me.

I was thankful when we were called to our seats, everyone slipping into their allotted space. I was sat on a table with Cissy, Pansy and Mrs Nott, and it wasn't hard to tell that your seat had to do with your importance. My bridesmaid had the table directly my left and right, except the Greengrasses, who were sat on the furthest circle, with Mrs Weasley and Ginny. I had to give credit to Pansy and Cissy on their subtleties.

Pansy was the first to give a speech, followed by Cissy and lastly me. Both of their speeches had me laughing and crying, and I was slightly nervous. As their were no tables behind us, I stood facing forward, smiling

"First, I would like to thank you all for coming today. And thank Cissy, my wonderful mother and Pansy my best friend for those speeches. Although, Pansy, if the speech at my wedding is worse then that, I might have to through a silencing jinx at you." Everyone laughed politely "Well, I will keep it short. I am honoured to know such an awe inspiring group of women, who I hope will allow me to call my friends." Their was a muttering of agreement, a bit of sucking up never hurt anyone "And, in true Malfoy style, this will be the first of many parties for you all I hope to organise. So, until then, enjoy." I sat as they clapped, and our food appeared in front of us.

"Well, Miss Snape." Mrs Nott started

"Call me Mia." I smiled, she was a close friend of Cissy

"Well then, Mia. You have certainly made an impression on us. And your clever handling of the Greengrass's."

"We have Cissy and Pansy to thank for that."

"Well, whoever it is, well done." She smiled. "But-" She looked over my shoulder, and I didn't have to turn to see who it was.

"Mia, hunny." Daphne purred to me, looking nearly as bad as Millicent in the dress "I think theirs been a mix up with the seating. Me and my sister seemed to have been placed with the _Weasley's_" She sneared

"No, no problem." I answered, standing and looking around "their your seats. We ran out of seats at the brides maids table and you and your sister, well you understand." I smiled, noticing that everyone was watching us.

"Theirs space, right next to-"

"Like I said no mistake." I shrugged, and sat back down. Striking a random conversation with Pansy until she left us.

"I though you wanted nothing to do with it?" Pansy questioned, when she was out of ear shoot

"I'm allowed a little bit of fun." I laughed, tucking into my chicken salad. Pansy laughed, and dug into her salad aswell.

Just like I was told, the food did not take long and soon we were all standing again, a mixture of different games going on in different areas, other witch's simply talking, while some had some more food.

"Are you enjoying your self's?" I asked yet another witch. I had to admit, I hardly knew any of the witch's names, I was getting by with a clever trick Cissy had taught me, every time I should say the persons name I take a small snip of my drink, and then carry on the conversation. I just had to make sure I didn't take to bigger drink, otherwise I would end up drunk. Not a good look.

"Yes, we are. You are one lucky Witch." The older woman said to me, her jewel's shining in the sun.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied, smiling and looking at the gathered crowd.

"Well, I wouldn't won't to keep you for too long. You have lots of guests to get too." I laughed, and moved away.

It felt like hours had passed since I had managed to have anything to eat, all the witches keeping me occupied with their chit chat. It seemed socialising with a Malfoy was a must do, as Cissy had been completely crowded, as had I.

But, eventually most the guests had gone, and it was just me and my bridesmaids and some of Cissy's closing friends were they only ones left. We had moved into the house, all sitting in Cissy's tea room, with some bottles of wine as we talked.

"Where's Astoria got to?" I asked Pansy, looking around the room, noting that only one Greengrass was present

"She went to the toilet, I believe." Pansy replied

"That was, like, ten minutes ago." Millicent informed us from my other side as we sat on the settee. I frowned

"You want me to go look for her?" Pansy asked

"No." I told her, standing "She's back." She had just walked into the room, straight to her sister and started talking in hushed tones. "Be right back." I smiled, before walking over. They both looked up at me when I approached, fixing fake smiles in place "Enjoying yourselfs ladies?"

"Yes, thank you." Daphne told me, not standing up.

"Good, good, and you Astoria?"

"I am thank you."

"I feel that I don't really know you." I frowned "We should go shopping."

"That would be fun." She smiled, with a quick look to her sister.

"Good." I gave her a once over "Shouldn't you be getting back to school?" I asked

"Yes, she must." Daphne said, standing "We will be going."

"Nice to see you." They both smiled and said good bye, before making a quick escape. I watched them leave before turning back to Pansy and Millicent

"I want them out of my wedding." I informed them both

"What happened?" Millicent asked. She hadn't changed much since Hogwarts, still ugly as ever, but she was quite nice and had never done wrong by me

"Nothing, its what their planning that I don't like." I replied, sitting between the two

"Don't worry about them." Pansy said, resting a hand on my thigh "You have the rest of the bridesmaid to do that for you." I laughed and looked over the room

"What have you done Pnasy?"

"She's still a Slytherin." Millicent laughed

"Yes she is." I narrowed my eyes at her

"I just had a little…meeting with the other girls." She shrugged "And we talked plans."

"Want to inform me of these plans?" I asked

"Nope." I sighed,

"Just-"

"Don't ruin the wedding, I know. And don't worry. Everything is under control."

"That's what im worried about." I muttered.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mourning Miss." I smiled at the young elf, settling myself down in my spot at the dining table

"Mourning." I replied "I must say, you and the elf's kept the house in good condition while I was away."

"That's our job Missus." The elf said, before disappearing. Like I had said I would, I returned to my house that night, sleeping in my bed in the first time in ages. It felt weird not being in Draco's arms, but knowing that I would have forever in his arms in just a few days made it better.

"Breakfast without me?" I stood, spinning to face the door

"Lukas!" I shouted, practically throwing myself in his arms "I've missed you." I told him, as he hugged me back

"I missed you too sis." He said into my hair, holding me tight. We broke apart and moved to the table, both of us digging into the breakfast the elf's had made us "How you been?"

"Busy. The wedding planning's been taking up most of my time."

"How long is it now?"

"About five days." I smiled "I've got my hen party tonight."

"Yeah, Draco's invited me to his stag do."

"You going to go?"

"Yeah." He nodded

"I think Charis is coming with us tonight. Pansy's had full control over what we are doing."

"Yeah, she is. Hasn't stop talking about it since she got the invite."

"How did it go?" I asked, after a moments of silence

"How did what go?"

"I thought you went over there to talk to her dad?" I questioned

"I did." He nodded, having a drink

"And?"

"And, we will be getting married next year." I squealed, making him jump.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." I smiled

"But, we have to concentrate on you and your wedding."

"Talking about my wedding, will you give me away?" I asked, looking at him.

"Give you away?" He asked quietly

"Please?" I asked, just as quietly, looking over at him.

"Of course I will." He burst, practically leaping over the table to hug me, "Like I would ever really say no." I smiled at him

"What would I do without you." I laughed "And if you ever leave like that again, I will hurt you." I threatened, pulling away.

"I am, so sorry."

"Why?" I asked him, abandoning my hardly touched breakfast

"I just needed to get away. With dad gone and Alek, I just needed some time."

"What about me?" I asked

"You seemed to be handling it all so well, and I didn't want to break you. But, I'm back now, and strong and I'm going to be the big brother you need."

"What about an uncle?" I asked. He looked shocked, looking down at my stomach; his face turning red in rage "Not me!" I laughed "I'm not pregnant. Draco has a daughter."

"And you're still with him? I'll kill him."

"No you won't." I told him, grabbing his arm "She's a sweet little thing, and I love her like she was my own daughter, and you are not going to do anything, but meet her and love her like I do."

"You're serious?"

"Perfectly."

"I'm never going away again."

"Good." I smiled, standing up "Is Charis at her dads?" I asked,

"Yes, she's going to drop by later to say hello."

"Good."

"One more thing, I gave her mums engagement ring." I nodded slowly, "You okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"No reason, just checking." He replied with a shrug

"But the rest of mums' jewellery." I informed him "Is mine." He nodded, and we hugged, again.

"Pansy, I am NOT wearing this!" I cried, although she was nowhere around and couldn't hear me. I had received a box and a note from here, telling me to put on the dress in the box and be ready by six. That was four hours away. The note had also said that I was not allowed out of my room, except the bathroom.

I picked the dress out of the box. It was a midnight blue dress, made out of such tight material it looked like it was going to squeeze me to death before I had got it on, and so short I was sure it wouldn't cover anything. There was also a pair of black killer heels in the box, and a garter, that I knew was going to be on full display thanks to the length of the dress.

After examining the dress I moved to my dresser, determined to at least change the length of the dress, but found my wand missing. I swung around, my eyes scanning my room as I searched for my wand. Upon finding it not in here, I went to my door, only to be stopped my Thimble

"Missus Pansy say you not allowed out your room." He told me

"I need to find my wand." I told him, moving to go past him

"Your wood is safe missus." Thimble told me "And you need to go back in your room and get readys for tonight."

"Thimble, are you really not letting me out my room?"

"Yes." He nodded, putting his hands to his hips. I tried to stare him down but soon gave up and stepped back into my room, slamming my door behind me.

"Stupid witch." I muttered, reaching back so I could undo my dress "Making me wear such a ridiculous dress! Won't even let me out my room!" I continued to undress, my underwear the next thing to come off as my muttering continued

"Hello to you to Mia." I tensed at the voice, my whole body freezing. I turned my head over my shoulder, making sure I had guessed who it was correctly, before bending down to pick up my discarded dress to try and cover myself with it

"My Lord." I stuttered, one arm holding the top of my dress over my chest, the other trying to make sure I was presentable "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you moaning about some stupid witch, why not just Avada her?"

"It's Pansy My Lord." I laughed, trying to not show how tense I was

"Weakness." He said, walking towards me "But, why do you not want to wear the dress?" He asked, picking it of the bed where I had thrown it "And why is she making you wear the dress?"

"It's my hen night tonight My lord, and she is my Head Bridesmaid, tonight is her responsibility." I smiled, watching him "May I ask what you are doing here?" I asked, trying to sound as respectful as possible

"I thought I would come and tell you my news."

"News, My lord?" He held out the dress for me, and I took it

"I have news on your brother's whereabouts."

"My brother?" I asked, excited

"Yes, he was spotted in England a couple of days ago, I sent some men to go and get him." He stopped there, and I gave him a couple of seconds to carry on, but when he didn't

"Did they get him?"

"Get who?"

"My brother?"

"What about him?" He asked, turning so he wasn't facing me "Are you not going to get dressed? Pansy will be annoyed if you are not ready."

"Damn getting ready!" I screamed "What about my brother?"

"I warn you, not to take that tone with me."

"Blast your warnings!" I screamed, walking closure "Tell me." I demanded, my fury rising. He swung around, fury flashing in his eyes, but in my own state I ignored this "Tell me what happened to my brother!"

"And if I don't?" He hissed down at me. I looked up at him, and against my better instincts, I felt my arm come up, ready to swing at him. Before it was near him he grabbed it, as well as my other arm that had dropped my dress and moved to hit him as well and pulled me flush against him "I command you to remember you place." He told me, his eyes flashing as he stared down at me.

"I am sorry master." I muttered, lowering my gaze. Not missing a beat he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight

"I forgive you." He whispered into my hair "I wish you didn't make me act like that around you." He practically begged "I do not like being angry with you."

"I don't like when your angry with me either, sir." I muttered, trying not to think about the fact that I was wrapped in an almost loving embrace with one of the darkest wizards of all time. I kept my head down, my ear pressed to his chest as he held me tight. "Sir?" I whispered, when what felt like years has passed, silence they only thing between us.

"Yes?" He asked, pulling back slightly so I could lift my head to look into his eyes

"My brother?" I whispered, trying to ignore my beating heart, it felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I asked him this, but I needed to know. What looked like a smile flittered across his face, and he pulled me down to sit on my bed next to him.

"I sent some my men to go and collect him." He repeated "He is now at my house." I let out a breathe, having been expecting the worst.

"Is he well?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement at the news "Can I see him?"

"He is with your father for the time being."

"Will I see him before the wedding? Will he be able to come to the wedding?"

"I have left it all up to him." He told me, his eyes and hands on my thigh, rubbing random shapes into it.

"Is he OK at least?" I questioned, my mind whirling as to whether he had chosen not to come and see me or Voldermort was not telling me the full truth.

"He is well." Voldermort replied, though his attention was no longer on the conversation, and more on the fact that I was naked next to him, having not picked up my dress when I had calmed down.

"Can you tell him that I want to see him? And to at least open the connection?" I practically begged "Myself and Lukas need to know he is OK."

"I will tell him when I return." He told me, his head bending to bury in my neck, peppering kisses onto it

"My lord." I cried, pushing myself away from him and grabbing the covers up from around me "It's my hen night tonight."

"So?" He asked, trying to pry my fingers of the covers

"I cant sir."

"And why not?" He asked, his eyes flashing to meet mine. "I have not had you in a very long time."

"I am sorry my lord, but I could not do that."

"And why not?" He asked

"I would not feel right." He took a breathe, examining me. Before I knew what was happening, he had swept down on me, grabbing my face and pressing a hard kiss to my lips, his mouth forcing mine open.

"Next time I see you, I expect you to be happy to have me." He hissed, pushing me back into the bed, face first. I stayed down, not knowing what was happening.

I eventually rose to a sitting position again, glancing around to find him gone and me alone in my room again. I took a deep breathe, shacking of his touch and grabbed my robe, throwing it on. I rushed to the bathroom, jumping in the shower and scrubbing myself clean, my skin becoming red raw as I scrubbed, getting the feel of his hands of me. For a moment I wondered why he had stopped, it was totally unlike him. He should have forced me to have him, not kiss me and go. Not that I wasn't grateful that he went, because I want. But the way he was acting around me had me on egg shells. He was being to loving towards me, like he had feelings and was not the evilest man in the world.

I snorted to myself, tipping my head into the stream of water. They only possible answer would be the Veelat trait in my, I mean, what else could hold his attention for so long? I would have to look into it more, I told myself deciding that the next free moment I had I would be searching both my own and the Malfoy library for any books referring to the matter. The little I knew would not be enough for me to figure this one out.

I arrived out the shower clean and fully shaven, and ready to try and work out a look that looked good but not slutty. It was hard.

"Looking good." Pansy greeted me, stepping into my room

"Am I allowed out of here now?" I questioned her, returning the hug she had wrapped me up in

"Yes you are." She nodded, grabbing my cloak from my wardrobe "And here is your wand." I accepted it from here, slipping down my cleavage as Pansy slipped the cloak over my shoulders

"Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked here,

"No, were leaving." She told me, grabbing my shoes and placing them in front of me so I could slip the on. I grabbed her hand as I slid my feet into the red heels,

"Where we going?" I questioned, following her out of the house. "And why is Damien here?" I asked, eyeing him as he stood by my front door, dressed in a black suit, his already scary figure looked damn right intimidating.

"None of your business. And because it was the only way I could get Draco to let you come, without them following us around all night." She replied, waving to the elf's as we walked to the gate of the garden, so we could apparate

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, side apparition."

"Ugh." I moaned, wrapping my arm in hers

"Stop moaning." She said, before I felt the familiar pull.

We landed in the middle of Diagon Alley, Damien immediately looking around to make sure that there was no press, as Pansy pulled me into the nearest doors. I didn't get time to look and see where we were, but I had a good guess that it was a very upper class restaurant by the tasteful décor that greeted us, and the smell of food wafting from the kitchens

"Why am I here? Dressed like this?" I questioned Pansy, as she pulled me towards a curtained of section of the restaurant

"Because." Pansy replied. The curtains pulled back as we grew closure, to reveal the whole of my bridal party. I smiled wide as they all began to clap and cheer, all moving to their feet as I moved forward, the curtains closing behind me.

"Now, girls." Pansy shouted, grabbing everyone's attention "The bride is here, so this means we can finally PARTY!" She screamed, and the noise rose.

We stayed at the restaurant for about an hour, having something to eat and starting our drinking for the night, before moving onto the first of many wizarding night clubs.

It wasn't long before I, along with most of the girls, where staggering instead of walking, and falling instead of dancing and giggling like hyenas.

"Right, how is he in bed?" Leonie, one of the bridesmaids, practically screamed at me. We were sitting in a private booth in Privileged, one of the best wizarding clubs England had to offer. Damien stood to the side of the Booth, looking out on the floor to keep us safe.

"Here we go Ladies." The barman smiled, interrupting our conversation and placing a tray of drinks on the table "On the house, a special potion."

"What sort of potion?" Damien asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing bad!" The poor barman said his eyes wide "It keeps the effect of the drink running through you, but gets rid of any hangovers, and gives you the full use of your minds."

"Sounds good." Pansy smiled, reaching forward and grabbing two glasses for her and me. I took mine and downed it in one, the burn going straight down my throat as the liquid slid down it. I coughed, but could feel my mind seeping back into full use, but I still had the buzz from the alcohol.

"Right, anyway! I want to know the answer to the question!" Frances squealed, "How is he in bed!" I laughed

"Amazing!" I replied, with a nod of the head "The things that man can do with his body, are-"

"You don't need to tell us." Daphne laughed, leaning across the table to cover my hand with hers "I think most of us know that that man should have a statue made of him." I stared at her, anger bubbling inside me as she laughed, her sister joining in. "I mean, does he ever do that thing-"

"I think that's enough." Damien interrupted, looking down at his watch "Miss Snape, I should really be getting you home."

"No, I was having a good time." Astoria pouted

"You should be getting back to school." Pansy spat, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, they others standing as well so we could work our way out the booth

"They let me have the night at home; I'm not expected back until tomorrow." Astoria replied with a sweet smile

"So where to next?" Daphne asked, as we all stood around the table, I glanced at Pansy, afraid if I said anything then I might end up swinging for her

"I think it's time for you all to go home." Damien told us, moving through the girls to stand by me

"What? But we've only just started!" Astoria pouted

"Then you can happily carry on." I smiled at her, before turning to the other girls, making sure I had my back to the two sisters "girls, back to mine to finish this night of? You can all crash there." I smiled at them as they all agreed

"What?" I heard Daphne splutter behind me

"As I said, you two can carry on." I smiled sweetly at them as I walked past them, leaving them spitting and spluttering behind me.

They others laughed as we went back to mine, bottles of alcohol disappearing as the minutes flew by.

"Jesus." I muttered, my eyes blinking open in the light. I sat up, stretching my back out to find myself on the sofa, the whole of the living room decorated with my bridal party, all in various states of sleep.

"Who?" I heard Pansy mutter from my right, we had fallen asleep cuddled together, and my moving had woken her

"No one, go back to sleep." I muttered, standing up

"m 'kay." She replied, grabbing a pillow and hugging it as I made my way out. Once out of the room, I closed the door quietly behind me, before calling softly for Thimble.

"Can you have some coffee and tea and breakfast ready for when the girls wake up?" I asked "And can I have a cup of coffee and some toast?"

"Yes missus."

"Is my brother back yet?"

"No, he is still at Malfoy's." Thimble replied

"And how is Mrs T?"

"She is good Missus. The baby is soon here." He squealed excitedly

"I am happy for you." I smiled, before walking into my room and going straight to the shower, happy to get the remnants of last night of my skin, to wake up a bit more.

After the shower I through on one of Draco's old quidditch shirts and a pair of shorts, throwing my hair into a pony tail and sitting at one of the tables in the garden, enjoying the sun and reading Witch Weekly.

Of course I was on the front cover, a massive smile on my face as I through my arms around Pansy and Millicent, the other people in my party behind us. I read the article laughing, Rita basically called me an alcoholic, saying my drinking was out of control and because of this Draco was thinking of stopping the wedding.

I rolled my eyes, imaging the up roar that this article was going to cause, and already planning a few different ways to come back at it when the first of the girls rolled out to me. "Mourning." I smiled, laughing as Millicent slumped into the seat "coffee?" I asked, she nodded and I poured her a cup, letting her enjoy it in peace as I carried on with my planning.

"Popsy." I called, the youngest of my elfs appearing in front of me "Can you bring up some hang over potion for my guests?" I asked. Popsy nodded, practically vibrating with energy when she reappeared, placing the vials on the table

"How can you not be hung over?" Millicent questioned, downing the potion

"The potion we had at the club seemed to sort me out for the rest of the night." I laughed, smiling as some of the other girls wandered onto the porch, their heads in their hands, as they tried to hide from the sun.

"Aren't you the lucky one then." Leonie mumbled, before drinking down the potion.

"So you got anything planned for the rest of the day?" Tracey Davis questioned

"I have some final things to double check." I muttered, trying to remember what was written in my book

"No you don't." Pansy told me, walking in "we're going to the spa. We only have two days before the wedding, both are going to be used for you to relax. No worrying over anything." She ordered

"But, I need-"

"No." She said, crossing her arms over her chest

"but-"

"No."

"PANSY!"

"You have a wedding planner, let her do her job." She finally said, "And if you argue I will take your wand again." I huffed, crossed my arms and pouted

"can I at least go and see Draco and my children?"

"You may." Pansy replied "But we're all coming with. And when we decide it is time to leave, it is time to leave."

"Pansy." I called, as she went to walk back in the house

"yes?"

"I hate you." I told her simply

"Love you too." She replied, turning around. I stuck my tongue at her retreating back before carrying on with breakfast.

"Are they really dragging you away for another two days?" Draco complained, pulling me into his arms. I was the first through the floo, practically throwing myself at Draco when he greeted me at the other end

"Yes. Save me?" I begged, peppering light kisses on his face as he held me around my waist

"Try, and I will make you look like a clown for your wedding." Pansy said, coming through the floo. Draco went to answer, and I stopped him by pressing my lips to his.

"How was last night?" I asked Draco, letting him lead me to a chair and pull me into his lap

"It was good, yours?"

"Have you seen Rita's latest article on me?" I questioned

"Not yet, we only just got up."

"Well, apparently you are not marrying me because I am a drunk." Draco barked out a laugh

"I would marry you even if you were a drunk." He muttered tightening his hold on me

"Cute." I smiled "How are the children?"

"They are good, getting excited."

"Can I go and see them?" I questioned

"no need." Draco laughed, nodding towards the door. I looked up to see Dimitri standing there with Ava in his arms, Aaron slightly behind the pair. I stood, and went over, taking Ava from him and hugging her tight, pulling Aaron for a hug as well

"How are you?" I asked Aaron

"Good, last night was fun."

"You went?" I questioned, raising an eye brow

"Yeah, firewhisky-"

"I thought we agreed not to tell her." Draco muttered "No I'm in trouble, thanks, mate."

"I will leave your mother to deal with you." I told him, seeing him pale further at the mention of his mum "And you." I rolled my eyes at him "Boys will be boys." I kissed his cheek "Now, missy." I looked down at Ava, who had been playing with the beads I wore around my neck "I am going to go away for a couple of days, and you are going to stay with Daddy. Be a good girl for him."

"Where you going?" She asked me, her big eyes widening as he looked up at me

"I'm going to a spa with some friends."

"What's a pa?"

"Its where people look after you and make you feel good."

"Can I come?"

"No sweetie."

"Please?" She asked me with a pout

"Hay, don't you want to spend time with your old man?" Draco asked, coming up behind me

"Course I do, silly Daddy." She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. He took her from me, tiggling her sides. Her laughter held the whole rooms attention as it drifted, the innocence it held bringing tears to peoples eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

"Is there anything else I can get you Miss?" Asked the young girl dressed in a spotless uniform, her long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail

"No, thank you." I smiled, taking a sip of the Centaur champagne she had handed me. She smiled and disappeared, leaving me to relax in the Jacuzzi I was lounging in. The other girls were due to be here any minute, my treatment having finished a bit earlier than theirs had. I sighed, leaning my head back, letting the hot water wash over me.

"Enjoying yourself?" I nearly screamed, my body jolting upwards to see who had burst my bubble

"Theodore?" I asked, sinking lower into the water, before realising that the water was clear and was not helping me at all "What are you doing here?" I asked, looking around for my robe. It hung just behind Nott, and I felt my hopes sink

"To check on you." He told me "How you been?" He raised an eyebrow and I felt rather than saw his eyes run over me

"Good, yourself?" I questioned, trying to keep it casual as my eyes scanned for something, a towel at the very least

"I have been good." He nodded "Better now."

"Oh?" I questioned, wandering if Voldermort had contacted him

"Yes, with the resurface of a…common friend. Everything seems to be falling into place. Although with his…resurface I don't know why you are still getting married."

"Public image. I've talked it through with our friend and he has agreed." I smiled "Although, I didn't know he had told you about his return."

"I admit, I was guessing that he had told you."

"What if he hadn't?" I asked, raising an eye brow at the boy. He shrugged "You never told me, what are you doing here?"

"I have been instructed to bring you to our friend."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of in the middle of something." I smiled, waving my hands around. He just stood still, staring down at me "When does he want me?"

"Now." Was the reply I got.

"Can you turn around?" I questioned "Or leave?"

"I was told not to let you out of my sight." I took a deep breathe, realizing that he wasn't going anywhere. I climbed out of the pool, my head held high, trying not to show any embarrassment as my bikini clad body rose from the water.

I tried not to make it obvious that I was rushing as I moved past him towards my robe, slipping it on and tying it before turning back "Am I allowed to get some clothes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You can transfigure that."

"Under wear?" He didn't respond "I take that as a no." I muttered "Staying in my bikini it is then." I rolled my eyes and quickly transfigured my robe into a black dress, before turning to him "You ready?" I questioned, grabbing my hair and pulling it over my shoulder

"Yes." He held out his arm, and I slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow

"Can we apparate from here?" I questioned, certain that this place had wards

"For the next five minutes." He nodded "There wards were basic. They should really get them looked at." He told me with a shrug, "Ready?" Before I could answer I felt the pull of apparition grip me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, hating the feeling as we twisted through the box.

We landed in front of Snape manor, and I felt my heart pull at the sight. I hadn't been here since a couple of days after my father's death, and the sight brought tears to my ears "Why are we here?" I questioned, as we walked forward

"His lord has moved his headquarters to here for the time being." Theo replied. I didn't ask anything else, instead looking at the house as we grew closer. It looked like I had left it, except the garden was a bit more un kept, the house elf's having come with me instead of staying here.

"Why would you move away from here?" Theo asked as we walked towards the up he front steps

"Memories." I shrugged, as he pushed open the doors. The house was empty and cold, and did not feel like my house as Theo lead me through to the front parlour. Sitting inside was Voldermort, a book in his hands as he sat in my father's favourite chair.

"My lord, I have brought Miss Snape for you." Theo introduced, stepping forward

"You may leave now." Voldermort dismissed, and Theo left me, giving me a slight smile. I stayed where I was, waiting for Voldermort to say something. "How are you Mia?" He eventually spoke, after about five minutes of me just shifting from foot to foot.

"I am good My Lord, and you?" I replied

"I am good, come towards me a bit." I walked forward, until I was standing next to him. I noticed that one of my favourite rooms had turned into a cold dark damp cave. All the furniture had been taken out, except for this one chair and a small table, all the pictures that had hung on the walls had also gone and the windows were covered with long dark curtains, they only light being from the fireplace. "How are the plans for your wedding coming along?"

"They're good sir."

"When is the big day?"

"Tomorrow sir."

"So soon?" He questioned, looking up at me for the first time

"Yes sir. Tomorrows the big day."

"And then you are going on your honey moon?"

"I think so sir. Draco is organising that."

"Very well. What are your plans for your last night of single life?"

"I was at a spa with my bridal party My lord."

"Having fun?"

"Yes My lord." I answered, my eyes lowered I was starring at the floor

"I expect you are wandering why I called you here."

"I admit, I am Sir."

"Well, your father has said he would like to come to your wedding." I felt my heart jump and a smile plaster itself onto my face

"Will he be there?" I question, looking up, my excitement evident in my voice

"Yes." I squealed, and through myself at Voldermort, my happiness getting the best of me as I landed in his lap, my arms wrapped around him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I heard him chuckle, his arms wrapping around me. He squeezed me, bringing me back to my senses, and it took all my might not to stiffen in his arms.

"I am glad you are happy." He told me, not letting me get of him, but rearranging him so I was sitting sideways on his lap

"Has my brother said anything?" I questioned, looking down at my lap

"He has. He wishes to see you and Lukas."

"Has he said when?"

"I understand he has sent an owl to Lukas, and we are simply waiting on his arrival."

"He's coming here?" I asked, suddenly panicked

"Yes." Voldermort replied.

"Now?"

"I would have though so."

"I'm not dressed to see my brothers." I told him, trying to tug my dress down my legs, realising how short I had made it.

"You look great." Voldermort told me, placing a hand on my thigh

"But-" 

"No buts." His other hand squeezed my hip, getting me to stop fidgeting "You look great, even if you are in your bikini."

"You can tell?"

"I can tell. I doubt they will be looking." I smiled, realizing yet again that I was having a somewhat normal conversation with one of the evilest people on earth. I shifted in his lap, before looking around the room "Oh yes, could you send a couple of the elves back?" Voldermort asked me "We need something to cook for us. Severus and mine spell work can only get us so far."

"Of course." I nodded, "Maybe I should go and find my brothers? I'm sure Lukas has arrived."

"Yes, of you go." I nodded, standing "Come and see me before you go. I have something that I would like to discuss with you." He informed me, before I left.

Once outside the room I took a deep breathe, calming myself, before starting towards the stairs. Trying to figure out where my brother would be.

"Told you he wouldn't mind you turning up in that dress."

"Theo, you scared me." I laughed, raising a hand to my chest, feeling my heart pound beneath it. He was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at me

"It wasn't my intention." He informed me, not moving as I climbed the stairs

"Any idea where my brother is?" I asked, when I reached a couple of steps below him

"I was asked to bring you to him."

"Right little messenger you are, aren't you." I laughed. He didn't, and we fell into an awkward silence. "You coming to the wedding tomorrow?" I questioned, wringing my hands together as we walked

"And watch you and the love of your life get hitched for you happy ever after?" I felt the bitterness in his words and filled that away for later "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I didn't reply, not missing the smirk on his face or the way his eyes seemed to light up. He knew something. "Here we are." We stopped outside the door to Aleks' room "I'll see you later." Theo told me, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to my knuckles, all the time keeping eye contact with me "Or I'll see you tomorrow." I watched him walk away. I had a bad feeling about him.

But I didn't dwell on it, instead turning to the door and pushing it open.

The room was exactly how we had left it, except a bit dustier and Alek was sitting on his bed, his back to me as he sat talking to Lukas. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at them. It was obvious that Lukas was angry, his expression gave it away, but I knew that he was happy. He had his brother back and for that he was more than grateful. I didn't make myself known, just watching them.

Even though Lukas was mad, you could tell the love they held for each other. "Do you know the stress you have put us through?" Lukas hissed "What has happened to our family since you ran off? With dad gone, you gone…do you have any idea of how much you hurt me? How much you hurt Mia?"

"Lukas, please…I' sor-"

"I don't want to hear your apologies. I won't to know why you did it."

"I had stuff to do."

"You had stuff to do!" Lukas shouted "Like what? Because if I recall Our father died! Meaning we had a family to look after! But no you fucked of and I was left to pick up the pieces!"

"If I heard correctly then you didn't even do that to well." Alek sneered, getting angry "You fell apart and Mia was left to look after you, and then you ran off to be with some skank-" Before he could finish what he was saying Lukas had him by the neck of his shirt, both of them standing

"Don't you dare." Lukas hissed

"What's happening?" I questioned, stepping in before there was a fight. They carried on starring at each other for a moment, the tension rising, as I stepped further into the room "Alek?" I muttered, pretending I hadn't been standing at the door, watching them "Lukas let him go." I ordered, stepping between them. Lukas did as I ordered, taking a step back, but the tension between the two was strong. I ignored it, looking up at my brother "Alek." I whispered, my tears running down my face, before I pulled him to me, engulfing him in a hug, holding him tight. I cried into his shirt, not letting him go, but his hold on me was just as strong. "Where have you been?" I asked him, eventually pulling back, looking up at him

"I had some things to do." He replied

"Like what?" I questioned, looking up at Lukas briefly

"I can't tell you." He replied, looking down "I'm sorry."

"You cant-"

"Let's not dwell on that." I interrupted, not wanting them to fight. I pulled both boys down onto the bed, sitting on either side of me. "You're back, and that's all that matters." I told them, holding both their hands. "Can't we just enjoy being together?" I asked them "Please?"

"Sure." Lukas eventually replied, squeezing my hand. I smiled at him, before lying back on the bed, my brother following me down, so we were all lying next to each other, my boys on either side of me.

We spent a while talking, catching up on things with each other.

"So, you and Draco?" Alek asked,

"Getting married tomorrow." I replied

"I'm giving her away." Lukas replied,

"Are you now?" We all jumped to a sitting up position at the new voice

"Dad?" Alek was the first to speak, his voice disbelieving as we looked on him. I smiled slightly, happy that I didn't have to keep the secret anymore, as well as seeing him again.

"But, your dead." Lukas whispered from my other side

"I can tell you, I am very much alive." He reassured us, stepping forward, the shock of my brothers was obvious, and so I took the first step. I stood up, slowly, and took a few steps towards him. I could feel my brothers flanking me.

"Daddy?" I whispered, my tears still flowing

"Nice to see you too Baby Girl." He replied, before I pulled him in for a hug. I felt my brothers join after a moment, and I was squashed between my brothers and my fathers, everyone squeezing tightly.

"Okay, guys. I can't breathe." I gasped, after a while, trying to make it last for as long as it could. My brothers pulled back, and I followed

"Did you two have this planned?" Lukas asked, pulling me towards him. I looked up at him, shocked

"What? No!" Alek replied, outraged

"Well, it's a bit suspicious you both turning up the day before Mia's wedding."

"I can assure you, that we did not plan any of this." Father replied

"And you, you died! We saw your body!" Lukas shouted

"I'm afraid that that is my fault."

"And who are you?" Lukas asked,

"I am Lord Voldermort." I could see where Lukas would get confused, the man before us sure as hell did not look like Voldermort.

"Lord…"

"Yes. I know my appearance has changed." Voldermort replied, walking further into the room "But I assure you, it is me."

"What are you-" I kicked him in the shin to stop him from continuing that sentences.

"I need to get back to the spa to make sure the girls are not missing me." I muttered, after a moment of awkwardness. "I will be back as soon as I can." I told them all, turning towards Lukas "Promise me you will not do anything stupid." He shrugged

"Give Charis a kiss from me." He told me, leaning forward and giving my forehead a kiss.

"I will. Promise me?" I tried again.

"I will think it through before I do it." He compromised, I accepted it. Knowing that it will be the best I will get, and moved back.

"I can't believe your back." I told Alek, giving him a hug

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I told him with a smile, pulling back. My goodbye to father was much the same, and I curtsied to Voldermort as I left the room, promising to be back as quick as I could.

"Where have you been!" Pansy shouted, as I rushed into the reception of the spa. The other girls were all there, all looking panicked

"I am so sorry." I told them "Something came up at home and I had to go back."

"Is everything OK?" Charis asked

"Not really no." I replied "I have to go back." The girls started to protest "I am so sorry!" I called "I will see you all tomorrow. Enjoy this place for me." I asked of them all. "Enjoy your self's girls. As bride, I demand it." I smiled, turning "Pansy, Charis, will you help me gather my things?" I asked, them. Not giving them time to respond, I grabbed their hands and dragged them towards my room.

Once alone I placed silencing charms on the room, also making my suitcase pack itself "Girls, I am so sorry to leave on such short notice. After everything you have done for me."

"It's fine. Now tell us what is going on."

"My father and brother have returned." I told them. There were both silent

"Your father? He's dead." Pansy muttered

"That's what I thought too. But apparently not." I shrugged "And now I have to make sure that Lukas doesn't kill them both."

"Do you want me to come?" Charis asked

"No, no." I shook my head "Alek and Father do not know you. I think it will only make matters worse." I smiled, apologetically at her "And I'm sorry if that sounds harsh."

"No, I understand."

"Pansy, I need you to get Draco for me. Tell him to be alone in my room at his house at eleven tonight."

"Sure." She nodded.

"Right then. I need to get back home." I grabbed my suitcase "Is the floo connected in here?"

"Yes." Pansy replied

"I will see you tomorrow." I gave both girls a kiss, before going to the fireplace "And Lukas says to give you a kiss. But I'm in a rush." I told Charis "See you both tomorrow." I waved, before disappearing.

I stumbled into the living room of my house, the cottage, "Mr T." I called, as soon as I had landed

"Miss? We not expecting you back." He told me "What matter?"

"I have some guests at the main house." I told the elf "Can you send some of the house elfs back? I advise yourself and defiantly Mrs T to stay here. Make Gumball the temporary head of elfs." I said, as we walked to my room "The guests are not pleasant, and I am terrible sorry to have to do this to any of you."

"It is fine missus."

"Good, can you send the elf's you choose up to my room, I wish to speak to them." I ran into my room, straight to my wardrobe, and started packing some of my clothes.

"Mrs?"

"Hello Gumball." I smiled. Behind him stood just over half the house elfs, all waiting for me to speak "We will be returning to the main house." I told them all "My father and Brother re back." They all broke into excited whispers "Unfortunately so is Voldermort. So I need you all to be on your best behaviour, and the freedom you have had here will have to be reduced." I smiled, apologetically at them "Can some of you pack my brothers things, and the rest return to the Manor? It needs to be restored to its former glory." They all disappeared, and I finished packing my things, before returning to the manor.

I found the boys in the back Parlour, the tension still evident "You took your time." Lukas muttered upon seeing me

"I had some things to sort out." I replied, moving to sit on the seat next to him "Have you boys sorted it out?" I questioned, looking up at them all. There was no answer, and I shook my head.

"I see you had the house elfs return." Father observed

"Not all of them. But most. Mrs T is pregnant and she and Mr T are still at the cottage." Silence greeted me "Shall we have some dinner?" I asked, looking at the clock "Gumball." I called and waited for the elf to appear "Can you have some dinner prepared for us."

"Yes Mistress. Anything you like?" I looked around the room, and upon there not being any response shook my head.

"Who will give you away then?" Alek asked.

"Oh…um." I muttered, not sure, looking between my brother and father.

"It's fine." Lukas told me, although his voice said it wasn't "Dad can do itl."

"Lukas." I whispered, reaching out for his hand "Don't be like that."

"How long have you two been back?" Lukas questioned, out of no where

"A couple of days." Alek replied

"And you?"

"A bit longer." Father lied.

"So you've been here and you didn't think to owl us or something? Let us know you were OK?"

"Lukas, please." I whispered "Just be happy that they're alive and well."

"They let us think they were dead for months! How can you forgive that?"

"Lukas, please."

"You might be able to do this, but I cant." He replied "Why didn't you let us know?"

"Our Lord ordered us not too." That shocked me, as my gaze flew to Alek

"Our Lord? Since when did you become one of his servants?"

"Since I saw they errors of my ways."

"Alek, do you know what you're getting into?" I asked him

"Yes." He responded, his voice sharp

"Alek, I'm just looking out for you."

"You have no place to judge me. You've been doing this for a lot longer than I have."

"Excuse me?" Lukas asked, turning to me

"She's been serving The Dark Lord for over a year."

"Alek." Father hissed "You were told not to tell anyone about Mia's role."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Lukas asked, turning to me

"I didn't-"

"Think I should know? I am your brother, I am supposed to protect you."

"There was nothing you could have done."

"BULL!" Lukas shouted "There was lots I could have done. What is it with this family? I am a part of this too. I can look after you. I should be told things!" He shouted

"Son-"

"Do not call me that." My heart clenched at this, looking towards father

"I know I have done some bad things. And I am sorry about that. I know I have made some bad decisions. And I am sorry. But we need to move on, and became a family once again."

"Family? We will never be a family again." My heart broke as Lukas walked out the room, the rest of us silent, watching him go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys, for the well I've lost count on how many times I've done this now, I am on the look out for a Beta. If anyone is interested Pm me? Thank you**

**And, I am so sorry it took me this long, I'm hoping to get the next few chapters out quickly as an apology. Sorry again guys.**

**Enjoy XD**

"This is not what I wanted." Dad said, although I'm pretty sure it was more to himself then it was to anyone else.

"It wasn't exactly what any of us wanted. What happened while we were gone?" Alek asked, all eyes turning to me.

"It was hard." I told them all with a shrug "But what about you two?"

"Don't try and change the subject." Dad snapped "What happened while we were gone?"

"We struggled. It hit us hard. We thought you were dead, and then you went missing." I looked towards Alek "And well…shit hit the fan." I shrugged "Lukas had nightmares. He would cry out and scream for you, and I would go to him." I looked down "We found a new house, wanting to be away from the memories, and moved in. Couple of months later Lukas found Charis and Draco proposed to me. We found out Draco has a daughter-"

"Draco has a daughter!" Alek asked,

"Yeah. Old news." I shrugged

"If you had been around you'd know."

"I thought you had made your dramatic exit." Alek asked

"Well, I'm back now." He responded, sitting next to me "Unlike you I come back when I'm needed."

"That's enough." I whispered, turning towards him "It's the night before my wedding. Please be nice." I practically begged

"So, what, were supposed to sit here and eat dinner like nothing happened?"

"No. they're going to explain to us what happened, and then we are going to sit and eat dinner like nothing happened." I corrected him, turning forward.

Father went first, explaining what Voldermort had made him do. We sat in silence, all listening to him talk.

"And you?" Lukas asked when father had finished. Him around the back of the head

"What?" he asked, turning round, I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Its fine, Mia." Dad told me, offering me a small smile. I held my tongue and sat back in the chair. The instance my back hit the chair my mark started burning. I sighed standing up

"I will see you all later." I told them, turning to face the door

"Where are you going?" Lukas asked, his eyes wide, as if begging me to stay

"His Lord wishes to see me. I will explain when I come back." I added quickly, before he could interrupt me. I turned, I took a deep breath and let the pull of the call take me to where Voldermort was waiting for me.

Voldermort was sitting in a room I had never seen before. It was a child's room, completed with a crib and everything. The walls were done with the lightest pink, with animals rooming them. In one corner sat teddy bears, the other a rocking chair and the rest of the room were taken up by chests of drawers. In the middle of the room sat an old style white crib, with white fabric over it. Voldermort was standing over the crib, a pink blanket in his hand "You called for me my lord." I whispered. My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked over this; the emotion was running high as I looked over this man

"This was your room when you were a baby." He told me, his voice showed his true age, the emotion I never thought he had held was crackling in it as his teenage body stood in front of me. "When I first saw you, you were lying in this bed, your foot in your mouth, your eyes staring up at me." I walked forward a bit more, standing next to him. "And now look at you. I doubt you could get your foot anywhere near your mouth now." I laughed and looked down at the crib. In it was a small bear, about the size of my palm.

I reached forward and picked it up, rubbing my thumb over its belly and smiling down at it. I couldn't remember its name or even when I had been given it. But I knew it was mine and it meant a lot to me.

"I've never seen this room before." I admitted, still holding the bear

"Your father had it locked when you disappeared." Voldermort told me "He couldn't bare too see it." I turned so I was facing Voldermort "I wanted to see how you were feeling. The day before your wedding and all that."

"Nervous." I admitted

"I should imagine so. I also wanted to give you a gift."

"A Gift my lord?" I asked, as he pulled out a small box from his cloak

"Yes." He passed me the box and I opened it, inside it sat a pair of diamond earrings "The left one is a port key. I wish for you to wear them tomorrow." I forced a smile onto my face,

"Their lovely." I marvelled running a finger over the teardrop "But why would I need a port key?" I asked

"just to be safe." He told me

"Thank you My Lord. They are lovely."

"Of course this is not you wedding gift, this is just a little something extra. Your wedding gift will arrive tomorrow, with the rest of them." I closed the box again, slipping it into my robe, along with the teddy

"You really did not have to My Lord." His hand rose, cupping my cheek

"I would do anything for you." He whispered, moving so he could say it right into my ear "I would give up the world if it meant me and you could be happy together." I nearly melted as his breathe washed over me, my hands coming forward to clasp his cloak as his head lifted to look into my eyes.

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." I smiled, resting my forehead against his

"How about I love you?" he questioned

"What?"

"I love you." He muttered, before leaning in to capture my lips with his. My mind was spinning so fast I didn't know what to do, so I stood still, my hands still wrapped in his cloak.

He pulled back, his breathing laboured "You will leave me now." He said, moving back "And I will be seeing you tomorrow."

"Good bye my lord." I said, before backing out the room. My mind was spinning as I walked away from the room, so much information being processed

"Mia, are you Okay?" my dad asked, as I entered the room I had left them in, I hadn't even realised I had been walking this way. I stopped and looked up

"He's going to attack my wedding." I said, my eyes locking with my fathers

"What?"

"The Dark Lord is going to attack tomorrow. He's given me a port key to wear tomorrow, I'm guessing so I don't get hurt."

"Why would he do this?" Lukas asked

"It is not your place to question the Dark Lord." Alek snapped, standing "We will see what happens when tomorrow arrives. I suggest we all go to bed."

"I agree with that." Father stood "I will see you all bright and early in the mourn." We said our goodnights, "I will talk with the Order." Dad whispered to me, when we hugged goodnight

"OK. I am going over to see Draco."

"Be back by mourning." He replied, before I moved back. I said goodnight to the boys, before going to my room, making sure to lock the door behind me.

I changed into my night clothes, one of Draco's old shirts, and took my makeup off, throwing my hair into a messy pony tail to kill some time before I had to go to the Manor.

Eventually I had killed enough time and I practically through myself into the floo, coming out the other end and landing in Draco's arms.

"Hey baby." He said, holding me tight "I missed you."

"I've missed you too." I replied, squeezing him

We broke apart, and Draco led me to a chair. We were in his room, and it was still as messy as ever "How are the children?"

"Mother took them." I nodded and settled back

"So, my dad is alive and Alek is back." Draco's face was picture perfect, I wish I had got a picture

"What? Back it up girl. Your Dads alive?"

"Yep. Though id give you a heads up. He's giving me away tomorrow."

"How are you so calm about it?" I shrugged

"I suppose it hasn't really hit me yet. But yeah, he's back and so Is Alek."

"Where's Alek been?"

"With Voldermort apparently."

"What? Why?" He asked, pouring himself and me a drink

"I don't know." I sighed, dropping my head into my hands "I don't know." I felt Draco come kneel in front of me, his hands on my knees.

"It will all be OK." He promised, leaning forward so his head was on my shoulder

"Will it though?" I questioned

"Yes." He promise laying a kiss on my neck

I eventually pulled away plastering a smile on my face "I thought I should give you a heads up. Make sure you weren't thrown in at the deep end with my dad being their."

"Thank you. But all I care about it is you. If your happy, I'm happy."

"What would I do without you?" I asked him, pulling him in for a hug

"I don't know." He smiled into the hug

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"Nervous as, but yes. You're not going to bolt on me are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." I replied "I should be getting back." I sighed

"Okay. Ill see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow. I'll be the one in white." I smiled before leaving.

"You need to get back to your friends." I screamed turning away from my window to come face to face with my dad, my heart in my mouth

"You scared the crap out of me dad." I laughed, my hand on my chest

"Sorry. But you should be going. If you leave now then none of them should be awake."

"What are you doing awake at this time" I questioned raising an eye brow

"I have been talking to some…friends all night."

"Oh. OK." I nodded, understanding what he meant

"Now, are you going or not?"

"I suppose I should. Will you be ok here?"

"We will be fine. This is your day. Stop worrying." I laughed and shook my head

"You swear that you and the boys will show up."

"We will all be there." He promised me, pulling me in for a hug

"Because if one of you don't show up or there is a hair out of place when you do their will be hell to pay." Dad laughed, squeezing my shoulders

"I promise that we will all be there and the boys will be in the condition they are in now. Everything will go perfectly for you."

"I hope so." I mumbled.

I sneaked back into the suite we had booked at the spa trying not to wake the sleeping girls who were scattered around the place. A huge smile on my face, today was my wedding day. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed, waking the girls up

"Shhh. Sleepy." One of the girls muttered, rolling over so they were on their stomach

"WAKE UP!" I screamed again, jumping up and down

"Mia Snape, shut the hell up!" Pansy shouted at me from her place on the sofa. I pouted, crossing my arms and looking at the girls on the floor, an idea coming to mind. With a smirk in place I pulled out my wand

"Argumenti." I whispered, freezing cold water coming out the end of my wand. The screams of the girls was hilarious as I shoot them with the water, making sure they were all awake before stopping.

"What on Merlin's earth was that for?" Pansy screeched at me, standing up, the water dripping of her

"You cant be mad at me." I smiled

"And why not?" Frances asked

"Because I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I screeched

"She's right." Someone muttered

"Pay back will have to wait." Someone else muttered, as they all got up

"Yes, yes it will. Now, where's the agenda that the planner left for today? Has someone made sure that my dress is ready? Do we know when-"

"Will you stop worrying." Pansy asked "Everything is under control. We have a couple of hours to do as we please, and then we are heading to the manor to get you ready."

"But what if Draco see's me? He's at the manor aswell."

"He's not going to see you until you are walking down that aisle."

"You promise?" I questioned

"Promise. Now, do you want to go down for breakfast or have it delivered?" Charis asked me,

"Lets go down."

"Great. Daphne can you go and check that there is another places for us?"

"Right after my shower-"

"No, now." I smirked, realising that this was going to be a day of hell for Daphne

"Fine." She sneered, turning and leaving

"That means we have about ten minutes for us all to get ready to go down stairs. Quickly ladies!" Pansy shouted as soon as the door had shut, the rest of us all running in different directions to get ready.

"What happened last night?" Chairs asked as her myself and Pansy sat in one of the bedrooms, rushing to get ourselves finished on time.

"Nothing major, we talked it all out. Lukas is understandable not happy about it all."

"I bet." Pansy sighed "Where has Alek been?"

"He won't say." I shrugged "But I don't want to push him and for hit to just disappear again."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I sighed

"But you're not going to think about it today." Charis ordered "Today is your day. No worrying. Now, are we ready?" I slipped on my shoes and nodded, grabbing my wand as I made my way out

"Ready girls?" I asked

"One second!" Leonie shouted

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking the shower."

"Why?" I asked, confused

"So it takes her longer to shower. By the time she's done we will probable all be finished." I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything instead made sure I had my wand and led the way out of the room, the other girls falling into step behind me.

"Where are you guys going?" Daphne asked, coming towards me in her night gown

"To breakfast." I replied, as if I was confused

"If you wait ill come down with you." She said, starting to move past me

"You can come down and join us. See you in a but." Pansy said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away. They other girls carried on as well and as soon as we were round the corner, they burst out laughing

"Did you ever find out where her sister went at the Wedding shower?" I questioned as we made it to the breakfast room

"No." Charis answered. Although I knew she was lying, she looked away from me and started playing with her hair

"You're lying to me." I sung as we all sat down, we were on one round table, pansy on one side of me, Charis on they other

"Mia, just leave it." Pansy told me,

"Just tell me where she was." I asked, pouring myself some pumpkin juice

"No." Pansy said, "Now do you want a hot or cold breakfast?"

"Your not distracting me that easy. But I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat!"

"If I eat I might be sick." I told her

"Nervous?" Lucretia asked me from across the table. She was one of the quieter Slytherins, but was as nice as a Slytherin could be

"Extremely." I answered with a small smile

"Well, have some fruit at least." Leonie smiled, pushing a bowl of fruit towards me. I picked out a strawberry from the bowl, biting into it and smiling at everyone. When their attention was back on me, I stopped eating, feeling completely sick.

I slowly made my food disappear as they others ate, all happily talking. "What's next?" I asked, when the food was nearly finished

"Were getting ManiPedi's."

"In our room?" I questioned

"No, we thought outside. Overlooking the gardens."

"That will be nice." I smiled

"Are we ready?" Pansy asked, standing up

"Sure." Everyone stood and turned, just as Daphne was walking in

"Where just off to get out nails done. Feel free to join us when we are done." Charis smiled, as we walked past. I bit my lip, feeling slightly bad for the poor girl, but pushed it away as we carried on walking.

"If you would all take a seat." The woman in a white uniform dress smiled as we approached "We will be with you shortly. Can I get you anything?"

"Some Pumpkin Juice would be nice." I smiled as I took my seat, closing my eyes as I leaned my head back

"Right away Miss."

"So, ready to relax."

"Defiantly." I breathed, and tried to forget all my worries.

"Daphne can you and Astoria go to Diagon Alley for us?" Pansy asked "We need some more pink lace and the elfs are busy." I rolled my eyes, as I sat in the room. We were about to leave for the manor, and this was at least the tenth time she had been asked to go one some sort of errand for us, and it was just getting worse now that her sister had arrived.

"Pansy-"

"I don't want any shouting!" I yelled at them, looking down at my nails. I had got a French tip, simple and elegant

"Let's just go. We'll meet you at the manor." Astoria said, pulling her sister away and out of the room. I shook my head and stepped towards the fire place

"See you all in a second then." I smiled, before stepping into the fireplace and letting the flames take me.

"There you are!" Cissy shouted, as I stepped into the room, dusting of my robes as I did so.

"Mourning to you too Cissy." I laughed, taking the woman into my arms

"Ready to get married?"

"Suppose so." I laughed, smiling as the rest of my bridal party arrived.


	23. Chapter 23

**hey Guys. So, still looking for a BETA :) PM if intrested and i have uploaded dresses for you all to take a look at if ya want **

**Enjoy XD**

"Out of all the people you could have chosen to do this you chose me!" Givencha squealed, running towards me, the girls that work for him walking behind him

"Who else would I chose?" I asked with a laugh, hugging him "You have worked wanders for me, and beside what if I have a hair emergency in the middle of my ceremony? And you hadn't done my hair? What would I do?" I rolled my eyes

"Well, you don't need to worry about that. Nothing is going to go wrong." I smiled at him and sat down "Right then, are these all your bridesmaids?" he asked, looking around, I nodded "Girls get to work." There was enough girls for one on each bridesmaid, and they stood behind ready "Any changes from what we talked about?"

"No, everything's exactly the same."

"And still three different hairstyles?"

"Yep, three different dresses, three different hairstyles. "

"Well let's get to work." The room became a flurry of activity as the women go to work, Givencha concentrating hard on my hair, his tongue sticking out as he bit down on it. I stared ahead at the mirror that was placed in front of me, as his creation came to life.

"We're have you two been?" I asked, my eyes wide as I waved Givencha away as Daphne and Astoria walked in

"Are you bridesmaids?" Givencha asked, panicked as he spun from me

"We were on your errands. The stupid house elfs kept popping up with more."

"I do not have enough time!" Givencha screeched "I have no more girls! Why are you so late? Are you trying to kill me?" He panicked, waving his hands around like a mad man.

"You'll just have to wait." Pansy shrugged

"The wedding starts soon! We're not even half done!"

"What?" I cried, swivelling round "The wedding starts soon? Are people arriving? I'm not even in my dress yet!"

"No, Mia, don't panic." Millicent ordered me from her own seat "She was just being dramatic, and besides G's nearly done with you now."

"Yes I am. Nearly time to get you in that dress." He soothed me, patting my shoulder gently

"I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered, holding my stomach. Without warning an alarm went of, making everyone in the room jump "Whats going on?" I screamed, standing and looking around

"Draco's trying to get into the room." Pansy hissed, eyes set on the door "Get her into the bathroom." She ordered, and before I could stop anyone I was ushered into the room, the door shut in front of me.

I paced anxiously as I waited for them to let me out again, my eyes drifting to the mirror every time I past it. As usual Givencha had worked his magic and I looked amazing, even with my makeup not quite finished, although I couldn't spot what else there was to do.

As I stared into the mirror, my brain caught up with what was going on. I was getting married. I was making a promise for the rest of my life to the man I loved. For ever. Me and him from now until the end of time. The though made me choke, tears springing to my eyes. This was it. The day that every girl dreams of. The day that months of planning has gone towards. I was so nervous.

"You can come out." I jumped, turning to the door and plastering a smile on my face

"Second thoughts?" Cissy asked with a gentle smile

"No. Just thoughts."

"Well deep breathe. I have someone who's very excited to see you." I walked out the bathroom, and straight away jumped on by a small child. I laughed holding her close

"How have you been?" I asked her, kissing her cheek

"Good. You look pretty."

"She's not finished yet. And we need to get you ready." Givencha smiled, walking forward

"Wait, we still need to get ready!"

"You can wait." I snapped at Daphne. She sat back down on the bed next to her sister, and I knew as soon as I turned around they would be whispering about me "I don't want much make up on her, if any." I told Givencha, as one of his girls say Ava down

"It will just be some lip gloss on her, and her hair will have some clips in it." I nodded, before sitting in the seat next to her and letting him finish my make up.

"Daphne, can you run down stairs and make sure everythings OK please?" I asked her with a small smile. Smirking when she had left.

I stood infront of the mirror, my brides maid standing around me. I had the dress on. My wedding dress. Cissy was next to me crying as we all looked into the mirror "You look gorgeous." She gushed

"If you cry ill start crying!" I gushed, waving my hands infront of my face

"No, no crying! We'll ruin our make up!" Pansy cried, biting her lip.

"Why's everyone crying?" Ava asked, from her seat on the bed

"Because were happy." Leonie answered with a smile

"Can I come in ladies?" Was heard from outside the door, the males voice sending the girls into a state. Frances ran for the door, only opening it enough so she could see out.

"course you can." She smiled, opening the door wider and stepping back.

"Daddy!" I smiled. He looked me over

"You look gorgeous." he told me, walking closure and hugging me

"Thank you." I smiled, blushing

"Just like your mother." He ran his knuckles down my face, a gently smile on his face "I have something for you." He said, his voice braking as he spoke. He pulled a small black box out of his suit, handing it to me.

I looked up at him, before looking back down and opening it. Inside lay a pearl necklace, with a leaf diamond design on it, a bracelet to go with it "I thought it could be your something old. Your mother wore them for her wedding day."

"Its gorgeous." I whispered, running my hand over it. "Put it on me?" I asked. I turned so he could slip it around my neck and watched in the mirror as it fell into place. Nice on I ran my fingers over the diamond

"I love you Daddy." I whispered, making eye contact with him in the mirror.

"I love you too." He replied, with a nod. There was a moments silence in the room, before I noticed that everyone apart from Cissy had backed away, allowing e and my dad some private time. I truned back around and went to slip the bracelet on, only to be stopped by Cissy

"I have something for you to." She told me, pulling out a white box "Your something borrowed." I opened the box, to find a pair of lace gloves inside "I wore then on my wedding day."

"Thank you." I smiled, putting them on, and then putting the bracelet on, over my right glove.

"Your something blue!" Pansy called, bringing everyones attention back to me.

"Oh merlin." I muttered, accepting the box. Inside was a blue lace garter and with a roll of my eyes I chucked it at Pansy "You can put it on me."

"I don't need to see this!" My dad cried, walking away as some of the girls held up my dress so Pansy could slip the garter up my leg.

"Don't forget the knut in her shoe!" Someone called from behind, and I felt my foot be lifted and something slid under my foor.

"Finished?" I asked, as my dress was lowered back to the floor

"Five minutes." Was called into the room,

"Right then, that is my que to take my place. I will see you all soon." Cissy said, before making her way out of the room. I watched her leave, my heart beat picking up and my hands starting to sweat.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!" I repeated

"Calm down, here." Pansy handed me a glass of something, and I downed it without thinking.

"Feel better?"

"I think so." I replied, turning around to face everyone "Ready?" I held out my hand for Ava to take, lifting her up gently "Ava, sweetheart. I want you to meet someone." I whipered to her "See the man with the long hair?" I asked, pointing him out

"Yeah." She answered, staring at him

"That's my daddy."

"Your daddy?" she asked me, her eyes wide

"Yep. So he's your granddaddy."

"Is he mean like Lucy?"

"No, he's nice. Shall we say hello?" I asked her, calling my dad over with my free hand. Ava dug her face into my neck

"Well, who's this pretty little thing?" He asked when he got close

"This is Ava. Your granddaughter." I smiled "say hello Ava."

"Ello." She muttered, lifting her head

"Well hello pretty." He smiled "We will have to talk later as we have a wedding to get to right now."

"Is it time?" I asked, looking up

"It's time." Cissy nodded, coming forward to take Ava off me.

"I don't know if I can do this." I muttered, ringing my hands

"Yes you can. Its just last minute nerves. Calm down." Cissy told me "They will all go once you see Draco."

"What if-"

"Stop!"

"But-"

"Stop this right now!" Pansy ordered, standing in front of me "You are about to marry the man you love. And that is all you need to think about." I took a deep breath and smiled at her, although my heart was still pounding.

"Ready?" Dad asked me, coming to stand on my right

"As I'll ever be." I smiled. The door was opened and was started piling out, me first so the bridesmaid could hold my dress up, dad holding tight to my hand as I squeezed his.

The whole walk down the stairs I could hear people talking, and I kept a smile on my face, although I was in my own world. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I remember everything around me become blurry.

It only seemed like seconds later that I was standing at the doorway, just beyond it was the start of the rest of my life.

"Alright than ladies, let's make this as smooth as possible." My wedding planner ordered them "I won't a five second gap between all of you, left foot first. Ava, do you remember what you were going to do?"

"Through my flowers?" She asked, picking up a basket of petals that was on the floor

"Perfect. Walk straight towards Nanny." She smikled, before pushing her slightly towards the now opened doors.

I heard the music start, and people's talking stopped as the next bridesmaid made her way down the aisle, holding her flowers. Someone lowered my veil for me.

"Are we late?" Astoria asked, her and her sister running towards us, their hair and make up looking like something Ava had done and their dresses ripped

"You are not walking down my isle looking anything like that." I hissed at them, trying to keep my voice down so it could not be heard

"What?" Dpahne hissed

"I said-"

"No time for arguments. You two will have to sneak later. Get back." The wedding planner hissed, pushing them to the side as Pansy made her entrance.

I didn't let myself worry anymore about my two stray bridesmaids, instead with a final look at my dad we made the walk down.

"Love you." Dad told me, and with a last smile I let him lead me down the aisle.

I didn't look around the room, I locked eyes with Draco and walked towards him, forgetting everyone around me. I knew the room looked amazing, I didn't need to look and check. I knew everyone was looking right at me. All talking about my back from the dead father walking me down the aisle. I didn't care. My gaze was locked on with Draco's and the only thing I carried about with the smile that was plastered on his face.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked

"I do." Dad announced. He turned to me, lifting my veil slightly to kiss me on each cheek before lowering it again and passing my hand to Draco's "Look after her." He ordered, before backing away to take his seat.

"I will." Draco promised, smiling at my dad before our gaze locked, we smiled at each other and turned towards the priest who started the ceremony "You look amazing." He whispered to me, squeezing my hand

"Thank you." I smiled "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I wanted to come in my quidditch robes, but mother wouldn't let me."

"Good." I replied, rolling my eyes

"Your dad looks like he's about to cry."

"So do you." I told him, glancing at him. He did indeed have tears in his eyes, but was holding them back

"You nearly are."

"I would ruin my make up." I whispered,

"And you would still look like a goddess."

"Suck up." I laughed, looking over at him again. A small smile was on his face, and the love and devotion I could see in his eyes made me choke up yet again, and I had to bite my lip to stop the tears from falling.

We stared into each eyes as the vicar continued to speak, telling each other how much we loved each other with them. The vicar cleared his throat and we turned back to him, knowing what was coming next.

"If anyone here has any reason that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold thou peace." I bit my lip, looking at Draco, both of us nervous as the silence stretched on.

"I do!" A males voice shouted from behind us, followed by a red light flying straight over us and smashing into the glass.

I whipped around, my eyes searching for the bearer of that voice, confusion raining over me when I spotted Harry standing at the end of the aisle, flanked by other Order Members.

"Harry?" I whispered, confused

"You can not marry him. I will not let you do this."

"It is not your choice Harry."

"Like Hell!"

"You will leave now." Draco barked, standing tall next to me

"You going to make me?" Harry replied, wielding his wand like a sword the room erupted in chaos, the order members pouncing on my guests, spells were flying and the room was filled with screams. I was pulled down, my hands searching myself and my dress for my wand, before I remembered that I had left it in my room, the dress not holding any place for it.

I cursed myself before looking around the room. It had become a war zone, men and women fighting side by side, I was being pulled back by hands, talking to me, keeping my low as they did so, getting me out the room "DRACO!" I cried, my heart wrenching as I saw him elbows deep in the fight

"He said to get you out." Aaron said, appearing at my side with a screaming Ava in his arms.

"I need to fight." I hissed, pulling myself out of my bridesmaids hands and grabbing one of their wands

"You can't!" Pansy told me, turning to pull me back

"My family are out there. I will." I told her "Get these two to safety." I ordered, before turning and running head first into the fighting.

Instantly I was reminded of the final battle, the screams so like they had been that night, it sent a chill up my spine.

But now I was fighting against my friends, all these people who were attacking my family were my friends, the order. Harry was fighting Draco at the moment, a crazy grin on his face as their faces dripped with sweat.

I turned my heels nearly snapping my ankle as I did so, my perfect dress covered in soot from the spells flying around me, and started fighting. I started fighting Elphais Dodge, an older woman who had been in the first Order, and had stuck around. One of the lucky ones who had survived. And you could tell why, she was good with her wand, but luck was with me as someone else knocked into her, distracting her for long enough for me to do disarm and stupefy her, with another flick of my wand I tied her up and sent her to a corner of the room, hoping that that would keep her from getting stampeded.

I didn't stop, turning to another fight straight away, taking them down as well. I could feel the cuts and bruises that I was accruing as I fought, but that didn't stop me. This was my wedding day, and these people had ruined it.

Eventually I got close to Harry and Draco, who were still fighting in the middle of the room "What are you doing here Harry?" I asked him, standing next to him as he and Draco continued to fight

"I couldn't let you marry this man." He answered me, his breathing heavy as he spoke

"Then come and talk to me, don't start a fight in the middle of my wedding!" I hissed, staring my own fight with another Order Member named Hestia Jones, I hated this.

"Like you would listen to me. And presides this is much more fun." He laughed, the laughter ringing throughout the room. Our conversation was broken off as a cutting hex was sent towards me, slashing my arm. I concentrated on the fights I was in, although always keeping an eye on the main fight.

It wasn't long before Ministry officials arrived and the Order was overwhelmed, retreating before anything could really have happened to them. And the room was left in tatters; the smell of burning flesh stung my nostrils as I looked around. My heart in my mouth as I took in the devastation.

"Mia, Are you ok?" Draco asked, running towards me, holding my face in his hands as he looked me over "You're bleeding." I looked down noticing the blood stains that covered my dress

"So are you." I told him, looking him over as he fussed over me "merlin Draco." I muttered "It was Harry. My friend!" I started sobbing, holding onto the front of Draco's robes. He ran his hands down my back, trying to sooth me.

"Is she Ok?" A voice asked, I didn't look up to see who it was, but trusted Draco to look after it.

"What do we do?" I asked him, looking up

"Get you out of here is the perfect start."

"We're supposed to be getting married right now." I hissed, standing up

"We need to get you to a healer." Draco ordered

"Draco-"

"No buts. Blaise!" Blaise was next to me in seconds "Take her to her room and then get one of the elves to fetch some healers. Where going to need more than one." Draco said, looking around the room. Blaise wrapped an arm around me, and didn't give me a choice before hauling me out of the room, bypassing my guests, who were all trying to ask how I was.

"I don't…" I was shaking all over, the adrenaline rush I had just had starting to wear out

"Its fine." Blaise reassured me, tightening his hold on me

"Blaise-"

"Shhh."

"Where's my dad?" I asked him, suddenly panicked "And my brothers?"

"Their fine." He promised me

"Worry about yourself for now. Your bleeding pretty badly."

"It looks worse." I told him I should be down there. Making sure everyone is OK."

"I'm sure they will understand."

"But-"

"Mia, stop right now. Concentrate on yourself for once."

"Blaise-" Blaise pulled me to a stop, turning me to face him

"You need to stop this right now Mia. I know you and I know you want to go down there and be a healer for everyone. But just this once look after yourself. See a healer make sure your fine and then tend to everyone. Draco will look after everything." I stared at his face, taking a deep breathe

"If anything happens-"

"I will come and get you. I promise." I nodded and allowed him to take me to the room not an hour ago I had walked out of, expecting to be the new Mrs Draco Malfoy. Now I was walking back in a blood stained dress with tears running down my face.

Inside my room sat my bridesmaids and children, and as soon as the door was open I was pulling Ava and Aaron into my arms, checking them over for any cuts or bruises, and holding them tight all at the same time.

"Mum…Mum were fine."


	24. Chapter 24

"Mum…Mum were fine." My heart clenched, and I pulled back slightly, before deciding the best way to deal with this was probably not to show that it was a big deal.

"I'm allowed to worry about you two. It's what mums do, silly." I smiled, pulling Aaron closer to me, as Ava snuggled into my side

"Your bleeding." Aaron said, pulling back

"Yes, I am. I have a healer on the way." I told him, as he directed me to the bed, I didn't let him get far away when I was seated, pulling him to sit next to me "Whose wand is this?" I asked, looking at the gathered bridesmaids

"That would be mine." Pansy smiled, taking it back, and passing me mine. I smiled at her, and stuck my own wand behind my ear, still holding my two children tight as they adrenaline started to lose its affect.

There was a knock at the door, and it was opened to reveal Cissy and a woman in healer robes.

"Miss Snape, my name is Healer Robins." The strict looking woman told me as she walked forward "I understand that you were in a fight?" She placed a black suitcase by my feet and pulled out my wand

"Aaron, Ava come over here please." Cissy asked them, as my bridesmaid left, except Pansy who came and stood next to me, holding my hand.

"If you could change out of your dress." She asked me, helping me stand up. Pansy ran to the closet, grabbing one of Draco's old quidditch shirts that I slept in and help me changed into it, before laying me back down. Healer Robinson started her examination of me, running her wand a couple of inches of my body, and muttering things under her breathe.

"They're mostly superficial wounds." She finally said, pulling back, I let out a breathe thankful that there was nothing worse

"Mostly?" Pansy asked her

"These two." She pointed to one that wrapped itself around my body, starting just under my armpit, across my back and ended just below my belly button, and a smaller one on my chin, it might have been smaller but it was a lot more noticeable, and that had me worried "They were done with dark magic and will scar,"

"How bad is it?" I asked Pansy

"Not too bad." She lied to me; I could see it in her eyes. The door opened again, and Lukas ran in, panicked, Charis close behind him, trying to stop him from what I could tell.

"Mia? Are you OK?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to me

"I'm dandy." I smiled, "You? Any lasting damage?"

"I've been checked over and sorted."

"Good." I breathed, looking him over. He was in light blue dress robes, which were in tatters "You looked really nice earlier." I half complimented him, as the healer carried on to heal me

"Thank you. You were breath taking. Draco is a lucky man."

"Stop it." I laughed "Have you seen Dad and Alek?" His face turned thunderous

"Don't worry about them. You need to worry about yourself."

"Lukas, did you see them?" I asked him

"Yeah." He nodded

"Where?"

"Downstairs."

"Did they look OK."

"I guess." He shrugged. I could off hit him at that point, but kept it inside, instead deciding that a change of conversation would be best. Pansy provided it for me

"Would a charm cover the scars?"

"I would have thought so yes. Or just a lot of Make up." Healer Robins pulled back and nodded "You need to take this once a day." She passed me a couple of vials of potion "It will wash out any magic left in you and make sure that these heal properly. I have cleaned and closed them all." She nodded, grabbing her bag and standing straight "Send for me if there are any symptoms." She said before leaving

"She was pleasant." I laughed when the door was shut, sitting up again.

"Extremely." Lukas replied dryly. Aaron and Ava came back over to me, with Cissy, all sitting on my bed as the rest of my bridesmaids wandered back in, gathering around me.

I went to get up, but was stopped by Pansy "Where are you going?"

"To look in the mirror."

"Why?"

"To see how bad my scars are?" I questioned, confused

"No, I think you should just sit down and rest." She practically pushed me up the bed Leonie joining in and pulling me so my back was against the pillows

"Why can't I just check? Is it really that bad?"

"It looks fine, I just think you should rest."

"I think you should listen to her dear." Cissy mothered me

"Not you as well." I pouted

"You lost a lot of blood. You need to relax." I knew that there was no way I would win, s I settled back into the pillows and relaxed. It was award and silent as we all sat, and I could tell that everyone was itching to talk about what had just happened

"Was it really Harry Potter?" I asked them all, breaking the silence. It was like breaking the wall of a dam and suddenly everyone was talking about it. I sat back and let them all talk, closing my eyes tightly and blocking out the chatter.

Why would Harry want to break up my Wedding? Why would he cause such a public display? That was what he hated. But yet, he had caused all of that…unless…No. He was being a dick.

"What did the Healer say?" Draco asked, bursting through the door and making us all jump

"daddy!" Ava cried, jumping into his arms

"Hey Baby Girl." He smiled, holding her tight "Are you OK?"

"I was scared." She admitted

"I know, but did you get out OK?"

"We did." Aaron told him, as Draco reached the bed.

"Good. What did the healer say?" He asked again, sitting on the bed next to me

"Only two scars, the rest is and has been healed."

"What scars?" he asked

"Well." I turned my head slightly so he could see the one on my cheek

"That looks-"

"You can hardly see it." Charis interrupted "Just a scratch." Draco looked over at her, and I rolled my eyes. They were all thinking that I couldn't tell how bad it was, when in all fact they're hesitance at letting me see it made me know for certain how bad it was.

"She's right. Its tiny." He lied to me "Where's they other one?"

"Right armpit, round my back and ends just under my belly button." I told him

"Bad?" He asked looking up at Pansy. I didn't see or hear her reply instead started to close my eyes again, feeling tired

"What are we doing with the guests?" I questioned, with my eyes closed

"Some are going home, I've set quite a few up in guests rooms though."

"And?"

"Depending on how you feel we can have the meal and the party, or leave it all." I sighed

"I suppose we should. After all the time and money we've spent. And they've all travelled to-"

"Stop worrying about everyone else." Draco ordered me "They will all understand if you ask everyone to leave."

"How long do I have to make up my mind?" I asked

"As long as you want."

"Can I have a nap first? I'm tired."

"Of course." I heard people start to get up and leave, a couple coming over to give me a kiss and a hug,

"Lukas?" I called as he moved away from me "Can you check on dad and Alek? I'm surprised they haven't been up to see me." He ignored me, and carried on walking,

"I will." Charis nodded, before leaving.

"Ava, Aaron can you come with me please." Cissy asked them, and with only a small but of fuss they both left, leaving me and Draco to snuggle in the bed.

"What do we do know?" I asked him, as he ran his hand through my hair

"What do you mean?" He asked me

"We were supposed to be married by now." I replied, lying my hand on his chest

"It's only a bit of paper." I laughed

"It binds us together, for life."

"You're already mine, and everyone knows it." He promised me "All this means is that we get to do it all again."

"I don't want to do it again. I wanted to do it today." I sulked. Draco's hand cupped my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Stop acting like a Weasley." He ordered me "It will happen, don't worry about that." I sighed and nodded "Now, get some sleep and we will talk when you wake up." I laid back down and settled in, falling asleep to the beat of Draco's heart.

"Mia, love, it's time to wake up."

"I'm awake." I muttered, rolling onto my stomach and keeping my eyes closed

"No, time to wake up as in get up."

"Why"

"Because we have a house full of guests." I sighed and opened my eyes, keeping my head pressed to the pillow and letting the feeling of Draco's hand rubbing circles into my back wake me up. I eventually rolled onto my back and smiled up at him

"Hey." I smiled, looking up at him

"Hello yourself, how you feeling?"

"Been better." I replied, honestly

"Think you can face the masses?"

"They're still here?"

"Father has decided that the evening's festivities will go forth, whether you are up to it or not."

"Fun." I muttered sitting up

"you get to wear your dresses." Draco said, trying to make it a bit better on me

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to march over to Grimmrauld place and kill Harry?"

"I'm afraid you can't do that hunny. Look, Givencha is outside waiting for you. He will make you look better than you already do and I will be back to check on you in half an hour." He got up, not leaving me room for argument

"Let it be known that I don't want this!" I shouted after him, rubbing my eyes

"It will be over quickly. I promise." He said, before opening the door. Givencha walked in, a soft smile on his face

"How you feeling sweet?" I grimaced and moved to the dressing table

"I wish you luck." I muttered, before closing my eyes and letting him do his magic.

"You look better." Draco said, upon entering the room. He had changed as well, and was now wearing silk looking robes black robes, with silver hemming. I smiled at him through the mirror, as Givencha muttered some spells to make sure my hair stayed in place

"Do I really have to wear the wedding dress?" I questioned him "I mean, I have other dress robes that-"

"Mia, I am sorry." He told me, walking forward "But you need to wear it."

"I still can't believe that were doing this."

"It's the Malfoy way."

"Doesn't the Ministry want to search for clues? Question us?"

"Everyones been questions and that portion of the manor has been sealed."

"I haven't been questioned

"Fine. Everyone except you."

"Do they want to?"

"They will."

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm not even going to bother anymore. I'm never going to understand this." I muttered

"I am done, do you want help getting changed?" Givencha asked me

"Please." I nodded, standing up.

The dress was put on me, and I stared at myself in the mirror, admiring how it looked on me. I was impressed but even the beauty of this dress couldn't make me forget what had happened less than three hours ago.

"You look amazing." I smiled slightly at Givencha, and turned to him

"You'll be back up for the last outfit of the night?" I asked him as we walked out the room

"Of course. See you soon." He left me, handing Draco my shoes before leaving the room.

"You look gorgeous."

"I'm dripping in diamonds. Of course I do." It was true, my dress, shoes and jewellery, including tiara was all made out of diamonds and I knew that I was wearing well over a million galleons worth.

"No. You look amazing." He told me, pulling me close "Without the dress and the makeup and the diamonds, you look a million Galleons." I rolled my eyes, and kissed him, before letting him help me into my shoes

"Ready for this?"

"No." I answered him, but linker my arm with his and followed him out the room, this time making sure that I had my wand on me. "Are we going to talk about what happened?" I asked Draco, looking up at him

"We will."

"When?"

"When the kids are in bed." I sighed

"I can't believe were doing this."

"Is father wasn't around we wouldn't be."

"But he is, and we are." I sighed as we walked down the stairs

"Smile." Draco ordered, before the doors were opened.

Inside sat all our guests, all having freshened up and looking as good as the pureblood elite expected them to look.

Draco led me down the tables, stopping and talking to every third person, as we walked to our seats at the head of the room.

It took us a while, but we eventually reached our seats, and took them, both still with our fake smiles plastered on our face.

"How are you feeling dear?" Cissy asked, leaning forward slightly so she could talk to me. Lucious was sitting in between myself and her

"I've felt better." I grimaced

"You look fantastic."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Father?" I called, turning to the man sitting next to Draco.

"Yes dear?" He asked, turning to me

"Did you get hurt?" I asked, concerned "Alek?"

"We are both safe and well." He told me "Just not exactly happy with everything."

"I have to agree." Draco put in "I will take Potter for everything he has for ruining our day."

"I think the ministry is already doing that." Alek said from beside father, it wasn't hard to notice the small smile in his voice, which made me extremely nervous

"What do you mean?"

"Well they have basically the whole of the auror department out looking for him and the Order."

"Good." Draco muttered "But if I find him first…"

"Draco." I muttered, grabbing his hand "Please." He took a deep breathe, and squeezed my hand

The starters were served, and I ate it silently, listening to the general chatter going on around me. Draco kept his arm around the back of my chair, his fingers making shapes on my arm, letting me know that he was there.

Just before the main was served the speech began. I was still getting over the fact that we were actually doing this, there had just been a miny war and we were now acting as if nothing had happened? I would never understand this world.

"How you holding up?" Draco asked me, just after the starter had been served

"I still don't get it." I muttered, looking past Draco to where my father and brothers were sat

"I don't either." He admitted to me, with a smile and a kiss to the forehead "But its one of those things." I sighed and turned away, my eyes landing on Ava. She was laughing with the bridesmaids, who were all falling over her, but sitting just beside her was Aaron, who still looked ready to fight, his eyes darting around the room like some unknown attacker was about to pounce out on him. I sighed, this was not the world I wanted them to be in

"Draco, I don't think I can make the party." I muttered, leaning close to him. He turned to me, his gaze drifting over me in concern

"I didn't think you would be able to." Draco offered me a small smile, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards him "I'm surprised you could make this."

"So am I." I replied with a tight smile, playing with my food instead of eating it.

"You need to eat." Draco told me

"I don't want to drop it on my dress." I lied "I'm going to have to wear it again." Beside me Lucious laughed, telling me that he had been listening to everything we had been saying

"You will have a completely new wedding next time." He told me, leaning in "Everything will be done again, and this time better." He informed me

"I like how it was going to be this time." I replied

"Well I didn't." He stated simply. I turned away from him, just in time to see my main disappear and my dessert take its place. When we had tasted this I was counting down for when I would be able to eat more of it, but now it sat in front of me the chocolatey goodness did not look as good as I wanted it to. In fact even the thought of eating it was making me feel sick.

"You need to eat." Draco told me, as he began tucking into his own food

"But I don't want to." I replied with a shrug "I want to go back to bed." Draco didn't respond, and I excused myself, saying I needed the toilet.

While washing my hands I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My made up face and my perfect hair. The scar that was on my cheek was completely covered, giving me the impression of the perfect pureblood lady. And I was disgusted with myself.

I was Hermione Granger, I earned my scars and wore them with pride. I did not cover them up, and I did not moan about having to put on a brave face. I was not brought up with a silver spoon shoved so far up my arse you could see it every time I opened my mouth. Yet I was acting like one.

"You're better than this." I told myself "Grin and bear it. Be what the people need you to be, and then throw a tantrum." I was needed to be strong, the people out there were depending on me to show them that I was fine and therefor the family was fine.

"Get yourself together." I told myself, staring at my own eyes in the mirror. With a deep breathe, I made sure my hair was still perfect, pushed my shoulders back and left the bathroom, plastering a smile on my face as I walked into the room again.

I went straight my seat and turned to Draco "half hour after dessert is cleared, we start tha party? After dinner drinks start in ten minutes." I told him

"I though you-"

"I can. Don't worry." I smiled at him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss

"If your sure."

"I am. Now, are you going to announce it or am i?" In reply Draco stood, and the room instantly turned silent

"Ladies and Gentleman, following this afternoons…disruptions Mia and myself have been questioning whether or not to continue with our celebrations. But we have decided that we will. Instead of our celebration, though, we would like it to be in honour off all of you." He continued, "For all you have done today to help us get rid of those…" he pursed his lips, trying to think of a suitable word

"What Draco is trying to say-" I interrupted, standing up aswell "Is that we would like to thank you for everything you have all done for us. Without you who knows if we would even be standing here. So, after dinner drinks will be served in ten minutes, and the ball will start soon after. If you feel that you can not make it then please see us before you leave, we would like to thank each of you personally. Enjoy the rest of your night." I smiled, as myself and Draco sat

"And that is why I love you." He whispered, leaning in

"Is that the only reason?" My only reply was a laugh. "You wouldn't imagine what Aaron called me earlier." I told him

"Mia?"

"No, mum." I responded, with a smile

"Really?" He questioned, eyes wide

"Yep. He called me mum." I knew the smile on my face was massive, I could feel it stretching ear to ear. Draco smiled back at me, pulling me in for a hug.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Guys :) Just a note to say that i have found an amazing woman :) who not only is BETAering this story for me, but is also going through 17 :) her name i hear you ask Lillyvee :) so a big thank you to her :)

Also, on another note i am sorry i have not updated for a while, and i am going to try and get a few chapters out during the week, as next weekend is my birthday :) YAY ! and i will be away for it and wont be uploading for that week, and maybe the next as i willbe still celebrating !

So, love to you all, review and share the love :)

Peace and Love guys :)

The food disappeared and the tables were moved so there was more room to mingle with the guests, and waiters walked around the room with drinks. Meaning it was time to start mingling with the guests. I linked my arm with Draco's and we started making our rounds.

"You look amazing." Mrs. Nott smiled as we approached. She was standing with Cissy, Lucius talking to someone just behind them

"Thank you." I smiled, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek "So do you." She smiled and bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment

"My son is around here somewhere."

"Is he?" Draco asked, looking around "I haven't seen since school ended."

"I'm sure he can't wait to see you again." She told him "But I don't want to keep you to myself, go and greet your other guests."

"We will have to talk again later." I smiled, as we moved away

"Did you invite The Notts?" Draco asked, bending low so we weren't overheard.

"Yes." I nodded "Why? Did you not want them here?"

"It's not that. I just don't trust them."

"Mrs. Nott is one of your mother's best friends. I could not have invited them now could I?" I asked, smiling as another couple approached us

"I know." Draco sighed, his hand moving to my hip to hold me against him "I still can't believe we're not married." I offered him a sad smile, not being able to respond as a rather portly man and his stick thin, bottled blonde-of- a-trophy-wife reached us and we changed into the socialites that we needed to be.

"So, Mrs Newsful, how is your daughter?" I questioned. The women standing in front of me had been invited for her place in society, but in all honesty, I did not have a clue who she was. Pansy, who had taken Draco's place beside me, was whispering in my ear on who was coming towards me and a bit about them before I had to talk to them. I still had a lot to learn about this world.

"She is wonderful thank you. Her wedding is coming up."

"Oh?" I asked, "I'm sure it will be a wonderful event."

"Yes, I'm sure it will. Much better that th-" She stopped herself before she could drop herself in it, but we all knew what she was going to say.

"If you'll excuse me, I have something to see to." I smiled, as Pansy pulled me away "I want her out now." I hissed to her, Pansy nodded and left my side for a moment, just enough time for me to do a quick glance around the room. That's when I saw it, standing in one of the darker corners of the room was Draco, and a much smaller, more feminine figure was standing pressed up against him. He was staring straight down, and from my view I could see his hands on her waist "Who is that?" I asked Pansy when she returned "And what are they doing?" I questioned, pointing her towards the corner where they were standing

"I don't…know." She muttered, "I'm on it." She told me, trying to keep me calm. "You need to go up to your room and get ready for the ball."

"Pansy." I looked towards them again, wanting to storm over there and shout at him five ways till Tuesday

"Go. I'm on it. I'll send him up as soon as I can." She promised "Millicent." The shorter girl appeared at my side, for once not looking like a man and actually looking half decent "Take her to Givencha. She needs to change." Millicent actually pushed me out the room, dragging me by the arm, not stopping until we were at my door

"And now I think I have bruises." I told her, giving my arm a once over

"You'll be fine." She laughed, "Now, be a good girl. We don't have long." I sent her a sharp look, before she shut the door

"You're late!"

"Sorry!" I put my hands up walking towards the man that worked miracles on me "You look…colourful." I laughed, looking at his sky blue robes

"Thank you." He smiled, helping me out the dress "And you look like you've fallen from heaven." I narrowed my eyes, practically jumping out of the dress so I didn't stand on it as it fell to the floor

"What do you want?" I asked, slipping my shoes off

"Nothing." He smiled, laying the dress on the bed, next to my next and last one

"O…k." I replied, taking off my jewellery and rapping my robe around me so I wasn't just in my underwear

"Is the lingerie going on this time?" He questioned, coming to stand behind me

"Yep, gotta give Draco his present, haven't I." I laughed, watching as my previously updo started to fall around my shoulders, as the pins holding it in place came out

"I bet he can't wait."

"Nor can I." I muttered, thinking about what I had just seen downstairs. Givencha started to curl my hair, letting it fall in long soft waves around me

"The meal was nice." He commented

"Yeah, at least that went well." He didn't respond, and I had a feeling it was because he didn't have a clue of what to say. He carried on working in silence, pilling all the curls on top of my head, leaving it to cascade down my back, except a couple of strands to frame my face. With a quick touch up of my make up, I was up and moving to the wardrobe, where my underwear was.

I slipped on the white silk knickers, before putting on the lace garter. Next was the corset, it had ribbons up the back to lace it up, and with a call to Givencha I had him come in and do it for me. "If I wasn't gay, I would totally have you." He commented

"Well you'd have to fight me." We heard from the next room. The voice sent us into a scramble for my robes, so it would still be a surprise for later

"Hold on!" I called; making sure the robe was covering everything

"What are you doing in there?" He called back,

"G's got me up against the wall." I said back with a laugh, walking out the wardrobe. G just behind me

"Good man." He laughed, smirking at him

"Thank you. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"No. I'm fine. See you downstairs." I smiled, waiting for him to leave us before turning to Draco "What was going on?"

"Sorry?" he asked, looking confused at my sudden attack

"Who was that girl you were in the corner with?"

"I-"

"Don't deny it. I saw you. I was the one who sent Pansy over." Draco sighed, sitting down, and grabbing my hands, pulling me between his legs

"Astoria Greengrass." He admitted, looking up "She cornered me. Nothing happened."

"Why-"

"I was trying to get her off me. She was trying to cause a scene, trying to make you seem little and embarrassed. I was trying to do it all with as little commotion as possible." I stared down at him, trying to work out whether he was telling the truth "Please believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." I said defeated "But if I find out different-"

"I will let you hex me." He promised, pulling me in for a hug

"I will kill you." I told him, bending down to give him a kiss. "Everything seems to be going so quickly today."

"I just want tonight to happen." His voice was low, and husky as his hands wrapped around me

"I know." I said, letting him pull me so I was straddling him, but still trying to keep my robe so that nothing could be seen.

"Could we start early?" He questioned, leaning in to nuzzle my neck. I giggled, leaning back to give him more room, my hands on his shoulders

"Draco, stop!" I giggled, as he started nipping at my neck

"Why?" he asked, placing kisses along my neck

"We have guests." I told him, although I let him kiss me, pushing myself right against him as he depend the kiss

"They can wait." He said, pulling back slightly, his hands going to the knot on my gown

"Draco-" I moaned, leaning in for another kiss, my hands stopping him from undoing it.

"Please." He begged, moving back to my neck

"Fuck." I breathed, my hands moving to his robes and slipping underneath so I could feel him. I moved my hips slightly, trying to get some friction for myself, causing both of us to moan out.

"Mia Snape!" The door was thrown open, a scream escaping me as Draco jumped to his feet, his hands lifting me behind in one swift movement

"What is this?" Draco hissed, eyeing the ministry workers that were now piling into the room

"We are taking Miss Snape in for questioning."

"Dawlish?" I asked, confused. I knew this man; we had fought together in the war. I took a step to the left slightly, so Draco wasn't blocking me "What is going on?"

"We need to take you to the ministry for questioning." He told me, his tone and face softening slightly as he looked at me

"She is to be taken in tomorrow. That was the deal."

"We are sorry, but we need her to come with us now."

"We have a house full of guests!" Draco shouted

"That is not our problem Mr Malfoy." I laid a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down before he did something stupid

"It's fine." I smiled "I will just get dressed-"

"There is no time." Another Auror said, stepping forward. His name was Proudfoot, and he was slightly younger, having just got through training before the war started

"I am in my underwear." I told the young man "I am sure you can wait five minutes while I put on something more appropriate."

"No time." Proudfoot hissed, stepping forward. Draco took a step into the man's path, towering over the Auror

"We do not wish to cause trouble but we need to be going. Now." Dawlish sighed, stepping around the two men and taking my arm, leading me out the room. Draco started to fight, trying to get to me, but was restrained as I was walked out the room

"Let me go." I hissed, pulling my arm out of his hold "If you will not allow me to get dressed then, at least allow me to walk on my own." I tried to walk with as much poise as I could manage, my head held high, my nose in the air, trying to have a don't fuck with me air about me.

Thankfully, we managed to get to the fireplace without anyone seeing us, and the next mission was trying to get through the ministry with the same triumph.

That was a pointless mission. As usual, there were photographers camped out in the Main Atrium of the Ministry, and as soon as I was escorted through they were on us like a pack of angry dogs. They were all shouting at me, taking their pictures and shoving their wands in my face to record my answer. Not that they got any. As usual, I was silent, walking with my head up, my strides long as I tried to get to the elevators as quickly as possible, the Aurors around me moving the journalists out my way.

We were soon seated in an office, not an interrogation room as I had suspected, and I was being offered drinks and food, the change in behaviour confusing me to no ends. "What is going on?" I finally asked, sitting up straight in my seat, watching Auror Dawlish with a cool calm expression.

He sat down, shuffling some papers about, before looking at me "You know, during the war I was attacked so often my magical core was cut in half." He told me,

"That is dreadful, sir, but I do not understand."

"Dumbledore himself had to jinx me when Cornelius Fudge sent me to tail him."

"Sir-"

"I went along with the new regime, did things that I am not proud of."

"We all did Sir."

"And am incredible thankful for the second chance I have been given."

"I am sorry sir. But I do not understand."

"No of course you don't." He laughed slightly

"Could you just tell me what I am doing here?"

"We believe that someone close to you has the intention to hurt you." I sat there, staring at him, before starting to laugh

"One of my best friends launched an attack against my entire family; does that not give you a clue as to who it is?"

"You see, that is where you are wrong." He told me. I heard the door open and close behind me,

"Hello Mia." I jumped, standing and turning at the same time as lifting my wand "Arrest him!" I cried, looking towards Dawlish "He attacked me!" I cried, now staring at Harry Potter

"Do you really believe that I would do that to you?" he asked, stepping forward "I love you, why would I try and kill you?" he told me,

"Do not come any closer!" I told him, holding my wand steady

"Miss Snape, I can tell you now that Harry was not the one who attacked you or your family."

"I saw him myself." I told him, confused

"Harry has been here all day Miss Snape, with me. The whole office can tell you that." He told me, his tone soothing as I look towards him, his hands on his desk as he looked towards me

"But…he was…what?" I questioned, confused lowering my wand

"The man who attacked you was an imposter, Polyjuice Potion was used, and of that we are sure." Dawlish told me "Mr Potter has been here all day, helping us with some inquires and when we heard what was happening at your wedding we had him placed in an interrogation room, with surveillance, to prove he was here, and nowhere near you." I practically fell into my seat, confusion dripping off me as Harry came to sit next to me, taking my hand

"And I hope you know, that no matter my feelings for you, I would never do anything to harm you." He promised me, holding one of my hands in one of his. I offered him a small smile in acceptance

"So if it wasn't Harry, who was it?" I asked, looking back towards Dawlish

"Of that we do not know." He admitted "But we will find out." I raised my hand to tuck some hair behind my ear, when it dawned on me. The earrings. The Portkey. The threat. He did it. He actually attacked me

"Voldemort." I muttered, my hand still in mid air

"Excuse me?" Dawlish asked, startled. I looked towards Harry, not knowing what to say to this man

"She asked for a glass of water." Harry told him, with a sharp look towards me

"I swear she-"

"Asked for a glass of water. You have already arrested Miss Snape on the day that her wedding was supposed to be, do you think it's wise to annoy her more?"

"No, of course not." He muttered, leaving us to get the drink, showing why he was such a coward during the war

"What about Voldie?" harry asked, as soon as the door clicked shut

"He warned me that he might attack. Gave me a Portkey and told me it was to make sure I was safe."

"Fuck." He muttered, leaning back, running a hand through his hair

"He used Polyjuice to make himself look like you so the public would lose faith in the Order; he knew that if I were to be seen out with you after this then I was on your side, and not his. He's basically cut all ties that the Order might have to all of the pureblood societies, as well as most of the wizarding world." I thought aloud, "He's snookered you." I said to Harry, knowing he would understand the muggle saying

"We'll get through it." He smiled "We always do. The problem is what do we do next?" At that moment the door opened, and Dawlish walked in, holding a glass of water for me. I smiled at him when he gave it to me, and took a sip, the cool sensation bring me pleasure as it slid down my throat.

"So, Auror Dawlish, what do you plan to do to find the imposter? And protect me and my family?" I questioned

"We have our best Aurors on it as we speak, and we are willing to offer you Auror protection." I nodded

"I will have to speak to my family about it."

"Of course."

"And we have decided that, until you can find proof that Harry was not the man who attacked, we will not be seen in public. In fact it is probably best if he was not seen in public at all. The wizarding world will want proof before they offer forgiveness." I stood, causing both of them to rise

"I am sure I will be seeing you both soon. But for now, goodbye Gentleman." I nodded to them both, leaving the room and making my way towards the lift.

However just outside of the Auror headquarters, I was stopped by some sort of commotion going on, and with a quick look around I knew who was causing this commotion. Draco was standing there, in a very intense argument with a group of men, his father just behind him, offering them his own thoughts as his sons voice got louder and louder.

"Draco Malfoy." I stated, raising my voice higher in order to be heard over the noise that was being made

"Mia." Draco sighed, immediately coming over to me and taking me in his arms.

"I am fine Draco." I smiled "They needed to talk to me about some things."

"Mia." Lucius said, stepping forward "I trust you were treated well?"

"I was." My father walked up to me and held me at arm's length then bent his knees slightly to look into my eyes

"Are you Ok?" He asked, quietly

"I am fine dad." I smiled, leaning in for a hug "They just wanted to talk to me about some things."

"As long as you are safe." He told me, before leaning back

"Did they in any way make you feel bad?" Lucius questioned

"No. Although I wish they had allowed me to get dressed first." I muttered, pulling the edges of my gown around me tighter, aware that with a strong gust of wind I would be showing my underwear to anyone who cared to look. Draco took of his cloak, wrapping it around my shoulders, and I snuggled into the warmth it offered me.

"Well, they will be hearing from our Lawyers." Lucius stated as we made our way to the elevator. I hadn't noticed that Damien was standing silently just outside of our circle, two other men dressed the same way as him standing silently, watching us all. I assumed they were extra security.

"How long have they had me in there?" I questioned as the elevator started it descent

"A few hours. Everyone at the manor has gone home."

"How many reporters?" I questioned

"I would say a good fifty. They're having a field day with this." Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, while the other one pulled me closure. I leaned into him, tired.

"I want my bed." I told him "I don't want to deal with everyone. I just want to go to bed." Draco pressed a kiss onto the top of my head as his response

"We will have to stop to make a statement."

"Can't you just do it?" I asked, looking forward, father and Lucius were standing in front of Draco and I with Damien just behind us and the two extra securities at the very front. I noted to myself to ask Draco about them when we got home.

"No, we need to be seen as a united front. You will not need to speak, but you will need to be there." I sighed, but didn't argue.

Just like he said, we walked to the fireplaces, before stopping and Lucius took centre stage, father taking the other side of me and Damien and the two others making sure no one got to close to us. "Tonight my, should-be Daughter-in-law was taken from our home, where we were celebrating with friends and family to speak with the ministry. The ministry did not allow her to even dress before dragging her away, physically hurting my son. I call that the Auror department be looked into for not only this but for letting a murderous mad man roam our streets. Harry Potter is dangerous, and is still free. He attacked one of his best friends, and nearly killed her. I urge you all to take your families safety into your own hands." the reporters started shouting questions, but we never answered, instead being pushed into the fireplaces and going home.

"Bed?" Draco asked when we arrived back home

"We should talk about today." I muttered, walking forward and falling onto the sofa that the room held. Like most of the public rooms in the house, the décor was more for image than for comfort and the chair were comfortable to a point.

"We can talk tomorrow." Draco sighed, as the rest of our party came through the floo

"We need to think about what were going to release as our public statement." Lucius told us, just as Draco had pulled me up from the seat. I was practically dead on my feet

"We can do it in the morning. Right now we all need sleep." My dad told the room, before Draco could reply. No one argued and after a quick good night to everyone, I allowed Draco to carry me up to bed.

"What time is it?" I asked, rolling away from Draco as he got out of bed

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you." He muttered, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"I know. It's fine." I smiled; looking towards him, with my eyes still closed "Why are you getting out of bed?"

"I need the loo. And it's nine." I sighed, rolling onto my back and opening my eyes. I was still shattered, but knew I should be getting up. I had a lot to do today. "You don't need to get up." He told me, as he walked into the bathroom

"But I should." I called back sitting up

"Mother has the children."

"And what about the press? We have a lot of work to do today, your father probably wants to see us and I need to see my family. And-"

"I get it. You're busy." He laughed, appearing in the doorway, his shorts riding low on his hips, and his chest begging for me to scrape my nails down "Enjoying the view?" He asked, bringing my gaze back up to his face. I bit my lip and blushed, looking down as I got out of bed "You can look you know." he laughed, coming over to me

"I know." I muttered, still looking at the floor. Draco pulled me into his arms, and we stayed silent for a moment "We need to reorganise the wedding." I muttered, against his chest

"Yes, we do." Was his simple answer before placing a kiss on my head and letting me go.

"Draco?" I questioned quietly as he walked towards the wardrobe

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled, and with that, I went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Morning." I smiled, walking into the breakfast room, where the rest of the family were stationed

"Morning. Sleep well?" My father asked. He was sitting at the opposite end of the table to Lucius, both with newspapers in their hands. Draco was sitting next to his father, and I took my seat next to him, pouring myself some juice

"Yes I did." I smiled "First good night in a while. I've been rather busy lately." I smiled, as a bowl of fruit appeared in front of me

"Well, I'm afraid that today is not going to be a good day." Lucius said, laying his paper down. From where I was sitting, I could see a picture of me; well I could see my head, on the front cover.

"How bad is it?" I questioned quietly

"Nothing some good PR won't sort out." Draco smiled, squeezing my hand

"But we will have to act fast, that means we must act today." I didn't respond, instead staring down at my bowl, wishing that I could have just one day to myself and not with the public.

"So, what is the plan?" Draco asked his father, and I chanced a look down at my father. He offered me a small smile, before taking his attention to Lucius. I took the chance to observe him. He had aged, he looked a good ten years older than he did before all of this had started, and his frame seemed to have shrunk under his robes. His pale features seemed to draw the dark circles from under his eyes, given him a dead look. It scared me to see him looking like this.

"Mia, what do you think?" I jumped, turning back to look at Draco, who had asked me the question

"I…I don't know." I muttered, blushing. Draco laughed, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me towards him for a quick kiss.

"Right then, I think we have a plan. Mia, Draco I will send a house elf for you in a couple of hours, once I have owled the appropriate people." Lucius stood, my father following him and they left, leaving myself and Draco to finish our breakfast.

"So, I think we need to talk about security." Draco told me

"I have to agree. Who were those other men with Damien last night?"

"They were some more security that we have hired."

"And you want to get more?"

"I think it is necessary especially when you are out with the kids." I rolled my eyes

"So, you will have how many with you?"

"One."

"And when I'm not with the kids, how many will I have with me?"

"Two." I stared at him

"Surely one will be sufficient?"

"I don't want to take any chances."

"Draco, I can look after myself." I said, trying to keep my voice down "I fought in the wars. I've survived. I can look after myself just as well as you can." Draco turned to me

"I know you can but I can't chance it. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please Mia; please don't argue with me on this." I stared at him "It's not that I don't think you can look after yourself, it's what if they attack with a group. It's more like I'm giving you back up then giving you security. Please Mia." He grasped my hands, and I couldn't say no. So with a small smile and a nod I accepted this. "Thank you." He smiled, pulling me to him. I laughed and climbed onto his lap, resting my head on his shoulder

"But as soon as all of this is over we get rid of them."

"I don't know. I quite like having Damien around." I rolled my eyes but didn't argue I had to admit I quite liked having him around as well.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked quietly, grabbing some of his toast and taking a bite of it, before offering him some. He took a bite and once he had swallowed, replied

"I know you're going to hate this and I am truly sorry, but you are just going to be standing there, looking your gorgeous self. I and father will be doing the talking." I looked to him confused

"You know I won't be able to do that."

"I need you to try." He practically begged me, placing soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm not making any promises." I replied, hoping that that would ease him. It must have worked for he didn't say anything else, and we carried on feeding each other, just enjoying being around each other.

I sat in what was now known as my drawing room, Cissy had showed it to me and told me that I was allowed to do whatever I wanted to do with it. It was my space. She had also told me that I would eventually have more rooms to myself, that I would be expected to redecorate and receive visitors in. As with most things, this confused me to no ends, why did you need more than one room to receive visitors in? I didn't question it, smiled and nodded.

The room was beautiful, open and bright with sofas set out in a square in front of a white marble fireplace, and a window seat looking over the gardens. Someone had taken one of the pictures that Rita had taken of myself Draco and the children and blown it up, hanging it over the fireplace. There were other pictures of us hanging around the room, me and Ava, Draco and Aaron, Aaron and Ava, and a couple of other combinations, as well as a picture that I hadn't known had been taken of myself and Draco in the rose garden. I was wearing a white summer dress and Draco was in a suit, and he was holding a flower up for me to smell. Just looking at it you could tell that we were enjoying being with each other. I loved that picture.

At this moment I was flicking through a furniture catalogue, wandering what it would be like to own my own place and be able to decorate it how I wanted to. Or even own my own hotel or apartment complex. It would be a business venture that I would definitely be interested in.

"Mia?" I turned in my seat, smiling up at Draco as he walked in, pressing a kiss to my head

"Hey."

"What you thinking about?" He questioned, sitting next to me

"Business." I smiled, closing the catalogue, and placing it on the table in front of us

"What about it?" I shrugged

"I was wandering what it would be like to own a hotel or apartments."

"Why?"

"Just looking for something to do." I shrugged "Anyway, it was just a passing thought. So, what's the matter?"

"I thought you could meet the new security." He told me

"Where are they then?"

"DAMIEN!" Draco called, and the door was instantly opened to reveal Damien and four other men that I did not know.

"Please, have a seat." I smiled at the men, my eyes drifting over them. They all looked scary, all well-built and towering over me. They sat awkwardly on the two settees, looking completely out of place in the room.

"Miss Snape, I would like to introduce you to Samuel Digono." Samuel was blonde, his hair reaching his shoulders. He had dark eyes that seemed to look straight into my soul and a very angular chin. "Sergei Dezno." Sergei was a foreign looking man, with short dark hair, and covered in scars. "Liam Tomat." I smiled at Liam, he had a baby face, and a kind smile, definitely not someone I would point at and say bodyguard "And lastly Zareh Ziaza." The last man was smaller than the others, and not as intimidating, but I still wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

"Damien and Liam will be with you every time you go out; they are your body guards." Draco informed me

"Surely Damien should be with you?" I questioned

"I want him to protect you." He muttered, staring into my eyes. I nodded, not wanting to argue

"Well then gentleman, it seems we are going to be spending a lot of time together, maybe we should get to know each other?"

"That will have to wait, darling." Draco told me, "We have to get ready for the press conference."

"Oh yes." I sighed, "Gentleman we will talk soon." They stood as I rose from my seat "If you do have any questions, then please feel free to ask. I think it would be much easier on all of us if we could all be friends." I said as Draco led me out the room.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Lucius practically barked at me as I entered the room we were going to floo to the ministry from. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a simple black fitted pantsuit with red heels and a red vest top underneath. My hair was styled into a sleek low bun, and my lips were painted blood red to finish the look. I had decided that seen as I was one of the most influential women in the wizarding community than I might as well start using it to my benefit, starting small with simple things like clothing, before moving onto the bigger things.

"Clothes." I smiled "Now, we are already running late. Shall we?" I asked, gesturing with my red clutch towards the fireplace. Lucius' lips pursed, it was obvious I had displeased him, but it was fun.

"I have to say, that I am not impressed either." Draco said, as we walked to the fireplace "But I can also say that I love what you are doing." He swatted my arse as we reached the fireplace and with a roll of my eyes, I stepped through.

The auditorium was abuzz with noise as we stepped through, Damien coming to stand on my right as we waited for Draco to join us. As soon as he drew up beside me, we were surrounded by security, Draco on one side of me, Damien on the other with Lucius in front of us and the rest of our security making a circle around us, pushing us through to where the conference was to be held.

We were shown onto a stage, and I was seated in the middle of a line of chairs, there were Aurors along the front of the stage, and our security took to standing on the stage but not in an obvious way. The minister and Auror Dawlish also joined us on stage, and we all shook hands, before I returned to my seat, Draco standing just behind me.

Lucius stood and a hush took over the hall as he began to speak. "As with most fathers in the world, my family is the most important thing to me." He began, his cool gaze taking everyone in "And when they are threatened I do anything and everything to protect them. This, unfortunately, includes questioning the leaders of our world. I ask the Minister why he allowed his head Auror to take my, should-be daughter-in-law into questioning on the day she was supposed to be married. She was distressed and we had to seek a healer for her, and all she wanted was to be surrounded by friends and family that helped saved her and her family's lives, but you did not allow her. They went so far as to take her in her underwear, with only a bath robe to cover her." I blushed at this "Not only this, but why do they continue to make a hero out of someone who attacks people with no means. Miss Snape is one of the saviours of the wizarding world, and you allowed her to come close to death?" there was murmuring around the room as the press agreed, and I had to admit I could see why this man was so powerful , he could definitely talk the talk.

The minister stood, and took the podium as Lucius came and sat beside me "I would like to start by saying that the Ministry is extremely sorry for any pain we may have caused Miss Snape and her family, and we offer them our heartfelt condolences. As to the situation with Mr Potter, we have the whole of our Auror department on his tail and we are sure to have him in custody within days." Minister Shacklebolt nodded and stepped down, and the floor opened up to questions.

During the whole thing Draco kept a tight hold on my shoulder, reminding me to stay silent and in my seat, although I was itching to get up.

"Megan Maltion for Witch Weekly." A blonde witch stood up, pushing her glasses up her nose "A question for Miss Snape." I practically jumped up "I am sure on behalf of the whole wizarding world I am asking this question, why such an interesting…choice in outfits today?" I nearly let a groan slip through my lips, everything going on and the only question I got asked was about my outfit? But I smiled at the witch

"Well, as the world knows I was brought up in the muggle community and some of the most influential women wore suits like these, everyday. They are practical, comfortable, and look rather amazing." I struck a pose, letting out a light laugh "And it is also a reminder to the men of our world that they need to watch what they are doing, because women can do everything they can." I sent a look at the Aurors, hoping it was caught by the press.

"I think that is enough." Lucius said, standing up "I hope you all got your answers." He nodded and led me off stage, not allowing us to stop until we were at the floo station.


End file.
